Little Warrior
by Kikilia14
Summary: An odd statue causes problems for Xena and Gabrielle when Xena suddenly finds herself in the body of a six-year old. Is she more child or adult, and what will her mother have to say about it when they get to Amphipolis...
1. Chapter 1

All rights reserved. Permission is granted to copy for personal use  
>only. Any other use is prohibited. Permission for any other use must be<br>obtained by contacting Kikilia

This story is fiction and contains themes which some may consider to be  
>of an adult or offensive nature. If you are not an adult under the laws<br>of your state or country do not proceed further. This story is for  
>entertainment purposes only and may not represent the viewpoint of the<br>author or the electronic source. This story features F/F spanking, F/f spanking, and references to a same sex relationships. If that's not you're thing consider yourself warned.

Xena, Gabrielle, Cyrene, Argo, Amphipolis, Ephiny, Eponin, the Amazon Nation, Salmoneous, and Illusia are owned by Universal Studios.

If you are under legal age in your state, go watch Xena on DVD!

Little Warrior

The campfire crackled and popped as Xena threw a few more dried leaves on it to keep it going. Gabrielle was working on a scroll nearby and Argo was contentedly grazing near the tree line of the camp. Xena brought her blade to her and began the meticulous job of sharpening it with her whetstone.

The day had been long. Far too many bandits on the road and one crazed warrior wanna-be that kept challenging Xena until she finally tied him to a tree.

Xena and Gabrielle had been traveling for a week. They were on their way towards Amphipolis, having decided to visit Cyrene and take a break for a moon. It had seemed that they'd not been able to relax in almost 3 moons, and Xena was actually looking forward to seeing her mother again. Gabrielle was also looking forward to the visit and especially learning more of Cyrene's recipes.

The last time they were in Amphipolis they had told Cyrene of their relationship and had still been welcomed with open arms. Gabrielle had been instructed rather sternly to now call Cyrene 'Mom,' and the young woman smiled, remembering how nice it was to feel so loved.

Suddenly a commotion was heard down the road. Xena sighed as she sheathed her sword and reattached her chakram to her side. Gabrielle put down her scrolls and grabbed her staff as Xena calmly walked toward the road exiting from their small hiding place behind a hedge.

A wagon was racing in the middle of the road closely followed by three men on horseback. Xena's presence was noted by the driver of the wagon and he smiled in relief slowing the wagon as he passed her and yelled, "Help!"

Xena sighed and waited as the men on horseback stopped too. "What's going on?" Her voice was bored as Gabrielle joined her on the road, staff ready in her hands.

"That, that merchant brought a curse to our village. He must pay!" an older man with a tired face answered her.

"A curse, what kind of curse?" the bard asked.

"Ask him!" The middle rider pointed as the merchant walked towards Xena and Gabrielle.

Xena didn't bother turning around, now expecting trouble as the merchant came closer to the villagers, she unsheathed her sword "Salmoneus what did you do this time?"

Hearing the name Gabrielle whirled around to find the man grinning, his hands up in an appeasing gesture. "You know, I just tried to bring a little art, a little culture to their village and they think I'm trying to curse them!"

"What did you do?" Xena's voice was tired and she was ready to let the villagers have the man.

"He turned our elder's wife into a virgin again!" The youngest member of the trio spoke and ran his hands through his blond hair.

"My grandmother looks like a new bride," the middle rider spoke up. "And she swears she didn't do anything. My grandfather said he was near the merchant and his wares when he started thinking about how he'd love to be young and have a new bride again. The next morning he woke up to my grandmother looking as she had when they were first married."

Xena turned to eye Salmoneus as he grinned at her nervously. "Now Xena, you know that even I can't do that."

"True." Xena turned to look at the men on horseback again. "That sounds like something the gods would do. Why do you think Salmoneus did it?"

"The story he told that's why!" The middle rider spoke again as his black eyes blazed.

"What story?" Gabrielle's excitedly asked.

"The story of the artifact he brought with him."

Xena sighed again. "Go home. Take care of your grandparents and if we can figure out what was done and how to fix it we'll be back. Okay?"

"Who are you to tell us what to do woman?" the oldest rider spoke again rubbing his beard.

"My name is Xena," she answered in an even tone waiting for the look her name usually brought. She smiled. "Well?"

The men looked at each other and nodded. "Alright, we will do as you say, but keep that man out of our village!" they warned as they turned their horses and raced back toward their village.

Xena sheathed her sword and turned to Salmoneus. "Come on, let's sit down and talk."

As she walked toward the camp and Salmoneus and Gabrielle slowely followed her. Gabrielle looked at the man, bursting to ask him about the story, but thought she'd better wait and let Xena question him first. The warrior usually liked to have first crack on these types of problems.

Entering the camp, the bard and warrior sat next to each other as Salmoneus sat on the other side of the campfire. Xena stoked the fire once again, and waited for the man to talk.

"Xena, really…" He wiped his face with his hands. "Look, I didn't do anything. I bought this statue in a little village near Corinth about a fortnight ago. I was told that it had the power to give people a chance at what they desired..." he trailed off.

"And?" Xena's eyebrow arched as she looked at him and began to sharpen her sword again.

"I acquired some other merchandise and decided to try and sell it. Nothing ever happened with the statue. Most people didn't even take the time to look at it until the old guy in that last village." He stopped and licked his lips before continuing. "One minute he was holding it talking about being young with a young bride and how he'd love to see his wife that way again. Next thing I know I'm being chased from the village by those three."

"Where's the statue?" Gabrielle's voice was curious as she looked at the man.

"I'll be right back." He rose and disappeared toward his wagon before returning. "Here it is."

He handed Gabrielle a small statue made of multi-colored smooth stone. It resembled a woman holding a heart in her hands. "How interesting. Do you know where it came from?" the bard asked.

"No. The story I was told said it came from the north, from a Bulger woman. She was said to be a seer."

Xena took the small statue from Gabrielle and turned it over in her palms. Finding no markings on it she wondered about its origins. She then looked at Gabrielle and sighed again. "You can stay with us tonight, but we'll go our separate ways in the morning. I don't think this statue caused anything. It's more likely a god playing a joke on that man."

"Thank you, Xena." Salmoneus replied knowing he wouldn't have to worry about protection, that night at least.

Handing the statue back, she watched as he left camp once again to replace the statue and release his horses for the evening.

"Is that what you think really happened Xena?" Gabrielle asked.

"I'm not sure, but right now, it's the only answer I have."

Gabrielle nodded and turned back to her scrolls. This had been an interesting day for sure.

*********Xena*******Bard**************Xena**********Bard**

The next morning the women woke alone. Salmoneus had already left, leaving no visible signs that he had even spent the night around the campfire.

Xena grinned. "I am so happy I don't have to listen to him whine this morning about last night's accommodations." Stoking up the fire, Xena stirred the pot left hanging there. "This stew should be a good enough breakfast."

Rolling onto her back Gabrielle sat up and stretched. "Hmmm, it seems pretty convenient that Sal just managed to sneak away with us hearing him."

Xena smirked. "Yup. He must be getting so much better at sneaking around."

Gabrielle sat up and snuggled close to Xena. "That, or you just decided to let him leave rather than have to see him again this morning."

Xena hugged Gabrielle and placed a gentle kiss on her before responding. "Or it could be that."

Once Xena and Gabrielle had eaten, they cleaned up camp in record time, and were now back on the road, heading toward Amphipolis. They decided to walk for a bit and ride when the sun was higher in the sky.

"So tell me Xena, what were you like as a kid?" she asked her green eyes sparkling up into blue.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you were always the Warrior Princess. What were you like when you were little? Like six or seven?"

Xena looked at Gabrielle and shook her head. "I don't know. Like any other kid I guess. I played, drove my mother nuts, fought with Toris, and protected Lyceus. Why?"

"Oh I just wondered."

"So what were you like as a little kid?" Xena asked as she gently took the bard's hand into her own.

"A daydreamer," Gabrielle shrugged and squeezed Xena's hand. "I was always in trouble for neglecting some chore or another. There wasn't a lot of free time on the farm, but sometimes I would risk being in trouble just to be able to go off somewhere alone and think."

Xena squeezed Gabrielle's hand tighter at hearing the melancholy quality in the woman's voice. Quickly deciding to change the subject she asked the bard to tell her the newest story she was working on.

Gabrielle smiled and allowed the conversation to turn as she launched into her newest story.

*********Xena*******Bard**************Xena**********Bard**

The women had unpacked for the night and set up camp about half a day's journey from Amphipolis. They'd eaten and were settling into their evening routine, when Gabrielle decided to revisit the topic of Xena's childhood. She sat, rummaging through her satchel as she called to Xena from across the fire, "I still say I'd like to know what you were like when you were six." The bard grimaced still not finding what she wanted in the bag.

"I don't think a normal six year old would hold your attention for long." The warrior answered unwrapping the whetstone from its cloth.

"No, I don't mean that way." Gabrielle's hand once again dug deep into her bag. "I mean you as a six year old, but still the Warrior Princess." As she said it, Gabrielle felt something warm in her bag and realized that she really did desire to see Xena in this way. She often wondered what Xena had been like as a child and thought it might be fun to see her that way- yet not lose her friend in the process.

"Yeah, well I don't see that happening." The warrior started to sharpen her sword as Gabrielle finally found what she had been looking for in her bag. Tossing the bag to the ground, she laid down on her bedroll looking at the stars. "Don't take too long Xena. I'd like to go to bed early tonight."

Xena smiled as Gabrielle tucked her hands behind her head and waited for her lover to join her.

*********Xena*******Bard**************Xena**********Bard**

"Gabrielle!"

The shout woke the bard. She jumped up; grabbing her staff on instinct, and thinking the camp was under attack. Instead, she was greeted by the sight of a young girl who was sitting on the bedroll, and swimming in Xena's night shift.

"Xena?" Gabrielle asked, sitting down and crossing her legs next to the child.

"Yeah, it' me," the child responded, crossing her arm across her chest in annoyance.

.

"Gods, Xena. What happened?" Gabrielle asked as she tucked a blanket around the girl's shoulders.

"Salmoneus happened," Xena's voice was quiet. "What was it you were saying last night when you were digging around in your bag?"

Gabrielle's eyes went wide. "Oh gods. That I would have liked to have known you as a little girl, but having you still being you."

A small dark eyebrow rose. "Notice anything strange when you said it?"

"Well, it felt warm in my bag." Gabrielle broke off and grabbed her satchel and emptied it onto the bedrolls in front of them. There wrapped in a cloth was the statue Salmoneus had showed them the day before. Picking it up, Gabrielle grimaced.

"It must have been the statue." Xena took it from the bard and studied it again. "I'm going to kill him." She stated as her stomach rumbled loudly.

Giggling, Gabrielle took the statue back and repacked it into her satchel. "Maybe we should eat first?

Xena gave a rueful grin. "I suppose so only how am I going to hunt like this?" She stood up and watched as the shift fell from her body leaving her completely bare. "I can't go around naked, Gabrielle."

"Too true." Gabrielle reached for her bag again and pulled out a piece of fabric. "I was going to have this made into a new top, but I think you need it more right now." With a little work, she managed to get the fawn colored fabric around Xena into a type of dress. "There, all done."

Xena looked down and decided it was better than being naked. "I don't have any shoes."

"Looks like we'll be riding Argo today, huh?" Gabrielle's stomach started rumbling too. Grinning she checked their provisions and portioned out enough cheese, bread, and cured meat for a nice breakfast." You probably can't hunt anyway," she shrugged seeing Xena's glare. "At least not in the usual way. You didn't set any snares last night and we don't know if it's safe for you to use your chakram."

Xena grumbled as she ate. "I guess if we head south we can probably catch Salmoneus in a day or two…" she began.

"Oh no Xena, we are still going to Amphipolis." Green eyes locked onto blue. "Salmoneus doesn't know any more about this statue than he already told us and we need to get you someplace relatively safe where we can think of a plan."

"No," the little warrior's voice was stubborn. "I'm not going home."

Gabrielle grinned seeing the pout forming on Xena's face. "Yes, you are. I'm heading there and you're coming with me."

Eyes blazing Xena stared at Gabrielle. "I said I'm not going home. Just because I look like a child doesn't mean I am one and I will not have you treating me that way."

Gabrielle sighed as she finished her breakfast. "Xena, we don't know what the effects of this are yet. You might be more a child than you think. We have to be somewhere safe to figure it all out and on the road isn't it. "Think about it. Can you really hunt or fight right now?"

"Probably not. I imagine I can't even hold my sword right now. I do want to try out the chakram though."

"Oh no," the blonde insisted. "No weapons right now. You're just too little."

The warrior's body stiffened in anger. "I'll use weapons if I want to, Gabrielle. I've been using them for half my life."

"In the body of a six-year old?"

"No, but I did start young. I am going to try it, Gabrielle." She started reaching for the weapon only to have the bard reach it first.

"No." giving the warrior her version of "the look" Gabrielle put the chakram into her bag. "I don't want you losing a finger or take the chance of it going out of control."

"Gabrielle," the warrior's child-like voice dropped deeper. "I want my chakram."

"I said no."

"You aren't my mother Gabrielle." The girl stated as she reached for the woman's bag.

"Nope. I'm your best friend and I am not letting you have the chakram."

"Yes you are." Xena stood and flipped grabbing Gabrielle's bag from behind her. Running into the trees she grabbed the chakram out of the bag and tossed it back to the bard. "I told you I wanted my chakram."

Grabbing her staff Gabrielle raced after Xena stopping only when she saw the girl in the middle of an empty clearing.

Noticing the warrior strike a familiar pose she yelled, "Xena no!"

Smiling back at her friend Xena gave her war cry and let loose, only to witness the chakram fly a few feet before dropping to the ground. "Damn," she muttered realizing she no longer had the power to make the flying disk do as she commanded.

Hearing Gabrielle come up behind her Xena was surprised to feel the tug at her ear. "What in the blazes were you thinking?" the woman shouted. "You could have been hurt!"

"Well, I wasn't." Tugging herself loose Xena retrieved the chakram and handed it to Gabrielle. "I can't make it work anymore; you might as well keep it."

Bending on one knee Gabrielle looked into Xena's face. "You scared me, Xena. Please don't take any more chances like that until we figure this out."

Xena looked into Gabrielle's worried eyes. "Okay, I promise I'll try not to do that again."

"Try?"

"I can't quite explain it yet Gabrielle." Xena moved off toward camp. "I guess we'd better pack up and get back on the road."

*********Xena*******Bard**************Xena**********Bard**

End of Chapter 1

Chapter 2 will be posted soon


	2. Chapter 2

See part one for all disclaimers.

CHAPTER 2

Xena and Gabrielle had been riding for about a candle mark when they'd decided to take a short break. Dismounting from Argo, Gabrielle reached up to lift Xena to the ground before letting the horse wander onto the grassy side of the road.

"I can do it," the warrior stated as she tried to descend the large warhorse. After a brief trial and error, she finally stood in the saddle and did a back flip to the ground. Her landing, however, wasn't as graceful as she lost her balance and fell onto her backside.

Extending her arm, Gabrielle smiled, "I see that."

Xena scowled, but followed Gabrielle as she sat under a large shade tree and took a drink of water from the skin. Passing the skin to Xena, Gabrielle waited before speaking. "I know this is hard for you, Xena. It's hard for me too. I mean for all intents and purposes you're six now. I don't know whether to treat you as an adult or a child or a combination of the two."

Xena sighed, "Yeah, this is depressing isn't it?"

With a slight frown, Gabrielle opened her arms, inviting Xena closer. Xena smiled, crawling toward the bard, and putting her head on the woman's lap. "I guess we'll get through this, right?"

Gently running her fingers through the little warrior's hair Gabrielle also sighed, "Yes. We'll get through this. We've been through worse right?"

"Oh yeah," Xena agreed. "Let's see, there were the Titans,"

"Ages ago."

"Callisto."

"Dead now."

"Joxer."

"Off saving some poor village I'm sure."

"Being dead."

"Yeah, that was a lot worse than this," Gabrielle grinned. "What about Illusia?"

"If we got through that we'll get through anything." Xena hugged Gabrielle's leg. "Right?"

"Right," the bard agreed. "So are you ready to move on?

"Not yet. I actually feel this strange sensation to run," Xena explained as she sat up.

"Run?"

"Yeah, it's like an impulse and it's getting harder to control. It's as if I need run around. Strange, huh?"

Gabrielle smiled. "No, not strange, but it's something I'd expect any six year old would do after being on a horse for over a candle mark."

Xena groaned. "I hate it when you're right."

"I'm right? About what?" Gabrielle smirked.

"The effects of this, it may be more than just being shrunk," Xena replied, sticking her tongue out at the bard.

Gabrielle shook her head at the childish gesture. "Yep," she agreed as she hugged the warrior, and then helped Xena to her feet. "Okay, you go and run and I'll watch you from here."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'd feel strange."

"Go, run Xena. You need to get some energy out if we're going to be riding again soon. Have fun and don't do anything too dangerous."

"Yes, Mom," The warrior teased before taking off in a series of leaps, flips, and cartwheels before climbing a tree.

********XENA*******BARD*********XENA********BARD*******

A half candle mark later Xena and Gabrielle were once more on the road heading to Amphipolis.

"You know, I really enjoyed running around like that," Xena commented as Argo carried her two riders closer to Xena's hometown.

"I enjoyed watching you. You looked so happy," Gabrielle returned.

"I was. It's as if my body craved the physical play."

"Just like when you were six?"

"Exactly like when I was six," Xena smirked. "I had so much energy as a kid, it drove my mother nuts. Most days Lyceus couldn't even keep up with me. Toris never tried, but I could run circles around him even though he was older."

"I bet you could." Gabrielle shifted a bit in the saddle as Xena kicked Argo to make her go faster."

"Xena, no." Gabrielle tightened her grip on the girl's waist. "You know I don't like to go at a full gallop."

"Well, we need to go faster than this to make it to Amphipolis before nightfall today."

"Okay, but just at a trot for a bit," The bard directed as Xena clicked her tongue and allowed Argo to pick up the pace a little.

The longer they rode, the more Gabrielle began to realize that although Xena might still have all the memories of her life, she was more like a six year old than they first realized. The more they talked, the more the bard noticed the lack of impulse control and of the good judgment the warrior always had. She was certainly being affected by the change, but it was as if Xena couldn't see it herself.

After almost two hours, Gabrielle was preparing to stop Argo for another rest when her eyes caught something down the road. Slowly getting closer she realized it was a woman with two young children in a wagon.

Xena stopped Argo, and they both dismounted, walking the rest of the distance to the wagon.

"Can we help?" Gabrielle asked tightening the grip on her staff and noticing that the wagon was stuck in the mud at the side of the road.

"I'm not sure." The woman grimaced. "I've got the wagon stuck in this mud pretty good and we've been trying for ages to get it out." She looked toward her horse. "He doesn't seem to be much help for me today."

Xena left Gabrielle's side and smiled at the little boy and girl sitting in the grass at the side of the road, before examining the stuck wagon.

"Gabrielle," she called near the front of the wagon. "We need to unhitch the horse, the wagon is stuck on this first wheel and he can't get his footing to get free."

"Okay, let me." The bard responded. "You need to stay out of the way so you don't get hurt."

"I won't get hurt," Xena responded. "I've done this before."

"Not like this you haven't." Gabrielle hissed as she bent to unhitch the horse. Leading it from the mud she released the horse and handed him to the woman. "I'm Gabrielle by the way."

The woman smiled. "I'm Melaney and those are my children, Callie and Nikkos."

Melaney looked at Xena and then back to the bard. "Oh, this is Xena."

"Hello Xena."

"Hello," the little warrior replied, still pouting as she pulled a coil of rope from Argo. "Here Gabrielle, tie it tight to the axis and Argo should be able to pull the wagon out of the mud."

"Boy, your daughter sure knows a lot about this." Melaney commented as Xena watched Gabrielle closely.

"I'm not her daughter," Xena responded before Gabrielle could reply. Ignoring the woman Xena continued, "Good, now step away and I'll get Argo to go." Giving a whistle, Argo started to pull the wagon.

Noticing that the wagon still wasn't moving Xena walked around it and noticed the problem. A large stone had become wedged in front of the back wheel. Entering the mud, Xena lifted the stone just as Gabrielle whistled again to Argo. The force of the wagon's movements threw Xena to the ground with a loud thud.

Callie screamed as Xena flew through the air and Gabrielle quickly pulled Argo to a stop before running to check on her.

Hearing footsteps Xena looked up to see Gabrielle's concerned expression. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just hurt my pride." Before she knew what was happening Gabrielle was lifting her from the dirt and had placed a very hard, stinging swat to her backside. "Hey!" Rubbing her bottom Xena's lip started to quiver as she looked at Gabrielle.

Gabrielle was on one knee with Xena in front of her. "Damn it, Xena!" She scolded. "You scared the Hades out of me! You could have been killed or seriously hurt." The panic in her eyes finally stopped as she realized what had happened.

"Oh Xena, I…." she started. But it was too late. The little warrior ran off the road, disappearing into the trees before Gabrielle could finish her sentence.

Standing Gabrielle started to go after the warrior but was stopped by a friendly hand on her arm. "Let her be for a bit, Gabrielle." The woman from the wagon had come up behind her. "You did what any one would when her child scares the Tartarus out of her. She'll be okay." She smiled at Gabrielle, "Besides, my little Callie went off after her."

Gabrielle shook her head and took deep breaths to steady herself. "Thanks Melaney."

*******XENA*******BARD*******XENA******BARD*******

Xena ran into the trees near the road and finally sat underneath one. She had started to cry and didn't want anyone to see her. She pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them laying her chin on top. She didn't understand why Gabrielle swatted her. It hadn't really hurt much, but it had confused her, and she'd given in to her gut reaction and ran. She turned her head as she heard a noise.

"Hi." A young girl with light brown hair and freckles came forward and sat in front of Xena. "My name is Callie. You okay?"

Xena nodded.

"Your mom swatted you good huh?" The little girl continued wiping her nose with her hand.

"She's not my mom, but yeah, she swatted me good." Xena wiped her tears away with her hand.

"What's your name?" the girl continued.

"Xena."

"Xena, really? You're mom named you after the Warrior Princess?" The little girl was excited and Xena smiled a bit.

"Uh, yeah. She's a friend of ours actually."

"That is so cool."

"So how come you're out on the road?" Xena asked the girl.

"We're going to visit my uncle in Amphipolis. Thanks for helping us get our wagon out of the mud."

Xena nodded, "Sure. Nothing to it."

"That was pretty neat how you knew what to do."

"I've done it before," Xena answered. "Just have to know where to tie the rope onto the wagon to get the most leverage."

The brown hair girl wrinkled her forehead. "Oh. Sounds hard."

"Not really."

"How old are you?" Callie asked. "And how come you don't have any shoes?"

"Well, I suppose I'm six," Xena answered. "And there was an accident with my clothes and my boots when we camped last night."

"I'm seven." The little girl announced proudly. "Will you get new clothes in Amphipolis?"

"Yeah, I guess I will."

Hearing her name called Callie stood up and held out her hand. "Come on Xena, they're looking for us, must be time to go."

Shaking her head Xena grabbed her legs tighter. "No thanks."

Suddenly hearing her named called too Xena's anger started to return. "Calling me like I'm a little kid," she mumbled.

Callie looked confused. "But you are a little kid. Come on we'd better go. You don't want any more swats do you?"

"No." Xena sighed and took the girl's hand. She wasn't sure how Gabrielle would react to being disobeyed again and quite frankly she didn't feel like pushing the Amazon Queen in front of strangers.

As the girls reached the side of the road Xena noticed the horse had been hitched to the wagon and that Callie's mother and younger brother were waiting for her. "Come on Callie." Melaney called. "Gabrielle has been kind enough to say we can travel with her until we reach Amphipolis.

Callie smiled. "Wanna ride with us Xena?" She climbed into the back of the wagon and held up some carved wooden toys. "We could play house or something."

"How about army?" The words were out of Xena's mouth before she could stop them. Why on earth was the idea of playing with those toys so appealing to her? She shook her head and started to walk toward the wagon only to be stopped by Callie's mom.

"I think you'd better go talk to your um, Gabrielle first dear."

Xena turned and headed toward Gabrielle who was waiting for her near Argo. Finally reaching her friend Xena couldn't meet her eyes. What was wrong with her? She hadn't done anything wrong, Gabrielle had been the one to swat her, but still, she felt as if she should apologize.

Gabrielle sank to one knee and took two fingers under Xena's chin to make Xena look at her. "Are you okay, Xena?" she asked.

"Yeah." Xena grimaced and rubbed her backside. "You know, you're lucky I love you. Not too many people would get away with swatting me like that. At least doing it and living."

Gabrielle smiled, wrinkling her nose at Xena's attempt at humor. "I'm sorry, it was just a reaction. I was so scared when I saw get tossed away from the wagon like that."

"It's okay," Xena moved to hug the bard. "I guess if the situation was reversed I would have done the same thing."

"I bet you would have." Gabrielle's green eyes sparkled. "Do you really want to ride in the wagon with Callie and Nikkos?"

Xena nodded. "Actually I do. It's the weirdest thing but I have this feeling almost like a need to play with them."

Gabrielle hugged Xena tightly. "Okay then. Go play, and be good," she added.

Xena rolled her eyes, but nodded. "Alright." She then headed toward the wagon once again, and did a front flip into the back -much to the delight of Callie and Nikkos.

Gabrielle shook her head as she mounted Argo. This was going to be an interesting day for sure.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter has the same disclaimers as listed in chapter one.

Chapter 3

Xena smiled and held up her small toy-figure. "I win! I'm the best warrior there is." She couldn't believe the fun she was having with Callie and her five year old brother Nikkos in the back of the wagon. So far they had played house, army, and warrior. Games she hadn't played since she'd been young. She looked up, surprised as she realized how close to Amphipolis they were. She hadn't even noticed how long they'd been traveling.

Waving to Gabrielle she called, "Hey! We're almost home."

Gabrielle nodded and rode Argo close to the back of the wagon. "Yeah, about half a candle mark or less now." Gabrielle smiled at Xena. "Having fun?"

The little warrior sheepishly returned the smile. "Yeah, I am."

"Great. I'm glad that you were able to find such good friends," Gabrielle winked, causing Xena to roll her eyes, but Callie and Nikkos beam at the praise.

Nikkos grinned at her before taking the figure out of Xena's hand.

Xena smiled back at the boy. "Let's play some more," she said.

The outskirts of Amphipolis came into view a short while later. Gabrielle stopped Argo at the back of the wagon as Melaney brought the horse to a halt.

"Xena, time to ride with me."

The little warrior and her new friends were in the middle of a great battle and Xena was of course winning. Frowning at the bard she asked, "Do I hafta?"

Groaning mentally at the whine in the girl's voice, Gabrielle changed the tone of her voice, letting drop down and making herself sound serious. "Yes, you have to. We'll be in Amphipolis shortly and I want to go directly to Mom's."

Xena crossed her arms, pouting slightly, she relented and nodded. "Okay." She stood and allowed Gabrielle to help her onto the saddle in front of her.

"Think I can play with Callie and Nikkos again?" Xena asked looking up at Gabrielle.

Gabrielle looked at Melaney who shrugged. "I'm not sure. We'll see what my brother has planned for us. Where can we find you?"

"At the inn run by Cyrene," Gabrielle answered.

"You're staying at an inn for your whole visit?" Melaney asked, surprised.

"Well, the inn is run by Xena's mother," Gabrielle answered. "And she'd be pretty upset if we didn't stay there. Right, Xena?"

"Right," the girl confirmed as Melaney smiled.

"Thank you for the company," Melaney returned. "And for getting us out of that mud."

"I was glad to do it." She looked at Xena. "Besides it made the trip much more enjoyable for all of us I think." She winked at the woman before they began the final leg of the trip into Amphipolis.

***********XENA********BARD*******XENA*******BARD*******

Saying goodbye to Melaney and her family Gabrielle guided Argo towards the inn. "Are you ready to see your mother?"

"Not really, but I guess it'll be okay." Xena sighed. "I still can't believe I had so much fun playing today." She absently rubbed the back of Gabrielle's hand that was holding onto her waist. "It felt so normal, but when I stopped to think about it, kind of strange too."

Gabrielle kissed the top of Xena's head. "Well, we're still figuring this out and if it felt normal why not do it? No harm was done, right?"

Xena smiled. "Right." She then tensed, seeing the inn come into view. "Let's get Argo into the stable and taken care of first," she directed.

"Sounds good to me," Gabrielle answered as she led Argo to the stable next to the inn. With a little help from Xena, they made fast work of getting the horse groomed, fed, and watered. Grabbing her satchel, the saddlebags and Xena's weapons Gabrielle turned to head toward the inn. "Xena come on."

"No, I changed my mind," Xena stammered, the stubborn pout returning.

Gabrielle sighed. "Okay. Wait right here for me." Gabrielle then disappeared toward the inn as Xena sat on a hay bale to wait. Feeling the bard return a few moments later Xena shouted in surprise as Gabrielle easily lifted her, and put her across her shoulder. She calmly walked back toward inn, ignoring the kicking and the whole way.

"Put me down! Gabrielle! Put me down!" Xena yelled as they entered into the kitchen from the back door.

Hearing the commotion Cyrene entered from the front to see Gabrielle putting a furious Xena on the floor next to her.

"Gabrielle what's going on?" She then noticed the little girl, "Xena?"

Gabrielle smiled. "Mom, it's so good to see you." She crossed the room to give the inn keeper a hug. "There's been a bit of an accident," she said as she pointed to Xena.

"By the gods, Xena? Is that really you?"

"Hi Mom," Xena responded raising a hand in greeting before shrugging her shoulders.

"What in the gods happened to you?" She asked as she pulled three mugs from the cupboard in front of her. "Sit down you two." She directed. "Xena where are your clothes?"

"They don't fit anymore," the girl replied.

Cyrene stopped what she was doing and smiled. "Gabrielle, we'll be right back," she announced as she took Xena by the hand and practically dragged the girl toward the private quarters in the back of the inn.

"No!"

Gabrielle heard Xena's yell and ran to find out what had happened. She entered Xena's old bedroom and stopped short. Cyrene had a naked Xena standing on a chair trying to put a small blue dress on the girl.

"Mother, I am not wearing that thing. Don't you have any leggings or tunics of mine that you kept?"

Cyrene shook her head. "I didn't keep most of your clothes nor the boys. This dress I kept. Now put it on."

"Forget it. I'd rather go around in my nothing but my skin." Xena had crossed her arms in front of her and was glaring at her mother.

Gabrielle entered the room and started to laugh. "This is the blue dress?" she asked.

"Yes," Xena scowled. "It itches and I hate it."

Gabrielle looked at Cyrene with a question in her eyes.

"I made this for Xena on her sixth birthday. Just once I wanted my little girl to dress like a little girl." She sighed and eyed her daughter. "I could get her to wear simple dresses when I had to, but she preferred the leggings and tunics her brothers wore. Most times, I decided not to fight the battle."

"Except for this damned dress," Xena mumbled.

"Language, Xena!" Cyrene's eyebrow raised and Xena lowered her head for a moment before meeting her mother's gaze.

"What? I'm a grown woman; I can curse if I want to."

"I don't care how old you are, you will respect me in my own home." Cyrene once again raised the dress and took a deep breath. "Put it on now, Xena." Her tone left no room for argument and Xena reluctantly raised her arms as her mother slipped the dress over her head.

Once the dress was in place Cyrene picked up the hairbrush from the dressing table and Gabrielle laughed when Xena's hands went immediately to her backside in protection. Cyrene grinned and winked at Gabrielle before brushing out Xena's now matted hair.

"Okay, you're done. Let's go have a snack and then we'll take you shopping for clothes." She moved as Xena jumped from the chair and ran into the inn's kitchen.

Gabrielle placed a hand on Cyrene's arm. "That dress is beautiful and she looks so cute in it."

Cyrene smiled. "Thank you dear."

Hearing a crash they both ran into the inn.

Stopping short Cyrene shook her head and Gabrielle just stared as Xena stood on the counter looking at the small cask of wine she had just knocked to the floor. It hadn't broken open thank the gods, but she knew her mother wouldn't be pleased with the situation.

Striding across the room, Cyrene righted the cask and took Xena off the counter placing her in a chair at the table. "What were you trying to do?"

"I was trying to get a drink," the girl mumbled. "I'm thirsty."

Nodding Cyrene poured some cider into two mugs and milk into a third. Placing the mug of milk in front of Xena, she sat and gave Gabrielle the other mug of cider. "Now, care to tell me what happened to you Xena?"

"I don't want this. You know I hate milk."

Gabrielle decided to sit back and watch the show. Taking a sip of her cider she was amazed by the identical looks the inn-keeper and warrior were giving one another.

"You are in the body of a six year old. You will not have wine, port, ale, or any of this cider."

"I'm not drinking this. At least let me have the cider until we can get some juice or something," Xena whined.

"Drink the milk, Xena. And for heaven's sake, don't whine."

"No, and I wasn't whining"

"Then you'll go thirsty." Cyrene turned back to Gabrielle, effectively ending the argument. "Now tell me dear, what exactly happened this time?"

Hearing a large sigh Gabrielle grinned as Xena downed the mug of milk. "Happy now mother?" She asked.

Cyrene pursed her lips and nodded. "Just watch that tone, little girl." She admonished before giving Xena another mug of milk and placing a plate of cookies on the table as well. "Now, one of you, tell me what happened before I go crazy."

Xena nodded to Gabrielle and scowled at the milk. She had half a mind to dump it on her mother's head, but knew that really wasn't a good idea. She let her mind drift as Gabrielle told the story of Salmoneus, the statue, and their late night conversation.

"Well, you girls are welcome to stay here until we can figure it out. However, we really do need to get Xena some clothes and boots."

Gabrielle nodded. "I know." She grinned at Cyrene. "How about some more dresses with the bow in the back and lace?" She teased as Xena scowled. Stopping she held Xena's hand. "Xena, tell me why you don't like the dress. It is beautiful."

"I know it's just…" she trailed off and looked at her mother. "Toris told me I looked like such a girl in it and that I wouldn't be able to play anymore."

"Good gods. Is that why you bloodied his nose before your party?"

Xena nodded.

Hearing her mother laugh she smirked. "Well, he had it coming."

"I suppose he did," Cyrene chuckled. "Come on girls, time to go shopping."

"Mother?"

"Yes, Xena."

"No dresses."

Cyrene smiled and shrugged her shoulders as Gabrielle nodded. "Okay, Xena. No dresses."

The little girl grinned and happily took her mother's outstretched hand.

***********XENA********BARD*******XENA*******BARD*******

"Go to your room and wait there!" Cyrene's voice was dangerous as she released Xena's ear. Xena scooted to do as she was told as the three entered through the inn's back door once again.

Dropping their packages Gabrielle and Cyrene headed toward the table. Gabrielle stood and poured them each a mug of ale. "Here, I think we've earned this."

They drank in silence for a moment. "Was she always like this?" Gabrielle asked the inn-keeper.

"No, actually she was worse." Cyrene grinned. "It's like I have Xena back as a little girl, but with the addition of the adult within her. It's almost like they're battling one another for control."

Gabrielle nodded. "I think you're right. At times today, I knew Xena was there. Her reasonable self, calm, assured. Then at other times, it was like we were with a very precocious child." Gabrielle shook her head. "I still can't believe what she did to the weapons shop."

"Why did she even go in there?" Cyrene asked the bard.

"I don't know, Mom." Gabrielle took another drink of ale. "I'd already told her no weapons. She's too small and it's just not safe."

"Well that answers that question." Cyrene emptied her mug. "Xena never did like anyone telling her what to do." She shrugged her shoulders toward the back of the inn. "So what are we going to do with her? Treat her like an adult or six year old?"

"I'm not really sure." Gabrielle sighed and headed toward Xena's old bedroom. "I guess I'll go talk to her and find out."

Cyrene smiled and headed toward the oven. "I'll get dinner started. It's a good thing I'd closed the inn for a few days. Your timing was perfect."

******XENA********BARD********XENA*******BARD******

"Xena?" Gabrielle knocked briefly before entering the bedroom. Xena was on the bed scowling with her legs pulled to her chest and her chin resting on her knees. Rubbing her ear she turned to look at the bard.

"What?"

Gabrielle sat down and pulled the girl into a hug. "Want to talk about it?"

"I hate this Gabrielle." Sniffling Xena pulled back from her friend and sighed. "I feel like my brain is at war. I don't know what happened to me today. I still can't believe what I did to Tharin's shop." She took a breath. "It's like I was there but couldn't stop myself. I felt so out of control."

"That's for sure. I don't think Joxer could do that much damage on a bad day."

Noticing the smile on the sulking warrior's face, Gabrielle continued. "I still can't believe you bloodied the apprentice's nose, and put the pinch on Tharin. Not to mention what you did to his weapons."

"Is mom really mad?" Xena's voice sounded just like a child scared of their parent's wrath.

"Well, she isn't happy about it." The bard sighed. "Neither am I, but we understand that there are unusual circumstances going on right now." Gabrielle opened her arms and waited while Xena crawled onto her lap. "So my little warrior, what are we going to do with you?"

"Give me a pony?" Xena quipped as Gabrielle chuckled.

"No, I don't think so." Gabrielle looked at Xena. "What do you think should happen?"

"I honestly don't know." Xena leaned into Gabrielle and relaxed. "The thing is I can't seem to think along those lines anymore."

"I know I shouldn't have done that to Tharin and his shop." She sighed. "I just can't seem to be adult enough to take the consequences though."

Nodding Gabrielle kissed the top of Xena's head. "Yeah, Cyrene and I were wondering what to do. Treat you like an adult or a child."

"And?"

"I think we need to modify our assumptions and thoughts about what makes you a child and an adult."

"I bet mom would like to tan my hide," Xena grinned.

"Well, she was muttering about how you'd need a pillow at the table for a few days." Gabrielle giggled. "I think she's calmed down now. Tell you what. You stay here until dinner and see if you can work out some way to apologize to Tharin. We'll talk about this more at dinner. Okay?"

"Okay." Xena smiled as she gave Gabrielle a hug. "I'm a bit tired actually. Think I'll lie down for a bit while I think."

Gabrielle stood and waited until Xena lay on the bed. She gently covered her up and then left as Xena started to fall asleep before the door even closed.

*****XENA*******BARD*******XENA******BARD********

As Gabrielle entered the kitchen she noticed Cyrene humming as she cooked. Smiling Gabrielle went to the stove, "Oh it smells wonderful." She commented trying to sneak a taste. Cyrene quickly swatted the bard's hand with her wooden spoon.

Pulling her hand back quickly Gabrielle sucked on her knuckled. "No need to get rough," she quipped.

Cyrene smiled gently. "Help me with the carrots would you?"

"Sure." Picking up a knife Gabrielle made quick work of the carrots slicing them and adding them to a pot of boiling water.

"So what did you and Xena decide?" Cyrene asked.

"Xena told me she feels caught between being an adult and being a child." Gabrielle sighed and sat down with Cyrene at the kitchen table. "Maybe we should treat her behavior today like a child since that's how she acted. I just don't know."

Cyrene took Gabrielle's hand in her own. "Gabrielle, she put the pinch on that poor man, destroyed his shop, and bloodied the nose of his apprentice. All because they wouldn't sell her a weapon she thought she could use."

Gabrielle nodded. "So what you're saying is?"

"What I am saying is that yes, Xena may have had a tantrum like a six year old, but she still has the skills of a warrior. I was only able to stop her like that because I'm her mother."

Gabrielle grinned. "Well, she sure did seem surprised when you swatted her right out of the store." She squeezed Cyrene's hand.

"I'm just glad you were able to talk her into releasing him. I've heard about 'the pinch,' but I've never seen it." Cyrene said quietly.

Gabrielle nodded. After a moment of silence, she spoke up again.

"Mom?"

What would you have done if Xena would have done that when she was truly six?"

Cyrene took Gabrielle's chin in her hands and looked her in the eyes. "I would have worn her little backside out."

"That's what I thought." Gabrielle dropped her gaze. "I just don't know what to do. If we treat her like she's six then we're ignoring the adult part of her, but if we treat her like adult Xena than the child portion is being ignored."

"I think what you're forgetting is that the adult Xena never would have done what little Xena did today in Tharin's store."

"So what do you suggest?"

Cyrene patted Gabrielle's hand and rose. She slowly picked up her wooden spoon and stirred the stew and carrots before facing the bard. "I am suggesting consequences for Xena's actions. We'll talk to her at dinner and then you and I will make the final decision on exactly how Xena will be treated and what the consequence will be for her behavior today."

Dinner had been a quiet affair until Gabrielle decided to address the pink centaur in the room. "Xena, your mom and I were talking. You know what happened today wasn't ok, but I think we both want to understand what is going on with you. Xena, please, I need you to talk to us."

Xena was quiet for a long moment, and Gabrielle could see the internal battle she seemed to be fighting. Finally, Xena stopped playing with her carrots and put her fork down. She looked into her mother's face and then Gabrielle's before starting. "It's as if I'm fighting within myself. I know what I'm doing is impulsive or unsafe, but I just can't stop doing it. It's like the six year old side of me controls even my best intentions. I didn't mean to attack Tharin or his shop today I knew I was out of control, but I couldn't stop it. I know that I was having a temper tantrum, but until mother stopped me I was just seeing red. I haven't felt l that out of control for a very long time. Honestly, I feel more like a child than an adult. The adult is there but the child tends to show itself more."

Gabrielle looked at Cyrene and the woman nodded.

"Then I think what we've decided is a good thing."

"What do you mean, you've decided? Exactly what have the two of you decided?" The little warrior's voice was rough.

Gabrielle cleared her throat. "Now just hear us out, Xena." A small eyebrow raised as Gabrielle took a drink of cider.

"We've decided that you need a bit more structure and set consequences for your actions right now."

"Such as?"

"Well first off weapons and your training. We'll get you a wooden sword to keep up with your sword drills and I'll have Tharin make you staff. As soon as it's finished we can continue to spar."

"Are you sure that's a good idea Gabrielle?" Cyrene interrupted. "I mean, does she really need to have weapons in her state?"

Gabrielle nodded. "I do. Xena needs to keep up on her training, it's a part of who she is, and we just need to keep it safe for her right now."

"I still don't like it," Cyrene's voice was stiff.

Gabrielle placed a hand on Cyrene's. "I know mom, but it's important. We can always change it if we need to."

The woman gave a curt nod and waited for Gabrielle to continue.

"What else?" Xena crossed her arms in front of her and stared at Gabrielle.

"Well until further notice your mom or I need to know where you are at all times. You don't go anywhere without clearing it with us first."

"You mean I have to ask your permission to go someplace?"

"Yes, little one, that's exactly what we mean." Cyrene's blue eyes held Xena's until the child looked at her plate for a brief moment.

"No exercising Argo alone. I'll go with you for that." Gabrielle took another drink of cider as Cyrene took over.

"And there will be consequences for breaking these rules Xena."

"What kind of consequences?"

"It depends on the offense," Gabrielle continued. "Helping clean up a mess you've made, extra chores, staying in your room or around the inn."

Cyrene nodded as she spoke, "And a good bottom warming if you need one too."

Gabrielle looked at Cyrene in surprise, but nodded her head. The last thing she wanted was to make Xena feel as if her mother was trying to impose a second childhood on her.

"You're serious?" Xena stared at both women. "Groundings, spankings? What else an early bedtime, and no sweets before dinner? Oh I know, how about a list of scheduled activities every day or set times I can play. Are naps included in this as well?" The warrior's anger was apparent as she stood up and started to pace. "Are you going to remind me not to touch a hot stove or stay away from the cook fire? Be careful Xena, the knife's sharp!" She mocked as she stormed out the back door of the inn towards the stables.

Cyrene started to rise, but Gabrielle placed a gentle hand on her arm. "Let me. She'll calm down after a few minutes with Argo, and then I'll talk to her."

Gabrielle slowly left the same way Xena had and quietly entered the barn to find the girl standing on a hay bale with her face buried in Argo's neck.

"Xena?" Gabrielle approached the girl and placed her arm around her. Feeling no resistance, she pulled Xena into a hug and held her while the girl's tears fell.

"I hate this," Xena finally sniffed.

"I think that's been established." Gabrielle smiled as they moved to sit in a comfortable pile of straw. "So, you hated everything we came up with in there?"

Xena shook her head. "That's just it. I know you're right. Until we can figure this out more, that's exactly what needs to be done. I just resent the Tartarus out of it."

"So do I." Green eyes looked into blue. "In the course of a day, I've gone from lover to quasi-parent figure. You're still my best friend and I love you, but this is going to be hard for all of us."

Xena's eyes continued to hold Gabrielle's. "Yeah, it is. How are you dealing with mother on this? I sensed some tension at dinner."

Gabrielle shrugged. "I'm afraid she's trying to give you a second childhood. I have to keep reminding her that your adult self is still somewhere with you and we need to respect that. I think, if given the chance, she'd just treat you as if you're six and drive you crazy with all of her rules."

"Mother always was strict."

"I think she's going to be stricter than you remember, Xena."

"Good gods," Xena groaned. "I guess we'd better get back so I can apologize for the scene I made at dinner. Also, I'd like to go and apologize to Tharin tomorrow and see if he wants help cleaning up the store."

Gabrielle smiled. "Sounds good, I think I'll commission him to make you that staff too."

Xena hugged Gabrielle around the waist. "Thanks, Gabrielle. I never realized how much I missed training until I was unable to do it anymore."

The bard and warrior held hands as they left the barn and entered the inn. Hopefully tomorrow would be a better day.

********XENA******BARD********XENA******BARD*********

Chapter 4 will be up sometime soon.

Thanks for all the kind reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

The same disclaimers apply that are in Chapter 1

Chapter 4

Xena held Gabrielle's hand tightly as they entered the weapon master's shop.

"We're closed for repairs today. Oh gods, please I don't want any trouble." The tall man started to back away as Xena looked towards her boots.

Gabrielle smiled warmly at him. "We know and that's why we're here. Right, Xena?" She squeezed the girl's hand and pushed her toward Tharin. "Don't you have something to say to Tharin?" she prompted.

Xena nodded and wondered why she suddenly felt so scared. Looking up into dark brown eyes she gulped before speaking. "I want to apologize for what happened yesterday and wanted to know if you need any help fixing up the store." The words came out in a big rush as she once again looked towards her boots.

The blonde man smiled and winked at Gabrielle before lowering himself to one knee in front of Xena. "Xena?" He waited until the girl was looking at him. "Thank you for the apology. This is a big mess to clean up; do you really think you can help with it? It might be a lot of work." He stated as he pointed around the store. Nearly everything was in need of pick up or repair.

The little warrior nodded. "I'm sure."

Tharin extended his arm and waited until Xena grasped it in a warrior's shake. "Good then I could use all the help I can today." He stood and directed Xena to get a broom from the back so she could start helping.

Gabrielle smiled at him. "Thank you for being so understanding. Xena was just a little out of control yesterday."

"So I noticed." He smiled back. "That was a good apology though. It took a lot for one so little to do that."

Gabrielle nodded. "There was something else. I'd like to commission you to make a staff for me."

Tharin nodded no problem. I might have one in the back that would fit you."

"No, it's not for me. It's for Xena," she stated watching his eyes grow wide before chuckling.

"Sure, I'll measure her for it while she's here today." He stopped and grinned. "Better yet, follow me," he indicated as Gabrielle followed him to the back of his shop just as Xena returned with the broom. Taking the broom from the girl he motioned her to follow as well. They entered a back room where he had a few staffs lined up against one wall. "I can just cut one down to make it the right size for the girl." He stated.

Xena grinned. "Sounds great." She walked over to the staffs and picked each one up feeling the weight and thickness of the wood. Finally she brought one over to Tharin. "This one will be perfect."

Tharin looked at Xena strangely then back to Gabrielle. "How does this child know so much about staffs?"

Gabrielle shrugged; you'd be surprised at what Xena knows about weapons. Gabrielle took the staff from Tharin and tried it out herself. "Yeah, this should work perfectly."

The man stared at the bard in shock. "Where did you learn to wield a weapon like that?"

"She's an Amazon queen," Xena said dryly. She took the staff back from Gabrielle and pointed to a spot on the staff. "If you cut it off here and sand it should fit me perfectly."

"Amazon queen?" he stammered. "You're an Amazon?"

Gabrielle smiled. "Well yes."

"I thought you were a bard. Cyrene said you were a bard."

"Oh I am. I'm a bard and an Amazon queen." Her green eyes twinkled. "I think it's time for Xena to get to work, don't you?"

Shaking his head he agreed, "Yes. Xena, would you please go start sweeping the front room?" He watched as she headed off before putting a mark on the staff. "I'll work on this after we finish today."

"Sounds good to me," Gabrielle answered. "Now if you'll excuse me, Xena wanted to do this on her own today. I'm going to head back to the inn. I'll be back for Xena this afternoon."

Tharin could only nod as he watched the Amazon Queen leave. "Xena!" He shouted.

"Yes, Tharin," she answered coming back towards him.

"How do you know where to cut this off for you?" He pointed to the staff.

"Well, it's like this…"

********XENA******BARD********XENA********BARD*******

Xena had spent a lovely day with the weapon's master. They had cleaned the store and talked. Xena had even shown him an easier way of making his arrow shafts straight. The day had been topped off by Tharin handing Xena her small staff. Grinning Xena tried it out and amazed the man by her skill.

"By the gods you are good with that."

"Thanks. How much?"

"What?"

"How much do I owe you? This is good work."

"Nothing, Xena," he replied. "You worked for it today."

Xena shook her head. "Do I have to put the pinch on you again?" She grinned. "How much?"

"Five dinars?"

Nodding, she reached into her legging pocket and handed him ten. "Money well spent."

Taking the money, he started to protest, but the look the little warrior gave him told him not to argue. He eyed the girl who was looking around the store again. "Is there something else you need?"

"A sword."

"A sword? Aren't you a bit young for a sword?"

"So I've been told," the little warrior muttered. "Do you have one made of wood for now?"

He nodded and walked to the counter, reaching under he pulled out three wooden swords. Xena tested each one before choosing the one she wanted to use. "Perfect." She smiled at the man, "Now, let's talk about how to forge a sword that is light weight enough for a child, yet strong enough not to break."

Xena had just finished sketching out the directions and plans for a miniature sword when Gabrielle arrived. "Remember, just between us, right?"

Tharin nodded. "With what you've shown me today, I can keep this secret for you. I'll let you know when it's done."

"Thanks." She turned and smiled at the bard. "Ready to get your butt kicked when we spar?" She grabbed her wooden sword and staff and headed toward the front door.

"Just a minute, Xena." Gabrielle walked to the table where Xena and Tharin had been whispering moments before. "Could I please see that paper?" she asked the man.

"What paper?" he replied trying not to blush.

"The paper that you and Xena were pouring over when I came in," the bard explained noticing the look he and Xena exchanged. "Please don't make me take it."

Tharin gulped and handed the paper to Gabrielle. After studying it for a while, she nodded and handed the paper back to Tharin. "Let me know when it's finished. Please don't say a word to Cyrene and under no circumstance are you to give that to Xena before my okay."

The blonde man nodded and wiped his hands on his apron. "Sure thing, Gabrielle."

She gave him an open smile. "Thanks, Tharin."

Turning she pointed Xena to the door without saying a word. Her eyes never left the girl as she took the wooden sword from Xena and replaced it with her free hand. "Let's go, shall we?" she asked as she led the little warrior from the safety of the shop and onto the street.

********XENA******BARD********XENA********BARD*******

Gabrielle was unusually quiet on the walk back from Tharin's shop. Entering the inn's kitchen she finally spoke. After handing Xena her sword, she instructed, "Go put that away and grab my staff, I think it's time we spar." Hearing a slam of a pot lid she looked and gave a half-hearted smile to Cyrene. "Hi Mom."

"Spar? You are taking her out to spar?" The woman left no room for pleasantries.

"Yes Mom," her voice was tired. "I am taking Xena out to spar she needs it, and so do I."

Xena ran into the room and tossed Gabrielle her staff. "Hi Mom," she announced going to give Cyrene an unexpected hug. "It went great with Tharin, he's a nice guy. See you in a bit for dinner." She ran to the door. "Come on Gabrielle, let's go."

Following the girl, Gabrielle smiled wanly at Cyrene and decided how to best bring up the plans for the sword with her little warrior.

********XENA******BARD********XENA********BARD*******

Gabrielle and Xena were breathing hard as they finally rested their staffs and sat down under a large tree.

"Good workout," Xena commented. "Though, it's a bit strange to be shorter than you are."

"Yeah, for once I know what it's like to be the tall one," Gabrielle chuckled before turning her attention the girl. "So, do you want to talk about the sword?"

Xena looked up at the bard. "Gabrielle, I need a sword."

Holding up her hands to stop the warrior, Gabrielle spoke again. "I know you feel that way Xena, and I do understand. However, if you get this sword there will be specific guidelines that come with it."

"Such as?" The warrior folded her arms in front of her and waited.

"First, you need to drill with the wooden sword to make sure you won't have any trouble handling a sword right now."

"Okay, what else?"

"You are only to use the sword for drills. I don't want you to try and use if for defense until we know you're proficient with it. No wearing the sword around town and you are only to drill with it if I am with you."

Xena sighed. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, we don't tell your mom until it happens. I have a feeling she'd have my hide if she knew I agreed to this."

Xena smirked. "You're probably right."

********XENA******BARD********XENA********BARD*******

Dinner had been a quiet affair that evening. Cyrene hadn't said much and neither had Xena and Gabrielle. After helping Cyrene clean up, Gabrielle had heated water for a bath and was currently standing in front of the tub wrapped in a towel arguing with the little warrior.

"Xena, you have to take a bath."

"No."

"You love baths; in fact we bathe on a regular basis. You haven't forgotten have you?"

"No, but that was big me. This me doesn't want to take a bath." The girl scowled and kicked her bare foot. Gabrielle had managed to get her down to her shift before she ran to the other side of the tub out of reach.

"Okay, stay dirty but you are not sleeping in my bed." Gabrielle stated dropping the towel and sliding into the water. "This feels great." She sighed, closed her eyes and leaned her head back on the end of the massive tub.

Xena smirked and quietly left the room.

Gabrielle opened her eyes with a start as a yelling Xena was brought into the bathing room by an ear.

"Get undressed and get into that tub right now," Cyrene directed releasing Xena's ear.

"No." Blue eyes stared into blue and Cyrene sighed and grabbed Xena before she could run. Stripping the child, she unceremoniously dropped her into the tub and handed Gabrielle the wash cloth and soap.

"Be sure to wash her hair and get behind her ears dear," she instructed before leaving the room.

It had all happened so fast that Gabrielle was left staring at the small form in front of her. Shrugging she lathered the cloth in her hand. "Well, you heard your mom," she said as she grabbed Xena and began the task of making her clean.

Xena was still scowling as Gabrielle dried her with a towel and brushed her hair out. "Arms up." She directed slipping a sleeping shirt over Xena's head.

"Still mad?" the bard questioned as she turned Xena around and braided her long hair for sleep. Wrapping a piece of leather around it, she tried to hug the girl. "Ready for bed?"

"Would it matter if I said no?" Xena muttered.

Gabrielle turned Xena around to face her. Sitting down on the bed, she pulled the girl in between her legs. "It would matter to me."

"Won't matter to my mother will it?" she continued to scowl.

Gabrielle looked at Xena and smiled. "I don't know, Xena. It may not; I really think she's looking for a second chance with you."

"The only problem with that is I'm not really six!" Xena returned. She was quiet for a moment before looking up at Gabrielle again. "By the way, I'm sorry about the bath. I don't know what got into me. One minute I was okay with it, the next minute I felt the need to run from it."

Gabrielle nodded. "Well, I figured you'd make the right choice in the end."

"Yeah, especially with a little help from mother." Xena rubbed her ear. "That ear tugging still hurts."

"Don't I know it?" Gabrielle smirked as Xena gave her a crooked grin.

Xena tried to stifle a yawn as Gabrielle stood up and pulled the covers from the bed. "Okay, little girl," the bard teased. "In you go."

"Do I hafta?" Xena answered winking.

"Yep, you sure do. It's been a long day for you and you need your sleep." Gabrielle replied as Xena climbed into bed and snuggled into the pillows. Pulling the blankets over Xena Gabrielle reached under the bed and withdrew an object. Handing it to Xena, she watched as the little warrior's face lit up.

Pulling the stuffed centaur doll close to her, Xena beamed. "Where on earth did you get this?"

"In the same trunk your mom had the blue dress in. Apparently she kept it as well."

"Thanks, Gabrielle."

"You're welcome," the bard replied with a soft smile. "Now go to sleep." Gabrielle winked and gave Xena a light kiss on the forehead.

She crossed to the night stand and blew out the candle before returning to the bed and crawling in herself. Getting comfortable she relaxed as she felt a small arm squeeze her around the stomach followed very soon by deep breaths.

********XENA******BARD********XENA********BARD*******

Hope you enjoyed Chapter 4 of Little Warrior. Chapter 5 will be up shortly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Wake up! Gabrielle, wake up!" Xena's voice was urgent and Gabrielle slowly opened one eye to find light barely breaking through the window.

"It better be a lot later than I think it is," the bard mumbled into her pillow.

"Come on Gabrielle, get up!" the little warrior encouraged.

Opening both eyes, Gabrielle slowly moved her head to take in the sight. "Good gods Xena, what did you do?"

Sitting up in bed, Gabrielle took in the girl. She was still in her sleep shirt, but was covered in mud from head to foot. She also noticed a series of muddy footprints led into the room.

"Um, it's raining outside and I slipped when I went to check on Argo."

Clearing the sleep completely from her brain, Gabrielle groaned. "Your mother is going to kill us."

Stepping out of the bed, Gabrielle took the girl by the hand and led her to the bathing room once again. "Stay here while I go start the water."

"I already did."

"What?"

"I started the fire and put some water over it already."

Shaking her head, Gabrielle stared hard at Xena. "We will discuss that later. Stay put."

Entering the kitchen, Gabrielle went to the task of getting the tub filled with warm water. She also decided to mop the floors before Cyrene woke up to see the mess. She just managed to put the mop away when she heard Cyrene stirring.

Heading back to the bedroom, she noticed that Xena had managed to clean herself and then get herself dressed without too much difficulty. Not wasting any time, Gabrielle grabbed the hairbrush and went to work on Xena's tangled hair. Finishing as quickly as possible, she crawled back into bed, telling Xena to find something quiet _and _safe to do while she slept just a bit longer.

Time passed quickly, and before Xena and Gabrielle knew it they'd already been in Amphipolis a whole week. They'd also discovered that they were no closer to solving the mystery of the statue. The inn had been reopened a few days ago and Xena and Gabrielle had fallen into an easy routine of helping out before breakfast and then exercising Argo and sparing before lunch.

The afternoons were spent helping out Cyrene, writing scrolls, drilling, and for Xena, she'd even found time to play.

Looking up from working on her newest scroll, Gabrielle smiled as she saw Tharin enter the tavern. "Hi Tharin, what can I do for you?"

The man grinned and ran his hand through his hair, "That item is done." He winked as Cyrene came from the kitchen. "And I was just wondering if Xena would like to come and help again in the store," he added as the warrior's mother came to join them.

"Hello Tharin."

"Cyrene," he nodded. "I just came by to see if Xena could help in the shop today, earn a few extra dinars maybe."

"Doing what?" her voice was terse.

"Oh helping me out with a few new designs. She's very creative when it comes to weapons."

Gabrielle dropped her head and rubbed the temples feeling the headache starting already.

"Well, I don't think it's a good idea," Cyrene stated looking at Gabrielle, "Do you?"

Before Gabrielle could answer Xena came running through the front door followed by 2 larger boys who were chasing her. "Come on boys, you can do better than that," she taunted as she vaulted over a chair and headed back outside.

Grabbing her staff Gabrielle followed, and was quickly joined by Cyrene and Tharin. Standing in the front of the inn, Xena was taunting the boys as they tried to catch her.

"Xena!" the bard called, "What is the name of the gods are you doing?"

"In a minute Gabrielle, I'm busy," she answered, ducking as one boy tried to take a swing at her. Turning, she flipped behind him and pulled his britches up and outside of his pants. Groaning, the boy fell to the ground.

The boy's companion stopped his advances and stared.

"Don't bother kids younger than you again. Or their kittens," Xena growled. "Now take your trash with you," She continued, pointing at the boy currently writhing in pain on the ground.

Nodding, he dragged his friend out of the yard, and then decided to drop his friend by the road and run.

Xena smirked and turned, only to find her mother glaring at her, while Gabrielle tried to suppress a laugh, and Tharin looked as if his horse had won an important race.

"Care to tell us what that was about?" the bard asked as Xena came toward them carefully avoiding her mother's reach.

"Titus and his buddy decided to pick on a kid younger than them and steal her kitten. I decided to help the kid out."

Nodding Gabrielle hugged her friend. "I see." Pointing to Tharin she continued. "Would you like to help Tharin in his shop today?"

Xena smile widened as she nodded enthusiastically, "That would be great, but I need to get some lunch first, you know how hungry I get after I fight."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "Go on, I'll be in to help you in a few minutes." Turning to Tharin, she continued, "I'll walk Xena over as soon as she finishes her lunch."

"Sure thing," Tharin agreed. "See you then, Gabrielle."

Turning to Cyrene, Gabrielle wasn't prepared for the fury that met her. "Young lady, would you care to explain to me why on earth you're acting as if Xena has not done anything wrong?" the inn-keeper said through clenched teeth. "And why in Tartarus you would let her spend the day in a weapons shop?"

Taking a deep breath, Gabrielle straightened to her full height and looked Cyrene in the eye. "I am acting this way because Xena was defending someone from those two bullies. It's what she, what we do on a daily basis. I'd expect nothing less from her. As for spending the day in Tharin's shop, she won't be handling the weapons, she'll just be helping Tharin design some or modify what he's already done. It's part of her and I won't deny her that."

Cyrene stiffened. "And I have no say in how _my daughter_ is treated in this? My opinion doesn't count?"

"Of course your opinion counts. It's just that in this instance, I think I know what's better for Xena." She reached out and took the older woman's hands. "Cyrene, she's not truly six. I'd never do this if I thought she would only react as a child. Please know I'd never do anything to cause her harm intentionally."

Giving a curt nod, Cyrene pulled her hands away from Gabrielle. "I suppose so, but I still don't like it," she said. "Well, I guess I'll go help get Xena lunch." She stopped and looked at Gabrielle, "That is of course, if I'm still allowed to do that."

"Cyrene, please…." the bard trailed off as the inn-keeper walked through the door and slammed it with all her might.

Holding Xena's hand, the bard was quiet as they headed toward the weapon's shop.

"So are you and mother not speaking because of me and what happened today?" Xena asked quietly.

Gabrielle sighed. "It'll resolve itself. Tharin says your sword is ready. That's the real reason we're heading over there."

"Yes!" Fist pumping in the air she let go of Gabrielle's hand Xena did a couple backflips before running back to the bard's side. "Hurry up!" She encouraged, tugging on Gabrielle's hand.

Grinning, Gabrielle quickened her pace and they entered the store a few minutes later.

Running to the back of the shop Xena yelled out for her friend. "Tharin, I'm here!"

Coming out of the store room he smiled. "Yes, I guess you are. I'm sorry I caused any trouble with Cyrene, but I know you didn't want her to know about the sword." As he said those words Xena came out from the store room swinging the sword in her hands deciding if the weight and balance were right. Smiling, she did a few practice moves and then tossed the sword into the air meaning to catch it. Instead it got tangled on the nets Tharin had on the ceiling.

"Damn," she muttered starting to climb onto a table to get the sword.

"Xena wait." Stopping, she turned to look at Gabrielle. "What? I can get this easy."

"No," the bard's voice was firm. "Tharin, would you please get her sword?"

The big man grinned and grabbed a chair. "Sure Gabrielle, I wouldn't want the little warrior here to fall on the table or hurt herself," he commented as he easily retrieved the sword and handed it back to Xena.

Moving to an open area of the shop, Tharin watched in awe as the child started to work out with the sword, exhibiting a series of moves that made him dizzy.

"It'll work," she proclaimed. "Tharin, did you happen to make a scabbard too?" She asked, upset with herself for forgetting to mention it.

"Just a minute." The man disappeared and returned with a leather scabbard that was a perfect fit. "I remember how you said you liked to wear a sword on your back, this should work" he said as he helped the girl put her sword on.

Grinning, Xena practiced pulling the sword from its sheath until she had the motion down perfectly. "Great I just need a small whetstone and a new cleaning cloth," she stated as Gabrielle sat down in an empty chair to watch Xena practice with the sword.

So far the bard had remained quiet while she watched Xena with the sword. She knew it would be a challenge keeping it away from her friend, but she also knew that Xena wasn't ready to have full access to a deadly weapon. Gabrielle knew that as focused as Xena seemed now, she would be playing and distracted like any six year old throughout the day.

Tharin pulled up a chair next to the bard. "How is it that she is so comfortable with the blade?" he asked.

"She's Xena."

A dawning look of comprehension suddenly crossed Tharin's face. "Cyrene's Xena? You mean _The Xena_?" he whispered.

Gabrielle smiled and nodded. "Yes, there was a bit of an accident with a Bulger god. We're working on it." She placed a gentle hand on his arm. "I'd ask you to keep this quiet, the last thing I need is every warlord from here to Athens thinking they can best her now that she's like this."

The man held out his arm and shook hers. "You have my word, Queen Gabrielle," he answered feeling the oath he was taking needed the formality.

"Thank you, and please, it's just Gabrielle."

Finally finishing, Xena sheathed her sword and approached Tharin. Pulling out her money pouch she handed him a small handful of dinars. "Thanks Tharin, this sword is perfect."

"Xena this is too much," Tharin argued as he counted the coin. "It's not worth that much."

"It is to me," she answered taking Gabrielle's hand and leaving the weapon's master speechless as they left.

"You were awfully quiet in the store," Xena commented as she and Gabrielle walked toward the inn's barn to get Argo.

"I was just thinking how I'm going to deal with your mother after she finds out you have a sword."

"Maybe we just shouldn't tell her. Wouldn't be the first time I've lied to her," Xena said ruefully.

"No, I won't have you lying; besides I don't want to lie to her," Gabrielle responded as they entered the barn. Getting Argo ready, Gabrielle watched as Xena grabbed her small staff and started to practice with it as well.

"Xena do you remember the promise you made me about the sword?"

"Promise about the sword?" Xena asked distractedly. "Which promise?"

Gabrielle grinned. "Come on, let's go." Leading Argo from the barn, she strapped her staff to Argo's side and lifted Xena onto the saddle, pulling herself up behind her. She then wrapped her arm around Xena's waist as she allowed Xena to guide Argo to a secluded area just outside of Amphipolis where they could spare in peace.

"Now that I have your attention," Gabrielle started. "Let's go back over the rules for the sword."

Xena groaned. "Do we have to?"

"Yes, we have to." Gabrielle replied in her best Queen of the Amazon voice. She noticed as Xena's shoulders dropped a little in response to her tone, and smiling to herself continued, "First, you are only to use the sword if I am with you. Secondly, you will only use the sword in self-defense, and if you have no other choice."

"Fine, anything else?"

"Yes. You only sharpen it if I'm around. I don't want you to get hurt doing that."

"I've sharpened a sword since I was 13, Gabrielle," Xena huffed.

"Thirteen is a lot bigger than six, Xena." Gabrielle tightened her grip on the little warrior. "I'm serious Xena. You don't want to test me on this."

Stopping Argo, Xena turned her head around and looked at Gabrielle with one eyebrow raised. "I don't?"

"No," Gabrielle stared back. "You really don't."

Xena turned her head back around and clucked to Argo. As they started moving again Xena couldn't help herself as she quietly asked, "Why don't I?"

"What?"

"Why shouldn't I fight you on this Gabrielle? How exactly are you going to stop me?"

Stopping Argo again, Xena waited until Gabrielle slid to the ground to do a backflip dismount, something she had perfected over the week.

"Are you going to answer me?" Xena asked as Gabrielle took her staff from Argo and moved toward the area where they usually spared.

"In time."

"What, the Battling Bard of Potidaea is at a loss for words? No witty comeback?" Xena taunted, her frustration with the silence growing.

Twirling her staff, Gabrielle remained silent and waited. Soon enough Xena raised her staff as well and the familiar circling began. Xena went as full out as a six year old with warrior skills could and Gabrielle, though tempted, held back so as not to hurt the girl. Holding her own, she smirked as she repeatedly swatted Xena across the backside or knocked to the ground. With every swat or fall, Xena became more and more frustrated and the tension quickly over shadowed the false over confidence she'd been displaying in her abilities.

Gabrielle ended the match with a blow the little warrior's backside which caused her to fall forward. "Had enough Xena?"

Glaring at the bard, Xena stood and dusted herself off. She didn't answer.

"Xena?"

"Okay, I get your point," the girl finally huffed.

"Which is?"

"That I can't always keep my focus, especially when I get frustrated or angry. It could be dangerous to lose that control in a real life battle."

"And?"

"Wearing a weapon like a sword makes you a target no matter what your age."

"And?"

"It's wisdom before weapons," the girl continued as she looked at her boots.

Gabrielle smiled and kneeled, forcing Xena to look her in the eye. "There is also the fact that I love you and don't want anything to happen to you, especially on my watch."

Blushing, the girl accepted Gabrielle's hug before stepping back and placing her small staff in its holder on Argo's saddle. "I'm going to go check the snares I set yesterday," she stated, effectively changing the topic

"I'll come help," Gabrielle offered, grabbing an empty burlap sack from Argo's saddle bag as she made ready to follow Xena.

"I set them alone, I think I can check them alone," Xena argued.

"I'm sure you can, but I'd like to go with you."

"Fine," Xena relented. "But watch out for unset snares, I don't want to be fishing you out of a tree."

"Warning taken," Gabrielle responded. She wasn't exactly happy with the warrior's tone, but she wasn't about to give in either. Whether Xena knew it or not, she needed Gabrielle, probably now more than ever. With a nod, approving of her decision to intrude, she followed Xena into the woods.


	6. Chapter 6

See chapter one for all disclaimers.

Chapter 6

Entering the barn, Gabrielle began to unload Argo as Xena to jumped up on a hay bale so that she could groom the horse. As she did, Xena began to hum, and Gabrielle moved to pick up the bag of game Xena had caught.

"I'm going to give your mother the rabbits and quail you caught. Then I'll come out and help you finish up with Argo."

Xena nodded and Gabrielle headed toward the inn's kitchen. Seeing Cyrene by the stove she placed the dressed animals on the back table. "Xena managed to trap a few rabbits and some quail for you. I'll be in the barn helping her finish with Argo."

"Gabrielle, wait," Cyrene said filling two mugs with ale and sitting at the kitchen table. Waiting a moment for Gabrielle to join her, Cyrene took a drink and then looked at the bard. "I shouldn't have slammed the door like that today."

Gabrielle smiled. "It's okay. We have a difference of opinion when it comes to Xena and weapons." Clearing her throat Gabrielle continued. "And speaking of weapons, she now has a sword."

"What!" Cyrene snapped as she slammed down her mug.

"She designed it and Tharin made it. It's small enough for her and very light weight."

"I see. Do you understand why I'm so angry?" Cyrene asked.

"Not really. I know you don't like weapons, but Xena is a warrior. It's part of who she is. Anyway, I've set a strict set of rules with the weapons, if she doesn't follow them, she won't have them."

"It's not just that I don't like them," Cyrene began. "It's that Xena has a second chance. If you can't fix this age thing, she has a second chance to grow up and not be a warrior. She can have a normal life."

Gabrielle took the older woman's hands in her own. "Have you asked Xena if that's what she wants if we can't fix this?"

"Well, no, not directly."

Green eyes sparked. "I have. She still wants to be who she is Mom, and she's a warrior." Gabrielle grinned. "A pint sized warrior, but a warrior none-the-less. I can't, no, I won't deny her that, but right now my biggest concern is her safety. She lacks the judgment and focus of her adult self."

Cyrene sighed. She didn't like what she was hearing, but she knew her daughter well enough to know that Gabrielle was right. "I think I understand."

"You know, I beat the stuffing out of her while sparring today. She made mistakes the adult Xena never would have. I think I proved to her that if she got into a real fight, she could have gotten hurt and neither of us wants to see that happen."

"Just what do you mean by beat the stuffing out of my daughter?" Cyrene put down her mug of ale and looked hard at Gabrielle.

"She means that between the hits I took on my backside and the times I fell in the dirt I was reminded of a few things."

Turning to look at Xena, both women gasped before starting to giggle. "Xena what happened?" Gabrielle asked.

"I had a bit of trouble getting the water to Argo. I slipped and fell in trough."

"And the mud, little one?"

"I tripped coming into the house. Mother when are you going to fill that hole next to the door?" the girl asked as she tried to remove the mud from her body with a dirty hand.

Gabrielle stood and started water to heat for the bath. "I guess you get a bath before dinner tonight," she stated as she started toward the warrior.

"I guess so," Xena answered trying not to scratch everywhere.

"Gabrielle, it's okay, I'll give Xena her bath." Cyrene rose and shook her head. "Always did have a hard time keeping you cleaner than your brothers."

"I can do it myself, really," the little warrior protested.

"I'm sure you can, but I'd like to talk to you too." Cyrene took a large cloth from the larder and wrapped her daughter in it. Easily picking her up, she headed toward the bathing room. "Gabrielle, just bring the water when it's ready."

"Okay Mom."

Entering the bathing room, Cyrene put Xena down over the drain on the floor and filled a bucket from the pump. Taking the cloth off of the girl she proceeded to undress her.

"Mom! It's bad enough you carried me, but I can undress myself."

"I know you can, Xena. I'm just helping you," Cyrene sighed as she removed the girl's boots. "Besides, don't you remember the last time you tracked mud all over my inn?"

Xena blushed.

"Do you?" Cyrene demanded finishing stripping the girl with no more resistance.

"Yes, Mother," Xena stared at her toes.

"I could have let you track the mud again, but I didn't think you'd like that outcome. Or was I wrong?" Xena missed the twinkle in her mother's eyes.

"You weren't wrong. Gabrielle whacked me enough with that damn staff on my backside today. I guess I don't need to add to that."

"Hold still," Cyrene directed as she dumped the cold bucket of water over Xena's head without warning.

"Mother! Minotaur shit, that's cold!" Xena yelled.

"Watch your language, Xena. I won't have you speaking like that no matter what age you are." Picking up a clean towel Cyrene took most of the mud off her daughter just as Gabrielle entered with the first bucket of warm water.

"I'll be right back with some more," she stated as she emptied it into the tub.

******XENA******BARD******XENA*******BARD*******XENA***

Xena was sitting still in the tub while her mother started to lather up a washcloth. Neither had said much, and Xena was waiting for the other shoe to drop. Her mother wanted to talk, and that was never a good sign.

Finally Cyrene broke the silence as she started to gently wash Xena's back, "So I hear you got a sword." She felt her daughter tense up under her and waited for an answer while she continued the bathing ritual.

"Yes," Xena sighed heavily, "Are you mad?"

"I'm a little disappointed, and yes, I was angry earlier." Cyrene reached up to clean behind Xena's ears. "Good gods, little one, I could grow plants behind these ears," she joked, finally feeling Xena relax under her ministrations. "Gabrielle helped me see the reasoning behind it and I guess I realized I haven't talk to you about the future."

"The future?" Xena turned her head to look up into her mother's face. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what if you and Gabrielle can't fix this and you remain little?"

"Gabrielle and I decided that we'd probably go live with the Amazons. I'd be able to continue to train as a warrior and they could have a full-time queen."

Moving to Xena's arm, Cyrene waited a few moments before speaking again. "Are you sure you would want to grow up and be a warrior again, Xena? You could do so many other things, perhaps a healer?"

Turning again, Xena raised her arm and placed a small hand on her mother's cheek. "I know. We talked about that too. Just settling down, starting over someplace. I don't know, something tells me that it just wouldn't work for me."

"Could you at least try to consider it?" Cyrene's voice was soft as she continued to bathe Xena.

"I'll think about it," the girl acquiesced. "But we're going to fix this. We have to, I can't lose Gabrielle."

"You haven't lost Gabrielle, little one."

"Not completely, but our relationship is changing so much, it scares me mother." Xena tensed again. "I don't want to become simply friends or worse yet, more of a parent/child. I feel it happening, mom, and I know I can't stop it because she's right. I don't have the judgment I used to or the common sense." A single tear rolled down Xena's face. "I have to believe we'll solve this somehow, I can't go through losing her that way. Not again."

Cyrene pulled Xena into an embrace as the girl finally began to allow her emotions to release. Finally releasing her, Cyrene began humming a favorite song, "Look up," she instructed as she put a finger under her daughter's chin. Xena obeyed without thinking and closed her eyes as her mother rinsed the soap from the girl's long dark hair.

"Okay, all done," Cyrene finally announced. Allowing Xena to stand in the tub, she helped the girl out and wrapped her in a towel. "Come on, little one, let's get you into something comfortable." Making sure that Xena was no longer dripping water she took the hand offered to her and walked with the child towards Xena's bedroom.

****XENA****BARD****XENA*****BARD*****XENA******

Xena woke early the next morning. Dinner had been quiet the previous evening and Xena had gone to her bedroom as soon as she had placed her plate in the tub to be washed. She knew that Gabrielle had helped clean the kitchen and then had stayed to tell a couple of stories to the crowd in the inn before heading to the bedroom herself. She had also brought Xena's sword in from the barn.

Xena lay next to the bard, not moving, and replaying their previous night's conversation. They had decided they probably needed to head toward Bulger, which in Gabrielle's mind, meant some help traveling on the road. Xena thought they'd be perfectly fine alone, but Gabrielle had insisted, and Xena knew, that she'd send a messenger for Ephiny and Eponin later today. Sighing, Xena only hoped her mother didn't want to come along as well.

Crawling out of bed, Xena quietly dressed and snuck out of the bedroom. Looking at her sword she sighed wistfully as she grabbed her staff instead, before heading toward the kitchen. Making no noise, she grabbed a mug of cider and a sweet roll before heading toward the door.

"Just where do you think you're going, young lady?"

"Damn." Xena turned around and smiled ruefully at her mother. "To check on Argo?"

"Sit."

Slowly dragging herself to the kitchen table, Xena could only watch sadly as her sweet roll and cider were replaced by warm cereal and milk. "I'm not really as hungry as I thought," she said softly. "I'll eat later."

"You'll eat now."

"I don't want cereal and I don't want milk." Xena shoved them both away. "You know I don't like either.

"Then go back to your room until you're ready to eat. I won't have you going out this early hungry."

"Rather be hungry than eat this," Xena muttered quietly as she played with her spoon.

"What was that dear?" Cyrene asked.

"Nothing. I'll just go wait for Gabrielle to wake up if that's okay with you."

"Watch your tone Xena. I am still your mother."

"So I've been told," Xena declared as she slowly walked toward the back of the inn. Never having any intention of returning to her bedroom, she headed to her mother's room instead. She entered quietly, and grinning to herself, slipped out through the open window. Her mother and Gabrielle wouldn't be missing her for quite a while. All she had to do now was get into town and get something to eat. She giggled, silently praising herself for tucking a few dinars into her pocket earlier that morning. They would make her time away that much more entertaining.

*****XENA****BARD*****XENA*****BARD*****XENA****BARD***

Licking the honey from her fingers, Xena patted her stomach, having thoroughly enjoyed the sweet bun she had gotten from the baker. Finding a woman selling cider, Xena had her fill and decided to take a slow walk around the village. No one really paid any attention to the small girl carrying the stick and she enjoyed wandering around free from supervising mothers or friends.

Not really having anything better to occupy her time, Xena noticed a group of children near a large oak tree. Watching for a few minutes she smiled when she saw Callie and her brother playing.

Approaching the group she called out to Callie. The rest of the children stopped to welcome her. Callie made the introductions and soon Xena was totally immersed in the game of tag the others were playing. After a while they got bored, but eagerly accepted her tutorage as she suggested a game of evil warlord and warrior princess. When that game became old as well, Xena decided she was hungry once more, and said goodbye to her new friends.

Getting ready to eat the meat pie she had just purchased, Xena was suddenly stopped by a large hand on her shoulder.

A tall boy with black hair and cold eyes stared down at her. "Hey kid, let me have that."

"I don't think so," Xena countered "I'm hungry and this is my lunch." Xena nonchalantly shrugged off the hand and took a large bite into the pastry.

The boy turned out to be just as stupid as he looked, for before she could take another bite, he tried to grab it away from her.

Xena, however was expecting such a move, and was prepared. She neatly stepped aside and took another large bite. With a smirk, she finished off the pie with one final large bite.

"You're gonna regret that," the boy threatened.

Xena rolled her eyes. "I doubt that. It was good though, I think I might get another," she added, licking her fingers for emphasis. "Too bad you didn't get any."

Starting to walk away, Xena again felt the hand on her shoulder. Having enough of this game she growled, "If you know what's good for you, you'll let go of me."

"Ah look, the itty bitty girl is telling me what to do," the bully teased as he tightened his grip on her.

"That's it Myron. Let her have it," a shorter blond boy called.

"I said," Xena removed the boy's hand from her shoulder. "Let go. Trust me, you wouldn't want to make me mad, little boy."

"Oh I don't think so. I think I'll just take that money bag so I can get my own pastry." Myron grabbed for her money pouch and Xena waited until just the right moment before knocking him hard in both kneecaps with her staff. Vaulting over him she kicked him in the behind and then laughed as he lost balance.

Noticing a group of boys circling her, Xena waited to see if they would join the fight. Instead they cheered on their friend who had stood up and was coming for her again. Xena shook her head, almost disappointedly as she waited for the next advance. As it came, she hit the boy hard in the stomach, but not before he managed to throw a punch to her eye. Wincing, she kicked his legs out from under him and was just starting to turn to finish the job when a large shadow picked up Myron by the scruff of his neck and grabbed Xena's arm.

"Xena?"

"Hi Tharin," Xena said. "I was just teaching Myron some manners."

"I just bet you were." Tharin glared at the boy. "What is it this time Myron?"

"Nothing," the boy spat.

"He thought I should give him my lunch and my money," Xena offered. "When I told him no, he thought it would be a good idea to try and take it. I don't think that worked so well for him." She finished noticing the boy's split lip with pride.

"Go home Myron." Tharin shook the boy. "I'll be by to speak with your father later," he added as the boy ran.

"As for you," he trailed off noticed the beginnings of a bruise around Xena's left eye. "Let's get you back to the shop so I can fix up this eye."

Shaking the man off, Xena shook her head. "Thanks, but it's fine. I've had worse." Feeling around the sensitive area for a moment she grinned. "My mother is just going to love this."

"Xena please," I think you should let me look at your eye. You have a small cut by the brow, and I'd like to at least wash it out." Holding out his large hand he waited and finally smiled as Xena placed her hand in his.

*****XENA*****BARD***XENA****BARD*****XENA******

Gabrielle was peeling potatoes while Cyrene chopped them. The knife was falling hard and it was all Gabrielle could do not to make the woman stop. She knew Cyrene was angry with Xena, but they couldn't do anything until the girl showed up again.

Gabrielle tried to think as she worked, but she was really at a loss to how to handle it. For now she'd decided to see what Xena's explanation was, and then let her gut help her decide. Not a very good plan, but it was the best she could come up with at the moment.

Hearing a knock at the back door, Gabrielle rose to answer it. She was surprised to see Tharin holding a very unhappy Xena under one arm. "Put me down! I thought you were my friend!"

He smiled at Gabrielle as he entered, not losing his grip on the struggling girl. Handing her staff to Gabrielle, he nodded to Cyrene who was now standing by the counter. "I am your friend, that's why I brought you home, so I could explain that eye."

"What about her eye?" Cyrene spoke first and Tharin turned Xena around to face her mother. "A black eye. Lovely," Cyrene shook her head as she unconsciously wrapped her hands around a wooden spoon on the counter top.

"What happened?" Gabrielle asked as Tharin tightened his grip on Xena.

"Nothing!" Xena stated. "I just taught a bully some manners." Touching her eye ruefully she grimaced. "He just happened to get lucky."

Tharin shook his head. "A boy named Myron decided to try and take Xena's lunch and her money pouch. She objected." He finally set the struggling girl down, but kept a firm grip on her shirt collar. "From what I saw and heard, it was self-defense. She was fighting Myron while his friends cheered him on."

"I should take your hide off, Xena," Cyrene threatened as she approached the girl, still holding the spoon in her hand.

Pulling against Tharin Xena stared at her mother. "For what? Defending myself? You never did like to listen to my side of things did you? No, it was just Xena's in trouble again."

Tharin shook the girl and lowered his voice. "Stop that, Xena. Your mother was just worried about you."

"How old were these boys?" Again the bard spoke as she watched the stares between Xena and Cyrene.

"Let's see, I believe Myron is 13 summers, and his friends looked to be between 11 and 13 summers I'd guess."

"So let me get this straight, Xena was fighting a boy twice her age."

"I was winning too!"

"I'm sure you were," Cyrene's voice was tight. "You always won the fights you got into. I guess some things never change." Grabbing Xena by the arm Cyrene looked at Tharin. "Thank you for bringing her home."

"No problem." He looked at Gabrielle and shrugged. "Oh and I already started to treat that eye but when she told me she had ducked out Cyrene's window this morning I figured I better bring her back her before anything else happened.

"Thanks," Gabrielle smiled at the man.

"Anytime." Dropping to one knee, Tharin looked at Xena. "I'm sorry if you're mad at me, little warrior, but you left me no choice. You're still welcome to visit anytime you like."

He rose and nodded again to both women before leaving the inn.


	7. Chapter 7

Same disclaimers apply.

Chapter 7

"So let me get this straight," Gabrielle was seated across the table from Xena while she and Cyrene questioned the girl. "You decided to teach Myron a lesson, right?"

"He tried to take my money."

"Could you have gotten away?"

"Gabrielle, he was a big bully, he deserves what he got. Besides he started it," Xena defended herself.

"That's not what I asked you. Could you have gotten away?"

"Yes."

"Would it have been hard to run?"

"No. It would have been pretty easy," The little warrior admitted. She narrowed her eyes at the bard. This line of questioning was making her uncomfortable, but she was feeling justified in her decision and so decided to expand. "I didn't want to run. I told you he had it coming. I warned him Gabrielle. I told him not to touch me and to just let me go."

"Yet, you chose to stay and beat the stuffing out of that boy."

It was a statement rather than a question. Xena couldn't help but feel the beginnings of a pout cross her lips. She'd done nothing more than she usually did, and was wondering why Gabrielle wasn't pleased with that fact. "What's the big deal Gabrielle? You and I beat up bullies on a near daily basis. Or have you forgotten? It's what I do Gabrielle, only usually you help me do it." Xena smirked. "How easily we forget when it's convenient."

Gabrielle narrowed her eyes and stared at Xena, "Xena let me ask you something. When was the last time you or I beat the stuffing out of a thirteen year old boy, or any child for that matter?"

"It was just a split lip. Not like I permanently disfigured him or something."

"Answer the question, Xena."

The warrior sighed. "Counting today. Once."

"So why did you feel it was okay to fight him today when normally you wouldn't have?" the bard asked.

"Gabrielle, he was huge, at least twice my size and age. I mean I'm just a kid right now myself." Xena stopped as Gabrielle leaned back in her chair and smiled.

"That's my point, Xena. You are just a child now, and today you acted like a child. You had the chance to run away, to not fight, yet you allowed yourself to react to the moment."

"I still say he had it coming to him," Xena mumbled.

"Maybe so, but you could have handled it much better. You acted like any six year old with your fighting skills would have. You acted like a child, Xena." Gabrielle sighed. "You keep telling me that you're the same Xena just in a smaller body, but today proves that isn't true. The Xena I know would have found a different way around beating up a kid, no matter her size."

"That still doesn't explain the reason you decided to sneak out my window and head into town alone, Xena," Cyrene finally spoke waiting for her daughter's answer.

"What?" Xena started at her mother. "I was mad."

"So you thought running away would help?" Gabrielle clarified.

"I didn't run away," Xena protested, looking back toward Gabrielle. "I just wanted to make some decisions for myself." She paused. "Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time."

"So, rather than just talking to me like an adult, you ran off like a little kid?" Cyrene's voice was quiet as Xena started to shift in her seat.

"No, I mean yes, but…" the girl trailed off finding her hands on the table very interesting.

Gabrielle looked at Cyrene before speaking again, "There's also the fact that you broke the rules Xena.

"What are you talking about?"

"We told you that we had to know where you were at all times. You left without telling either one of us where you were going, or even that you were leaving."

"I told you I was mad and I didn't really think of leaving a note. I just was going in the moment."

"So let me ask you something. Do you think you acted like an adult or a child today?"

It was a loaded question and Xena knew enough to be wary of the bard's seemingly calm manner. The fact that her mother had calmed down so quickly was a bit un-nerving too.

"Why?"

"I want to know what you think, Xena. It's a simple question. Did you act more like an adult or a child today?"

Xena looked at the table and mumbled. "Like a child I guess."

"What was that dear?" Cyrene asked.

Raising her head, Xena spoke again. "I said I acted more like a child today than an adult."

***Xena***Bard*****Xena****Bard*****Xena*****Bard******

Xena paced in her room rubbing her backside. She still couldn't believe Gabrielle had nodded to Cyrene and let her deal with the day's misadventures. She never thought Gabrielle would do that to her.

Hearing the door open she continued to pace as Gabrielle entered the room. Stopping to glare at her, she watched as Gabrielle sat down on the room's only the chair. "Xena I want to talk to you."

"Fine, talk to me."

"I need you to come over here please." Gabrielle's voice was quiet but firm. "Look at me Xena," the bard directed as Xena slowly raised her head to look into Gabrielle's face.

"What, Mom didn't do a good enough job punishing me? You, come to try your hand at it to?"

"Do I need to try my hand at it, Xena?" Gabrielle's voice took on a hard edge. "By the looks of it I thought your mom did a good job, but maybe I was wrong?"

Xena glared at the bard, and Gabrielle sighed. "Xena we need to talk about this."

"Now you want to talk?" The girl rubbed her backside again. "That's great, just great."

"I want to make sure you understand why your mother handled this today."

"What, now I'm too young to understand that my actions have consequences?"

"You know that's not what I mean Xena. I want you to tell me why you think I let your mother handle your discipline today."

Xena glared at the bard some more and shrugged her shoulders. "Why don't you tell me?"

Green eyes flashing Gabrielle stood up and in one motion picked Xena up and placed her onto the chair she had just vacated. Bending over until she was even with Xena's ear she whispered, "I have had enough Xena. You will answer me like a civilized person without the attitude or you will see firsthand how I deal with discipline."

Looking up into the bards blazing eyes Xena took a breath and nodded slowly. "I felt like you betrayed me. I never thought you'd just hand me over to mother like that," she pouted.

"I didn't just hand you over, Xena. I made a conscious decision to allow childish actions to be treated with a response usually reserved for children." Gabrielle sat on the bed and took Xena's small hands into hers. "Your mother and I talked about this today we decided that if this was warranted then she would do it."

"Why? I thought no matter what, it would be you." The hurt in Xena's eyes made Gabrielle take a deep breath.

"We came to that decision because you had an attitude with your mother this morning, you ran away from her directly and me indirectly, and you have been battling her all week. All of your actions were because you wanted to avoid your mother. I felt it was her right to take care of it."

Gabrielle pulled Xena's chair closer to her. "Can you understand that?"

"I guess so. I just feel like you let me down somehow." Xena shifted in her chair. "I trusted you to handle this stuff and you let somebody else do it, Gabrielle. That's hard for me." Xena stared out the window as she shifted again.

"I'm sorry you feel that I let you down Xena," the bard began. "I didn't want you to feel that way. I just, I felt your mom should take care of it."

"But why?" Xena insisted. She was not going to let this go easily.

"Because the one thing I don't want to become is your parent, Xena. I can feel our relationship changing every day and I wasn't ready to step over that line." She looked hard into the blue eyes in front of her. "However, that doesn't mean I won't do it in the future because I will. I realized today that I have to be the one to step up when needed. I'm sorry I couldn't do it today, but it won't happen like that again. Do you understand that, Xena?"

A slow nod followed by the girl leaving the chair to crawl into Gabrielle's lap. "I miss holding you," she whispered as Gabrielle began to rock her in a way the warrior princess had once comforted her.

****XENA****BARD*****XENA*****BARD*****XENA*******

Almost two weeks had passed and Xena hadn't been let out of Gabrielle or Cyrene's sight once. Every day she was becoming more and more frustrated, and looked forward to the only part of the day where she felt she had any freedom, when she was exercising Argo. Gabrielle allowed her to ride Argo around the open area where they spared each day. It was the only time she was alone and it was the only time she truly felt like herself.

Pulling Argo to a stop Xena watched as Gabrielle worked on a scroll near the stream. Hearing a noise from the tree line Xena noticed a lone buck eating. She was downwind and knew he couldn't smell her. Taking a small bow and quiver of arrows she had gotten from Tharin, Xena quietly dismounted Argo and headed toward her prey.

Walking Argo toward Gabrielle Xena smiled at the sack the horse was pulling. She had managed a clean kill shot and using her boot dagger she had been able to butcher the animal and dispose of the carcass. It took her a lot longer than usual and she was surprised that Gabrielle hadn't come looking for her. She was grateful though because it actually gave her some time to think while she worked.

"Gabrielle," she called. "I managed to bag a deer."

"Good gods Xena, you're covered in blood!" the bard answered running towards her. "Wait, you managed to get a deer? By yourself?"

Xena smiled proudly as she walked past Gabrielle toward the stream. "Yep, a nice buck." She entered the stream in her clothes and washed most of the blood off her. "Mother would kill me if I tracked that into her inn."

Leaving the stream, she accepted the dry cloth Gabrielle gave her and tried to dry off as much as possible. "Well, at least the blood is gone."

Looking at the sack Argo was pulling Gabrielle turned and wrapped the little warrior in the blanket she had been sitting on while writing her scrolls. "How did you manage to kill it?" she asked.

"Bow and arrow."

"Bow and arrow? Xena, you don't have a bow and arrow." Kneeling in front of her Gabrielle looked into her friend's eyes and noticed a twinkle there.

"I got them at Tharin's shop the other day. He managed to make them small enough to control but with a few modifications, the arrows are still deadly." She smiled. "I helped him with the design."

"And how was it you got the weapon? I mean you haven't been out of our sight for almost two weeks!"

Xena began shifting from foot to foot. "I snuck down to his shop a couple of times last week when I was supposed to be taking care of Argo in the barn."

"I watch from the inn, how do I not see you?"

Xena sighed not wanting to let her one route to freedom go.

"Xena?" Gabrielle's voice was hard. "Tell me right now."

Xena sighed. "I climbed into the hayloft and left through the window."

"How on earth do you get to the ground from there?"

"The tree next to the barn is my escape route."

"Like the Amazons."

"Yes, like the Amazons."

Gabrielle nodded taking all the information in. "Okay, then how did you butcher the deer?"

Xena hadn't expected all these questions and she wasn't happy the turn the conversation was taking. "My boot dagger."

"A boot dagger? Great just great. Not only do you have a bow and arrow, you've been wearing a boot dagger without me knowing about it."

Gabrielle sat down and crossed her legs in front of her. Xena followed suit and looked at the bard. "Are you mad?"

Gabrielle didn't say anything while she picked the blades of grass in front of her. "I'm not sure Xena. I'm disappointed that you didn't feel you could come and talk to me and I am angry that you've been sneaking out again."

"I can't seem to do anything right anymore," Xena stated.

"You managed to get a deer for your mother's larder. I'd say that was pretty right." Gabrielle smiled at her briefly. "Come on, we'd better get that meat home, Mom will be thrilled."

"Am I in trouble?"

Standing, Gabrielle looked down at the little girl. "Yes Xena, you are."

Nodding Xena mounted Argo and waited for Gabrielle to put the sack of meat over the saddle horn before mounting herself. Once everyone was settled Xena encouraged Argo to walk back to the inn.

****XENA****BARD*****XENA*****BARD*****XENA********

"Mom! Mom! We're home!" Xena shouted as they entered the inn and placed the deer onto the butchering table.

Coming from her bedroom Cyrene looked at the sack on the table. "What on earth do you have?"

"Xena managed to kill a deer," Gabrielle said rather quietly.

Hugging her daughter Cyrene smiled. "How wonderful. Did he get caught in one of your snares?"

"Something like that," the girl mumbled looking at Gabrielle.

"Well, no matter it's a blessing for sure." Taking her best knives from a drawer Cyrene directed, "Okay you two get out of here, I'll take care of the rest."

"Xena and I will be in the bathing room," Gabrielle told her as she took Xena's hand and headed that way.

Xena stood shivering over the drain next to the pump as Gabrielle finally wrapped a clean towel around her. She had given the girl a fast wash from a bucket of cold water and had not said a word the entire time. Xena had remained quiet as well, not wanting to make Gabrielle any angrier.

Leading her friend back to their bedroom, Gabrielle dressed her quickly and then directed Xena to sit on the bed while she pulled the chair up to the bed sitting across from her.

"Would it help to say I'm sorry?" Xena shrugged.

"Dammit Xena, this is not a game!" Gabrielle's green eyes flashed. "You deliberately lied to me."

"I did not."

"A lie by omission is still a lie Xena, and you know that. You've been sneaking around behind my back, and today you act like it's no big deal that you've did it."

"So now what?" the warrior asked. "You going to lecture me? Tell me how much I've disappointed you and how you wish it had been different?"

"No, I think you've covered that. I'm going to ground you."

"You can't be serious," Xena protested.

"Oh I am dead serious Xena. Except for meals, chores, and needing to use the room at the end of the hall you are confined to your bedroom."

"Come on Gabrielle, I'll be bored out of my mind."

"No you won't". Gabrielle turned Xena's chair until it faced the small desk by the window. Placing a scroll and quill in front of the girl Gabrielle directed, "Open it."

Unrolling the scroll Xena tried to bolt from the chair but Gabrielle's hand on her shoulder stopped that. "You will write that until the scroll is full. I'd say at least 50 times. I'll come get you for dinner."

Jumping up from the chair Xena ran to stop the bard. "Wait Gabrielle, come on you can't make me write lines. It's not fair."

Looking down at the girl, Gabrielle nodded. "You're right, I can't make you do it, but it's part of your punishment and I hope you respect me enough to do it."

Gabrielle turned to leave the room, "Oh and Xena, if you sneak out again I won't ground you next time."

****XENA****BARD****XENA*****BARD******XENA*****

Entering the kitchen Gabrielle grabbed a mug of ale and placed her bag on the table. She wanted to see how many more blank scrolls she had, but right now she was just too tired.

Grabbing a mug of ale for herself Cyrene sat across from the bard. "Want to talk about it?"

"Not really, but I need to. I just grounded Xena. She's confined to her room except for chores, meals, and necessity."

A familiar raised eyebrow looked at her. "May I ask why?"

"She's been sneaking out of the barn loft through the trees to meet with Tharin. And while with Tharin she's acquired a bow and arrows and a boot dagger that she's able to use at her current size. That's how she killed and butchered the deer."

Cyrene rose from the table and put her arms around the bard before kissing her on the top of the head. "I know this was hard for you, but it had to be done." She sat next to Gabrielle and took her hand. "Xena has to know that you're as serious about her safety as she always is about yours. How did she take it anyways?"

"Not well. She especially didn't like the lines I assigned."

Cyrene laughed. "Oh I bet she loved that."

Gabrielle grinned ruefully, "Oh she did, believe me. But after 'I may still be the Warrior Princess, but I will follow the rules from now on' fifty or so times, maybe it'll sink in."

Cyrene nodded. "Grounding that child was always harder on me than it was on her I think. Xena hates to be confined not to mention having to stay indoors when the outdoors beckons. I had to make her do chores with me in the kitchen to make sure she didn't try to sneak out or have Lyceus bring things from outside inside."

"I just hope she doesn't sneak out again."

Breathing deeply Cyrene nodded. "What happens if she does?"

"I told her I wouldn't ground her next time."

Hugging Gabrielle again Cyrene pulled the young woman closer to her. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that dear." She said as Gabrielle relaxed into her.


	8. Chapter 8

All disclaimers apply. See chapter one.

Chapter 8

Swinging her legs, Xena ate her meal quietly, avoiding the mug of milk her mother had placed in front of her and the peas on her plate.

"Gabrielle?"

"Yes, Xena."

"How long am I grounded?"

Stifling a smile Gabrielle looked hard at the little girl. "Two days."

"Two days, why not just kill me? I'll never make it. Tell her mother, that's way too long to ground me."

Smiling Cyrene patted the girl's hand. "I'm sorry Xena, but two days stand. I'm sure it will be fine as long as you do as you're told," she added.

"This is so unfair. I'm done with those lines by the way."

"Go and get them for me please," Gabrielle directed.

The little warrior quickly scooted away from the table and returned a few moments later. "Here." Xena handed the bard the scroll sitting at the table again. "All fifty times, just like you asked."

Opening the scroll Gabrielle checked it and handed it back to Xena. "Thank you. Go put it in the fire please."

"Are you mad?" The girl looked from Gabrielle to her mother. "I spent all afternoon on writing that."

Gabrielle suppressed a grin. "No, I'm proud of you for following through Xena, but now it's time to let them go. The line is firmly planted in your head now isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"So tell me what it is."

Xena sighed. "I may still be the Warrior Princess, but I will follow the rules from now on."

"Great, so you don't need the scroll anymore. Do as I asked please."

Mumbling Xena took the scroll from Gabrielle's outstretched hand tossed it onto the fire.

"Thank you, now come and finish your dinner," the bard directed.

"I'm done."

"No you aren't. Come back and finish," her mother reiterated.

"I'm finished with dinner."

"Xena, get your little butt in this chair and finish eating." Gabrielle's voice was terse and Xena scrambled to comply.

"Damn Amazon Queen Voice," she mumbled into her peas.

"And don't forget your milk," Cyrene added.

"Stupid milk." Xena stared at her mother and shook her head. "I ate the blasted peas, I'm not drinking the milk."

Gabrielle felt a sense of deja-vu as the mother and daughter stared each other down. Finally deciding to stop the standoff Gabrielle took the mug and placed it directly in front of Xena. "You have two minutes to empty that."

"That's not fair!"

"Nobody said life was fair Xena."

"Okay, I'll empty it." Picking up the mug, Xena smiled at Gabrielle and her mother before standing and pouring the mug of milk over the bard's head. "It's empty," she stated before sitting back down.

Rising, Cyrene handed Gabrielle a towel and placed a firm grip on Xena's shoulder. "Come on Xena, I think we need to have a private chat."

Sopping the milk from her hair Gabrielle interrupted. "Mom, wait. I think I need to have the private chat with Xena." Her voice was controlled and it was taking all of her will power not to yell at the little warrior. Taking the girl by the hand, Gabrielle began to walk back toward the bedroom, grabbing Cyrene's wooden spatula on the way there.

***XENA***BARD*****XENA*****BARD*******XENA*****

Returning to the kitchen a short while later, Gabrielle placed Xena onto her chair and poured her another mug of milk. Kneeling beside the chair she looked gently at Xena. "Xena, I expect you to drink this and then go get ready for bed. I need you to remember what we talked about and I will be in to put you to bed as soon as I'm cleaned up."

Standing she turned to Cyrene, "Mom, I'm going to go get cleaned up will you please make sure Xena gets back to the bedroom after she finishes her milk?"

Nodding Cyrene stopped doing the dishes to sit beside her red-eyed and squirming daughter.

"Go on and drink it, Xena." she encouraged watching Gabrielle head toward the bathing room.

Sniffling, Xena lifted the mug and drank the vile liquid in two gulps. "I'm finished."

"Good." Holding out her arms Cyrene wasn't surprised when Xena ran to her and started to cry again."

Wrapping her arms tightly around her mother's neck, Xena didn't protest when Cyrene carried her back to the bedroom. Sitting on the bed she gently placed the girl in front of her. "Want to talk about it, little one?"

Crawling into her mother's lap with a wince Xena nodded. "She spanked me, Mother. Gabrielle spanked me."

"What did you think she would do give you cookies?"

Sniffing Xena shook her head, "No, but I sure didn't think she's spank me with that wooden spatula."

"Gave you a few swats did she?"

Pulling back a bit Xena looked into her mother's face. "A few swats? No. More like a full parade with my bare backside being the parade grounds."

Suppressing a smile Cyrene nodded. "So she followed through huh?"

"Yeah, I guess she did." Rubbing her backside Xena slipped from her mother's lap. "Would you stay with me for a while please?"

"Of course, little one, let's get you changed first and then I'll sit with you."

"Will you sing to me?"

"Yes Xena, if you'd like me too, I'll sing to you."

"Thanks, Mom." Xena sniffed again willing more tears to stay away as her mother once again pulled her into a tight embrace.

****XENA*****BARD****XENA****BARD****XENA*****

Entering the bedroom Gabrielle found Cyrene humming quietly to Xena while she rubbed her back. The girl was lying on her stomach on the bed clutching her stuffed centaur and still sniffling periodically.

Hesitating Gabrielle entered quietly and quickly put on her sleeping shift and braided her hair before walking toward the bed. "Thanks for staying Mom."

"Of course, dear heart," the woman replied standing and kissing Xena on the forehead before giving Gabrielle a hug. "Remember the inn is closed for the night so if you need me, I'll be in my room or the kitchen."

Nodding Gabrielle watched as she headed to the door. "Goodnight girls," she said quietly pulling the door shut behind her.

Sitting gingerly on the bed, Gabrielle rubbed the girl's back gently. "Are you okay?"

"You spanked me," Xena stated quietly.

"Yes I did." The bard answered still rubbing slow circles on Xena's back.

"My bottom still hurts." A sniffle.

"Then I guess I got my point across," Gabrielle replied as Xena turned on her side to look at her.

She nodded somberly. "You sure did. Will you cuddle with me?"

"Of course." Blowing out the lamp, Gabrielle gently crawled into bed next to the little warrior and gently continued to rub the girl's back as Xena turned on her stomach once more and grabbed the bard tightly around the waist in a protective hug.

****XENA****BARD*****XENA*****BARD*****XENA*****

Waking up Xena rolled over and immediately yelped. Turning back to her side, she rubbed her bottom a bit before gently pushing on Gabrielle. "Gabrielle, time to get up. Come on I'm hungry."

Moaning Gabrielle mumbled for a bit, but finally sat up. "Okay Xena I'm up."

"Good gods!" Xena exclaimed bolting from the bed. "What in Hades happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Have you been anywhere near that statue?"

"Of course not. It's still in my bag which is right over there." She pointed to the corner and noticed her bag missing. "Oh that's right, I took it to the kitchen yesterday, it's probably right where I left it. Why?"

"Come look in the mirror."

"Why?"

"Please Gabrielle, just do it."

Stretching Gabrielle noticed her night shift seemed a bit big and her legs seemed shorter than usual. "Xena, what's going on?"

"Look." Pointing to the mirror Xena backed away as Gabrielle looked at her reflection and screamed.

The scream brought Cyrene to their room in record time, "What in the name of the gods is going on in here?" she demanded as Gabrielle turned from the mirror and stared at her.

"I'm little, like Xena," Gabrielle muttered wondering how in Hades this had happened to her.

"By the gods," she muttered. Entering the room she sat on the bed and pulled Gabrielle to her. "Just like Xena," she mumbled. "Gods what have I done?"

"What do you mean, what have you done?" Xena's voice was steady as she walked toward her mother.

"But how on earth could it have happened. I wasn't anywhere near that horrid statue."

"Mom!" Gabrielle's yell brought Cyrene from her mumbling. "What did you do?"

"Yesterday after we talked I was thinking of how much easier this would be if you two didn't have to fight each other over Xena being little. How if you were alike and going through it together it would be so much easier for you both."

"What were you doing when you were thinking that?" Xena demanded.

"Oh let's see," Cyrene shook her head trying to remember. "Oh that's right I was moving Gabrielle's bag from the kitchen table over to the corner so it wouldn't get in the way."

Running from the bedroom Xena and Gabrielle headed to the kitchen and to Gabrielle's bag. Opening it they found the statue still wrapped in the cloth. "It must have responded to her desire when she moved the bag," Xena said.

Cyrene entered the kitchen and kneeled in front of Gabrielle. "I am so sorry Gabrielle, this isn't what I wanted. I wanted Xena to be an adult again, not the other way around."

"I know," Gabrielle cried as she ran for the bedroom slamming the door behind her.

"Oh Xena, I am so sorry." Cyrene rose and looked at the bag in her daughter's hand. "What are we going to do with that statue?"

"It needs to be put someplace where nobody will be touching it."

"What about your brother's old room?"

Xena smiled. "Perfect. I'll go put it away and then go talk to Gabrielle. Oh and mom, looks like it's up to you now."

"Up to me? What's up to me?"

"Well it's not like Gabrielle is going to be punishing me anytime soon. Think that job fell onto your shoulders, for the both of us," Xena said with a smirk before disappearing down the hallway.

****XENA****BARD*****XENA*****BARD*****XENA*****

Entering the bedroom Xena noticed Gabrielle wearing one of the new shirts and a pair of leggings that they had purchased for Xena when first coming to Amphipolis.

Sitting on the bed next to the bard Xena put her arm around her friend's shoulders. "A little big huh?"

"Yeah, but it's better than nothing. Guess your mom will have to take me shopping now." Gabrielle smiled ruefully. "This really sucks, Xena."

"Yeah, I know. I've been like this for a while, remember?" Xena smiled. "Well there's one good thing coming from this."

"What?"

"You can't spank me anymore." Xena rubbing her bottom dramatically. "You swing a really mean spatula Gabrielle.

"You deserved it Xena. Dumping milk on me like that." Gabrielle giggled. "Oh gods, now I'm going to have to drink the stuff too aren't I?"

"Yup." Xena pulled the bard closer. "At least we're together in this now."

"Yeah, I hated spanking you Xena." Gabrielle laid her head on Xena's shoulder. "It felt too much like your mother and not enough like your best friend."

Nodding, Xena gave the top of Gabrielle's head a kiss before getting off the bed to get dressed. "We'd better get out to the kitchen if we're going to go get you clothes today and a new staff. I think Tharin will have one he can cut down for you."

Grinning Gabrielle placed her bare feet on the floor. "Your mom is just going to love that Xena."

"Yeah, I know. The same way she loves this black eye." Laughing the friends exited the room and hurried to the kitchen.

*****XENA****BARD*****XENA*****BARD*****XENA*****

The girls had finished breakfast in record time and had even downed their respective mugs of milk without a complaint. They now found themselves buying suitable clothing for Gabrielle. They had already managed to get her a child sized pair of boots and Gabrielle was now dressed in her own tunic and leggings.

"Are we almost done?" Xena asked her mother for the hundredth time that morning.

"Almost, just sit down and wait," Cyrene answered adding a skirt and matching top to Gabrielle's clothing pile.

"Like I can sit that long." Xena mumbled rubbing her backside again.

"What's wrong Xena, sore bum?" Gabrielle whispered into her ear as she watched while Cyrene haggled over the price of the clothing.

"No, it's just fine Gabrielle. Too bad yours won't be that way later today," she teased.

"What are you talking about?"

"You heard Mom, she's not taking you to Tharin's for a staff. Which means…"

"Which means I'll have to sneak off to get it."

Xena grinned. "Yep, I won't be the only one with a sore bum at dinner tonight after she catches you."

"Who says she'll catch me Warrior Princess?"

"I do."

"We'll see about that," Gabrielle answered walking up to Cyrene and tugging on her skirt.

"Yes, Gabrielle?"

"Um, Mom I need some new scrolls and ink since Xena used my last blank scroll. Could Xena and I go to the parchment merchant and get me some supplies? We'll meet you back at the inn when we're finished." Green eyes pleaded with blue and Gabrielle gave her most delightful smile.

"I guess so, but be sure to hurry, and no going anyplace else. Understand?"

"Yes Mom, we understand," Gabrielle called grabbing Xena by the hand and dragging her out the door.

"I still can't believe she bought that," Xena mumbled as Gabrielle quickly paid for her purchases at the parchment shop.

"Well she did, come on let's get to Tharin's."

The girls hurried into Tharin's shop to find him waiting on an older gentleman looking at knives.

"Hello little warrior, how are you today?" The man greeted as he excused himself from his customer for a minute. "Who's your little friend?"

"I believe we've met, I'm Gabrielle," the bard answered.

Eyes opening in surprise Tharin shook his head. "Is there something in the water at the inn?" he joked. "Okay my little queen, I bet I know what you're looking for. The staffs are in the back pick out the one you want cut down and I'll be with you in a minute."

The girls ran to the storage room and Gabrielle tested each staff until she found one that felt about right. "I think this one will work, what do you think Xena?"

"I think we'd better hide, mother just came in."

Looking for cover, Xena and Gabrielle had just secured themselves in a hiding spot when they heard Cyrene's voice.

"Alright Tharin where are they?"

"Where are who, Cyrene?" the man countered.

"Xena and Gabrielle. Adria said she saw them come into your shop not two minutes ago."

"Well they did come in to say hello and to check on something in the back."

"After I told them not to come here. I'll kill them."

"Now just a minute Cyrene, why did you tell them not to come here?"

"Little girls have no business being in a weapons shop." "Normally I'd agree with you, but you know as well as I do that those two are not normal little girls and there is no harm for them to be here."

He led Cyrene to the back of the shop and stopped in the storeroom. Noticing the staff on the table he looked but didn't see the girls. "Okay girls come out please," he directed.

"Xena, Gabrielle, come out right this minute." Cyrene's voice left no room for argument.

"Minotaur shit." Gabrielle whispered from her hiding place.

Slowly dropping from the nets overhead she and Xena stood in front of the man.

He quickly picked them up and placed them on the table with the staff. "Is what Cyrene said true?"

"Depends, what did she tell you?" Xena asked.

"That she told you not to come here today. Is that true?"

Gabrielle hung her head while Xena sighed. "Yeah, it's true."

"Then why did you do it?"

"I have to have a staff Tharin. I need to be able to defend myself and it's a symbol for me as queen," Gabrielle explained.

Tharin sighed and rubbed his chin with his large hand. "Tell you what, I'll cut down the staff for you if you promise not to sneak over here again. I don't like Cyrene mad at me she's kind of scary," he winked at the bard.

"Tell me about it," Xena deadpanned. "We have to live with her." Sliding down from the table she rubbed her sore bottom and ignored a pointed look from Tharin.

"Xena, come here please," Cyrene said a smile tugging at her lips. "Gabrielle you too."

Gabrielle got down from the table and took the staff in her hands. "I have to show Tharin where to cut this first. Xena what do you think, about here?" She pointed to a spot on the staff and Xena nodded.

"Yeah, actually, about there. She showed the weapons maker a spot about half an inch above Gabrielle's assessment.

"Okay, I'll get this cut down and will deliver it to the inn myself as soon as it's completed. Now the two of you go on with Cyrene before she decides to do more than glare at me."

Handing the staff to Tharin Gabrielle sighed and walked over to Cyrene. "Mom, I…"

"Not now, Gabrielle," The woman cut her off. "We'll talk about his at home." Pointing toward the door Cyrene watched as they slowly dragged themselves toward the front of the store.

Turning back to Tharin, Cyrene gave him a small smile. "We'll be eating about a candle mark after you close the shop, drop the staff by then and I might have enough to feed you too."

Leaving the man gob smacked Cyrene put her most serious face back on and led the girls home.

*****XENA*****BARD*****XENA*****BARD******XENA******


	9. Chapter 9

Same disclaimers apply from chapter one.

Chapter 9

Putting the packages on the kitchen table Cyrene motioned for the girls to stand in front of her. "I'm very disappointed in you. Xena taking Gabrielle there after I told you not to go, I jus…"

"Mom, wait!" Gabrielle protested. "It wasn't Xena."

"Excuse me, I know you like to protect her but…"

"No Mom, it was me. I mislead you in the clothing shop. I did need new parchment and ink but I also knew we were going to stop by Tharin's before coming home. It was my idea, not Xena's."

"Xena, is this true?"

Xena nodded and shrugged. "Yeah, it was her idea to go buy the parchment first, but we both wanted to go to Tharin's. I didn't stop her."

"I was going with or without you Xena, I needed that staff."

Sitting down Cyrene looked at the girls. "Xena go to your room please and take these packages with you." She looked pointedly at the girl. "You are still grounded you know, so I'll let you know when lunch is ready."

Grabbing the packages Xena walked slowly to the bedroom and shut the door hard.

Gabrielle began to shift in front of Cyrene. "Cyrene?" she asked quietly.

"I told you last time you were here, young lady, that it's mom from now on. Why would that change now?"

The girl shrugged and Cyrene pulled her in for a hug before pushing her back and holding her by the shoulders. "I am very disappointed in you, Gabrielle. You lied to me and chose to disobey me by going to Tharin's. Not to mention that you hid in his shop and were handling weapons without an adult around."

"I'm sorry," the girl whispered.

"I know you are, dear heart. The question is, what do I do with you now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you obviously broke the rules and disobeyed me. So what should I do about it?"

"Take my word that it will never happen again?" the bard answered hopefully.

Cyrene smiled gently at the girl. "Oh I know you believe that Gabrielle. The problem is, sometimes we can't fulfill our promises, especially when we're little."

"Oh." Gabrielle stared intently at her toes as Cyrene finally made a decision and stood up.

Looking down at the girl Cyrene softened her voice. "You are to stay in your room the rest of today, the same conditions Xena has apply to you. Next time I won't be so nice. Now, go to your room," she finished turning the bard and giving her a gentle swat to her backside to get her moving.

**XENA****BARD***XENA*****BARD*****XENA*****BARD****

Entering the bedroom Gabrielle was almost knocked over by Xena. "So what'd she do?"

"I'm grounded for the rest of today," Gabrielle replied sitting on the floor and taking off her boots before lying on the bed.

"That's it?" Xena threw herself on the bed with a flop. "She would have tanned my hide."

"Well," Gabrielle drew out as she sat up and looked at Xena. "She implied that's what would happen to me if there was a next time."

"Oh." Xena stood up and rummaged through the toy box Cyrene had placed in her room the previous day. "I guess a warning is fair. Wanna play?" She held up some wooden blocks and figures. "We can build a castle and have fun storming it."

Gabrielle grinned. "Sure, but let's make sure that we're only storming the castle to stop the evil king from forcing his daughter to marry when she wants to become an Amazon instead."

Hearing a knock at the window the girls looked up and smiled. Opening it they grinned. "Hey Tharin. Why are you using the window?"

"I wanted to give you these," he said handing two sweet rolls through the open window. "I didn't think Cyrene would approve."

"Probably not," they agreed in unison, before giggling as they started to enjoy the rolls.

"So why are you here, the staff done already?" Xena asked.

"No, just wanted to make sure we're still friends, little warrior."

Xena smiled. "Of course, we put you in a tight spot today, I'm sorry."

"So am I, Tharin," Gabrielle agreed. "Can I pay you for the staff now though?"

The man shook his head. "Consider it a gift to the Amazon Queen. Okay, I'll see you for dinner tonight. Bye girls."

Finishing their sweet rolls, the girls returned to their game. "What did he mean that he'll see us for dinner?" Gabrielle asked.

"Oh, Mom invited him over tonight for dinner when he delivers your staff," Xena answered before picking up a wooden soldier on a horse. "Come on and flank the rear, the Amazons are gaining ground," she announced as Gabrielle lay down on the floor next to her and led the Amazon figures to victory.

***XENA****BARD****XENA****BARD***XENA*****BARD***XENA

Xena was quietly eating her lunch as she watched Gabrielle eat and talk her mother's ear off at the same time. Smiling Xena was glad to know, that no matter what, some things would not change.

"Okay girls, time to finish up. I have some chores for you to help me with before dinner."

Nodding Xena finished everything but the mug of milk. Taking a good gulp, she hoped that it was enough to please her mother.

"Finish your milk Xena." Cyrene directed.

"Wouldn't it just be easier to give me something else to drink so we don't have to go through this every day?" Xena asked as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"It would be easier if you would just do as you were told," Cyrene answered.

"How about a compromise?" Two pairs of blue eyes started at Gabrielle. "Xena and I will drink milk for breakfast and lunch, but we get something else for dinner. Something we both like," she amended quickly.

Nodding slowly Cyrene smiled. "Alright, I think I can live with that."

"Good because we really don't like milk," Gabrielle answered finishing up her mug without mug fuss.

"Oh you," Cyrene laughed and tousled the bard's hair. "Help me get these dishes to the tub to wash and then I need you to sweep in the inn. I've decided to stay closed for a few days until we can figure something out."

"Can you afford to do that?" Xena asked taking her plate to the tub.

"Yes, these past weeks have been pretty good. Everyone loves to hear Gabrielle's stories and I've had a lot of extra business because of it."

Handing Gabrielle a broom she pointed to the front of the inn. "Go start out there dear heart, Xena will be helping me in here for a bit."

"Okay Mom."

Starting to pour the heated water onto the dishes Cyrene began to wash and gave Xena a clean towel. "You dry them little one."

"Okay." Taking her place on the same stool she use to when she was a child, Xena began to dry the dishes and stack them on the counter next to her.

"Xena, I want to talk to you about what happened today."

"Do we have to? I know we shouldn't have done that and I am sorry."

"I know you are little one, but you still disobeyed me."

"I know," Xena sighed. "I seem to do that a lot lately."

Cyrene smiled and handed Xena another dish to dry. "Well, try not to do it again too soon. I'd hate to see you not sit comfortably for the rest of this moon."

Looking up at her mother, Xena grinned and nodded. "Okay Mom, for you I'll try to behave."

"That's all I can ask Xena."

***XENA*****BARD*****XENA*****BARD******XENA******BARD*

Chores finished, Xena and Gabrielle were once again in their bedroom. Gabrielle was sitting at the desk working on a new scroll while Xena lay on her stomach on the bed, and sighed deeply.

"I'm bored, Gabrielle."

"I know, Xena."

"There's nothing to do."

"Well try and find something, I need to get this story down while I'm thinking of it."

"But I'm bored."

"I know."

"You want some parchment?" The bard offered without ever looking up from her scroll. "You could write or draw or something."

"Nah. Hey wait, yeah, maybe I do. Thanks." Xena said taking the parchment and quill offered and lying on the floor started to sketch out a plan for when she was no longer grounded.

****XENA*****BARD*****XENA*****BARD*****XENA*****

Hearing the knock at the door Xena ran and opened it before Cyrene could. "Hi Tharin," she greeted motioned the man into the kitchen.

"Mom Tharin's here," she announced.

"I can see that dear. I'm so glad you could make it," she greeted the man.

"Thanks for inviting me." He handed Cyrene a small bunch of flowers before handing Gabrielle her new staff.

Moving away from the furniture Gabrielle did a few simple moves with the staff. "It's perfect. Thanks so much Tharin."

"My pleasure, little queen," he answered.

"Gabrielle please put your staff in your room," Cyrene directed as she placed the flowers in a small ceramic vase and put them on the counter. "The flowers are lovely Tharin, thank you."

The man smiled and winked at Xena who merely nodded to the man.

"I'm starving," Gabrielle announced coming back into the room. "Mom is it time to eat yet?"

Shaking her head Cyrene chuckled. "Yes Gabrielle, it's time to eat." Removing the roast venison from the oven Cyrene was surprised to find Tharin next to her.

"Let me lift this for you, Cyrene." Tharin offered. "It's the least I can do since you made it, smells wonderful too," he added as Gabrielle and Xena took their seats at the kitchen table.

Dinner started out well, but quickly went downhill as it dragged on a little too long for Xena's taste. She had been quiet even for her watching the interactions of Tharin and her mother while Gabrielle told the story of how they had been turned little. Finally deciding to talk Xena took a drink of her apple juice. "So Tharin, tell us about yourself and family."

He smiled and took another helping of potatoes. "Not much to tell really. I have a younger sister and brother in law. They have a son and daughter."

"You don't have any children?" Gabrielle asked.

He shook his head. "No, my wife and child were killed by a fever about 10 years ago."

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Cyrene reached out to pat his hand.

"It's in the past no need to dwell besides I have wonderful company tonight." He turned to Gabrielle, "So all these wonderful stories that you tell about Xena, are they true?"

"Yes, every one of them," she bard answered proudly. "Of course there might be a little bardic license going on with them as well. Not that I have to embellish much. Xena is an amazing warrior."

"I bet she is." He turned his attention to Xena. "So how did the bow and arrows work out for you?"

"Fine. Managed to bag tonight's dinner with them," she answered dryly.

"Wonderful," Tharin smiled. "I'd love to go hunting with you sometime. I bet you could show me a lot."

Xena shrugged. "Maybe."

Turning back to Gabrielle Tharin smiled. "So tell me Gabrielle, how is it you became an Amazon Queen?"

"Oh, that's one of my favorites. You see, one day Xena and I were walking….." the bard started relating the story of her journey with the Amazons.

"Amazing," Tharin commented after Gabrielle had finished her story. Turning once again he addressed Xena. "You were really dead?"

"Yeah, it happens," she said shortly.

Noticing Xena's change in posture Gabrielle stood up, "Anybody else ready for dessert? Mom made this incredible fruit tart looking thing today and I can't wait to try it. Come on Xena help me clear the dishes." Gabrielle directed.

The girls quickly cleared the table and Gabrielle brought clean plates for dessert.

"Xena could you bring the fruit tart over please?" Cyrene asked.

"Sure mom." Gently picking up the tart Xena tripped right as she reached the table. The tart and its contents flew from her hands right onto Tharin's surprised face.

Seeing the smirk on Xena's face Gabrielle glared at her friend. Shrugging her shoulders Xena gave her most innocent look to the bard. "What, I tripped."

She then turned to Tharin muttering, "I'm sorry, Tharin."

Laughing, the man started wiping the fruit from his face. "That's quite alright, Xena. There are worse things that can be thrown on a man." Wiping the last of the tart from his face, he rose. "I'd better get going. Thanks so much for a lovely meal Cyrene and the wonderful company." "Night girls." He gave each girl a kiss on the top of the head before heading out the door toward home.

Waiting until Tharin turned Cyrene looked at Xena. "What was that about?"

"What? I tripped. It was an accident," she protested as her mother looked her up and down.

"Okay, I believe you. Go on to bed you two, I'll clean up here."

"Night, Mom," Xena called as she ran to the bedroom.

Stopping to give Cyrene a kiss on the cheek Gabrielle slowly left the kitchen wondering what in the name of the gods Xena was thinking when she dumped the tart on Tharin.

***XENA****BARD****XENA****BARD*****XENA****BARD****

"Care to tell me why you dumped a perfectly lovely fruit tart on a friend of ours Warrior Princess?" Gabrielle greeted as she started to get ready for bed.

"I tripped."

"Yeah, and I think Joxer is a great warrior. You're the great Warrior Princess, and you don't trip. Ever. Come on Xena, why on earth did you do that?"

Crawling onto the bed next to her friend Gabrielle waited while Xena sat quietly. "I'm not sure. All I know is I got this overwhelming urge to knock the stuffing out of him, but I dumped the tart on him instead."

"Guess you were a bit jealous."

"Maybe. I like Tharin, but tonight felt really strange."

"I think you were just looking out for your mom," Gabrielle stated as she swung her legs in front of her.

"I guess that could be it. Hope I don't do it again though, I was looking forward to that tart."

"You? I watched your mom make it and I'd been drooling over it all day. I didn't even get to lick the spoon. Next time, dump the milk warrior."

Xena rubbed her backside pointedly. "Nah, milk can be dangerous, besides you know me, I never like to do the same thing twice."

Hearing the door open the friends ducked under the covers and waited. Cyrene sat on the bed next to them and to their great surprise handed Gabrielle a stuffed lamb. "I figure if Xena has her centaur then you might need something too."

"Thanks Mom." Clutching the lamb Gabrielle suddenly felt very sleepy and content.

Brushing their hair back from their faces Cyrene kissed them both on the forehead before tucking them in and blowing out the lamp on the desk.

"Sleep well girls," she instructed before pulling the door shut behind her.

***XENA****BARD*****XENA****BARD******XENA****BARD***


	10. Chapter 10

As always, the same disclaimers apply.

Chapter 10

Waking the next morning Gabrielle sighed, she was still little and she still had no idea on how to fix it. Hopefully, Ephiny and Eponin would be arriving in the next day or so and they could get started on their trip toward Bulger.

Getting out of bed Gabrielle noticed that Xena was already gone, as was her new sword and scabbard. Quickly getting dressed, Gabrielle grabbed her new staff and headed for the barn before Cyrene could notice she was out of the house. Just as she had thought, Argo was missing as was Xena. Slamming her staff against a hay bale Gabrielle cursed inwardly, why in the name of the gods was Xena doing this to her?

Hearing a sound behind her she whirled with the staff at the ready. Seeing the intruder she broke into a wild smile and flung herself into surprised arms. "Ephiny! You don't know how happy I am to see you."

"And you are?"

"It's me, Gabrielle."

"Gabrielle?" Ephiny bent on one knee to get a good look at the girl her eyes opening in shock. "What in Artemis happened to you?" she asked as Eponin came into the barn leading two horses.

"Queen Gabrielle?" Eponin asked looking at Ephiny.

Ephiny nodded and stood again.

Eponin looked at the girl again. "Prove it."

"What? How do I know you're Queen Gabrielle?" She looked at Ephiny and shrugged. "Well you must admit this is strange even for them."

"True," Ephiny agreed.

Gabrielle sighed. "Okay you want proof?" Her anger mounted. "Let's see, I was there when Xenon was born," She swung her staff and narrowly missed hitting the Amazon in the knee caps. "I know that you tried to protect me after Hope killed Solan." Another swing of the staff narrowly missing Eponin, "And I know I don't have time for this right now!" She lashed out with her staff causing both Ephiny and Eponin to jump back. "I am still your queen and as much as I hate to pull rank Regent Ephiny we need to get out of here now!"

"Yep it's her." Eponin confirmed. "That temper alone should be proof enough for anyone.

"Yes, it's me." Gabrielle sighed as she calmed down. "Look, it's a really long story and right now we need to go find Xena before something bad happens. I'll explain along the way, alright?"

Shaking her head Ephiny looked at Eponin and shrugged. "The weirdest things happen to you and Xena, don't they?" she remarked as they left the barn.

*****XENA****BARD*****XENA******BARD****XENA*****BARD**

"So now you see why my message to you was so sparse." Gabrielle finished as they finally spotted Argo in the open field where Xena and Gabrielle spared.

"Oh yeah, it was great." Ephiny rolled her eyes. "'Eph, Trouble in Amphipolis. Bring horses and Eponin. Keep it quiet from everyone else. Gabrielle.' If you don't think I had to come up with a good story to keep the elders happy. You so owe me, my queen."

"We'll settle up later," Gabrielle commented, distracted as she dismounted from the horse and grabbed her staff. Noticing Xena she took off at a run, stopping only when she reached her target.

Wielding her staff Gabrielle lashed at the warrior fully, "What in Tartarus is wrong with you Xena!" She demanded getting in a strike before Xena picked up her own staff. "You just left! No note, Argo gone, sword gone! Are you trying to kill me?" Another attack though deflected this time.

"What in Hades was I supposed to tell your mother? Do you enjoy having a sore backside?"

Done with talking Gabrielle attacked with a vengeance as Xena could only defend herself. Staffs were flying with lightning speed as Ephiny and Eponin watched from a safe distance.

"Should we stop this?"

"I don't know Ep," she answered as Gabrielle managed to get in a good backhand sweep sending Xena to her backside. Noticing the shift in the mini-warrior Ephiny sighed. "Yeah I guess we should. I'll grab Xena, you get Gabrielle."

"Are you crazy? I'll take Xena, you get the Queen." Eponin declared moving into the fray and grabbing Xena by the scruff of her neck while Ephiny ran to stop Gabrielle's advance.

"Had to accept being regent didn't you Ephiny," she muttered to herself. "Dumb Amazon."

Eponin had Xena by the arm, but had managed to remove the staff before joining Ephiny and Gabrielle. Ephiny had also taken Gabrielle's staff and was trying to calm the little queen down.

"Gabrielle enough okay?" Ephiny tried calmly. "Why did you attack Xena?"

"Ask her, she knows."

Ephiny turned to Xena and nodded. "Xena."

"Ephiny." The girl responded in greeting.

"Why did Gabrielle attack you?"

Xena narrowed her eyes and recited. "I may still be the Warrior Princess, but Gabrielle thinks I will follow the rules from now on."

Groaning Ephiny decided to be the adult in the situation. "Okay, enough. We're going to sit down and the two of you are going to have a 'sensitive chat' if it kills all of us."

Watching as Eponin brought Xena closer Ephiny motioned to Gabrielle to sit as well as Xena. The Amazons had both girls sit crossed leg in the grass facing each other. Ephiny sat by Gabrielle and Eponin did the same to Xena.

"Now, talk," Ephiny directed as she motioned to Xena. "Why did Gabrielle attack you and let's try a real answer this time, Warrior Princess."

"Well," Xena intoned, her eyes narrowing. "I'm betting she's rather mad at me for leaving around dawn, taking my sword, staff, and Argo and not letting her or mother know where I was going or that I was leaving. Am I close oh Queen?"

Gabrielle felt her anger rise again and it was only Ephiny's quick hands that stopped another attack. "Let's not forget the 'I'm the Warrior Princess' attitude you're sporting today. You do know it's both our asses when we get back to your mother."

"Let me deal with her, Gabrielle."

"Oh no Xena, that's where you're wrong. You can't be left to just 'deal with her', look at us for Artemis's sake you really think going all Warrior Princess on her this morning is going to work? Have you been paying any attention these past weeks?"

"Paying attention, paying attention?" Xena's cheeks started to flush. "Who was it that has gotten her ass tanned not once, but twice, not to mention the random swats here and there? Who hasn't been able to do any sword drills, or training without supervision for the past 3 weeks? Hades Gabrielle, have _you_ been paying attention?"

"Umm, somebody want to tell us what's going on?" Ephiny interjected.

"Later!" Xena and Gabrielle shouted in unison.

"Okay, so then what does this stunt today prove? That you enjoy having your hide tanned? Maybe we should just make spanking you a part of your training now since you seem to enjoy it so much."

"I was planning to be back before anyone else got up. It's not my fault you got up early, flipped out and brought the Amazon backup with you." Xena narrowed her eyes at Gabrielle, "But you can bet mom knows we're gone by now and I'm not happy about that."

"Neither am I, Xena. Why didn't you leave me a note or something? I was worried about you." Gabrielle countered.

"I can take care of myself, Gabrielle."

"No, Xena. You think you can take care of yourself, but Ephiny and Eponin could take you right now if they had to and you know it as well as I do."

Xena stood up ready to fight. "Let's see shall we? What do you say girls, ready for an early morning workout?"

"We are not fighting you, Xena." Ephiny turned to Eponin. "You grab Xena, I'll grab the queen and we'll head back to the inn maybe Xena's mother can fill us in."

Nodding Eponin stood and lifted Xena over her shoulder. "Kick me and I'll use your backside for target practice, Warrior Princess," she threatened.

Ephiny stood as well and motioned for Gabrielle to follow Xena and Eponin.

"No. I want to finish this."

Sighing Ephiny slung Gabrielle over her shoulder and began to walk towards the horses. "Oh and Gabrielle, what Eponin said to Xena goes double for me."

***XENA****BARD******XENA*****BARD*****XENA****BARD****

Ephiny and Eponin entered the inn to find Cyrene sitting at the kitchen table nursing a mug of tea. Looking up relief covered her face replaced immediately with anger at the worry those two had caused her.

"I believe these belong to you." Ephiny stated as she and Eponin placed Xena and Gabrielle on the floor in front of her.

Rising from her chair Cyrene gave each girl a hug followed by a loud swat to the backside. Then taking both girls by the ear, she led them to different corners in the kitchen. "If you so much as move I'll blister your behinds right here." Turning around she faced her guests. "You must be Gabrielle's Amazons. Thank you for bringing them home, where did you find them? I'm Cyrene by the way, Xena's mother."

"I'm Ephiny and this is Eponin, and it's a long story."

"Oh forgive me, where are my manners? Please have a seat and I'll get you some breakfast. You must be tired from your journey and whatever those two put you through."'

Cyrene assembled breakfast quickly and placed two mugs of cider and two mugs of milk on the table she sat down. "Xena and Gabrielle come over here and eat."

They ate in uneasy silence for a while before Gabrielle stuck her tongue out at Xena and took a drink of milk. Xena kissed her hand and touched her backside as Gabrielle took another drink.

"Girls, stop that," Cyrene directed as she slowly started to piece together the story from Ephiny and Eponin.

As the adults talked Gabrielle and Xena kept up their silent torture of the other until Xena finally took her napkin and placed it on her head. She then made a slight bow to Gabrielle and knocked it off before stepping on it. Lunging from her seat Gabrielle grabbed Xena's full mug of milk, "I believe I owe you warrior." She intoned before dumping it on her friend's head.

Ephiny and Eponin looked from their friends to Cyrene in disbelief as Cyrene put her head in her hands. "Ephiny, the bathing room is down the hall to the right; Xena will show you where it is. Will you please get her cleaned up? Oh and Eponin, do you mind getting that spill?" Not waiting for an answer she grabbed Gabrielle by the hand and started to lead her down the hallway.

"Eph, can we please go get me cleaned up? This is really uncomfortable." Xena tugged at the regent's hand.

"Uh, sure."

"There's probably water ready for dishes, we can use that and then reheat more for the dishes," Xena said as Ephiny grabbed the water buckets and followed Xena to the bathing room.

Xena had stripped and was waiting for the second bucket of water when Ephiny finally spoke. "What is going on with you two?" She asked as she placed Xena in the tub, "And do I really have to bathe you?"

"How many six year olds do you know that bathe alone?"

"Great Artemis," Ephiny declared as she lathered a washcloth with soap and started cleaning Xena. "Where was your mother taking Gabrielle?"

"I imagine to blister her little backside," Xena grinned as Ephiny started to get up.

"She can't, I mean, she's the queen. Only an Amazon should punish her." Ephiny started toward the door as Xena spoke again.

"Relax Ephiny unless you want my mother to blister your backside too."

Looking at Xena Ephiny debated with herself.

"Look Eph, I've only seen my mother this angry one other time and believe me you do not want to be in the middle of it."

Taking a deep breath Ephiny resumed her position at the tub. "So when was this other time?" She asked.

"Let's just say the neighbor's cow, our goat, and a few chickens were never the same." Xena grinned. "So how was the trip?"

Expecting to be lead directly to her bedroom, Gabrielle was surprised when Cyrene detoured to her room. "Don't move." She directed as she entered the room and returned a few moments later holding something in her hand that Gabrielle couldn't get a good look at.

Finally entering Gabrielle's bedroom, Cyrene quietly laid a thin paddle on the desk before sitting on the bed. "Want to tell me what happened this morning?"

Shaking her head Gabrielle had already started to cry and upon seeing the paddle her hands had involuntarily moved to protect her backside.

"We need to talk, dear heart." Cyrene continued. "Come here." Opening her arms, Gabrielle fell into them crying as Cyrene rocked her for a bit. "Okay, no more tears, what happened between you and Xena?"

Finally able to talk Gabrielle explained her morning to Cyrene, starting from when she awoke up to the milk incident at the table. "I'm in a lot of trouble aren't I?" She asked quietly.

"Yes you are, dear heart." Cyrene hugged her again. "Let's get to it shall we?" She asked leading the girl over her lap with a heavy heart.

***XENA****BARD****XENA****BARD****XENA****BARD****

Eponin burst into the bathing room just as Ephiny was finishing drying off Xena. "Ephiny, I think Gabrielle is being hurt," She gasped. "I hear her crying out, and…" she stopped talking as Xena looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

"It's fine Eponin, she's just getting her queenly butt paddled. Those clothes are mine." She pointed to clean clothes now dry, hanging on a line by the wash tub.

Handing the clothes to Xena, Ephiny waited until she was changed to lead the girl into the kitchen. "The sounds from the bedroom seemed to increase the longer they sat at the table."

"Ouch." Ephiny jumped. "I felt that one from here."

Nodding Xena sighed. "My butt is toast."

Suddenly noticing only quiet Xena wondered how much more trouble she could get into if she ran from the inn. Her thoughts were interrupted when Ephiny stood. "I think I'll go check on the queen."

"Watch this one Eponin, last thing we need is for her to make a run for the barn." Ephiny winked at Xena before heading down the hallway.

Stopping at the half open door Ephiny noticed Cyrene rocking Gabrielle as she continued to cry. Taking a deep breath the Amazon knocked lightly, "May I come in?"

Cyrene nodded, "Of course, Ephiny."

"I'll take her if you want to go talk to Xena." Ephiny said holding out her arms.

Nodding, Cyrene handed Gabrielle to Ephiny. "Xena and I will be chatting in my bedroom." She watched as Ephiny got comfortable on the bed holding Gabrielle before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

"Some queen I am, huh?" Gabrielle sniffed rubbing her still bare backside.

"Oh I say you do okay. At least we know you could hold up under enemy torture."

"Was there ever any doubt?" Gabrielle sniffed again as silent tears rolled from her eyes.

"Care to tell me what happened to you today?" Ephiny asked.

"Since when do you do the sensitive chats?" Gabrielle teased as Ephiny stood and sat in the rocking chair on the other side of the room.

"Since I have a six year old queen with busted tail feathers," She stated. "So what happened?"

"Well, you know how Xena and I are still us, only smaller?"

"Yes."

"Well that's just part of it. We have these kid parts too. I think we feed off each other actually. I felt like a little kid again today and couldn't stop myself even though there was this other voice in my head telling me it was a very stupid move on my part."

"So in other words, you have your adult thoughts and skills, but also act like kids?"

"In a nutshell, yes." Gabrielle yawned. "It's just sometimes we act more like kids than adults."

"Well then, you need to know something." The regent took a deep breath. "The next time you're in trouble I won't let Cyrene spank you."

"Ephiny, I deserved what I got today. You don't need to protect me from what I deserve."

"I know that Gabrielle. It's just that next time, I'll be the one tanning your little backside."

"What?" Gabrielle's green eyes popped open in surprise.

"It's part of the duty of being a queen's regent. It's my job to make sure you follow the rules and impart discipline when necessary."

"You've never spanked me or imparted discipline before," Gabrielle protested.

"You've never been a child before, Gabrielle. There's no getting around this. It just is."

Gabrielle moaned. "Great, just great. Between you and Cyrene I may as well sit in a chair and stare at a wall. It's about the only way I'll stay out of trouble."

"I'm sure I could arrange that," the regent joked.

"Gee thanks, Ephiny." Yawning again Gabrielle snuggled deeper into Ephiny. "I hate hearing Xena get spanked."

"I'll let you in on a little secret, my queen. She wasn't too fond to hear you get spanked either." Setting Gabrielle on the floor in front of her, Ephiny gently pulled up her leggings. "Okay Gabrielle time for a nap."

"I don't need a nap, Ephiny."

"Well, acting as your regent, you are taking a nap and will darn well like it," Ephiny answered picking the girl up and placing her in the bed.

Snuggling with her lamb Gabrielle rolled onto her side and sighed. "No choice huh?

"Not at the moment," Ephiny grinned. "Enjoy your nap, my queen." She said as she quietly left the room.

Cyrene carried a still crying Xena down the hallway and entering Xena's bedroom sat down in the rocking chair recently vacated by Ephiny. Humming softly to her daughter she finally felt the girl relax in her arms.

Rising, she placed Xena in bed next to Gabrielle and kissed both girls on the forehead. It had already been a long day and they hadn't even reached mid-day. Shaking her head, Cyrene headed back to the kitchen wondering what other troubles these two would find before they could be made big again.


	11. Chapter 11

Normal disclaimers apply. This chapter features spanking, you have been warned.

Chapter 11

"I'm sorry Ephiny but that just won't work." Cyrene's voice was adamant.

"But it's Amazon law and I am her regent."

"And I'm as much her mother as if I gave birth to her. We'll have to work something out because I will not give up my rights to Gabrielle. I don't care if she is your queen. She's my daughter."

Putting her head into her hands Ephiny sighed. She and Cyrene had been at this for over a candle mark; Cyrene refusing to let go of Gabrielle's well-being and any further punishments, Ephiny doing the same.

"I think you need to bring the queen in on this," Eponin finally interjected.

"What?" Ephiny looked at the weapons master questioningly.

"You need someone to help you reach a compromise. She's the best negotiator I know. Besides, this one is worse than Xena," she muttered nodding toward Cyrene.

Cyrene smiled. "Where do you think she gets it Eponin?" Patting the Amazon's hand she rose and refilled their ale mugs. "Perhaps Eponin has a point Ephiny?"

Raising her hands in the air Ephiny nodded. "I think so, I surrender and the gods know I don't have Gabrielle's patience."

"So we wait for the queen then," Eponin stated the obvious.

"No, you don't," a quiet voice said. "I may not be much of a queen's champion right now, but I am still able to have my say when it comes to Gabrielle."

"Xena,"

"No Mother, let me talk." Xena entered the room fully and ran her fingers through her hair. "I think there's a fairly obvious way to solve this problem that neither of you have suggested."

"And what is that?" Ephiny asked.

"Easy, you handle the Amazon stuff, Mom handles the other stuff." Xena paused and took a deep breath. "For both of us."

Ephiny's eyes widened in surprise. "For both of you, are you serious Xena?"

"Have I ever said anything I wasn't serious about?" Xena walked to the table and stood near Cyrene. "As much as I hate to admit it, we're both going to need your help on the road just because of what's happened to us."

"She's right," Gabrielle agreed as she entered the room and took Xena's hand in hers. "We're going to need all of you looking out for us and both of you have very different roles on the road."

"Wait, on the road?" Eponin's eyes shot open. "What do you mean on the road?"

"We need to head to Bulger to find out about this statue. We can't find out anything staying here with Mom. There's no choice but to go." Xena explained.

"Are you sure?" Ephiny questioned. "I mean Ep and I could just go."

"No Ephiny, we'll all be going," Gabrielle said. "You, Eponin, Xena, and myself."

"And what am I left over ambrosia? I'll be joining you too."

"Mother, are you sure? What will you do with the inn?" Xena asked surprised.

"I've already talked to Tharin. He'll keep up the larder and the repairs and his sister has agreed to run it for me. Her name is Melaney and she seems to be a good woman."

"That's who we helped out of the mud on the way to Amphipolis." Gabrielle announced.

"Yeah, hope she runs an inn better than she drives a wagon," Xena muttered. "And when did you talk to Tharin about this?"

"When I went to check his store this morning, after I found the two of you missing," Cyrene answered with a smile.

Gabrielle smiled. "Then I guess we're heading to Bulger," she said as Xena put her head on the table with a thud.

***XENA****BARD****XENA****BARD****XENA****BARD****

Four days had passed since Ephiny and Eponin's arrival and everyone was in the barn ready to leave. Xena was standing next to Argo ready to get under way while Cyrene had managed to procure a small cart and horse thanks to Tharin. Extra supplies had been stuffed in the small cart as well as a heavy wooden box holding the statue. Everyone had instructions to stay away from it on the journey.

Gabrielle was already sitting in the cart, after deciding to start the journey riding with Cyrene. Ephiny and Eponin just finished double checking their mounts, as Xena once again, checked that her sword was secured to her back and that her staff was safe in the ring she'd placed on Argo's saddle. Gabrielle's staff lay easily over her legs while she and Cyrene waited for orders to move out.

"Okay, before we leave I want to go over the rules one more time."

"You've gone over the rules at least sixty times in the past two days. I think we have them," Xena intoned as she started to mount Argo.

"Xena wait," Ephiny noticed the little warrior tense up before she once again stood next to her horse.

"Okay, make that sixty-one," Xena remarked waiting.

"First, do what I tell you to the first time without question."

"Unless you tell us to do something stupid." Xena muttered.

"What was that Xena?" Ephiny asked.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything."

Ephiny smirked. "Good thing because you could ride with me instead of by yourself on Argo you know.

"Ok, two, you are not to go anywhere alone or out of eyesight without permission from myself or Eponin. Third, if we are attacked you are not to join the fight. I want the two of you to look out for each other and Cyrene." She looked pointedly at Xena. "And that sword stays on your back unless you are forced to use it, otherwise it'll be with me for the trip instead of you."

Xena glared at the Amazon but nodded her understanding.

"And last, these rules are subject to change at a moment's notice while on the road." She looked at Xena and Gabrielle hard. "And there will be severe consequences for breaking any of my or Cyrene's rules. Do you understand?"

"Can we go now?" Xena was shuffling her feet impatiently, "We're burning daylight Eph, and Bulger isn't getting any closer."

Nodding Ephiny looked at Eponin who just shrugged. "We need to be on constant alert," the weapons master commented. "I'm not sure if the attack will come from the folks on the road or Xena."

Leading Argo from the barn Xena easily got into the saddle and started out.

"Hold it, Warrior Princess. Ep is on point, not you."

Taking a deep breath Xena just nodded and moved back closer to the horse cart with a scowl on her face. This might be a tougher journey than she'd originally thought.

They had been riding for almost two candle marks when Xena suggested a break. She knew her mother wasn't used to this hard travel and the horses needed the break. Pulling Argo up to a small path she led her down the path which ended in a small clear stream. Dismounting she helped unhook her mother's horse and let it drink as well.

"Xena, I thought Ep was on point."

"She is, on the road. We're taking a break now, Ephiny, and I knew how to get here." Xena sat down on a large rock and helped distribute a small snack and the water skin. "If we stay on this road until nightfall, there's a small cave we can use for shelter. There's a good water supply and hunting should be easy there."

"How far until we take the other road toward Bulger?" Gabrielle asked.

"If we don't have any problems I'd say a 2 or 3 day ride," Xena answered, as finished her snack and stretched her legs. "Then again, I'm not sure if that old trading route is still open or how safe it is. We may have to take the alternate coastal route which would add a lot of time not to mention a detour as we turn inland again."

"Wait a minute Xena, shouldn't we be discussing the best route to take?" Ephiny asked.

"Have you ever been to Bulger, Ephiny?"

"No."

"Well, I have and I say what route we take."

"Xena could Ep and I talk to you please?"

"Oh no, you talk to her, I'm waiting with Gabrielle and Cyrene," the weapons master refused as she walked to sit on the ground near her queen.

"Chicken," Ephiny whispered before walking toward Xena, who'd had decided to stand on the large rock bringing her at a more equal height with the regent.

"You wanted to talk Ephiny?"

"Xena, I have traveled the roads before you know. You don't have to act like you know better."

"Ephiny, I do know better in this instance." Xena rubbed her face with her hand. "I've been to Bulger, I know the route and I've got a couple caves along the way stashed with supplies that will be useful. I haven't lost my abilities to map a more direct way. Let me take point in this."

Xena waited quietly while the regent looked at her. "Okay," she finally said grudgingly, "but if I ever think you're leading us the wrong way or don't like what's going on I will question it."

"I'd expect nothing less of you, Eph." The little warrior grinned. "Now that wasn't so hard was it?" she teased. "Giving up just a little control?" Doing a backflip off the rock Xena headed toward Argo and was ready to get the group under way once again.

****XENA****BARD****XENA*****BARD*****XENA*****BARD****

The first day of travel had passed uneventfully and camp had been set up in the cave Xena had told them about earlier. The horses had been taken care of and Eponin had managed to bag a few rabbits for dinner.

Cyrene was tending to the stew while Gabrielle and Xena talked Eponin into a game of Hide and Find. She was counting into the tree when both girls took off for good hiding spots.

"Don't go too far girls," Cyrene shouted. Turning her attention to Ephiny she watched as the warrior sharpened her sword. "Do you think it's a good idea for them to go hide someplace?"

Ephiny shrugged her shoulders. "Why not? It's not like they'll get lost or anything. I'm sure they'll stay close to camp and Ep will be able to find them pretty easily."

Cyrene shook her head. "Not my daughter you won't," she muttered as she relaxed against the cave wall waiting for the other boot to drop.

Finishing up the stew Cyrene smiled, Gabrielle had been back for a quarter of a candle mark and still there was no sign of Xena. She wasn't answering any calls that Eponin was making either. Going to the mouth of the cave Cyrene gave a loud whistle followed by two shorter whistles.

"Coming, Mom!" Xena's voice answered as she jumped out of a tree near the opening of the cave.

Running into the cave she was stopped by her mother. "Why didn't you answer when Eponin called you?"

"I wasn't going to give up the game. Did I win?"

Eponin grinned, tousling Xena's hair. "Yes, you won. I can't believe you were in that tree."

Xena chuckled, "Never forget to look up. Hey," she protested as Cyrene took a cloth to wash off her hands and face. "I could do that myself."

"I'm sure you could, little one," the woman commented. "Now, go sit next to Gabrielle and we'll eat."

Ephiny watched as Cyrene sat comfortably on her sleeping skins eating, "You're going to have to teach me that whistle Cyrene," she commented. "Might give me a chance in getting the warrior princess and my queen back into camp without going hoarse."

Cyrene smiled gently at her. "Oh I don't know dear, don't want to give away all my secrets." She winked at Ephiny as Xena watched the exchange with a feeling of wariness.

Dinner cleaned up, Gabrielle tugged on Xena's sleeve. "Come on Xena, I need to use the bushes, walk with me."

"Sure."

"Where did you go today?" the bard hissed as she and Xena headed toward the edge of the tree line.

"What do you mean?"

"Xena, you were not in that tree the whole time, what were you doing?"

"I'll tell you later, okay? I'm not ready to share but when I am I'll let you come with me. Deal?"

"Deal." Coming out from behind the nearest bush Gabrielle grinned. "You sure had them fooled though."

Xena smiled. "Yeah, I know."

The sound of her mother's whistle broke their silence. "Coming, Mom," she answered automatically. "We'd better hurry she hates to be kept waiting after that whistle," Xena explained as she and Gabrielle raced back to camp.

***XENA****BARD***XENA****BARD****XENA****BARD*****

The next morning was great traveling weather and the group had been on the road since daybreak. Xena had led them to a grassy area near a quiet brook and they had laid out items for lunch.

Cyrene had laid a blanket on the grass and Gabrielle was lying on her stomach trying to write. Feeling a gentle hand on her back she looked up to find Cyrene handing her a plate of meat, cheese, and bread.

"Here you are dear. Time to put that scroll away and eat."

"I can do both." The bard answered taking the plate and continuing to write. "I didn't get to write last night so I need to do it now."

"You needed to sleep last night dear heart."

Gabrielle nodded. "I also need to write at night. It's what I do on the road." She added as she put her bread down and began to write again.

"Gabrielle, sit up and eat, and then you can write," Cyrene directed as Ephiny watched with her own lunch from a distance. As far as the Amazon was concerned this did not fall under her side of the agreement with Cyrene. She'd let the inn-keeper try to stop the bard from writing, but she was no fool.

"I'm fine, Mom," Gabrielle said again. "Really, just let me be," she added with a snip.

"Oh that's gonna hurt," Xena commented to Eponin.

"What is?"

A loud smack was heard through the camp. "That." Xena grinned. "Don't ever talk back to Mom where food is concerned, especially with an attitude."

Eponin grinned back at the warrior. "Thanks for the tip. You know I don't know what scares me more. Your mother's wrath or Gabrielle's."

"I'd say they're about tied," Ephiny interjected watching her queen sit up and glare at Cyrene.

As the trio watched Cyrene whispered something to Gabrielle who shook her head and tried to continue to write. Suddenly another loud smack was heard followed by a curse.

"Did you just slap my hand young lady?"

"Don't try to take my scroll away," Gabrielle answered standing and rolling her scroll up protectively.

"Gonna intervene. Regent Ephiny?" Xena coughed.

"Great Artemis, no." Ephiny's curls bounced as she shook her head. "This does not fall under the Amazon Regent category. This is definitely Cyrene's to deal with." Passing a bunch of grapes to her friends, they munched and relaxed watching the exchange between Gabrielle and Cyrene play out.

"Xena, will you please tell your mother that I am perfectly capable of eating and writing at the same time," Gabrielle called.

Xena shook her head. "Sorry Gabrielle, I may be little but I'm not stupid. You're on your own for this one, my bard."

"Thanks for your support, warrior," Gabrielle responded as she pulled back her hand clutching the scroll. "Don't touch my scroll!" she yelled before once again slapping at Cyrene's hand.

Grabbing the offending hand, Cyrene pulled Gabrielle tight and whispered in her ear. "Go put the scroll away now." The tone left no room for argument, but the bard wasn't listening closely. Seeing her chance at escape Gabrielle nodded. "Okay."

As Cyrene released her Xena chuckled. "Amateur move. Mom should have known better than to do that."

Watching Gabrielle run toward Argo Xena laughed out loud. "This is going to be good."

"What is?" Ephiny looked at her.

"Watch."

Gabrielle quickly whispered in Argo's ear before ducking under the horse and crossing her legs to sit on the ground.

As Ephiny and Eponin chuckled, Cyrene tried to reach Gabrielle only to find Argo moving to protect the little bard. Smiling smugly Gabrielle continued to work on her scroll.

"Um, Ephiny?"

"Yeah, Xena?" Still grinning the Amazon watched as Cyrene made another unsuccessful attempt at the bard.

"I hate to bring this up, but isn't the queen putting her life in danger by doing that?" Xena pointed out. "Argo is only going to take so much before she decides to get rid of my mother or Gabrielle, and I'd rather it didn't go that far."

"Minotaur shit," the Amazon mumbled. "I'm going to have to fight Cyrene for punishment rights aren't I? She continued as she stood up and walked toward the little queen.

"I am so glad I wasn't dumb enough to be a regent," Eponin stated.

"Like you would've been asked," Xena teased.

"Just wait, warrior," Eponin smiled. "I'm sure I could find some fresh milk for you on this trip."

"Ep,"

"Yes?"

"You know I'm going to be an adult again eventually, right?" Xena winked at her watching the Amazon's face fall.

"Damn," she mumbled. "Almost forgot that."

"Gabrielle, come out from under Argo," Ephiny directed.

"No, I want to write."

"Gabrielle I am ordering you as your regent to come to me right now." Ephiny's voice was terse and Gabrielle looked up to see her friend's face totally serious.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming," she muttered as she crawled out from under Argo. "Thanks girl." She patted Argo's side as both inn-keeper and Amazon grabbed for her.

"Cyrene, she placed herself in danger by sitting under Argo, Amazon rules apply here." Ephiny stated before Cyrene could say anything.

Slowly nodding Cyrene loosened her hold on the little girl. "You're going to punish her then?"

Ephiny nodded. "I am, and Amazon punishments can be harsher for minor infractions than your punishments."

Cyrene stared hard at Gabrielle and then looked back to the determined face of the regent. "I believe you," she agreed before walking back to the blanket and starting to clean up lunch.

"Thanks Eph," Gabrielle started before she realized that Ephiny was leading her towards a fallen log a few feet away.

"Don't thank me yet, Gabrielle." She looked at the girl and sighed. "I was serious Gabrielle. You put yourself and Cyrene in direct danger pulling that little stunt. How much longer do you think Argo would have put up with it before she decided to get rid of you or Cyrene?"

Gabrielle dropped her head. "I hadn't thought of that. I just wanted to work on my scroll in peace."

"I know Gabrielle, but what you did was dangerous and irresponsible. Not to mention how you treated Cyrene. Is that how an Amazon Queen acts Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle was drawing circles with her boot in the dirt and shrugged her shoulders.

"Answer me right now! Is that how an Amazon Queen acts?"

"No." Looking up into Ephiny's face she realized the position she had put her friend in by her actions. "Please Eph, we don't have to do this. I'll try not to do it again."

Sitting on the log Ephiny pulled the little queen between her legs. "I know that Gabrielle, but I also need to take my responsibilities to the nation seriously."

"Can't you just ground me, take away my quill or something?" Gabrielle bargained.

"No, you are an Amazon queen and this offense deserves this punishment." Ephiny gently took the girl over her lap and drove the lesson home using her hard hand as Xena watched with tears in her eyes.

***XENA***BARD****XENA****BARD****XENA****BARD****

Gabrielle lay in the cart for the rest of the afternoon pouting. She had avoided talking to or interacting with anyone and as the group made camp in a secluded grove of trees Gabrielle merely lay on her sleeping skins and faced away from everyone holding tightly to her stuffed lamb.

Talking to her mother and taking a plate to the bard Xena sat quietly next to her friend. "Hey Gabrielle, Mom says you can stay up after you eat to work on your scroll."

"I'm not hungry."

"Gabrielle, you have to eat. You're no good to any of us if you get hungry and worn down, you know that." Xena encouraged the bard to sit up and start to eat. "Want to talk about what's wrong?"

Gabrielle shrugged her shoulders.

"Come on this isn't just because Ephiny tanned your backside is it?"

Gabrielle sniffed. "Xena I don't even know if Ephiny's still mad at me. One minute I was over her knee, the next minute she was telling me to go get ready to pack up. At least your mother gave me a hug after I apologized. I don't know where I stand with Ephiny right now."

Xena sighed. "You know Amazons, Gabrielle. Strong, silent, and sometimes too dumb for their own good," she added under her breath. Giving the bard a brief hug, Xena stood up. "I'm going to go get a plate then come back and join you, okay?"

The bard nodded again as Xena headed toward her mother.

"How is she little one?" Cyrene asked.

"She'll be okay, but can you talk to Ephiny?"

"Why?"

"Gabrielle needs the big dumb Amazon to be a little more touchy feely after a punishment. She's confused as to where she stands with Eph right now or if Eph is still mad at her."

Cyrene grinned knowingly. "I'll be happy to clue the Amazon in on the ways of us mere mortals."

Xena hugged her mother and taking her plate went to rejoin her best friend on their bedrolls.

Watching from the corner of her eye Xena noticed her mother having a serious chat with Ephiny. Seeing the Amazon's body language Xena knew her mother had made her point.

"Hey, you finished?" she asked Gabrielle.

"Yeah."

"I'll go give these to Mom and bring you your scroll alright?"

Gabrielle smiled. "Thanks, Xena."

"No problem."

Passing Ephiny on her way to her mother Xena gave her an encouraging smile as she noticed Gabrielle's face darken again as she saw the Amazon approach.

Sitting down next to the bard, Ephiny grimaced as Gabrielle lay down and faced away from her once again. "Gabrielle, can we talk please?"

"About what?"

"About what happened today at lunch."

"What's to talk about? I broke a rule, you punished me." Gabrielle's voice was tight.

"Well about that," Ephiny paused. "I, well, it's just I should have talked to you after Gabrielle, not just sent you to clean up. I forgot you didn't grow up among Amazons. I made the same mistake with Xenon too."

Gabrielle turned over and propped up on an elbow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that this dumb Amazon should have told you that everything is fine now, all is forgiven and I still love you."

Gabrielle felt tears form in her eyes, "Yeah you should have." She sniffed as Ephiny reached out to hug her tentatively.

"You have to remember Amazon warriors aren't such a touchy feely bunch," Ephiny said.

"Well Amazon Queens are." Gabrielle gave a small grin. "Thanks Eph."

"For what, tanning your hide?"

"For coming to talk to me."

"Ah, no problem, I'll try to do better next time. Okay?"

"Okay. Hey wait a minute, what do you mean next time?"

"Here's your scroll," Xena offered as she sat down next to Ephiny. "Get everything worked out?"

"Yes, we did, Xena." Gabrielle smiled at her as she turned over on her stomach to write. Stifling a yawn she peeked around Xena toward Cyrene. "Mom didn't see that yawn, did she?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes, she did." Cyrene answered from behind her. "However, you can still have some time to write." Giving the bard a kiss on the top of her head, Cyrene squeezed Ephiny's shoulder as she moved to talk to Eponin.


	12. Chapter 12

The usual disclaimers apply.

Chapter Twelve

The group had been on the road for almost a week with no major problems and Xena was grateful for the good weather and good humor that still accompanied them. Ephiny finally relaxed enough to allow Gabrielle and Xena some sparring time and Xena was actually going to do some sword drills with the Amazons when they camped for the evening.

Grabbing her staff and making sure her sword was secured to her back, Xena ran to meet Gabrielle and the Amazons near the stream by their current camp.

"Okay you two, I want you to go all out today," Ephiny commanded as Xena and Gabrielle started their familiar circling.

Smiling, Xena took the initiative and attacked first. Gabrielle easily blocked the move and countered with one of her own. Soon staffs were moving so quickly their movements were reduced to a fast blur. Finally, Xena managed to get Gabrielle to go down by flipping over her and sweeping the staff under the pint-sized bard before Gabrielle could jump over the weapon.

Taking Xena's hand up Gabrielle grinned. "Nice one warrior, shall we go again?"

"Sure." Xena answered as they started to circle once again. Noticing her mother watching them, Xena's eyebrow went up, but she continued to focus on the bard as once again staffs became a blur, this time however, Gabrielle managed to knock Xena off balance with a jab to her stomach.

"Enough!" Ephiny shouted as the girls began to circle again. "I said enough!"

"Oh come on Ephiny, we're just getting warmed up," Gabrielle complained.

"Yeah, we have at least another match in us." Xena agreed as she and Gabrielle continued to circle.

"If you want to keep those staffs I'd suggest you go get cooled off and ready to move," Ephiny directed quietly.

Stopping, Xena and Gabrielle looked at each other and nodded to Ephiny. "Kill joy," Xena muttered as she watched her mother move to talk to Ephiny.

"Xena, come on!" Gabrielle encouraged taking her hand and leading tugging it.

"Hold on, what do you suppose Mother wants with Ephiny?" Watching the two adults carefully, Xena couldn't figure out why Cyrene was gingerly touching Ephiny's staff and smiling. They were up to something and whatever it was couldn't be good.

"I have no idea what your mother and Ephiny are discussing, I'm sure we'll find out later. Let's go," Gabrielle said tugging Xena's hand once more.

"Fine, I'm coming," Xena relented as she allowed Gabrielle to lead her back to their bedrolls to finish getting ready for the day.

***XENA***BARD****XENA****BARD****XENA****BARD****

They had only been traveling a candle mark when Xena pulled Argo to a stop. "Mother, get to the side of the road. Everyone get ready!" She listened again. "About five riders coming hard." Moving Argo to the side of the road, near her mother and Gabrielle, Xena readied her staff and made sure her sword was ready as well.

"Xena, remember to stay back. Ep and I will handle this," Ephiny directed as Xena nodded.

"I'll try."

"You'll do more than try Xena, you'll do." Ephiny stopped talking as the five riders came to a halt in front of the women.

"Is there something we can help you with?" Eponin asked as the lead rider approached them.

"Yeah, how about all your money and valuables, your weapons and that pretty girl right there," he said pointing to Ephiny.

"Sorry, she's taken," Eponin replied drawing her sword and watching Ephiny do the same.

"Oh look guys, the girls are going to fight." Hearing another sword being drawn the man burst into laughter. "Oh is itty bitty gonna fight too?"

Xena grinned. "You'll find out won't you big fellow?" she drawled waiting for the idiots to attack. Focused on the impending battle, Ephiny's warnings were quickly forgotten.

"Attack!" the man in front yelled and the rest of the riders charged.

Heart pounding Xena flipped from Argo onto the lead raider's horse landing behind him. Tapping him on the shoulder she punched him across the jaw with the hilt of her sword, and watched as he fell to the ground. Flipping off the horse she sent him head on into the remaining raider's path and grinned as three of the four men were unseated. Xena knew that the Amazons were used to fighting on the ground and was pleased to see them dismount and easily take care of the men on the ground.

The last raider charged toward Xena. Using her sword she sliced at his leg, causing him to scream as she made contact. Watching the blood flow from the wound she knew she'd hit an artery and he'd be dead shortly. Not a nice way to die, but he wouldn't suffer much.

Wiping her blade on the trousers of one of the dispatched riders she was taken aback when Ephiny's voice cut the silence. "Xena, give me your sword now." The Amazons eyes were blazing and Xena raised one eyebrow in question.

Ephiny put her hand out and waiting tapping her foot. "Don't make me try and take it from you Xena. I don't want either of us to get hurt."

"Okay, okay, don't get your feathers in a knot," Xena said slowly giving her weapon to the Amazon.

"Eponin make sure Cyrene and Gabrielle are okay and take Xena's sword and clean it," she directed pulling the little warrior by the arm toward a row of trees on the other side of the road.

Turning Xena looked at Ephiny. "Shouldn't we be helping Eponin move the bodies out of the road?"

"She'll be just fine until I can help her. You and I need to talk." Sitting on a large rock, Ephiny turned Xena toward her and pointed. "You want to tell me what that was about, Xena?"

"What, what was about Ephiny?"

"Oh I don't know, getting directly involved in fight, using a weapon you weren't supposed to draw. What the Hades were you thinking?"

Comprehension finally dawned in Xena's eyes. "Oh Eph, I…"

"Yes, you did and you need to explain because you are in so much trouble right now even I can't believe it."

"I just reacted. All I could think about, feel was the fight. My instincts took over, Ephiny."

"Well those instincts could have gotten you killed."

"Those instincts managed to unseat four riders and let you battle on the ground where you're more comfortable," Xena argued.

"That wasn't your call to make, Xena!" Ephiny rubbed her face with her hands. "We went over this. You and I were clear on this Xena. You are not to fight unless absolutely necessary and in this case you know as well as I do it wasn't necessary. You left Gabrielle and Cyrene unprotected as well."

"Gabrielle can take care of herself and my mother," the little warrior protested.

"That may be but you broke your promise to me Xena. Don't you remember before we left Amphipolis? You promised you'd not fight unless our lives were in danger and you know as well as I do Eponin and I were not overmatched."

"So what now? You gonna punish me?" Xena challenged as she crossed her arms defiantly across her chest.

"Yes, Xena I am, but not right now. Go get in the cart and stay there until I say otherwise. We'll discuss this more after we've both calmed down."

"No. I want to do this now."

"You don't get to control this, Xena. Please go get into the cart, don't make me carry you there." Ephiny's voice was soft but Xena could hear the anger below the surface.

Feeling the anger start to bubble within herself, she did the only thing she could rationally justify; she obeyed. Turning, she ran to the cart, and hopped inside without a word to anyone.

Standing up Ephiny walked towards Eponin to help her clear the trash from the road.

***XENA****BARD*****XENA*****BARD*****XENA****BARD*****

Xena had spent the remainder of the day riding in the cart and watching Ephiny closely. The Amazon had not said one more word to her, nor had even looked in her direction. The non-confrontation made Xena nervous as she continually was wondering what the regent was thinking. The rest of the afternoon wasn't any better as she watched with some unease as Ephiny led Cyrene away from the group at lunch for a private conversation. The little warrior was so unnerved about it even Gabrielle couldn't get Xena out of her mood. Finally, noticing a familiar landmark, Xena decided to call out, "Ephiny, there's a cave about a quarter candle mark up the road. It'd be a good place to stop for the night."

The Amazon nodded in acknowledgement but didn't turn to look at the warrior. Xena waited in the back of the cave watching everyone get the camp ready for the evening. She wondered what was going on, but knew enough to let Ephiny have her space. Amazon pride and all that, she figured. Still, she wished the woman would get on with her punishment. This waiting was testing even her.

Gabrielle had wandered over to sit by Xena. "Want to talk about it?" she asked.

"Nope. I'm just waiting for Ephiny to decide what to do with me for breaking her precious rules."

"Xena do you realize you scared the wits out of your mother today?" The bard spoke softly but firmly. "For all intense purposes she saw her six year old daughter go head to head with grown men, one of whom she killed."

Xena looked into Gabrielle's eyes quickly before staring back at the campfire her mother was cooking over. "I hadn't thought of that."

"Of course not because you don't think when you fight like that. You just are." Gabrielle laid her hand on Xena's arm. "You need to control that side of you better now, Xena. We all got lucky today, we might not tomorrow."

Gabrielle stood and rejoined Cyrene with a hug and a smile while Xena hugged her knees to her chest. Damn it, she knew the bard was right. Why hadn't she listened? Was she really that undisciplined that she couldn't control her urge for battle unless it really mattered?

Sighing, Xena stood up and slowly approached the cook fire. "Um, Mom, could I talk to you please?"

Looking at her daughter Cyrene nodded and sat down on her bedrolls. "What is it Xena?" she asked as Xena slowly sat down next to her.

"I wanted to tell you how sorry I am for today." Blue eyes looked into blue. "I didn't mean to scare you, Mom, but I wasn't thinking. I was just reacting to the battle. I'll try to do better next time."

Opening her arms Cyrene kissed the top of Xena's head as the girl fell into her embrace. "Oh little one, I know it's hard for you. Thank you for the apology, but I am okay."

Watching Xena from her own bedroll, Ephiny stopped sharpening her sword and put it back in its sheath. Standing up she walked over to the warrior and her mother. Putting out her hand she made eye contact and nodded to Xena.

Xena accepted one last hug from her mother before standing up and taking Ephiny's offered hand. As Ephiny led her toward the back of the cave Xena felt her stomach tighten.

Sitting down cross legged, Ephiny motioned for Xena to do the same. She then sat and looked at the girl in complete silence for a while longer. Noticing Xena shifting just a slight bit, Ephiny smiled inwardly before breaking the silence. "So what have you learned today Xena?" she asked quietly.

Starting slightly at the sound of Ephiny's voice Xena sighed and started talking quietly to the Amazon, making sure to apologize for breaking her promise and taking full responsibility for scaring her mother as well. "I'm sorry Ephiny. I know why you made me promise. I just wish I could have followed my word this time. I promise you, I will do better next time."

Ephiny nodded. "I'm sure you will Xena. Now what do you think I should do for the rest of your punishment?"

"The rest of my punishment?" Comprehension dawned on Xena's face. "The silent bit was part of the punishment wasn't it? Amazons," she said with a grin.

"So what should I do with you next Xena?" Ephiny pushed hoping Xena would know where to go with the directive.

Tugging at her boot lace Xena avoided looking at the Amazon. "I guess whatever you want. I'm not in charge right now, am I?"

"No you're not." Placing her fingers under Xena's chin, Ephiny moved her so she could see into her eyes. "You aren't in charge when it comes to this Xena and I can only imagine how hard that is for you to accept."

Xena tried to look away but Ephiny held her gaze firmly. "You're off Argo for two days. You may walk or ride in the cart, but you will not ride by yourself. No sword for one full week and you will be confined to your bedroll when we camp for three days."

"I thought…" Xena trailed off.

"You thought I'd just tan your hide and get it over with?" Ephiny grinned. "Nope, I'm much more evil than that."

Xena gave a small smile. "So I've noticed, been taking lessons from your queen?"

Laughing Ephiny ruffled Xena's hair before awkwardly pulling her into a brief hug.

"Warriors," Gabrielle commented from across the room after watching the exchange.

****XENA****BARD****XENA***BARD*****XENA****BARD***

The first day of her punishment was barely started and Xena was already driving everyone mad. Ephiny had finally made her stay in the cart after she driven everyone nuts with her constant jumping in and out of the cart.

Lunch was another fun event as Ephiny made Xena stay next to her mother while they ate, and then allowed only a brief sparring session with Gabrielle to let off extra energy. When they caught her making mud balls to throw at them, Ephiny wondered if this grounding had been as good an idea as it seemed at the time.

"Uh, Eph?"

"Yeah, Ep?"

"Tell me again why you just didn't tan her hide and get it over with?" The Amazon asked as she felt another mud ball hit her on the head.

"Because this punishment will be a lot harder for Xena and more meaningful if she has to think it out for a few days," the regent stated.

"Did you get that out of some parenting for dumb Amazons scroll?" Her partner asked.

"No!" Ephiny sighed. "I talked to Cyrene for some advice and I did what I thought was best," she answered as she picked another mud ball out of her curls. "Where in Hades is she hiding them? I swear I took them all!"

Turning her horse around Ephiny headed toward the cart. Xena's eyes grew wide at the look on the Amazons face and quickly dumped all mud balls over the side of the cart. Motioning for Cyrene to stop, Ephiny pulled up her horse and put out her arm to Xena. "Get up here with me Warrior Princess," she ordered. Pulling the girl in front of her on the saddle, Ephiny returned to her place beside Eponin as they continued their journey.

***XENA****BARD****XENA***BARD****XENA****BARD****

Xena was trying to get comfortable on her bed roll and finding it impossible. Her mother and Ephiny had disappeared almost half a candle mark ago and Eponin was playing tag with Gabrielle. Watching Gabrielle play was torture for the little warrior and she started picking the grass around her bedroll. Deciding a change was in order she stood up and did a backflip.

"Xena, stay on your bedroll," Eponin called as she tagged Gabrielle.

"I am." Xena called back as she did another flip landing again on the bedroll.

"Xena, stop stepping on the bedroll, we sleep there," Gabrielle yelled as Xena's boots dug into the fur before launching herself into the air.

Landing with a soft thump Xena smiled and did it a few more times. Finally, Gabrielle stopped the game with Eponin to come and sit with Xena. "Would you stop that?" she asked. "Our bedroll is going to be all dirty."

"It's fine," Xena replied. "Besides, I'm bored," she pouted.

Gabrielle sighed. She had really been enjoying her game of tag, but maybe a change was in order. "Want to play a game with me?"

Xena's eyes lit up. "Sure, what did you have in mind?"

"I don't know. What can you play from your bedroll?"

"Who am I?"

"We played that this afternoon. How about ten questions?"

"Nah, that's no fun. I know-let's play healer," Xena grinned.

"You want to play healer? What do we do pretend to get sick or hurt and have the healer fix us?" Gabrielle returned with a grin.

"That's exactly how you play, with a few modifications," Xena answered a twinkle in her eye.

"Xena I don't think this is a good idea," the bard protested. "Come on everyone can see us if they want to," she whispered fiercely.

"Come on Gabrielle, you have an arrow wound right there," she pressed on the girl's upper ribcage. "How am I supposed to look at it if you keep this on?" She tugged at the bard's tunic.

"Come on, you never minded me seeing you topless before," Xena quipped. "And it's not like you have anything to show now," she added sadly.

"Well, it's a lot more fun playing healer when I do have something to show," Gabrielle winked at her friend. "Besides, what is your mom going to think if she finds us?"

"That we're a couple of kids playing healer?" Xena's blue eyes twinkled.

"Sure Xena. That's exactly what she'll think." Gabrielle rolled her eyes.

"Please Gabrielle, please," the warrior pleaded.

"Oh okay, if it'll keep you out of trouble." Quickly removing her tunic, Gabrielle lay back down on the bedroll while Xena continued with the examination.

"What in Hades is going on here!" Cyrene's voice cut through the camp as she found Xena 'healing' Gabrielle's almost nude body.

"We're playing healer." Gabrielle answered quietly blushing ten shades of red. "Is there something wrong with that?" she asked innocently as she could.

Cyrene took a deep breath. "Of course not dear, get your clothes on and go help Ephiny with the soup seasonings.

"Okay." Hurrying to get dressed Gabrielle slapped the warrior princess on the arm before she rushed over to the Amazon who was shaking her head at all of Cyrene's spices.

Sitting on the bedroll next to her daughter Cyrene grinned at her. "Were you a bit bored little one?"

"Yeah." Xena slapped her hands on her legs. "I was, besides Gabrielle had never played healer before."

"She'd never played healer before are you sure?"

"Well, she hadn't played it like that before," Xena grinned. "We were having fun until you stopped us." She winked at her mother.

"Xena!" Her mother started.

"What? I'm merely a small, bored child what could I be thinking?" Grinning at her mother she sighed. "So where did you and Ephiny go earlier?"

"I was helping her with her snares."

"You were helping with snares?"

"Don't look at me as if I've grown another head Xena. I do know how to set a snare and a according to Ephiny I'd make any Amazon proud with them." Shaking her head she stood up. "I'd better get over there before the stew is ruined."

Watching her mother walk away, Xena wondered how on earth her mother had learned to set snares worthy of Amazon praise.

***XENA***BARD****XENA****BARD*****XENA****BARD*****

Dinner was over and Xena was once again on her bedroll. She was supposed to be lying there falling asleep but had too much energy for that. Turning over she decided to bother Gabrielle, but found the bard already asleep. "Traitor," she muttered as she slowly started to slip off the bedroll. Maybe nobody would notice and she could go for a quick run.

"Xena, get your little butt back in that bedroll and don't move again." Ephiny's voice came from near to the campfire.

"I have to use the bushes."

"You've already used the bushes."

"I'm thirsty."

"You've already had a drink."

"I'm bored."

"Go to sleep."

Sighing Xena turned over again and allowed her breathing to even out. Maybe if they thought she was asleep they'd let their guard down and she could escape.

"So, Cyrene where did you learn to make a snare like that?"

Xena's ears pricked up as she heard the question.

"My mother taught me that."

"Your mother set a pretty mean snare." Ephiny was impressed.

"Thank you. She loved to take me camping when I was a child. My father hated it. He loved the farm and never did enjoy camping," she smiled as she reminisced. "My mother however, loved it. Every summer she would take me out alone for a week. We set up camp, hunted, and slept under the stars. I enjoyed it immensely."

"I wondered where you'd learned to set up such an efficient camp." Eponin said. "I'm surprised Xena never told us," she added.

"Oh Xena has no idea." Cyrene's voice was wistful. "She never was much for talking and I was so busy running the inn alone. Well, somehow I never told her much about my childhood, I had assumed my parents did that when the children visited her and my father every summer."

"So how's the training going?" Eponin asked.

"Shush, you want Xena to hear?" Ephiny admonished her friend.

"She's asleep don't worry. So how's it going?"

Ephiny smiled. "This one wields a staff pretty well. Almost like she's done it before," Ephiny prodded.

Chuckling Cyrene ducked her head. "I can't get anything past you can I Amazon?"

"Nope."

"I was trained in the staff when I was much younger. It's a fine weapon and I think if I'm to be out here with you I just need to brush up on it so I won't be a liability."

"Where did you learn to use the staff in the first place?"

"Oh here and there, you know how it is," Cyrene teased.

"Please Cyrene you hold the staff like an experienced fighter," Ephiny's voice was proud.

"My mother and grandmother taught me the staff. My grandmother gave me my first staff when I was about four or five. Lessons started shortly thereafter."

"Why did you stop?"

"Oh I met Atrius, fell in love, and got married." She sighed. "I guess I got busy raising a family. Then after Atrius was gone, I was too worried about raising three young children alone to tend to staff training."

"Why didn't you return to your grandmother's tribe?" Ephiny asked quietly.

Cyrene looked at her surprised. "How did you know? Even Xena doesn't know that my grandmother was an Amazon."

"That's only because you never told her. If she'd seen you spar and set those snares she would have put it together too." Ephiny answered. "So why didn't you go back to your grandmother's tribe?"

Cyrene shrugged. "I had two young sons and I couldn't imagine leaving them anywhere. Instead I ran the inn and raised them, not too badly either. Until Cortese came," she said quietly. "Okay, enough of this walk down memory lane. Ephiny, tomorrow evening I want to hear all about you." She smiled at the Amazon.

"You've got a deal."

"What tribe Cyrene?" Eponin's question hung in the air.

Looking at the weapon's master Cyrene waited for a few moments. "Your tribe, my grandmother was a member of your tribe."

"What was her name?"

"Eponin what does it matter?" Cyrene asked.

"It matters to me, please Cyrene." She answered.

"Elorah."

Eponin looked at Cyrene long and hard. "She had a sister named Lysandra didn't she?"

Cyrene nodded. "The little sister she left behind."

"My great-grandmother." Eponin whispered. "Welcome home, Cyrene."

Smiling ruefully at the Amazon Cyrene nodded. "Any other questions for me Eponin, now that you know my secret."

Bowing her head, the Amazon nodded, but didn't look into the woman's face. "You visited once didn't you? When you were a very young girl. My mother used to talk about it. How her cousin from outside had visited and almost stayed."

Cyrene nodded. "I was around 8 or 9 summers. My grandmother wanted to see her sister again and asked my mother if I could join her. I was amazed when my mother agreed." She smiled at the memory. "I was so excited to be visiting the Amazons and when we got to my aunt's it was wonderful. I was welcomed with open arms as was my grandmother."

"Obviously you didn't stay."

"No, I spent most of my summer with the Amazons that year. I had the best time of my life." She sighed. "I was asked by my aunt to stay and take my grandmother's place in the tribe, but I couldn't leave my other family. Leaving Lysandra was one of the hardest days of my young life. Leaving your mother was like leaving a sister Eponin."

Eponin nodded. "I know. She felt the same way. She told me you were her lost sister." The Amazon smiled. "Well after we get this thing sorted with Xena and Gabrielle you're coming back to the village with us. My mother will kill me if I don't bring you back."

Smiling Cyrene nodded. "I'd like that." Standing she rubbed her hands on her apron. "Okay ladies time for all of us to get to bed. If I know that one," she nodded toward Xena, "She'll be up before we're even thinking of it."

Xena finally closed her eyes thinking deeply. Why had her mother never told her all of this? Feeling like she didn't know her mother at all Xena finally fell into a fitful sleep.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA****BARD*****


	13. Chapter 13

Usual disclaimers apply. There will be spanking in this chapter. You have been warned.

Chapter 13

Waking up early Xena yawned and then listened. Nobody else was up, so she quickly exited her bedroll to use the bushes and returned to a still quiet camp. Starting to think of the conversation she heard from the previous night, Xena started to get angry.

She still couldn't figure out why her mother never told her. When she was growing up, it would have helped her so much to know that her mother could do so much of the things she was teased for by the other children. The longer she thought, the angrier she became. Against her will, the tears came, and she suddenly felt the urge to flee. She pulled on her boots and sprang from the bedroll.

She then and ran into the trees taking nothing but her staff and the secret weapon made for her by Tharin. Taking to the trees, Xena went as far as she dared before settling herself in the crook of a large oak. It was only then that she allowed the tears come.

She was in the tree a long time before she was able to calm herself. Finally, she raised her head. Xena wiped her face and looked at the sun. By its position in the sky she'd guess a candle mark had passed, but figured she still had some time before anyone came looking for her.

Leaning back in the crook, she watched as squirrels chittered above her and a mother robin brought worms back for its young. Smiling a little she was startled to hear her name called from below the tree.

"Xena, please come down you know I hate heights."

"Gabrielle, how'd you find me?"

"You should know by now that I could find you anywhere, Xena," the bard replied as she looked up into the tree. "Please come down to me."

"No. I'm not ready to go back."

"I didn't ask you to go back to camp with me. Nobody else is up yet. I came looking for you alone." Sitting down and leaning against the tree, Gabrielle waited. "What's wrong anyway? I can tell you've been crying."

"Can't keep anything from you can I, my bard?"

"Nope, so you may as well come down and spill it."

"Oh okay," Xena sighed. She then slowly made her way down the tree, and settled down in the grass next to Gabrielle.

"Xena, is that what I think it is?" Gabrielle asked as she noticed the small chakram at Xena's side.

"Oh, yeah, just like the big one. Watch." Xena took it from her hip and standing threw the weapon. It hit two trees before coming back to her waiting hand. "It works perfectly." She smiled and sat down again after placing it back by on her hip.

"Gods Xena, you know that Ephiny is going to kill you when she sees that little trick. That is of course you don't drive her insane first."

Waiting quietly Gabrielle took Xena's hand in her own and laid her head on the little warrior's shoulder. "You know we're going to be in a lot of trouble when they wake up, right?"

"Yeah, so what's your point?"

"My point is I should at least know what I'm risking my butt for sitting here with you." Gabrielle smiled.

The warrior was quiet for a moment before she decided that she needed to share her secret. "I overheard a conversation last night between Mom, Ephiny, and Eponin."

"And?"

"And," Xena sighed. "My great-grandmother was an Amazon. Mom spent time in the Amazon village as a girl, and we're related to Eponin."

"What?" Gabrielle's eyes were wide. "Your mom is an Amazon?"

"Kind of I guess."

"She's a member of my tribe?"

"Her grandmother was yes," Xena answered. "I just can't figure out why she never told me. Gabrielle she can use a staff and set snares. Do you know how much that would have helped me growing up when I was seen as so different by the other kids?"

"I can only imagine." Gabrielle squeezed her friend's hand. "It's in the past now Xena you can't change it."

"I know, but I'm still angry, and I don't know if I'm ready to talk to Mom about it yet."

"Well, I supposed we've been through sticker situations then this. I can understand why you're upset, so whatever you decide you know I'm here to stand by you."

"Thanks, Gabrielle." Hugging the bard Xena gave a small grin. "I guess we should head back before we're missed."

"Xena! Gabrielle!" Ephiny's voice carried through the woods.

"Looks like it's too late for that." Gabrielle frowned. "This is going to take some fast talking. I have an idea. Let me do all the talking warrior, now slap me."

"What?"

"Slap me so it looks like I've been crying. Oh and twist my wrist a little, just enough to fool Eph."

Xena blinked, but realizing that the Amazon was getting closer, she shrugged her shoulders and did as she was asked. She was then amazed as her bard transformed right in front of her eyes.

"Call to them Xena," Gabrielle instructed through the tears.

"Ephiny! Eponin! Over here, hurry!" Xena called as loudly as she could. Hearing footsteps she watched as Gabrielle turned on the full effect, waterworks and all, and buried her face in the warrior's shirt.

"What in the name of the gods happened?" Ephiny exclaimed. "Um, I," Xena stuttered.

Taking a deep breath Gabrielle turned her tear stained face to Ephiny. "I'm sorry Ephiny. I got lost and then," hiccup. "Xena came and found me, but I tripped coming back to camp and hurt my wrist. OUCH!" she yelped. "I told you it hurt and I started to cry and wouldn't let Xena come and get you because I was scared."

Looking terrified at the crying bard Ephiny looked at Eponin who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe you should carry her back to camp?" Xena suggested quietly. "I'm sorry I left without waking you, but I figured she was just in the bushes, then I found her trail and she was too scared for me to leave." Xena said as a single tear rolled down her cheek as well.

"No, no, that's okay Xena at least you found her. Come on let's get back to camp." Picking up the bard Ephiny turned and ran quickly towards their camp.

"Hop on," Bending down, Eponin offered her back to the little warrior who grinned and jumped on.

"Thanks Ep."

"No problem, I needed the workout anyway," she replied before quickly following Ephiny.

Entering camp, Ephiny was pleased to see that Cyrene had already started breakfast and had fed and watered the horses.

"She's hurt," Ephiny stated almost dumping the still crying bard at Cyrene's feet.

Seeing the obvious distress, Cyrene frowned and began to examine the little bard. . "I'll take it from here Ephiny, thank you."

Looking at the little bard she dipped a cloth in already warm water and started to wash her tear-streaked face. "Care to tell me what happened?"

"I got lost and hurt my wrist and Xena found me," she said quietly still sniffing. "I was too scared to head back to camp and didn't want Xena to leave me," she finished as Cyrene gave her the once over from head to toe.

"Uh-huh, I see," Cyrene replied as Xena camp into camp riding Eponin's back. "Xena, come here please," she called.

"Coming, Mom." The warrior called as she ran to her mother's side. "How is she?"

"Well, it's the strangest thing," Cyrene started. "Here, feel her wrist right here."

"Okay."

"Don't you think it's odd that she sprained her wrist at that angle? It seems more like a wrench to me. I just can't figure out how she fell for that injury to occur," Cyrene continued as she wrapped the bard's wrist. "No writing for a couple of days, but you'll be fine on this end."

"What do you mean?" Gabrielle and Xena caught each other's gaze quickly before looking at the ground.

"I mean what really happened, Gabrielle?"

"I told you, I spr…."

"Don't you lie to me again, young lady!" Cyrene snapped. "As far as I know you have never lied to me as an adult and I don't expect you to start now."

Real tears started to run down the bard's face. "Please, I can't tell you, Mom. I'm sorry, but I'd be breaking a promise to someone who means the world to me."

"That's what I thought." Cyrene sighed. "Sit down, Xena."

"Mom..."

"I am not in the mood, little girl. Sit down right now." The steel in her mother's voice convinced Xena to sit next to the bard. "Now, why were the two of you really out there?"

Seeing Xena's face go blank, Gabrielle grabbed the small chakram from her friend's side. "It was all my fault, Mom. I begged Xena to show me her new chakram and I tricked her into going into the woods. She really did think I was lost."

Cyrene looked to Xena and back to the bard wondering where the truth really was in the story.

"No, Gabrielle," Xena said as uninvited tears ran down her face as well.

"She came to get me, I was angry and left camp," Xena sighed. "I won't let you lie for me Gabrielle. I accept full responsibility."

"Why were you angry, Xena?"

"I'm not ready to talk about it Mom."

"I see." Cyrene took the warm cloth from the bucket and once again washed Gabrielle's face before washing Xena's. "Go back to your bedrolls and wait to be called. Don't move from them before one of us tells you to."

"Yes, Mom," both girls answered in unison as they slowly rose and walked back to their bedrolls.

"Ephiny was rubbing her face in her hands and pacing. You're telling me that Gabrielle lied to all of us, Xena snuck out of camp, and to top it all off Xena has a new weapon she didn't bother to tell us about?"

"That about covers it," Cyrene confirmed.

"I am going to be gray before we get back to the village," Ephiny commented. "They couldn't just behave, just one day could they?" she continued to pace and wave her arms. "Oh no! They just had to sneak out of camp and use a new weapon." Ephiny kept pacing and waving her arms.

"I think we broke Ephiny," Gabrielle commented to Xena as they watched the Amazon talk to herself and pace.

"Very possibly," Xena smirked. "I saw Mom do that once."

"Oh? Now that sounds like a story I'd like to hear."

Xena shook her head slightly, still grinning at the memory. "Yeah, good times. Lyceus and I tricked Toris into going into a cave where there was a baby bear."

"You let your brother go into a cave with a bear cub?"

"Yep. Only problem was the mama bear came back early. Toris got a great big scar right on the seat of his pants," Xena chuckled.

"Gods," Gabrielle joined in the laughter. "So what did your mom do to you and Lyceus? "Couldn't sit for a week." Xena shrugged. "But it was so worth it."

Gabrielle shook her head. "Poor Toris. You were terrible to him."

"Yeah, but he deserved it."

"I'll bet," Gabrielle agreed as she leaned into the little warrior. "I'm worried about Ephiny. She looks ready to burst or something."

"Ah, she'll be okay, Mom's there."

The girls watched as Cyrene took the Amazon by the shoulders and shook her a bit. Finally Ephiny nodded and sat on the ground putting her head in her hands. Standing back up after a few minutes she followed Cyrene to the saddle bags and hugged the woman after accepting something from her.

"I think she's coming toward us," Gabrielle commented.

"Looks like."

"Xena, let's run. I know we can out run your mom. I'm pretty sure we can out run the dumb Amazons too."

"You realize eventually we'll have to let them catch us."

Gabrielle wrinkled her nose. "Eventually is the key word there."

Xena raised a small eyebrow. "Okay then, on my count. One, two, run!" Xena yelled as she did her war cry and ran with Gabrielle toward the trees. The girls were already into the trees before Ephiny and Eponin had reacted.

Climbing higher Xena calmed Gabrielle. "Don't worry, they're too heavy to come up this high."

"It's not them I'm worried about."

"Don't look down, just look at me."

"Okay. Hey Xena?"

"Yeah?"

"Think we should sneak into camp, grab the statue and Argo and head to Bulger alone?"

Looking down into Ephiny's face Xena nodded. "That might be a good idea actually. How about we head east after that or maybe farther north?"

"Works for me," the bard agreed. "Uh Xena, I thought you said they couldn't get up here."

"Well, they shouldn't really try. I mean they might get hurt."

"Xena you and Gabrielle get your little Amazon butts down here now!" Ephiny commanded.

"I'm not an Amazon, Eph!" Xena yelled back.

"Oh yes you are, now move it. That's an order from your regent."

"Sorry I only follow the queen's orders," Xena shot back.

Growling slightly Ephiny climbed a little higher. "Don't make me come up there and get you."

"You can't," Gabrielle shouted back. "If you do the branch might break and you'd be responsible for hurling your queen to her death."

"No Amazon court in the nation would convict me after they heard the evidence!"

"Xena, they are getting closer," Gabrielle nervously commented. "We're stuck."

Xena smirked. "Do you trust me, Gabrielle?"

"You know I do."

"See that branch to our right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"It connects with that tree. If we get to it and climb over Eph will have to climb down this tree to try and get to us and by that time we'll be three trees over."

Looking into the regent's face again Gabrielle gulped and nodded. "Lead the way, warrior mine."

Following as Xena climbed through the trees like she was born doing it, she and Gabrielle were indeed about three trees away before Ephiny and Eponin caught up with them again.

Watching as Ephiny climbed the tree they were in, Xena was dismayed to find Eponin climbing their only escape route as well. "Damn, I think we're caught."

"Oh come on Xena, I have faith in you. You have to get us out of this."

Looking around Xena grinned and removed her new chakram. "Let's see if this works," she said as she tossed it straight up. Hearing a branch break she saw the squirrel as it slowly fell down to land on Ephiny's head.

The Amazon screamed as the squirrel squirmed to get back to the tree. "Xena!"

"You called Ephiny?" the little warrior answered.

"You little, why, I …." the Amazon broke off as she mumbled under her breath.

"Are we really out of options, Xena?"

"I'm afraid so."

"She looks really mad."

"Yep, sure does. Gabrielle?"

"Yeah?"

"Whatever happens don't try to answer her I think her head might explode if we do."

"Gotcha."

"Don't you think the rope is a little overkill Ephiny?" Xena asked as the Amazon bound her hands together before lifting the girl over her shoulder and heading back to camp. Xena noticed Eponin had done the same and Gabrielle now was slung over the weapons master shoulder as well.

"Come on we were just having a bit of fun," Xena protested right before a hard hand made contact with her upturned backside.

"Not one more word, Xena."

"Well, it's not like the squirrel got hurt or anything," Gabrielle commented.

"Eponin, spank the queen."

"What?"

"You heard me, give the queen one solid whack."

"Are you outta your mind?"

"Yeah Eph, I thought you were in charge of the punishment," Gabrielle added.

"That's an order weapons master!" Ephiny barked as Eponin nodded and delivered a solid swat to the bard's backside.

"Not another word, Gabrielle."

Looking over toward the little warrior Gabrielle grinned as Xena showed the bard her freed hands. Putting her finger to her lips she gave a war cry and flipped over Ephiny's shoulder as Eponin reacted and put Gabrielle on the ground. Grabbing the bard, Xena led her through the underbrush stopping momentarily to slice the ropes off her hands with her boot dagger. Continuing to run through the underbrush Xena pointed to the small path that led back to camp.

Walking slowly the girls held hands until the camp came into sight. "Where do you suppose they are?" Gabrielle asked.

"My guess is going the opposite way from camp. Come on, Mom's distracted let's go sit on the bedrolls."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Sure I am. Look, we're in more trouble than ever might as well have some fun with it."

Gabrielle shrugged, knowing that the warrior was right, and followed as Xena led her to their bedrolls. Hearing a noise coming from the trees Xena chuckled. "Quick, take off your boots and act like we've been here for ages," she directed pulling off her own boots and tucking her arms under her head looking up at the sky.

"What does that cloud look like?" Gabrielle asked pointing upwards while Xena lay quietly.

"A horse?"

"A horse come on Xena, it's obviously a dog."

"Where do you get a dog Gabrielle?" she responded as Ephiny's shadow slid over them.

"Hey Eph, where ya been?" Xena asked pointing to the sky. "So what does that cloud look like to you Ephiny a dog or a horse?"

"A paddle," the Amazon responded pulling a twig out of her hair.

"Nah, it's nothing like a paddle," Gabrielle stated. "Well now it looks like a giant fish."

"Yeah, it kinda does," Xena agreed. "What do you think Eph?"

"I think it looks like a paddle," the Amazon repeated as the girls continued to ignore her and look into the sky.

"Nope, not one bit does it look like a paddle," Gabrielle remarked. "Are you sure you can see okay?" she asked the regent.

"Oh, I can see just fine," Ephiny answered moving closer to their bedroll. "So how are the two of you?" she continued calmly.

"We're fine, been here a while enjoying the clouds," Xena answered. "Why?"

"Oh I just wanted to make sure neither of you was injured in any way."

"No, I'm fine, you Gabrielle?"

"Right as rain," the bard answered.

"Good, then it won't hurt when I do this," the regent said as she grabbed both girls by the scruff of the tunic until they were standing in front of her. Walking to a stump nearby the regent sat down and placed the girls in front of her. "What in Hades were the two of you thinking?"

"We were just having some fun," Gabrielle muttered.

"Fun, fun! That was not fun, Gabrielle. That was downright dangerous."

"Oh come on Ephiny you know I can handle myself in the trees," Xena protested.

"Running through the tree tops like that? Even you can slip, Xena. And let's not forget about the squirrel, what if it had hit you or Gabrielle instead or made me lose my grip on the tree?" The regent demanded. "Running through the underbrush like that, anything could have been on the other side and neither of you had any type of weapon on you."

"I had my chakram," Xena answered making sure to omit the boot dagger.

"Yeah, she's pretty handy with the chakram, Ephiny, or have you forgotten?" the bard added.

"And you!" the regent rounded on the little queen. "Lying to Ep and me about what happened in the woods, lying to Cyrene twice, running out of camp without permission, running from your punishment. I don't consider any of that behavior worthy of an Amazon queen."

"What about this behavior?" Gabrielle stuck her tongue out at the regent and grinned at a laughing Xena.

"Not that either," Ephiny returned evenly as she stared at the two troublemakers. "Cyrene," she called. "Would you please come here for a moment?"

Waiting for the inn-keeper Ephiny was silent and Gabrielle and Xena continued to make faces at each other in front of the Amazon. Coming up quickly behind the children, Cyrene gave each a hard smack on their backside. "Stop this foolishness right now you two. Haven't you tortured poor Ephiny enough?"

Rubbing their backsides the little warrior and little bard watched as Cyrene came to stand by Ephiny. "Yes, Ephiny?"

"Would you please take Gabrielle and talk to her about lying to you. She can consider it her warm up to the main event."

"Of course," taking the now struggling Gabrielle by the hand, Cyrene easily picked her up and carried her to the other side of the camp.

"Drop the leggings and britches right now. Xena."

"No way Ephiny, nobody spanks my bare backside except my mother."

"I can arrange that Xena," the regent paused. "Then you'd be right back here over my knee for the punishment to really start." The regent waited a moment for effect. "I can wait all day, Xena." Ephiny continued, crossing her leg and getting as comfortable as she could on the stump.

Xena's eyes narrowed as she locked onto Ephiny's hard stare. Wondering if this fight was worth it Xena stood her ground until she was sure Ephiny was going to call her mother over to make good on the threat. Finally, shifting, Xena lowered her pants and britches allowing her tunic to cover her bottom before Ephiny pulled her over her lap.

**XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD****XENA***BARD****XENA****

Lying on her bedroll Xena was thankful that her britches and leggings had been lost to the grass sometime before. Her bottom felt much too big for her body and she cringed every time she heard the paddle strike Gabrielle's bottom.

Finally hearing silence she sniffed as Gabrielle was laid down next to her on the bedroll. "Don't even think of moving," Ephiny threatened before covering them up with a light cloth. "Try to get some sleep, you've had a big morning."

Putting her arm over Gabrielle's waist Xena whispered, "I'm sorry, Gabrielle."

"No need to apologize, Xena," the bard sniffed back as her tears still flowed. "I got myself into this."

"If I hadn't left camp, you wouldn't have been in trouble."

"Let it go Xena," Gabrielle said fiercely hugging her lamb to her chest.

"Okay, I'll try," the little warrior agreed snuggling as close as she could to the bard.

***XENA****BARD****XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD****

****No squirrels were harmed during the writing of this chapter. Ephiny's hair however, did require a shampoo and comb out.


	14. Chapter 14

Usual disclaimers apply. This chapter is a bit longer than the usual chapters, hope you enjoy.

Chapter 14

"Xena, Gabrielle, wake up." Gentle hands shook the girls on the shoulders as they were awoken by Cyrene. "Come on you two bath time."

"Don't wanna," Xena whined.

"Me either," Gabrielle echoed.

"Well after all the tree climbing, hedge burrowing, and running the two of you did today. You're getting a bath. Come on let's head to the water." Cyrene waited for the girls to stand up and took one by each hand leading them toward the small lake near the camp.

"What about our pants?" Gabrielle whispered.

"Oh please it's not like everyone here hasn't seen the two of you bare already. Let's go."

Reaching the side of the lake Cyrene unceremoniously stripped the two and smiled. "Go for a bit of a swim and come over here when I call."

Xena and Gabrielle began a water fight almost immediately and stopped only when called by Cyrene. Coming to her she had them come out of the water so she could lather them and wash their hair. "Okay back in you go to rinse."

The girls enjoyed the rinsing as much as the initial dunking and only reluctantly got out of the water when called to do so. Drying them off Cyrene quickly dressed them in the extra clothing she had already brought to the edge of the lake.

"So girls, was your big adventure worth it today?" she asked quietly as she started to brush out Xena's hair while Gabrielle lay on her stomach on the warm grass.

"Whatever do you mean Mom?" Xena asked.

"I mean, my little one, was it worth it? Whatever it was that started the trouble today."

Xena shrugged. "I'm still not sure."

"Gabrielle how about you, was today worth it?"

Gabrielle grinned at Xena. "Oh yeah, it was worth it just to see that squirrel land on Ephiny's head."

Cyrene motioned to Gabrielle as she finished Xena's hair. "A squirrel on Ephiny's head? Those two never mentioned that to me," she remarked starting to brush out the bard's hair. "Tell me what else those two Amazons left out.

**XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD****XENA****

Entering the camp Cyrene led the girls toward their bedrolls. Noticing some extra blankets on top they slowly sat down as instructed. Sitting next to them, Cyrene allowed Gabrielle to crawl into her lap while Xena lay down with her head on her knee one hand on the bard's foot.

"Thanks, Cyrene."

"Of course Ephiny. I think we need to do this together, don't you?"

"Um, sure," the Amazon answered figuring not to argue would be her best option right now.

"What's going on?" Gabrielle questioned nervously as she leaned her head back onto Cyrene's shoulder.

"Well," Ephiny began. "We'd like to talk about what happened today and to let you know all of your consequences, but first, we'd like to know why you left camp in the first place?"

"What does it matter Ephiny? Xena answered drawing a pattern on Gabrielle's foot with her finger.

"It matters, little girl, because you had Eponin and I climbing trees, chasing you around the gods blasted woods, and making sure no squirrels made nests in my hair!" Ephiny's voice was tired, but angry.

"Ephiny, why did you say I was an Amazon?"

"What are you talking about Xena?"

"When you were climbing that tree, you told me I was an Amazon and I had to follow your orders. Why?"

Ephiny rubbed her eyes her with her fists and yawned. "Xena, this is not the time to play games."

"I'm not. Please answer the question."

"I said that because you are an Amazon, I mean you and Gabrielle are joined, so technically you are an Amazon."

Gabrielle frowned. "But she only swore an oath to protect me as my champion and consort, never to the nation, are you sure that she's an Amazon?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Because if I remember my law scroll properly until Xena swears loyalty to the Nation, she's not really an Amazon, even if she is under Amazon protection and agrees to follow Amazon laws."

Running her fingers through her hair Ephiny sighed. "I am too tired for this right now."

"You must have misread the scroll Gabrielle; I'm telling you she's an Amazon."

"You know Gabrielle didn't misread that scroll. I'm not an Amazon so why did you say it?" Xena pushed.

Mumbling to herself Ephiny started to stare into the sky before bringing her hands and running them through her curls again.

"I think we broke her again, Xena," Gabrielle whispered as Cyrene chuckled lightly behind her.

"Look you're an Amazon because I say so, just go with it okay?" Ephiny tried one last time.

"I am not an Amazon."

"Yes you are, Xena, but you knew that already didn't you?" Cyrene said quietly.

The little warrior was quiet for a moment before she looked up at her mother. "I heard you talking last night at the fire."

Gently placing Gabrielle on the ground Cyrene stood up and offered a hand to her daughter. "Let's go talk about this in private, little one," she said. "Ephiny, we'll be back shortly."

Nodding the regent laid down next to Gabrielle on the bedroll. "I need a nap, my queen. Take watch would ya?" she mumbled before quickly falling asleep.

Cyrene walked with Xena back toward the lake and sat down on a large rock overlooking the water. Pulling the girl into her lap, she brushed the hair from her eyes. "So you heard our conversation, little one?"

"Yes. Why didn't you ever tell me?" Xena's voice was angry. "Do you know how much easier it would have been for me to know I wasn't the only one? That I wasn't the only girl to be different."

"Xena I had left that life behind me long before you were born. My grandmother died shortly after we returned from our visit to the Amazons and my dreams to become a true Amazon died with her. I still continued to train with my staff and camped with my mother, but I never again thought of going back to be with my grandmother's tribe."

"I'm sorry, little one, that you had to suffer so much. You always made your own way Xena and I knew I couldn't stop you if I had wanted to. I am sorry for the pain being so different caused you growing up."

Xena was quiet as her mother rocked her on her lap.

"So you ran off because you were mad at me, at what you found out right?"

"Yes," Xena sighed. "So what does this mean? Am I really an Amazon by birth?"

"According to Ephiny you are."

"I can't be Mom, I just can't be." Tears came faster than Xena could stop them and Cyrene could only hold her daughter until they passed.

"Xena, why does this cause you so much pain?" Cyrene asked once her daughter was calm once again. "I thought you and Gabrielle would be happy to know you are truly an Amazon."

Xena slowly slid off her mother's lap and looked into the water. "I've done some terrible things in my past mother. Things I can't talk about to anyone. I've done things no one should have done. I don't think I deserve to be called an Amazon."

Turning her daughter around, Cyrene held her by her shoulders. "You listen to me, little girl, it's not up to you to decide if you are worthy of this title. It just is. You are an Amazon by birth and you can choose to accept it or turn your back on it, but there is no one who is going to judge you because of your past. Not now, not anymore Xena."

"You don't understand Mother, you can't," the little warrior announced as the tears began to fall again.

"Oh my, little one," Cyrene whispered pulling the girl to her in a tight embrace.

Xena tried to pull out of her mother's arms, but Cyrene held her tighter. "No you don't Xena. You aren't running this time," she stated as she forced the girl onto her lap and continued to comfort her until she finally felt the girl relax into her.

Hearing footsteps Cyrene looked up to find Gabrielle and Ephiny entering the clearing.

"How is she?" Gabrielle asked watching the sleeping warrior.

"I'm not sure," Cyrene answered. "She cried herself to sleep."

Ephiny sighed. "I guess I'll talk to her later about the rest of her punishment then. Okay Gabrielle back to the bedroll for you, Xena will be along in a moment."

"Ephiny," the bard started to protest.

"Bedroll, now." Ephiny pointed toward camp and Gabrielle stomped away muttering.

Cyrene smiled up at the Amazon. "You're getting much better at that Ephiny," she stated.

"I've had a very good teacher," the Amazon replied gently taking the sleeping Xena from her mother's arms and moving toward the camp with the girl.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD****XENA***BARD****XENA***

The smell of wild birds roasting awakened the little warrior. She hadn't eaten at all today and her stomach was growling uncontrollably.

"Hey sleepyhead."

"Hi Gabrielle, gods I'm starved." Propping herself on one elbow Xena looked into Gabrielle's face. "How come you aren't off doing something else?"

Gabrielle sighed. "Because we're confined to our bedroll in camp for a week."

Groaning Xena rolled onto her back and yelped before rolling onto her side again. "That is cruel and unusual punishment," she declared. "What else?"

"Well let's see." Xena jumped at Ephiny's voice and turned to watch as the woman sat down next to Xena. "No staff, chakram, sword, or boot dagger." She said pulling the weapon from Xena's boot. "For a week. No riding Argo without an adult for a week. Oh and I have some nice lines for you two to work on that should keep you out of trouble. There's also some pots that need polished."

Xena groaned. "Anything else?"

"Yes, if the two of you ever pull a stunt like this again I'll make sure your next hiding makes this one look like a love pat. Do you understand?"

Both girls nodded.

"Good, then bring your bedrolls to sit on and let's go eat."

Rolling up their bedrolls, Gabrielle and Xena carried them nearer to the fire. Using them to sit on Ephiny smiled and patted Xena's leg. "So my little Warrior Amazon how are the tail feathers?"

Xena grimaced. "Sore, and I'm not an Amazon."

Ephiny gave her a questioning look before handing her a plate. "I thought Cyrene told you about your great-grandmother I mean."

"She did. It doesn't mean I'm an Amazon."

"The Hades it doesn't. It's your birthright Xena."

"Maybe I don't want it," Xena stated as she started to eat. "And maybe I don't want to talk about this anymore Ephiny."

"But,"

"Ephiny, that's enough." Gabrielle's voice was quiet as she continued to eat her dinner. "So who's snares caught the game birds?"

"Cyrene's," Eponin chuckled. "Ephiny managed to snag a skunk though."

"Oh gods, I am so glad I didn't have to release that animal," Gabrielle laughed as she turned the conversation to lighter things.

Finishing her dinner, Xena stood and picked up her bedroll. "I'm heading to bed Gabrielle. It's been a long day."

"Yes, it has. Think I'll try out a new story on this captive audience before I fall asleep."

Shrugging Xena was surprised to have Eponin grab her bedroll and return it to its usual spot. "Let me help you?"

"Sure, if you want?" Xena answered.

Eponin grinned. "I just wanted to know if you'd hunt with me tomorrow."

"Sure, but what about the royal pain in my tail feathers?" Xena asked. "Is she going to let me hunt?"

"Don't worry about the regent. I'll take care of that," Eponin winked at the warrior.

"Night Xena."

"Night Ep." The little warrior said as she lay down and waited for sleep to claim her.

Morning came early for Xena and she quietly walked toward Argo. Deciding to spend the time grooming her horse rather than staying on her bedrolls, she had managed to clean her hooves and brush her as high as she could reach. Doing a lazy flip, Xena landed on Argo's back and stretching out on her stomach began the job of brushing her neck.

Hearing footsteps, she never turned around. "You're up early Mother," she announced tersely as she continued to groom Argo.

"As are you, daughter." Coming closer to stand in front of Argo, Cyrene patted her nose and fed her an apple.

"Is there something you needed?" Xena asked with a frustrated sigh.

Cyrene looked up at her daughter who was still brushing Argo's neck and acting as if she was invisible. "Not really, Xena. I just thought perhaps you'd like to take a walk with me when you're finished."

Shaking her head, Xena finally stopped grooming her horse and looked into her mother's eyes. "No thanks."

Nodding Cyrene headed back to the camp to get the morning meal ready before the day's travel.

Leaning up on Argo's neck as far as she could Xena whispered something in the horse's ear and got a nod and nicker in response. Patting Argo on her neck Xena slid to the ground and after a quick trip to the bushes returned to her bedroll to wait until she could wake Gabrielle.

**XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***

Xena had Argo's reins and had been leading her since they broke camp that morning. She was quiet even for her and Gabrielle walked alongside her talking when she felt like it or just enjoying Xena's company.

Cyrene watched her daughter walk and wondered when Xena would start to talk to her again. She had hoped this trip might help them become closer, so far it only seemed to separate them again.

Gabrielle noticed Cyrene watching them and smiled at the woman. "You need to talk to your mother, Xena." she admonished.

"I'm not ready."

Sighing Gabrielle nodded. "Okay, but don't wait too long, it will just get harder, you know that."

"Yeah, I do."

"So want to tell me why Ephiny's comment about you being an Amazon got you so upset last night?"

"I'm not an Amazon, Gabrielle."

"So you say. Amazon law says differently and you know it. You are an Amazon by birthright, whether you claim that birthright or not."

Xena stopped walking and looked into the bard's face. "Gabrielle, I am not going to claim the birthright, I am not an Amazon."

"Why Xena, is it so bad to be an Amazon? You're married to one for Artemis's sake. Is that it, you don't want to upset me by claiming your birthright?"

"Gabrielle this has nothing to do with you," Xena sighed. "I have done some horrible things in my past. There are things I can't talk about, not even to you. Trust me when I say I can never be an Amazon."

"You know I trust you Xena, so I'll let this go. For now." The bard gave Xena a small smile and started walking again, knowing the warrior would follow.

"Hey Ephiny!" Gabrielle called. "Let's take a break, I need it."

Nodding the Amazon stopped her horse and dismounted. "Sounds like a good idea."

The group moved to the side of the road. Xena walked as far as possible from her companions and sat cross legged on the ground.

"What's gotten into Xena?" Ephiny asked as they passed around the waterskin.

"She just needs time to think," Gabrielle answered taking the waterskin and walking toward her friend. Waiting until Xena had her fill she walked back to the group and sat down again. "She'll be fine."

Xena stood and walked toward Argo. Stopping to pet the horse, she announced. "We're about two days away from the Bulger boarder. "It's going to get colder and could get a less friendly. I imagine we'll be able to stop in a town in about three days' time." Pulling on Argo's reins she led the animal back toward the road. "Everyone else ready or do you want to catch up with me?" She asked as she and Argo started the journey once again.

"Hold it right there Xena." Ephiny's voice was low. "Just where do you think you're going alone?"

"I'm not alone Ephiny I have Argo," Xena replied as she continued to walk.

"Xena, I said to stop walking."

"Actually you said 'hold it'." Xena glared at the Amazon and continued to walk not caring about the outcome.

Gabrielle shook her head and quickly stood. "Xena," she called. "Please wait for me." Running to catch up with the warrior, Gabrielle put one hand on her arm as she talked to her. Nodding Xena stopped walking and waited until everyone else had joined them on the road.

The group moved in silence and Cyrene once again watched her daughter, her heart aching that there was nothing she could do to help the girl until she was ready.

**XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA****

Xena had known of a secluded cave far from the road and camp was set up quickly. Gabrielle was lying on her bedrolls re-reading some of her already written stories, while Ephiny sharpened her sword, and Cyrene started pre-meal preparations.

"Hey, warrior princess, come with me while I set snares?" Eponin called.

"Yeah, let's go."

Xena and Eponin left the cave and entered the dense woods quickly. Stopping short, Eponin grinned and handed Xena her small bow and arrows. "I took this from the cart."

Xena grinned and pulled the container of quivers onto her back. "Thought I was off weapons?"

"Never heard mention of bow and arrows did you?" Eponin grinned. "Oh wait, I suppose I should go over the rules with you."

Xena groaned and waited for the Amazon to speak.

"Don't do anything stupid so we won't get caught by Ephiny." She nodded. "Yep, that about covers it, shall we?" she asked pointing to the trees.

Jumping into the nearest tree Xena smiled down at her, "What are you waiting for an engraved scroll?"

Having easily caught enough rabbits for their meal, Xena watched while Eponin dressed the meat. "Want some help with that?"

"No, with my luck you'd cut yourself and Ephiny would have my hide." Eponin grinned.

"Yeah, no need to light up any more tail feathers right?" Xena sat crossed legged on the ground enjoying the silence and freedom the woods offered.

Finishing, Eponin grabbed the game, "Guess we should head back now."

"Yeah, I suppose so." Xena stood and slowly started walking towards the camp with the Amazon.

"Xena,"

"Yeah?"

Eponin took a deep breath before speaking. "Look, I don't know why you want to deny your birthright as an Amazon and frankly I don't care. I considered us friends, Hades family even before this and that doesn't change just because we're blood." Holding out her arm Eponin waited as Xena grasped it.

"Thanks Eponin. I know how hard those sensitive chats are for you." Xena chuckled as she easily sidestepped the playful swat Eponin tried to deliver to her backside.

Replacing the small bow and quivers into the cart Eponin and Xena entered the cave and tossed their prize toward the cook fire.

"You caught those?" Ephiny asked coming to get a closer look.

"Yeah, what can I say, we're good," Eponin answered curling her fingers and blowing on them before rubbing them on her arm.

Eponin tousled Xena's hair and pointed to the bedroll.

"Geesh Ep, go and ruin a perfectly good time," the girl commented before joining Gabrielle on her bedroll.

Taking the rabbits, Cyrene began to get them ready for the meal. "Eponin could I see you for a minute?" she called as she continued to cut up the rabbits.

"Sure Cyrene, what is it?" The Amazon asked as she joined the older woman. "These were caught with snares?"

"Yes."

"Uh-huh," the inn-keeper winked at Eponin who grinned and shrugged her shoulders. "No matter, they'll taste wonderful. Gabrielle come help me with the spices won't you?" Cyrene called much to the bard's delight.

"Dinner was wonderful, Cyrene," Ephiny commented. "We were lucky you got so many rabbits," she added looking at Eponin and Xena curiously.

"Yeah, they just kept running into the snares," Xena chuckled as Eponin punched her on the arm.

"When can I start writing again?" Gabrielle asked. "Xena got to hunt tonight."

"No, she didn't," Eponin said with a serious face. "She just happened to be there to help me bring them in." Chuckling again she ducked as Xena laid a punch toward her.

"Warriors," Gabrielle mumbled.

Ephiny cleared her throat and handed Xena and Gabrielle each a scroll. "Actually you can both write tomorrow. You can write what is on the scroll in front of you."

Opening the scrolls Gabrielle and Xena both sighed before Xena dropped the scroll to the ground. "I don't think so Ephiny." She announced before walking back toward her bedroll.

Standing Ephiny quickly cut the little warrior off and put her hands on her shoulders. "I don't think you understand, Xena. This isn't negotiable. It's part of your punishment and you will do it."

"I don't think you understand Amazon. I'm not doing it," Xena responded shaking Ephiny loose and sitting on her bedroll.

"Ephiny, I think that's enough for…."

"Don't." Xena pointed a finger at her mother. "Don't you dare try to interfere now."

Standing she ran across the cave and grabbed her small sword from beside Ephiny's sleeping skins and bolted from the cave.

Ephiny started to run after her but was stopped. "Ephiny!" Gabrielle's voice was stern. "Leave her."

"But Gabrielle, she's disobeying every part of her punishment," the Amazon protested.

The little queen stood to her full height such as it was. "I said leave her."

Shaking her head Ephiny grabbed her sword and headed toward the mouth of the cave.

"Regent Ephiny."

"What?"

"Excuse me? Is that how you address your Queen, Regent?"

"Since when do you hold to ceremony, Gabrielle?" Ephiny moved toward the cave entrance again. "I am in charge and I am going after Xena."

Nodding to Eponin Gabrielle sighed. "Stop her."

The weapons master nodded and stood in front of the regent. "Eponin, get out of my way!"

"The queen ordered me to stop you."

"Damn it, I thought we had this settled. Right now the regent is in charge."

Walking over to the Amazon, Gabrielle looked up into her face, green eyes flashing. "You aren't in charge for this Ephiny. I am giving you a direct command. You are to leave Xena alone right now."

Screaming in frustration Ephiny nodded curtly. "Yes, My Queen," she growled as she returned to her bedrolls and flopped down.

Picking up the scroll, Eponin read it and handed it to Gabrielle. "Well this explains it," she commented.

Looking down Gabrielle sighed, "I am an Amazon warrior princess and I will follow directives from my regent." She looked at her regent. "Oh Eph," she said as she threw the scroll on the fire.

Looking at her queen the Amazon glared. "What now, My Queen? It's the truth and she needs to accept it as fact. I thought the scroll would help that."

Almost a candle mark had passed before Gabrielle called to her regent. "Ephiny I need to speak with you please."

"What, no command from my queen?" the woman snarled.

"Do I need to make it one?"

Feeling Eponin push her on the back Ephiny shook her head. "No, I'm coming."

Sitting in front of the little queen Ephiny waited for the bard to speak first.

"I know you're angry right now Ephiny, frankly so am I. However, I know Xena and she needs to be left alone right now."

"What if she's in trouble or gets lost?"

"She won't. This is Xena we're talking about. She'll be just fine, but if she's not back in another candle mark I'll have Eponin go look for her okay?"

"So what am I allowed to do with her when she comes back?" The regent asked.

Gabrielle smiled. "I don't know, I thought you were in charge of that?" She said with a twinkle in her eye. "Unless you'd like Cyrene to handle this one?" Turning to the older woman Gabrielle winked. "Mom, do you want to handle Xena when she comes back instead of Ephiny?"

"No thank you. She's not speaking to me as it is, somebody has to be the good guy in this cave," Cyrene teased.

"Seriously Ephiny," the little queen put her hand on the regent's arm. "I think you need to let this one go. Talk to her, but nothing else. Just remember she may not be ready to talk."

"That's Minotaur shit, Gabrielle, and you know it!"

"No Eph, that's Xena trying to stop the darkness. She's still Xena and running was safer for all of us than making her stay her and face off."

"She's the size of a six year old, what could she possibly have done to me?" Ephiny asked just as Gabrielle gasped.

Running to the cave entrance she noticed Xena covered in blood. "Xena, what happened?"

Holding up her hand the warrior looked at Eponin. "There's a small wild boar that needs butchered at the tree line. I didn't want to bring it any farther." Looking at Gabrielle she smiled. "I'm fine, need to get cleaned up and then there's a small scratch I need you or mother to look at." Turning from the cave she motioned to Eponin. "Hurry up, I want to wash up while you take care of the boar."

Grabbing her bag of hunting knives Eponin nodded and followed the girl from the cave.

Spinning on her heal Gabrielle looked hard at her regent. "Does that answer your question Ephiny?"

Lowering her head Ephiny nodded. "Yes, Gabrielle, that does answer my question."

Walking to Cyrene Gabrielle pulled the medical kit out of the saddle bags. "Knowing Xena that small scratch will need about twelve to thirty stiches."

Xena returned shortly and motioned to Ephiny. "Eponin needs you to bring a bag to help transport the meat in. She's almost done butchering it."

Nodding Ephiny put her hand on Xena's shoulder. "We will talk later my friend," she said quietly as Xena moved toward Gabrielle and Cyrene.

"First, let's get you out of those clothes," Cyrene fussed, quickly stripping the silent warrior and putting her in a clean tunic. "So all this blood on your leg is from the tiny scratch?"

Xena looked at her sheepishly. "Yes, I guess it is. My leg got in the way and I was gored."

"Gods Xena, what were you doing trying to kill a wild boar anyway?" Gabrielle admonished as the warrior lay down to allow her mother to clean the wound.

"He was attacking me and wouldn't let it go, even after I climbed that tree," she answered wincing as her mother tended to her leg.

"I think you were right Gabrielle, this will need about twenty stiches." Tsking under her breath Cyrene threaded the needle with leather twine. "This will hurt, little one, it's okay to cry."

"I know mother. I don't cry anymore," she added in a near whisper.

Xena was lying on her bedroll clutching her stuffed centaur under the blankets. The last thing she needed was Ephiny or Eponin teasing her about this.

"How's the leg?" Ephiny asked as she sat down next to the warrior.

"It'll be fine."

"That's a good sized boar you managed to bag. I guess you really do have many skills."

"I really need to clean and sharpen my sword," Xena replied.

"Eponin is having that pleasure tonight," Ephiny informed her watching Xena stiffen at the news.

"Xena sit up and look at me please. I want to talk with you about tonight."

"I don't want to talk to you," the stubborn voice from under the blankets answered.

"That's okay, I still want to talk, you can listen," Ephiny replied waiting for the warrior to sit up. When she didn't Ephiny gave her a none-too-gentle swat on the backside. "I said sit up."

Growling slightly Xena sat up and looked at the regent. Her blue eyes flashed angrily at the woman. "Well, I'm sitting up."

Handing Xena a scroll Ephiny sighed. "Gabrielle threw the other scroll in the fire, so I made you a new one. Read it please."

"I'd rather not," she said handing it back to Ephiny.

"Right now, Xena." The little warrior was not making this easy and Ephiny groaned inwardly.

"No." Crossing her arms in front of her Xena stared into Ephiny's eyes not giving an inch.

"Fine, then I'll read it to you. Opening the scroll, Ephiny began to read. "I may be the Amazon Regent, but I can still be a dumb featherhead and allow my stubborn Amazon pride to damage a good friendship."

Xena looked at the regent in surprise.

"See even us dumb Amazon warriors can try to do a sensitive chat."

Xena nodded and still said nothing.

"You're not going to make this easy for me are you warrior?" Ephiny gave her a half-hearted grin. "Okay I have no idea why you would want to deny your Amazon birthright. Frankly I think you should embrace the fact as it might actually get the elders off of your and Gabrielle's backs."

Seeing Xena tense up again Ephiny took a deep breath. "However, I promise to try and back off this subject for now. We're friends, Xena, and whether or not you accept your birthright doesn't change that. I am sorry I pushed you about. I really didn't know you'd become that upset."

Xena extended her arm. "Thanks Ephiny, and for what it's worth I shouldn't have run without trying to explain things first."

Grasping Xena's arm Ephiny grinned. "That's okay. The queen explained everything to me. No need to worry about me not understanding."

"She pulled rank huh?" Xena asked with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, not even as tall as a staff and she pulls rank," Ephiny smiled again. "She sure learns fast, doesn't she?"

"That she does, my friend, that she does."

Standing Ephiny brought a scroll from behind her back. "Here's your real scroll Warrior Princess."

Opening the scroll Xena rolled her eyes, "Come on Ephiny. This isn't fair you know."

"I know." The regent answered chuckling as she walked toward Eponin to join her on their bedrolls.

Sitting she leaned into Eponin and sighed. "Well that went better than I thought."

"What was on the scroll?"

"I may be the Warrior Princess but even I realize that squirrels do not make a good choice in weapons."

Laughing Eponin gave her lover a kiss and watched as Xena lay down wrapping one arm around Gabrielle's waist as she slept.

**XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA****


	15. Chapter 15

Usual disclaimers apply.

Chapter 15

They had been traveling for three days, and as Xena had predicted they were about to enter a small Bulger village. They had been told it had a nice inn and market place, and all were ready for a real roof over their heads again.

Ephiny and Eponin had changed from traditional Amazon traveling clothes to leggings and long sleeved tunics similar to those worn by Xena and Gabrielle. They had generally agreed that since it would be getting colder and that these clothing would be more accepted by the locals than their usual attire, it was a good idea to blend in.

They had stopped for a rest about half a candle mark from the village so that Ephiny and Cyrene could give Xena and Gabrielle instructions. Neither women believed that it would really do much good, but they at least had to try. If expectations were clear, maybe it would help them stay out of at least a little trouble.

"First, you don't ever wander off from one of us," Cyrene started.

"Second, you are still grounded and will be confined to our room unless we tell you otherwise," Ephiny chimed in.

"Third, you will be drinking milk again if they have it," Cyrene added, as both girls groaned.

"Fourth, don't even think of going anywhere without one of us."

"Wasn't that what mom said first?" Xena asked the regent with a smirk.

Ephiny nodded. "I'm just clarifying. You are not to be alone in public without one of us with you. Do you understand?"

Both girls nodded, echoing, "We understand."

"Okay, both of you get on the cart with Cyrene and we'll head into town."

Entering the small village, the inn and stable were easily found. Xena went with Ephiny and declared the stable acceptable for Argo and the rest of the horses while Cyrene took Gabrielle to secure rooms at the inn.

"I still say I could have done one night of storytelling and he would have given us the rooms for free," Gabrielle argued with Cyrene as they met up with the group outside the stables.

"And I told you, young lady, that you are not staying up that late to tell stories to a bunch of drunks. Now, I don't want to hear another word about it. We got a fair price and that is that."

Taking Gabrielle by one hand and Xena by the other Cyrene started walking quickly toward the market followed by the Amazons.

"Cyrene, wait up!" Ephiny called as the inn-keeper turned.

"Well come on, we haven't got all day now have we?" she commented.

"What's got her feathers in twist?" Eponin asked.

Giggling Ephiny pointed at the small blond in front of them. "Look."

Shaking her head Eponin started to giggle too as they saw Gabrielle sticking her tongue out at Cyrene every time she was distracted. "I'd say there was some interesting negotiating going on for our rooms." Eponin ventured.

"I'd say you were right."

Reaching the market place Xena and Gabrielle tried to free their hands from Cyrene's to no avail. "Mom, let us go, please. We'll stay with you we promise." Looking toward Eponin Xena raised both eyebrows and nodded toward her mother.

"Cyrene, let me take the girls. That way you can shop for items you really need without being distracted."

"I suppose that's okay," Cyrene agreed reluctantly. "But no candy, sweet rolls, or nutbread."

"Why no nutbread?" the bard whined.

"Because dear, that's all you'll eat for days if we have it."

Stomping her foot Gabrielle pulled her hand free from Cyrene and walked toward Eponin. "Can't figure out why there's anything wrong with that," she mumbled.

"Gabrielle do you need to stay with me?" Cyrene asked as she released Xena's hand.

"No ma'am," the girl shook her head. "I'll stay with Eponin."

Nodding Cyrene looked hard at Eponin. "Keep a good eye on these two. If they get 'lost' there will be Hades to pay for us."

Turning Cyrene started to walk looking at her list, "Well come on Ephiny I'm going to need some help carrying all this. Let's go."

Ephiny looked toward her friends before Running after Cyrene.

Xena started to laugh the minute her mother was out of hearing range. "Did you see the look of horror on Ephiny's face?" she gasped.

"Oh yeah, she was terrified," Gabrielle added.

"Well Cyrene can be a bit, um, intimidating," Eponin added with a chuckle of her own. "Okay you two let's go see what trouble we can get into today." Taking each girl by the hand, Eponin led them straight to the bakery. "One sweet bun and slice of nutbread coming up."

Looking into surprised eyes she winked. "And if either of you tell Cyrene I'll swear you got loose and did it on your own."

So far Xena and Gabrielle were having a great afternoon. Eponin was like a big kid herself and so far they had sampled a local fruit juice, cider, and some sort of sweet pastry. They had also munched on a meat pie and were now at the local toy maker's store.

Looking around Xena noticed something of value immediately. "How much?" she asked pointing to the object.

"Two coins," the man said handing it to her. Noticing the workmanship Xena nodded. "I'll give your three coins for two of these."

Looking at Gabrielle the man smiled. "Okay, I'll agree to that."

Handing her coins over Xena approached Gabrielle and gave her one of the items.

"A slingshot!" Eponin's squeal of delight made Gabrielle jump. "You bought a slingshot?"

"Two actually," Xena announced holding up her own. "Oh that is great. I had one when I was a kid, let me tell you, they can launch more than pebbles."

The trio was heading back to the inn when Eponin suddenly stopped. "Come on, we forgot the most important thing."

Shrugging their shoulders the girls followed her until she stopped in front of a booth selling some type of candy.

"These are great," she stated. "We'll take six of them." Handing each girl two pieces they chewed on them back toward the inn again.

"Hide your slingshot Gabrielle, I'm sure Mom and Ephiny would classify it as a weapon."

"But it was in the toy maker's shop, so it's a toy," Gabrielle pouted.

"Do you want to argue that point with my mother or Ephiny?"

"Here, I'll hide them in my bag," Gabrielle relented. "At least they won't find them on us if they search our clothes." She grinned.

Eponin stopped the girls a few feet from the inn, "And remember," she started.

"We know, anything gets found out and you'll swear we got loose and did it on our own." The girls answered together giggling.

Entering the inn, the trio were stopped by Cyrene. "Well it's about time you showed up. Let's go, bath time for you." She directed toward Xena and Gabrielle.

Dropping their heads they smiled back at Eponin. "Yes Mom," they answered knowing it would be no good to fight the inevitable.

"That's one dynamo of a woman," the man behind the bar stated as Eponin sat down.

"It sure is." She shook her head as she heard the sound of bare feet running above her. "I guess I'd better go see if she needs any help."

The man nodded. "You need anything just ask for Stoyan. I'll make sure you're taken care of."

"Thanks Stoyan. I appreciate that." The Amazon sighed as she climbed the stairs toward the rooms.

**XENA**BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD

Dinner was a quiet as Xena, and Eponin just picked at their stew. It was rather tasty and Ephiny couldn't figure out why they weren't eating. Gabrielle sure wasn't having any issues with it, she thought, as she watched Gabrielle devour the meal, even drinking the mug of milk without complaint.

The lackluster appetites of Xena and Eponin were also not lost on Cyrene. "How are you two feeling?" she asked. "I wonder if you two aren't coming down with something. Look at your plates, hardly touched a thing and Gabrielle has managed to finish her entire dinner."

"Show off," Xena muttered as the bard stuck her tongue out at her.

"No, I'm sure we're fine, right Xena?" Eponin asked as she tried to take a bite of stew but put her fork back down and held her stomach. "Just a little bit of a stomach ache."

"What about you Xena?" Cyrene asked.

"I'm fine, Mom." Xena tried to keep her face straight, but winced as her tummy grumbled in protest

"A stomach ache as well?" Ephiny questioned noticing the little warrior clutching her stomach with both hands.

Xena nodded as Cyrene made a quick decision. "Okay then, both of you in my room. Gabrielle you can sleep with Ephiny tonight so I can keep watch on these two."

"Mom no, I'll be fine, really," Xena protested.

"No arguments, young lady. Now, both of you upstairs and get ready for bed," she commanded as she left Ephiny and Gabrielle at the table alone.

"Ephiny do you suppose I could tell a story?" Gabrielle asked as soon as Cyrene was up the stairs.

Ephiny looked hard at the bard, "No. I won't have Cyrene after me and she told you no storytelling tonight."

"Oh come on, I can earn us some extra coins and she'll never have to know."

"Gabrielle, I said no."

"Come on Ephiny, it's not like you have to tell her. We'll just go upstairs later. If she asks you can tell her I was with you doing stuff." Gabrielle grinned. "Not like that wouldn't be the truth."

Ephiny's brown eyes turned cold. "When did you ever think that lying and trying to manipulate people was a good thing Gabrielle?"

"I don't know what you mean," She stammered avoiding Ephiny's face.

"Look at me, Gabrielle."

Looking up Ephiny's eyes captured Gabrielle's gaze. "You are an Amazon Queen, Gabrielle. Do you know what that means?"

"Yes, Ephiny," Gabrielle replied, trying very hard not to roll her eyes.

"Are you sure, because right now I'm not sure you do. Amazons do not lie, nor do they try to manipulate their friends to lie. You know we're an honor bound society, Gabrielle." Ephiny's voice dropped. "So what's gotten into you, because right now I am very disappointed in your behavior."

"Nothing has gotten into me Ephiny. I just want to tell a few stories tonight, it's not a big deal and I thought you'd understand," the girl huffed.

"Understand? Gabrielle you know me better than that and up until recently would have bet my head dress on the fact that you would never lie to anyone. Now, you've done it twice and this is it. It's going to stop now."

Gabrielle shifted in her seat and started to get off her chair.

"Where are you going?"

"Upstairs."

"I'm not done talking to you yet, young lady."

"I'm done listening," Gabrielle answered tersely.

Grabbing the bard, Ephiny forcefully picked her up and sat her on the table in front of her hard. "You listen to me, my little queen, and you listen well because I am only going to say this one time. If you lie again you are going to get a dose of good old fashioned Amazon discipline and you will not be happy about it."

Gabrielle scowled at her regent.

"Do you understand me, Gabrielle?"

The little queen studied her hands and shrugged her shoulders.

"Gabrielle!" The force of Ephiny's whisper made the girl jump.

"I understand," the girl answered resentfully.

"Good because if you lie again, I'll not only set your tail feathers on fire but I'll let Cyrene deal with it as well."

"You wouldn't."

"Don't try me Gabrielle," Ephiny said in a low voice. "Amazons do not lie."

"Now, let's get you ready for bed." Ephiny directed pointing up the stairs.

Slowly dragging her feet Gabrielle walked up the stairs pouting. How dare Ephiny tell her she couldn't tell stories? It was bad enough that Cyrene was treating her as if she'd never told a story in front of a crowd, but to have Ephiny agree with Cyrene was just as bad if not worse. By the time she got to her room she was furious.

Cyrene had allowed Gabrielle to say goodnight to Xena before sending her off to Ephiny's room to sleep. Ephiny had made sure the little queen had gotten into bed and had then gone to bed herself. Gabrielle, in turn, made sure Ephiny was asleep before she climbed out of bed and got dressed. Sneaking out of the room she quietly headed down the stairs and was thrilled to see a full dining room.

Heading to the bar, she climbed on a stool. "Hey Stoyan, want a storyteller tonight?"

"I thought your mother said you couldn't do that?"

"Changed her mind," Gabrielle lied. "I'm a good storyteller," she continued.

"Well, never had a child storyteller before and if you're as good as you say, you can keep any coin you make. I'll make it up in drinks." The man nodded to the raised platform. "Go ahead."

Grinning Gabrielle walked toward the platform with sheer confidence. After waiting until the room was properly quiet she started with a story about Zeus and his thunderbolt, then moving to one about Hercules, before finally ending the night with a favorite story about Xena. Smiling as she collected all her coins for the evening, Gabrielle put them in the pouch at her side right before she felt her ear tugged almost off her head.

"Gabrielle," Cyrene hissed. "What in Tartarus are you doing?"

"Nothing Mom," the bard squeaked.

"I thought I'd find you down here. After you'd been told in no uncertain terms it was off limits too. Go up to bed right now, young lady, I'll deal with you in the morning," Cyrene hissed again as Gabrielle ran as fast as she could back to Ephiny's room.

Opening the door Gabrielle almost burst into tears to find a lantern lit and Ephiny sitting on the bed waiting for her.

Turning on all her bardic charms she waggled her fingers at the Amazon, "Hi, Ephiny."

"Where have you been Gabrielle?" the regent demanded as she crossed the room and began to undress the bard before putting her into her sleeping shift. "Your money pouch seems a bit heavier than usual, care to tell me how you earned those coins?"

Shaking her head Gabrielle gulped as Cyrene entered without knocking.

"Cyrene?"

"You were right, I found her downstairs collecting coins. It seems she told Stoyan that I had changed my mind about her telling stories tonight."

Ephiny turned to find Gabrielle hugging her stuffed lamb on the bed tears already coming flowing down her face.

"Gabrielle what did I say would happen if you lied again?" Ephiny asked.

"You, you said that you'd burn my tail feathers and then let Cyrene punish me too." The little bard answered crying harder.

"Ephiny, I would think lying falls under my part of the agreement." Cyrene looked at the Amazon with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes and no," Ephiny sighed deeply. "Amazons are an honor bound society. Our word is our bond, and no Amazon lies. It dishonors us and our sisters." Ephiny looked back to Gabrielle. "And there is no excuse for an Amazon Queen to lie in this manner."

Burying her head in her knees Gabrielle's tears turned into quiet sobs. "I'm going to drive home a very hard lesson Cyrene." Ephiny said picking up Xena's small sword.

"You're going to challenge her to a swordfight?"

"No, I'm going to give her three swats with the flat of this sword. I can tell you from experience that it will make the impression I want."

Cyrene nodded. "I'll see her sometime tomorrow then, I'd best go make sure Xena and Eponin are alright."

Approaching the bed, Ephiny sat on it next to the girl and waited until the sobs had almost stopped. "Gabrielle, look at me please."

Raising her head slightly Gabrielle's tear stained face made Ephiny feel for the girl, but lying was something that could not be tolerated. Steeling herself she put her fingers under Gabrielle's chin to make sure the girl could not look away. "I am very disappointed in you, Gabrielle. Not only did you lie again after our conversation, you disobeyed Cyrene and me."

"I know, I'm sorry Ephiny," the girl whimpered.

"Can you tell me why you did this, even after our conversation?"

"I told you, I wanted to tell stories tonight." She looked at the Amazon defiantly as her tears stopped. "So I made it happen. I'm not as helpless as you and Cyrene seem to think. I've told stories in worse places than this and I won't apologize for that."

"You aren't in trouble for telling the stories Gabrielle. You are in trouble for your deceitfulness. It is inexcusable for any Amazon to behave as you have, let alone an Amazon Queen."

"You and Cyrene left me no choice."

"There is always a choice Gabriele!" Ephiny's eyes blazed in anger. "You know that and you know that what you did tonight was wrong. Do not try to turn this away from your responsibility. That is something I know my queen would never do."

"Maybe you don't know me as well as you thought." Gabrielle muttered.

"I know you very well and I know that you wouldn't normally do something like this. However, until you're ready to talk about it, I can't help you."

Gabrielle's eyes began to tear again and Ephiny took a deep breath.

"Okay then, I promised you the traditional Amazon discipline for lying Gabrielle so that is what you will receive. I know from personal experience how this is going to feel, but you've left me no choice. Stand up now and lean over the bed."

Shaking her head, Gabrielle tried to melt into the wall behind her. Taking the little queen by the arm, Ephiny made the girl stand facing the bed. "Bend over now, Gabrielle."

Shaking Gabrielle did as instructed and looked at Ephiny in surprise when she placed a pillow into the girl's arms. "It will help if you hold this and put your face in it," Ephiny said quietly rubbing the girl's back.

Picking up Xena's small sword from the bed she positioned herself next to Gabrielle. Placing the flat of the sword on Gabrielle's small backside she took a deep breath before placing three fast swats to the girl's backside. Gabrielle barely had time to react before she was yelling and gasping for air. The heat and pain on her bottom had surprised her, but before she knew it Ephiny was holding her on the bed as she sobbed once again.

It was a long time before Gabrielle had finally fallen into a fitful sleep and Ephiny gently tucked her on her stomach into the bed. Putting away Xena's sword Ephiny lay down in bed beside Gabrielle and hugged her close. Kissing the back of her head, she knew the girl would be very sore for a few days, but also knew the lesson had been driven home. Trying to relax Ephiny finally fell into her own fitful sleep, her arm never leaving the protective circle around the queen.

**XENA**BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD**XENA***BARD*

Xena was furious. "She did what?" The flat of a sword on Gabrielle, what was the Amazon thinking?

"Damn it, I knew I shouldn't have let you give me those herbs. They knocked me out and I didn't hear a damn thing last night," Xena shook her head trying to get the remaining cobwebs out of her brain.

"Xena, calm down," Cyrene admonished. "It's not as if she killed the girl. And watch your language."

"Screw my language, Mother! You're right, it's not as if Ephiny killed her, she just took the flat of sword to her!"

"Don't make me get the soap for your mouth Xena." Cyrene warned. "Why are you so upset? Gabrielle's been paddled before."

Xena glared at her mother. "A paddling is very different from this, but you wouldn't know about that." Xena ran her hands through her hair and looked up into her mother's face. "Mother, being punished with the flat of the sword is one of the most painful things you can experience. Believe me I know," she added. "Minotaur shit. I can't believe this, the one night I'm not functional." The girl stopped and faced her mother. "I'm going to check on Gabrielle."

Entering Ephiny's room the little warrior stopped short. Ephiny and Gabrielle were still asleep and Ephiny had one arm wrapped protectively over the little bard. Trying to calm down a little she noticed her sword was on the free bed in the room. Walking quietly, so as not to wake Gabrielle, she reached the side of the bed.

"Ephiny, Ephiny," She whispered harshly frowning as she heard her mother follow her into the bedroom. Ignoring that for the moment, she decided she needed to deal with the Amazon.

"Opening one eye, the Amazon smiled briefly at Xena. "Hey Xena, we didn't get to bed until late, can this wait until later?"

"If it could wait until later I wouldn't have gotten you up." Xena hissed. "What the Tartarus were you thinking hitting her with my sword?"

Ephiny's eyes popped open. "Your mother told you?"

"Yes, she told me. The one night she gives me herbs to knock me out and you beat Gabrielle with MY sword!"

"I did not beat Gabrielle!" Ephiny's anger was rising to the surface. She quickly sat up and stared at Xena.

"You used my sword Ephiny, I didn't let you take it so you could hurt my best friend with it due to some stupid Amazon discipline code!"

"Let me take it?" Ephiny sat up fully and glared at Xena.

"Yes, let you. You know as well as I do you couldn't have stopped me if I hadn't handed it over willingly."

"That is neither here nor there Xena," Ephiny declared. "I gave her a well-used form of Amazon discipline that she needed."

"What could she have possibly done that warranted the flat of a sword on a six year old body?" Xena demanded.

Hearing the raised voices Gabrielle tried to sit up but yelped when her bottom hit the bed. Turning to her side instead she looked sleepily at Xena. "Xena, what's all the yelling about?"

"I'm discussing your punishment last night with your regent."

"Why?"

"Gabrielle whatever you did didn't deserve the flat of a sword. Especially _my _sword." Xena climbed into the bed with Gabrielle. "Turn over," she commanded.

"Why?"

"Please Gabrielle just lay on your stomach for a minute."

"Tell me why."

"Gabrielle turn over!" Xena ordered.

"Okay, okay, calm down." Turning over she gave a yelp of protest as Xena lowered the sheet and raised her sleep shirt.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" she asked, squirming as Xena lowered her britches.

"I'm checking for bruising," Xena glared at Ephiny as the Amazon and her mother slowly walked toward the bed. Sighing with relief Xena gave a look to Ephiny. A few bruises were present but nothing that would cause any long term damage. "So what did she do to warrant my blade on her backside?" Xena asked the Amazon.

Ephiny sat on the empty bed with Cyrene and sighed. "She lied, again. In fact, she's been doing it on a pretty regular basis. However, I think last night brought us to an understanding about being an Amazon and lying, let alone an Amazon Queen and lying. Right Gabrielle?"

"Lying Gabrielle? You're an Amazon Queen, what in Tartarus was so important that you had to lie?" Looking at Ephiny Xena raised an eyebrow. "And what do you mean, again?"

"Yes, Xena, I lied again. I told Stoyan that Mom had said I could tell stories in the inn last night," the girl answered slowly. "Do I have bruises?"

"Yes, you do," Xena confirmed, before pulling her britches back up and allowing her to snuggle under the covers again. "I imagine you'll be sore for about two days."

Xena looked at Ephiny and shrugged her shoulders in apology. "I guess I overreacted a little bit."

"I understand, Xena. All you heard was flat of a sword and you thought the worst. You should have known I would never, could never do that to Gabrielle."

"Yeah I should." She gave the Amazon a half-hearted smile. "I'm sorry I thought the worst. Hopefully Gabrielle will take the lesson to heart, because if this doesn't stop her lying, we can always make it worse, right Eph?"

"It could have been worse?" Came a sleepy voice from the bed. "My butt still feels like it's on fire. I can't believe it could have been worse, I never want to feel that worse."

Grinning Ephiny walked to Gabrielle and rubbed her back. "Then I know that you and I have an understanding about lying, right Gabrielle, because if I have to burn your tail feathers again for lying I will use the flat of that sword in a much different way."

Gabrielle groaned as Xena lay down beside her.

"I think I'll get dressed and go check on Eponin," Ephiny announced. "Then I'll go check on breakfast for us. You two stay put."

"Okay," Xena answered. "Sounds good to me. How about you Gabrielle?"

"Yeah, staying here is fine," she muttered as she started to drift back to sleep.

Ephiny nodded to Cyrene as she left. Cyrene came closer to the bed and kneeled on the floor next to Xena. She knew Xena was ignoring her, but spoke anyway.

"Xena, how do you know so much about the damage from the flat of a sword?"

"Why do you want to know?" she asked tersely.

"The way you reacted, I want to know what caused you to react that way to a good friend."

"It's in the past mother, no need to rehash it."

"Xena," Cyrene stood and turned to leave the room when her daughter continued her silence.

"I used to enjoy using it for a punishment," came the whisper from next to Gabrielle. "It gave me pleasure to see my men's pain." Pain filled eyes looked into pain filled eyes. "Is that what you wanted to know mother?" Xena spat.

Moving quickly to the bed, Cyrene stroked her daughter's cheek softly, "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you little one." She whispered before turning to leave the room.

Sitting up, Xena allowed a tear to roll down her face before wiping it away and lying back down. She put her arm over the bard and tried to relax.

Gabrielle held still as she felt Xena's familiar comfort go around her waist and her heart ached that she couldn't offer the same to the person that meant so much to her.


	16. Chapter 16

Usual disclaimers apply. Spanking of adults in the bodies of minors is mentioned. You have been warned.

Chapter 16

"Xena, I'm bored." Gabrielle was leaning over the edge of her bed tossing her quills in the air and watching them land in front of her.

"Gabrielle, I'm bored." Xena answered as she threw walnuts against the wall to crack them. She watched lazily as the meat of the nuts scattered throughout the room and wondered how much trouble she'd be in with her mother if she just left them on the floor.

Gabrielle watched as a walnut meat landed in front of her. "Think mom would be really mad if we just left them on the floor?" She asked.

"Probably."

"Yeah, Xena?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think mom is going to do with me for lying to Stoyan last night?"

"Well, Ephiny took care of your tail feathers, so my guess is something much, much worse."

"Minotaur Shit," Gabrielle responded just as the door opened.

"Gabrielle, watch your language," Cyrene commanded as she fully stepped into the room and into a pile of nut meats. "Xena clean up the floor right now," she added pushing the girls legs off the wall toward the floor and helping her stand. "Move it, young lady."

"Xena clean up this mess," Xena mock saluted. "Right away, General."

Feeling the hand grasp her arm Xena tried to pull away, but was unsuccessful before her mother's hand made a hard contact with her backside. The warning taken, Xena started to pick up the walnut remains quietly.

"Gabrielle, come with me," Cyrene ordered waiting for the girl to take her offered hand. "And, Xena don't you dare leave this room," she added as she and Gabrielle entered the hallway.

"Wouldn't think of leaving the room, Mom, after all I'm grounded. Couldn't have me leaving the room or thinking for myself or anything now could you?" Xena answered throwing the walnut remains in her palm towards her mother.

Letting go of Gabrielle's hand, Cyrene reached Xena quickly. Picking the girl up, she placed her on the bed. "Do not move from this bed unless it's to visit the room at the end of the hall. I will deal with you when I get back."

"Don't move Xena, gods forbid you move," the girl mumbled.

Cyrene bent down to look her child in the face. "I know you are angry but this disrespect stops now." Her voice had a steel edge to it and she crossed the room and once again took Gabrielle's hand. "I will know if you move from that bed, Xena," she warned as she left the room and closed the door.

Leading Gabrielle down the stairs they stopped in front of the bar where Stoyan was working. "Gabrielle, I believe you have something to say to Stoyan don't you?"

Gabrielle knew it wasn't really a question, but a direction to give the man an apology. She slowly nodded as the man came from behind the bar and knelt in front of her. "I'm sorry I lied to you last night. Mom never changed her mind about me telling stories and I shouldn't have told you that she did."

He held out his arm and waited until she placed her little arm on his. "I accept your apology little bard. You tell a fine story, but you're right, you shouldn't have disobeyed your mother like that." The man stood and winked at Cyrene before watching as she led the girl out the front door.

Looking up at Cyrene with a question in her green eyes, Gabrielle was surprised to see a small smile there. "I thought we could go for a walk dear heart," she said.

"Okay." Gabrielle grasped her hand tighter and looked up toward their window noticing Xena watching her from it.

"What did you want to talk about, Mom?"

"Well, I thought we could talk about this sudden habit you've started of lying to Ephiny and me."

"Oh, that."

Cyrene grinned. "Yes that, dear heart. Can you tell me why someone who has never lied to me in the entire time I've known her has suddenly taken to it like a duck takes to water?"

Gabrielle shook her head.

"So you don't have any idea why you lied to Stoyan last night?"

The little bard shrugged her shoulders.

Getting irritated, Cyrene stopped and met the little bard's eyes. "Gabrielle, I want to know why you lied to Stoyan last night."

"I felt like it."

Cyrene was ready to scream. Gabrielle was usually willing to talk incessantly, getting her to stop talking, not start was the problem.

"Why did you feel like it?" Cyrene probed.

"Because."

Cyrene turned and went down on one knee, bringing her face close, and making Gabrielle suddenly uncomfortable. "Gabrielle I want a proper answer from you, do you understand?"

Gabrielle shifted, as the tears suddenly sprang to the surface.

"Right now," Cyrene's voice was firm and the tears slowed and stopped rather quickly.

She waited until Gabrielle took a deep breath, "I wanted to tell stories last night. I really miss it and I got really mad when you told me no and then when Ephiny told me no again."

"So you lied because you wanted to do something that we said you couldn't do?"

"Yes. I'm a damn good storyteller and I miss it. I brought in quite a few coins last night and that will help. It's the least I can do since I'm not able to contribute in any other way on this journey."

"You could have been hurt, Gabrielle. An inn full of drink is no place for a child."

"I'm not a child! And if Ephiny or Eponin had been there to watch me then nothing could have happened to me. I need to write and tell stories the same way you need to cook, or Xena needs to drill. It's a part of who I am, but nobody seems to respect that. It's just like when I was little in Potidaea." The tears were real this time.

Stopping again, Cyrene sat under a large tree and pulled Gabrielle into a hug. "Oh dear heart, I am so sorry I made you feel that way. I know your writing is important to you."

Pulling from the hug Gabrielle looked into Cyrene's eyes. "When you dismissed my storytelling I felt like I was that little girl again in Potidaea. You've been more of a parent to me than my own parents have been and it really hurt."

Cyrene opened her arms wide and Gabrielle fell into them making sure to position her body carefully around her sore bottom.

Cyrene held the girl until her cries quieted. "Gabrielle," she began quietly. "I am sorry you've felt this way, but you should have told me how you were feeling. I can only imagine what you and Xena are going through right now."

"It's lousy mom, it's like what we want doesn't matter anymore."

Cyrene nodded in understanding. "I can see how you'd feel that way. However, that does not excuse this behavior from you, dear heart." Her voice dropped and Gabrielle tensed a bit in her arms. "I expect so much more from you, Gabrielle, and what you've done disappointed me very much."

Putting her face into Cyrene shoulder Gabrielle tried to relax as the woman stroked her hair. "I'm in big trouble huh?" she mumbled.

"Well dear heart, how much trouble do you think you're in?" Cyrene suppressed a smile.

"A lot, are you going to punish me too? Like Ephiny did?"

"No dear heart, I think Ephiny made her point about lying big enough for the both of us. However, you are going to give the coins you made last night to charity."

Gabrielle nodded, her face still buried in Cyrene's shoulder. "What else?" She asked quietly.

"I think that's enough Gabrielle."

Gabrielle pulled her head back in surprise and looked up at Cyrene. "What?"

"I think you've been punished enough for this, dear heart." She smiled as she stroked Gabrielle's hair back from her face. "I think you've learned the lesson about lying haven't you?"

"Yes, Mom. I learned it really well," Gabrielle answered truthfully.

"Okay then, just know that if it happens again you will not get off so lightly."

Gulping Gabrielle nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Chuckling, Cyrene placed Gabrielle on her feet in front of her before standing. "Let's get back to the inn shall we, I need to deal with Xena."

Grabbing Cyrene's hand Gabrielle leaned into the woman as they walked. "Mom?"

"Yes Gabrielle?"

"Don't be too hard on her okay?"

"You mean Xena?"

"Yeah, I don't know why but this thing about being an Amazon is really hurting her."

"I know dear heart, but she and I still need to talk." Cyrene smiled down at the blonde by her side. "Besides, I think I'm turning into an old softie, you have nothing to worry about."

Giggling Gabrielle nodded. "Yeah, right, the day you become an old softie is the day pigs fly in Tartarus."

Stopping Cyrene picked up Gabrielle and giving her a kiss on the cheek carried her into the inn before heading to deal with her other daughter.

**XENA**BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***

After leaving Gabrielle with Ephiny and Eponin Cyrene walked into her room, shaking her head in disappointment. As she figured, Xena was gone, and the window was open. Walking to the open window she looked out and saw no sign of the girl. Sighing she decided to check the roof first. It would not be the first time her daughter had decided to hide out on a roof to avoid speaking with her.

Following the narrow stairs Cyrene pushed open the door to the roof and climbed up the last few steps. Looking around she spotted Xena, sitting on the edge, legs dangling and swinging as if she was a few feet off the ground.

"So did you notice I moved from the bed?" Xena's voice was patronizing.

Cyrene stiffened and walked toward the girl. "Let's go back to the room Xena, I'd like to talk to you and this is not the place for it."

"Why not, because you say so mother?"

"Exactly Xena, no matter what I am still your mother and you will do as I say." Cyrene's voice was harsh and she quickly reached down and pulled the girl up by her arm.

"I don't want to go with you." Xena jerked her arm free and walked toward the middle of the roof.

"At this point it doesn't matter what you want Xena, it matters that we need to talk and we are going to do it inside, not on some gods forsaken roof." Cyrene crossed the roof to stand in front of her daughter.

"It's always your way isn't it? Never matters what anyone else wants does it?" Xena's voice quivered slightly before she stormed toward the door and down the stairs before Cyrene had a chance to react.

Following Xena once again, Cyrene stopped outside their just slammed door and steeled herself. Entering this time she found Xena sitting cross-legged on her bed her stuffed centaur in her hands.

Sitting on the bed next to her, Cyrene placed her hands in her lap and leaned her back on the wall. "Do you hate me so much, little one, that you don't even want to talk anymore?"

"I don't hate you mother, but I could understand if you hated me."

"Hate you?" Cyrene's voice was surprised as she turned to look at her daughter. "I love you Xena. I could never hate you."

"I've done a lot of things mother. Things you don't know about, things I'm not proud of and if you knew about them…" the girl's voice trailed off.

"I could still never stop loving you. Xena, I never stopped loving you even after Cortese all those years, all I wanted was for my daughter to come home again."

Xena turned her eyes to her mother, "Yeah, I really felt the love when I returned home that first time."

"I am so sorry for that, little one. I can never forgive myself for what I was prepared to let the town do to you, I can only hope you will forgive me for it one day."

Xena nodded. "I don't blame you Mother, you couldn't know what was in my heart then. I just thank the gods for Gabrielle."

"As do I, little one." Cyrene looked into Xena's face searching. "Why this walk down memory lane Xena?"

Xena sighed. "Since I found out about your grandmother, I've been thinking about my past a lot. There are parts that I wish I could forget. Faces that I still see in my nightmares. I hate that I can't be the Amazon Gabrielle would like for me to be, and that I have to deny my birthright."

"But why Xena? Why deny this part of you?"

"It's the only way to atone for what I've done."

"Denying who you are makes no sense for anyone, Xena." Cyrene's voice was firm. "You are not that person anymore and you haven't been for a very long time."

Holding back tears, Cyrene placed her arm around Xena's shoulders. "I don't know what you've done and honestly I don't want to know everything, but I do know that Gabrielle will love you no matter what she may find out. I know that I will love you no matter what you've done, Xena."

Leaning into her mother Xena tensed. "You may not feel that way after I tell you what happened mother."

"I'm listening, little one," Cyrene answered softly.

Taking a deep breath and clutching her centaur close to her, Xena began, "There was this tribe of northern Amazons and a shamaness named Alti…."

Cyrene held Xena tightly her own tears falling as her daughter released this part of her past. "Now you know why I can't accept my birthright, why I can never tell Gabrielle or our friends the reason behind it." The young girl sobbed into her mother's arms.

Rocking Xena in her arms Cyrene felt nothing but compassion for her daughter. The guilt the girl had been carrying around for years had finally been released and maybe now they could start building the relationship she had always wished for with her daughter.

"Xena, my little one," Cyrene said softly as the girl's cries quieted. "It's okay, I love you little one," she continued simply and was amazed when Xena crawled into her lap and snuggled against her in a way she hadn't done since she'd been a very young child.

Kissing her daughter on the top on her head, Cyrene held her closely and rocked her until the girl had relaxed completely in her arms.

"Am I still in trouble, Mom?" the voice was a hoarse whisper.

"What do you mean in trouble?"

"For all those things I said and did to you the past couple of days. I'm still in big trouble right?" Xena tried to press her body even tighter against Cyrene afraid of the answer.

Looking at the small form in her lap Cyrene's heart broke knowing she needed to do the last thing she wanted to after hearing her daughter's story. "Yes little one, you are still in very big trouble with me."

Feeling Xena relax Cyrene let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Still rocking the little warrior Cyrene furiously tried to figure a way out of the punishment she knew Xena was going to expect.

"Mom, are you going to spank me?"

"Is that what you think should happen little one, what do you think your punishment should be?"

"I think you should borrow my sword from Ephiny," the girl sighed.

Cyrene's eyes went wide. "I don't think that will be necessary, Xena."

Continuing to comfort her daughter Cyrene finally pushed Xena back from her body and looked down into her face. "Okay little one, let's get started."

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***

"Xena, I'm bored." The little bard was lying on her stomach on the bed playing with her lamb.

"Gabrielle, I'm bored," Xena answered as she lay on her stomach on the other bed watching her centaur gallop in front of her in circles.

They had decided to stay at the inn at least one more night, maybe two depending on the states of Xena and Gabrielle's backsides and how fit they would be for travel.

The girls had eaten lunch and been sent back to their room for the remainder of the day. They had quickly run out of things to do and had decided to just lie there hoping they'd get an idea at fun.

Snapping her fingers Xena practically flew off the bed. "Pull all the covers off the beds and get the chairs," Xena ordered as she and Gabrielle moved things around enough to make an indoor tent.

Grabbing their stuffed toys and the pillows from the bed, Xena and Gabrielle had left just enough room for a roll of parchment and some ink. "Okay, what do you think Gabrielle?" Xena asked pointing to the map they had drawn on the parchment.

"Well, we could go that way and flank their sides, but then we'd be open in the rear or we could have a head on confrontation and have our second line circle around," she suggested as they mapped out an imaginary battle.

Hearing a noise, Xena and Gabrielle poked their heads out of their tent and dove behind the barricade they'd made from the mattress. Watching Eponin enter they saw her eyes go wide before stood at attention and put one hand over her heart to salute.

"Weapons master Eponin reporting for duty, Queen Gabrielle," she intoned seriously.

Grinning, Gabrielle stood up from behind the mattress. "Glad you finally made it Eponin, if you'll join us in the battle tent; we'll explain the strategy to you."

Nodding, the Amazon crawled under the tent suspended between two chairs, a desk, and a dresser. She couldn't ever remember playing games this fun as a kid; she really needed to work on the nursery minders back at the village when they got home.

Finally working out their plan of attack Xena and Gabrielle armed their weapons while Eponin took the lookout position. Hearing the enemy approaching the girls once again took cover behind the mattress and saw Eponin do the same across the room.

As the enemy approached Gabrielle and Xena loaded their weapons and "Fire!" The weapons master's voice announced as the enemy came into the line of fire.

Suddenly the room was alight with flying grapes and olives from two child sized slingshots as Ephiny tried to find cover. "What is going on here?" she yelled as she dove behind a small night table.

"Attack the enemy!" Xena's war cry echoed throughout the room and she and Gabrielle left their hiding place to pile on top of the Amazon.

"Surrender or die!" Gabrielle shrieked as Ephiny tried to fight back unsuccessfully.

"Okay, okay, I surrender," she announced.

Climbing off of her the girls stood up and Ephiny saw the state of the room clearly for the first time as well as her weapon's master leisurely eating a handful of leftover grapes.

"Weapons Master Eponin care to tell me what in Hades is going on here?"

Eponin smiled gently at Ephiny. "The girls and I were practicing our battle skills and it looks like we won."

Looking back at Gabrielle and Xena Ephiny started. "Xena, Gabrielle where are your clothes?" Noticing for the first time the girls wore nothing but their undergarments.

"We had to change into our Amazon battle wear." Gabrielle began, "Only we didn't have any small enough to fit so we decided this was the next best thing. You don't expect Amazons to fight in leggings and tunics do you?"

Shaking her head Ephiny took a deep breath. "Okay, I declare your grounding over. Get dressed, get your staffs, and go play. Outside someplace."

Doing a backflip after running up the side of the wall, Xena hugged Ephiny and quickly got dressed. "Come on Gabrielle," she hollered as Gabrielle finished dressing.

Standing in front of the regent Xena stopped, "My sword?"

Waving her hand Ephiny nodded, "Yes, you can have it too."

"We'll be checking on Argo," Xena yelled over her shoulder as she and Gabrielle made a fast stop to grab their weapons and head out of the inn.

Running down the stairs they almost knocked Cyrene over. "Hold it you two, where are you going?"

"Ephiny told us we're done being grounded so we're going to check on Argo." Gabrielle yelled over her shoulder trying to keep up with Xena who hadn't even paused at her mother's question.

"Now why would Ephiny do that?" Cyrene questioned as she continued to her room. Opening the door she let out a hearty chuckle. "This explains it, I guess. Need any help girls?" She asked as she bent to help Ephiny get out of a bed sheet and Eponin away from the still open ink bottle.

Entering the stables Xena pulled out an apple she had kept from lunch and ran to Argo. Standing on a hay bale she fed the apple to the horse as she stroked her nose. "Did you miss me girl?" she asked before starting a quiet conversation with the animal.

Coming over to Argo Gabrielle patted the horses neck. "Hi girl, I bet you're ready to get back on the road aren't you?"

The horse nickered at the bard and Xena smiled. "I think that's a yes."

Leaning on the rail next to Xena Gabrielle sighed. "How much longer do you think we'll be here?"

"I don't know. Can you sit or walk comfortably yet?" Xena giggled.

Gabrielle blushed. "I can walk okay, but sitting is still out. How about you oh warrior princess? Your mom had you crying for ages today."

It was Xena's turn to blush as she ducked her head. "I'd say we'll be here through tomorrow and leave the next morning."

"You think mom will let me tell some stories in the inn tonight. We could really use the money."

"I thought you made quite a few coins last night?" Xena got off the hay bale and leaned next to Gabrielle.

"I did, but mom took them and gave them to the local orphanage."

Xena nodded in understanding. "Part of your punishment for lying, I figured those coins were gone the minute she found out about them."

Xena turned and squeezed Gabrielle's shoulder. "Maybe if we can stay out of trouble between now and dinner Mom will let you tell stories tonight." Hitting the girl on the arm Xena announced, "Tag, you're it" Before whooping and running out of the stable her staff in one hand and sword bouncing on her back.

"Xena no fair!" Gabrielle yelled as she grabbed her staff and took off after her friend through the yard of the inn and around the building toward a small group of apple trees.

**XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***

To those of you who have been reviewing and following the story, thanks so much. Glad you're enjoying it.


	17. Chapter 17

Usual disclaimers apply.

Chapter 17

Returning to the inn, the girls were surprised to find Cyrene waiting on a barstool and talking with Stoyan. Climbing up on either side of her Xena and Gabrielle winked at each other and chuckled as they kneeled on the barstools.

"Two ales please," Xena ordered giggling.

Stoyan winked at Xena and placed two empty mugs on the counter before filling them with a fruit juice. "Two local fruit juices coming right up," he chuckled as Gabrielle moaned but took her mug with a grin anyway.

"This is good," she commented as Xena downed her mug and hit it on the bar. "Another please. Hey Mom, you're awfully quiet."

Cyrene hugged Xena and kissed the top of her head. "I'm just a bit tired after cleaning up the battle zone upstairs."

"Oh that, I guess we did leave in quiet a hurry," Gabrielle said blushing.

"It's okay dear heart," Cyrene hugged the bard. "It was good for Ephiny and Eponin. They've been neglecting their workouts."

Stoyan winked at Cyrene as he refilled Gabrielle's mug. "So little bard, I have a question for you. How would you like to tell stories again tonight?"

Gabrielle's face lit up and turned to Cyrene who nodded. "I'd love to, same rules as last time; I get to keep any coins I make."

Stoyan chuckled. "That's a very fair trade. I more than made up for that in drinks last night and when word gets out you'll be telling stories again tonight we'll really be busy."

Throwing her arms around Cyrene, Gabrielle hugged her tightly. "Thanks Mom. I better get upstairs. I need to figure out which stories I want to tell tonight," she said before finishing her fruit juice and sliding off the bar stool running up the stairs as fast as her short legs would carry her.

Xena moved her barstool closer to her mother and laid her head on the woman's shoulder. "You did good, Mom," she commented as her mother kissed her on top of the head.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD****XENA***

All eyes were on the little bard at the front of the room, she had told amazing stories for one so young and the audience was now completely quiet and waiting for her to finish another story about Xena. "So Xena ate the ambrosia and slowly came back from the land of the dead to continue her ways on earth." She had wished Xena was there to listen to her stories, but Cyrene had not given in on the request and instead ordered Eponin to babysit the little warrior and make sure she went to bed at a decent time.

The applause was thunderous and Gabrielle drank another glass of water. Looking to the back of the room, she saw Cyrene and Ephiny motioning to her and she sighed deeply. "I'm sorry, but I just saw the signal that means I need to go. Thank you so much for listening tonight."

A chorus of groans went into the air until Cyrene joined Gabrielle on the stage. "Sorry folks, it' bedtime for this bard," she announced as Gabrielle blushed. The coins had been plentiful and she happily headed up the stairs with Cyrene a full money pouch clutched in her fist.

Finally crawling into bed Gabrielle yawned and lay down as Xena turned over to put her arm around her waist. "How did it go?" she asked.

"Great and I made more coins tonight than last night."

Hugging her bard tightly Xena finally relaxed. "Get some sleep then, Mom has a big day of shopping planned for us tomorrow before we get on the road."

Yawning again, Gabrielle nodded and quickly drifted off into the realm of Morpheus.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD****XENA****

Xena and Gabrielle were sitting gingerly at a table in the inn with Eponin finishing their breakfasts. They had been turned down flat when they offered to do the shopping alone. The only consultation was that Gabrielle was given the list, which she promptly put in her money pouch, so they wouldn't forget anything. Ephiny and Cyrene had headed upstairs for some last minute things while Eponin sat with the girls. After discussing the idea of shopping without Cyrene and Ephiny in quiet whispers, they changed tactics.

"Hey Ep, let's head out before Mom and Ephiny come back, we could get a head start, and it would shorten the trip."

"I don't know Gabrielle, they said we should wait for them," the Amazon hedged.

"Eponin, how far are we really going to get before they catch up?" Xena added. "Come on, I'm getting bored and you know what happens when I get bored."

Eponin held up her hands in surrender. "Okay you two let's get going."

The trio had made it out of the inn and half-way down to the market before they heard footsteps behind them, giving Gabrielle a knowing look, Xena and Gabrielle held hands and ran one way while Eponin had already stopped walking and was waiting for Ephiny and Cyrene to catch up.

Ducking behind a few merchant stalls and under a couple of tables the girls finally stopped running when they were sure that nobody was following them. Gabrielle saw a merchant and smiled. A few minutes later, she was the proud owner of a new, smaller, satchel. Her money bag not that much lighter and safely tucked inside the satchel, she and Xena decided to buy provisions for the trip that they felt were needed.

Xena and Gabrielle wandered the market ducking and hiding when needed to avoid one of the adults looking for them, but Gabrielle finally decided the time to buy was at hand. They had managed to reduce the herb merchant to tears buying everything they'd need for their medical kit and cooking. He had almost paid the girl to take his merchandise and leave.

Laden down with packages of trail necessities, they decided to drop their load at the inn before heading back to the market to look for heavier coats and clothing for all of them. The only problem to that was needing to give some money to the other members of their group so they could purchase things that fit.

Xena jumped out the window of the inn and slid down the drain pipe as she heard Ephiny running up the stairs. Stoyan had just confirmed that the girls were putting things in their room when the Amazon came running in.

Gabrielle had already managed to reach the ground via the back stairs and waited for Xena hiding near a large bush. Hearing a loud yell she giggled as she and Xena headed back toward the market making sure to disguise their tracks from the Amazon.

Tracking their lost companions was easy and Xena and Gabrielle soon spotted Eponin near a booth selling meat pies. Hearing their stomachs growling, the girls snuck around her and bought three of the items before tapping her and handing her a pie with a few coin in it and a note before running off again.

"Think she'll do what the note says?" Gabrielle asked, finishing her pie and purchasing a fruit juice for both herself and the warrior.

"She'll do it, believe me. Mother and Ephiny will be dragging her to the clothing makers thinking that they'll catch us there," Xena answered finishing up her pie and taking the juice offered by Gabrielle.

"Then again, maybe you'll just go along to the clothing store with your mother and her Amazon friends," came a strangled hiss behind them.

Ephiny had grabbed both girls by the ear before either could move and gave an Amazon bird call of mission accomplished. "If either one of you moves, I will tie you up until we get to the inn," she warned before letting go of their ears.

Cyrene and Eponin came from behind a woodworkers stall and glared at the little warrior and little bard. "Not one word from either of you. We need to get supplies."

"No we don't!" Gabrielle protested. "Everything we need for the trip is at the inn; well accept for the winter stuff. Ask Ephiny."

Ephiny nodded, "I didn't have a chance to tell you before Eponin showed us that note."

Glaring up at Eponin both girls turned their back toward her as she tried to take their hands.

"Let's go." Cyrene announced nodding to Ephiny. Cyrene grabbed Gabrielle by the hand while Ephiny grabbed Xena as they tried to walk quickly to the clothing store. Gabrielle and Xena however dragged their feet and tried to walk as slowly as possible.

Finally reaching the merchant they were looking for, Cyrene and Ephiny quickly found clothing items to fit everyone, and since everything was basically long sleeved heavy tunics and leggings, there was not much need for debate.

"Xena try this on," Cyrene directed.

"You want me to wear a sheep to stay warm, that's a new concept," the girl remarked dryly.

"It's a coat made of sheepskin," her mother replied.

"And it looks like it should still be baaing. Forget it Mother," Xena stated grabbing a small dark blue woolen coat and trying it on. It fit perfectly and she grinned at her mother. "I'll take this one."

Sighing Cyrene nodded as she watched Gabrielle try on every coat in the store.

"And I'll take this one," the little bard announced settling on a similar coat to Xena's but in forest green.

After making sure Cyrene and the Amazons had found suitable clothing Gabrielle made her way to the counter. Motioning to Ephiny she had the Amazon pick her up so she could see the merchant face to face. "How much do we owe you?" she asked.

"For all this, 20 coins."

"Twenty coins, you must be joking," the girl began and was very happy when they left the store not ten minutes later having paid fifteen coins and having ten pairs of socks thrown in for free.

"How on earth did you do that, Gabrielle?" Cyrene asked shaking her head. She'd never seen a merchant offer to give away items just to have someone leave the store.

"It's a gift," the girl replied. "Hey I still have a lot of coins left, how about we stop at the bakery and get a loaf of nutbread and sweet rolls for the road?"

"I'm all for that," Xena grinned. "It'd be nice to have some treats for the road for a change."

"I don't think you should spend your money on that, Gabrielle," Cyrene said trying to take the girl's hand.

"It's my money, Mom. I'll spend it however I want; besides I bought all the supplies today and it's only fair I get to buy something I really want." Making eye contact with Xena the girls were running again followed closely by Ephiny and Eponin.

Watching as they all disappeared into the crowd, Cyrene headed for the inn with their purchases. She hoped they enjoyed their little escapades today she thought as she heard Xena's war cry over the crowd shaking her head, because once she got through with them she wasn't sure if they'd ever sit again.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***

Cyrene was sitting at an empty table in the inn waiting when the doors finally opened. Xena and Gabrielle were holding bags from the bakery obviously pleased with themselves.

"Girls where are Ephiny and Eponin?"

Xena shrugged, "We lost them at the pig pen. Didn't realize that sow had piglets. Last I looked Eponin was dragging Ephiny out of there as fast as she could."

Gabrielle sat slowly at the table next to Cyrene acting as if nothing had happened. "We have nutbread, sweet rolls, and these wonderful hunks of fried dough. Want anything?" she asked sweetly.

Cyrene nodded and took both bags from the bard. "I think I'll keep track of these for the trip, I'd hate to think of them all disappearing tonight."

Sitting down in a chair next to Gabrielle Xena stared at her mother. The fact that Cyrene had said nothing about what they'd done today was un-nerving her though she hated to admit that. Her mother was up to something, that much Xena knew, and it was no fun when her mother got creative with punishments.

Hearing a noise behind them, they turned as Ephiny and Eponin emerged in the doorway dripping with mud and fish guts.

"Oh my, what happened to the two of you?" Cyrene exclaimed as Stoyan entered the room.

Seeing the women he held out his hands. "Please, don't come in yet, let me get a couple buckets of water to help that before you come in to bathe."

Nodding the Amazons looked pointedly at Gabrielle and Xena. "After the pig pen those two ran past the fish monger," Ephiny said lifting a piece of fish from her hair.

"We've had cats following us all over town," Eponin added shoving a stray with her boot toward the road.

Xena and Gabrielle were laughing heartily and didn't see the looks passed between Cyrene and the women.

"Tell Stoyan we'll be at the back door. I'd hate to drag this all over the inn. We'll see you for dinner after our bath," Ephiny told Cyrene as they moved out of the doorway.

Feeling a hard grip on her shoulder Xena stopped laughing and looked up into steel blue eyes. Gulping she tried to get up but was held there by her mother. "I think it's time for us to talk girls," Cyrene said softly as Gabrielle also tried to escape the woman's grasp.

Pointing to the stairs, Xena and Gabrielle slowly headed toward their room wondering what Cyrene had in store for them.

The girls were stills standing in their respective corners when Ephiny and Eponin entered the room. They had been there for almost half a candle mark while the Amazons bathed and Xena was ready to make another run for it if she wasn't released from the corner soon.

Sitting on the bed with Cyrene the Amazons watched the girls shift for a few more minutes before Ephiny broke the silence. "Xena, Gabrielle, come here please," she said quietly.

Turning from the corner Xena saw that Gabrielle had been crying and sighed. Why in the name of the gods would she be crying over spending time in the corner? Reaching out to Gabrielle she felt relief when the girl took the offered hand and squeezed it.

"You two had a rather big day today," Ephiny started. "Care to tell us why you spent most of the day leading us on a wild goose chase?"

"Care to explain to us why an Amazon regent and weapon's master couldn't find two little kids without the help of a note?" Xena answered.

Ephiny's eyes blazed and Xena felt the hand holding hers squeeze tighter.

"Okay," the little warrior sighed. "Gabrielle really wanted to do the shopping today and she's good at it, so I made the decision for us to go off together alone."

"And Gabrielle went along with this because she thought it was a good idea?" Cyrene asked.

"No, because I convinced her it was a great idea." Xena answered. "Look, we got everything on that list and then some. Not to mention we have enough left over for our next visit to an inn. Gabrielle and I do this all the time, you should have just let us do it alone in the first place."

"We agreed at breakfast that we'd all do it together," Ephiny said.

"No, you agreed that's how it was going to be," Gabrielle finally spoke up. "Xena and I felt differently so we acted on our feelings." Looking at her friend, she squeezed Xena's hand again. "I knew what I was doing and what I was getting myself into today, I won't let Xena try to take all the blame."

"I see." Eponin spoke for the first time. "If that was the case, why give me the note, and the money?"

"I thought we could trust you," Gabrielle stated. "I thought you would understand it was game and would just play along. We didn't know you'd sell us out."

"Hey, I was looking out for your safety," the Amazon argued.

"Too bad you couldn't trust us to know we'd be just fine without the three of you," Xena answered.

"Xena, you were acting like a six year old running around the village like that. It's my job to make sure the queen stays safe. I couldn't do that while the two of you were running."

"We travel alone all the time Eponin," Gabrielle added.

"Not as six year olds!" Ephiny yelled. "I've had enough of this, Cyrene, what are we going to do with them this time? I don't know about you but I think it should be very, very painful," the woman added winking at the inn-keeper unnoticed.

"Well, I don't know Ephiny we do have to get on the road tomorrow. Although I guess walking for a few more days rather than riding won't hurt either of them, much," Cyrene answered.

"I'm tired of my butt being used as target practice," Xena mumbled.

"Then stop serving it up to us on a Royal platter." Ephiny answered seriously.

Gabrielle sat softly on the bed behind her and pulled Xena with her. "Well, let's look at this from all sides." She began. "You could spank us, but since we've both been spanked rather severely in the past few days that might really cause us some harm. There's always grounding," she continued, "But it's so darn hard to do that on the road and then there's the whole whining thing to contend with." She looked at Xena pointedly. "I guess you could take away our weapons, but it's not so safe on the road and we really should have them with us, so that might not be such a good idea either."

"So what would you suggest, Gabrielle?" Cyrene asked quietly.

"Well, I guess you could accept our heartfelt apologies and our promise not to do this ever again and leave it at that. I think that, combined with our time reflecting in the corner are a win-win situation for everyone."

"Uh-huh, and if it does happen again?" Ephiny asked.

"Then you could punish us however you see fit," Gabrielle offered.

"Would manacles and chains be an option?" the regent asked.

Xena nodded. "Sure, getting out of manacles is a whole lot easier than trying to get out of rope. You can just pick the lock." Xena raised an eyebrow at the looks. "What? You don't share a body with the King of Thieves and not learn a few tricks of the trade."

Slapping her hand to her forehead Ephiny sighed. "Cyrene, I really don't know what to do with them. They've been grounded and paddled and still they keep doing things they know better than to do. I'm at a real loss."

Cyrene patted Ephiny on the arm and smiled gently. "Oh no dear you just have to be creative."

"Gabrielle I want all of your scrolls, quills, and ink. Xena I want all of your weapons, including the slingshot." Seeing the look of argument on both girls' faces she held up her hands. "This is not a negotiation; I want those items right now."

Cyrene packed Gabrielle's scrolls into her satchel and gave Ephiny and Eponin Xena's weapons to store for the trip. "You will get those items back one at a time when you can prove to me that you know how to behave."

Rising from the bed, she approached the now crying bard and a scowling Xena. "I do this out of love girls." She said as she kissed them both on the top of the head. "Now, time to go eat dinner and then straight to bed for the two of you since we have such an early day tomorrow.

**XENA**BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD**XENA***

Xena and Gabrielle were comfortably riding Argo trying to stay as far away from the real adults in the group as they could. They had been traveling for over a candle mark and Xena was glad she put that extra saddle fur over Argo's saddle instead of under it. It gave her and Gabrielle a little extra padding as they rode and helped to keep them warm.

"I still can't believe she took my scrolls," Gabrielle whined for at least the tenth time that morning.

"At least you can defend yourself. I don't even have my boot dagger." The little warrior complained.

"What good is defending myself if I can't write about it later? Besides your hands are a deadly weapon," Gabrielle replied. "Xena, she really knows how to get you where it hurts."

Xena nodded. "I always said my mother getting creative with punishments was a dangerous thing." Stopping Argo Xena listened for a moment before yelling. "Off the road, quickly. Hide!"

Cyrene had just managed to maneuver the horse and cart behind a hedge of high bushes when a large wagon flanked by at least six armed riders came barreling down the middle of the road.

"I wonder what that was about," Ephiny said as they gathered on the road again.

"I don't know but I'm sure we'll find out." Xena stated as they once again headed north and toward the area known as Rodopi. It was where the seer was said to live within a mountain cave. She honored Dionysus and gave her help for a cost, though no one knew for certain what the cost was.

"Xena, how much longer until we're there?" Gabrielle asked.

"Probably a week, maybe two depending on weather. I've never gone that far into the mountains before and I don't know how easy it's going to be to find this woman.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***

They had been on the road for four days and the weather had gotten colder. Wishing they could find some warmer shelter Xena was happy to notice some familiar landmarks. "There should be a cave about a candle mark up the road and then east for about quarter of a candle mark off the road. I stocked it well and it's big enough for the horses with good ventilation and a water supply."

Ephiny waved her understanding from point and Xena noticed her mother pull the blanket over her lap tighter. "You doing okay mom?" She called out as Gabrielle waved to her from the back of the wagon.

"I'm fine, little one," Cyrene answered smiling.

Taking point near the trail to the cave, Xena led them there carefully. After Ephiny and Eponin secured it they all enjoyed setting up camp out of the wind. Xena's supplies were still in the cave and they were thankful for the crate of warm blankets and casks of wine and water.

Xena sat close to Gabrielle on her bedroll polishing her staff. It was the first weapon she'd gotten back, and Xena was thrilled to have it. Gabrielle was reading a scroll and wishing for a quill to write with next to her. She had earned the scroll back yesterday, but so far Cyrene had withheld the ink and quill. This could be a long trip for them all.

Smiling Xena rose from the bedroll and found a small stick. Charring it over the fire, she returned to Gabrielle and handed it to her. "Try that."

Setting the stick to paper Gabrielle was thrilled to find that it actually wrote. Not as dark as her ink, but good enough for her to get her thoughts down. Putting the stick and scroll down Gabrielle threw her arms around Xena in a big hug. "Thanks Xena."

"You're welcome."

Xena stiffened a bit as Ephiny joined them. "Xena I think we need to talk about the route into the Rodopi."

Xena nodded. "There's a town a day's ride northwest of here. I figure we can get information there and find the best route to take. Besides we really can use a rest and I'm sure it has a nice inn or something for us to stay in."

"How do you know about the town?"

"My army spared it when we came through here about 15 years ago. They offered us supplies, and young sons to fight. Who was I to look such a gift in the mouth?" Xena shrugged. "I hope they don't remember me."

Ephiny looked shocked. "Xena, you look six years old, there is no way they'd recognize you."

Xena smiled sadly, "Let's hope you're right Eph."

Gabrielle looked up from her scroll. "So what happens after we get the information we need to continue?"

"We head into the Rodopi and try to find the seer. I hope that if we can find the town of Dionysus worshipers we'll be able to find her easily."

"Where is this town?" Ephiny asked.

"In the Rodopi. There's an oracle there that is well guarded. I hope the Oracle and seer are not the same person," Xena answered quietly.

"Do you think it could be the same person?" Gabrielle asked.

"I don't know. Not much is known about the oracle or the seer from what I can tell. We just need to keep our eyes and ears open, it'll be okay." Xena answered before standing and stretching her legs. "I'm going to go check out some of these crates. Might find something else that's useful."

"I hate it when she does that," the bard admitted to Ephiny. "I guess we'll learn more when she's ready to share."

"I guess." Ephiny stood and walked back to Eponin. "I just wish she'd share soon rather than later," she mumbled to herself.

Eponin moved over on the bedroll as Ephiny sat back down. The weapon's master was watching the bard write before looking over toward Xena who was going through some crates. "Do you think they'll ever talk to me again?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, they were just mad. You should see if they're ready to talk."

Sighing, Eponin stood up and walked toward the bedroll. Sitting down, she watched Gabrielle write for a while before speaking. "So, what are you working on?"

Gabrielle looked up and shrugged. "A story." She went back to her scroll and Eponin scowled. Enough was enough.

"Okay, my Queen, if that's how you want it. I came to explain myself about the other day but if you're going to be too childish to listen then I guess I made the right decision about letting the others know where you were." Standing quickly Eponin walked out of the cave and toward the horses.

Giving Gabrielle a glare, Ephiny grabbed an extra blanket and headed outside as well.

"Do I need to take the scroll back?" Cyrene's voice was quiet but firm as she approached Gabrielle. "That was one of the most childish things I've ever seen you do Gabrielle."

"I'm not ready to talk to her," Gabrielle said quietly.

"Then tell her that, you don't ignore a friend, Gabrielle. I may not know much about the Amazons, but I know I expect better from their queen."

"I said I didn't want to talk to her, let it go Mom," Gabrielle sputtered rudely.

Holding out her hand Cyrene demanded, "Scrolls now."

Gabrielle was getting ready to argue when she noticed Xena standing behind her mother shaking her head and motioning Gabrielle to give the scrolls to Cyrene. Trusting Xena, Gabrielle nodded and handed Cyrene her scrolls without another word.

Shaking her head and walking toward her bag, Cyrene stored the scrolls and returned to meal preparations.

Xena was carrying a leather satchel and smiling when she sat next to Gabrielle.

"Xena, why did I just give your mom my scrolls?"

Opening the satchel Xena handed it to her, "Look, but be quiet when you do."

Opening the satchel fully Gabrielle gasped. Inside the bag were about a dozen blank scrolls in perfect condition. "How is this possible?"

Xena shrugged her shoulders, "The bag must have protected them all these years." She looked toward her mother. "I know I shouldn't be helping you deceive Mother, but I thought it only fair to give you the option of keeping the scrolls and using them or keeping them and giving them to mother."

"Is this some type of test for me?" the bard asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Wouldn't keeping these scrolls and using them secretly be a lie by omission?"

"I guess you could look at this that way," Xena said. "Or you could look at is as mother being unfair and you need to write. Whatever you decide, I'll back you up."

Staring at the scrolls for a long time, Gabrielle took a small one out and placed it in her satchel along with the burnt stick Xena had given her. Taking a deep breath she stood up with the bag and walked toward Cyrene.

"Um, Mom?" she began not noticing that Ephiny had finally coaxed Eponin back into the cave and near the fire to warm.

"Yes, dear heart?" Cyrene turned to see Gabrielle shuffling from one foot to the other.

"Here," she handed the satchel to Cyrene. "It's a bunch of scrolls that Xena found. I figured you'd want these too since you took my other scrolls back."

Gabrielle bit her lip as Cyrene looked inside the bag. Smiling she gathered the girl into a hug. "I'm very proud of you Gabrielle, that was a very adult thing to do." She handed Gabrielle the bag of scrolls back as well as the taken scrolls, ink, and quills. "I think you've earned these back, dear heart."

Putting the scrolls down, Gabrielle threw her arms around Cyrene. "Thanks Mom," she whispered.

Gathering up her things Gabrielle returned to her bedrolls grinning crazily as Xena smirked.

"I guess you did the right thing, Gabrielle," the warrior commented keeping the fact that she'd found a crate of weapons to herself. In fact, she was now sporting a very small boot dagger and felt much better because of it.

Lying on her bedroll, Xena listened to the scratch of Gabrielle's quill for almost a quarter candle mark, finally making a decision Xena walked over to the fire. "Eponin I found something I'd like to show you, do you mind?"

Looking at Xena in surprise the Amazon shook her head and followed Xena to the crate in question. Opening the lid Eponin gasped. There were enough steel weapons inside for at least a dozen armed warriors.

"Xena?"

"I thought you might like to go through them with me and see if there's anything we could use that we don't already have. "I know we don't have any of these," she said holding up a short spear.

"Or these," Eponin agreed holding up a couple of short daggers. Looking at Xena's boot she raised her shoulder in question.

Sighing, Xena nodded and handed it over to the weapons master without a word being spoken.

"Any more of these?" Eponin asked holding up the boot dagger.

"Yeah, two more along with a few of these," Xena smiled showing the Amazon a ballista/crossbow and the arrows to go with it.

"No, I mean do have anything else hidden on you?"

Nodding the warrior bent over and raised the left leg of her leggings giving the Amazon the blade strapped to her calf. She then removed the knife from the back of her waistband, and a large pin from her hair.

"What can you do with the hair pin Xena?" Eponin asked.

"You'd be surprised." Xena said carefully placing the hairpin in a cloth in the weapons chest.

Eponin smiled. "If you say so, but why do you want to arm us even more Xena?"

"I just think we might need them is all." The warrior hedged.

"Come on Xena, we need to know if we're going into a full battle."

"I'm not sure yet Eponin, I heard rumors back in the village about a price being set on the statue and whoever has it. I don't know if the rumors are true, but I want to be prepared."

Nodding, the weapons master pulled a small hatchet from the chest, "I think we'll be ready Xena, for anything." Putting the weapons back in the chest the two began walking toward the fire and warmth. They had only taken a few steps when Xena kicked the Amazon in the backside with the side of her boot before jumping out of reach.

"Warriors," Gabrielle mumbled watching the two together by the fire waiting quietly for dinner.


	18. Chapter 18

Usual disclaimers apply. This chapter will contain a spanking. If this bothers you, why are you reading this story? If this doesn't bother you, please continue.

Chapter 18

"Hey Xena, what's this in the weapons chest for?" Eponin called holding up a fan.

Xena smiled. "It's a fan from Chin Eponin, very deadly if you know how to use it right." Taking the fan from the weapons master Xena began an intricately choreographed drill with the fan.

"What's this?" the weapon's master asked holding up a chain divided into sections.

"Another weapon from Chin, you use them like this," Xena stated as she took the weapon and demonstrated its usefulness. "I think we should take the fan but not the chains, they'll be too heavy and I don't have enough time to teach you how to use them without hurting yourselves."

Nodding, Eponin smiled finding a folding staff. "Ephiny, catch!" she yelled tossing it across the cave.

Grinning, the regent unfolded the staff and began a series of drills. "It's perfect." Folding it back up, she placed it in her satchel and walked to sit next to Cyrene who was watching her daughter and the weapon's master closely.

"It must be killing Xena to be going through those with Eponin and not know when she'll be able to use them," Ephiny said quietly.

"I'd imagine so," Cyrene sighed. "I was watching her earlier. You know she put a small dagger in her boot not knowing I saw her," Cyrene paused and looked at Ephiny. "Then I watched her hand it over to Eponin without a word after showing her that crate, of course she also had a few other hidden weapons that I'd missed. Sometimes I have a hard time figuring out my own daughter."

"A lot of us have a hard time figuring out Xena," Ephiny admitted. "I think the only person who really might understand her is asleep over there," Ephiny motioned to the little bard already asleep under a warm fur.

"I think you're right, Ephiny." Cyrene sighed and looked once again at the Amazon. "Let Xena have her weapons back, the way she's trying to arm us, I think she may need them."

Hugging the older woman, Ephiny chuckled. "I think you're right and Xena is the only one that knows how to work half of them," she joked.

***XENA***BARD****XENA****BARD****XENA****BARD****

The next morning dawned gray, rainy, and colder. The group decided to stay holed up in the cave another day to let the storm pass and just relax before heading into the good sized village a day away.

"Xena, I'm bored," Gabrielle whined.

Xena had just finished sharpening her sword and was organizing small weapons on their bedrolls. "I thought you were going to write," she commented.

"I can't, the muse doesn't want to come today."

"Make up with Eponin, it's about time and we're going to need the two of you working together when we leave her," Xena directed.

"I'm still mad at her," the bard answered with a pout.

"I know, but I can't figure out why. We did trick her and she was protecting her queen."

"I didn't want an Amazon guard detail, Xena, I wanted a friend. Besides that note we gave her spelled everything out, it's not like she had to say something."

"You would have preferred she lied?" Xena smirked as Gabrielle blushed and unconsciously rubbed her backside.

"No, I wouldn't prefer she had lied. Oh all right." Gabrielle got to her feet and walked towards the weapons master who looked as if she was having the time of her life going through the weapons crate.

"Having fun?" Gabrielle asked quietly.

"Yeah, I am…" the Amazon trailed off expecting Xena rather than Gabrielle. "There are a lot of weapons here I don't even recognize and I'd love Xena to show them to me someday."

"I'm sure she will, maybe when we're out of this mess," Gabrielle answered. Looking up at the Amazon she tried a smile, but couldn't manage it. "I'm sorry about the way I've been acting, Eponin. I know you were just doing your duty and I shouldn't have taken it so personally. I'd never want you to lie for me, not in that way."

Bending on one knee, the woman smiled at Gabrielle. "Thank you for that, it means a lot. Now, if we're done with the sensitive chat, I have weapons to find for the trip," Eponin's eyes nearly sparkled with excitement.

"Warriors," Gabrielle muttered walking towards the campfire and Cyrene.

***XENA***BARD****XENA****BARD****XENA****BARD****

Gabrielle was still bored and it was only mid-day. The rain was driving her crazy, the fact that Eponin and Xena were drooling over the weapons was driving her crazy, and then there was Ephiny and Cyrene practicing the staff. Not only was that strange to see, but it left her alone with nobody to talk to but the horses and she could tell that Argo was getting tired of listening to her whine.

"Fine," Gabrielle said to the horse. "See if I bring you any more apples anytime soon."

Walking toward the back of the cave Gabrielle stopped when she came across a very small, cube shaped, unopened crate. Opening it, she was surprised to find a lot of coiled rope. Jump ropes? It couldn't be. Taking one out, she noticed a very sharp cone shaped point on one end of it. Wondering what it was, she decided to try it out. Moving back toward her friends and an open area of the cave, Gabrielle started to uncoil the rope and then swinging it around in circles with all her might she let the rope go.

"Minotaur shit!" She thought seconds before the dagger landed with a thud under Argo. The horse whinnied in distress and reared up causing Xena to rush to her side. Seeing a rope dagger being dragged out from under her horse caused Xena to see red.

Slowly following the retreating dagger she found Gabrielle at the other end trying to quietly coil the rope back up before anyone really found out what had caused Argo's strange behavior.

"Hi, Xena," Gabrielle whispered as the angry little warrior snatched the rope from her hand and threw it down into the crate slamming the lid shut.

"Xena, I…"

"Don't Gabrielle," Xena cut her off, "don't even try to talk to me right now. Kill….her…don't…kill…friends…." she muttered making strangling motions in front of Gabrielle before screaming.

"Xena!" Gabrielle shouted getting the woman's attention, "I'm sorry, I didn't know it would launch itself into a flying weapon like that."

"It was a sharp cone on the end of a rope, Gabrielle! What did you think it would do fly in circles?" Xena started pacing. "How many times do I have to have this conversation with you?"

"What conversation?" the bard asked.

Taking a deep breath and silencing another scream, Xena continued to pace. "The weapons lecture, Gabrielle. Weapons aren't toys; swords make you a target, staffs are deadly, and rope daggers," Xena pointed to the crate, "can be deadly in the right, or in this case, the wrong hands!"

"I know that, Xena."

"Then why were you playing with the rope dagger Gabrielle? Just because it looks harmless doesn't mean it is. You of all people should know that. I thought you did."

Looking at Xena, Gabrielle tried once again, "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"And that's the problem Gabrielle." Xena answered before walking away to check on Argo once again.

***XENA***BARD****XENA****BARD****XENA****BARD****

The cave was unusually quiet except for the sound of a little bard crying. Xena had retreated to the depths of the cave and had yet to return. Gabrielle had retreated to her bedroll after Xena walked out, and had yet to move. Cyrene and the Amazons sat by the campfire and tried to make sense of what they had seen.

Finally having had enough of the confusion Cyrene decided to take charge. "Gabrielle dear, come over here please," she called.

"No."

"Gabrielle, come here."

"No."  
>"Do not make me count, Gabrielle," Cyrene threatened as Ephiny started to laugh. Looking at the Amazon with one eyebrow raised Ephiny raised her hands and shrugged.<p>

"I always knew what it meant when my mother was counting," she grinned. "It just brought back some memories is all."

Cyrene smiled at Ephiny. "Remind me to ask your mother when we get to the village," she said as she started to count. "I, 2,…"

"Okay, I'm coming," Gabrielle sniffled as she slowly walked toward Cyrene and her friends.

Pulling the girl in front of her, Cyrene wiped her tears and patted her cheek. "Tell us what happened, Gabrielle. Why did Xena storm off like that?"

"Because she's a big, stubborn, warrior, know-it-all," the girl answered.

Cyrene raised her eyebrow again in question. "What did Xena do, dear heart?"

Gabrielle looked at Cyrene and then down at her feet. She didn't answer and instead shrugged her shoulders.

"Gabrielle, answer me," Cyrene's voice was gentle, but Gabrielle had heard that tone enough times from Xena to know she wanted an answer now.

"She got mad and yelled at me." There, that was the truth without stating the reason of their fight, maybe Cyrene would let it go.

Ephiny sighed as Eponin chuckled and winked at Cyrene.

"Why did she get mad and yell at you, Gabrielle?" Cyrene tried again.

Gabrielle huffed. "I told you why, Mom, because she's a big, stubborn, warrior, know-it-all."

Eponin chuckled loudly at the answer and Gabrielle glared at her. Trying to stifle the laughter, Eponin shrugged her shoulders again and walked toward the back of the cave and Xena.

Seeing the look on Cyrene's face Ephiny interrupted. "And why is Xena a big, stubborn, warrior, know-it-all."

"Because she's Xena," Gabrielle answered loving the fact that she could talk in circles.

Gabrielle didn't even see Cyrene's hand reach out until it had landed hard on her backside. "I am not in the mood for this, young lady. What happened?"

Rubbing her bottom, Gabrielle glared at Cyrene. "We had a fight."

This time it was Ephiny who was trying to keep a straight face, watching as Cyrene put her hands the little queen by the shoulders, "Gabrielle you have exactly one candle drip to tell us what happened and why you and Xena are so upset or you can think facing the wall of the cave until you are ready to talk. Do you understand me?"

Nodding, Gabrielle pulled free and walked to her bedrolls moving them so they were closer to the wall. She then sat down looking at the wall with her arms crossed in front of her.

"Now what, oh wise one?" Ephiny teased as she bent over to stoke the fire.

"Now we wait. Oh and Ephiny? Don't tease your elders," she added giving the Amazon a hard swat to her backside.

Yelping Ephiny turned around to see the twinkle in the woman's eye. Nodding Ephiny rubbed her backside. "Understood, oh wise one," she teased again jumping out of harm's way before Cyrene could do more than chuckle.

Eponin was returning to the campfire a worried look on her face after noticing Gabrielle's new position.

"Did she tell you what happened?" the weapon's master asked.

"Nope," Ephiny answered. "She chose option number two instead. Did Xena tell you anything?"

Eponin shook her head. "Not really, she just kept muttering about respecting weapons and Gabrielle's lucky everyone is okay."

Ephiny looked at the bard and stood. Squeezing Cyrene's shoulder, she walked toward Gabrielle and sat on the bedroll with her. "Gabrielle I want to talk to you." Being met with silence, she tried again. "I want to know what happened right now."

"Leave me alone Ephiny," Gabrielle whispered.

Sighing Ephiny looked toward Eponin. "Ep, go get Xena and bring her back, I don't care if you have to carry her."

Nodding, the Amazon returned a few moments later with a very angry warrior lying over her shoulder. Landing a good kick to Eponin's middle, Xena wasn't too surprised to feel the swat to her backside.

Plopping the little warrior behind Gabrielle, Eponin joined them as Ephiny forcefully turned Gabrielle to look at Xena. "Now talk," she commanded.

Xena raised one eyebrow and looked at Ephiny. "So, how ya been today, Eph?"

This time it was Cyrene who chuckled. "That's the way to get them talking, Ephiny," she teased. "I can see why you're the queen's regent." Standing she moved to the group and looked down at her daughters.

"Okay you two, listen up because I am only going to say this once. You will tell us what happened or we will stay in this cave until you do. The longer it takes you, the longer it will take us to continue with our journey. Let us know what your decision is." Motioning to the Amazons, the three women walked back to the campfire where Cyrene began dinner preparations.

Gabrielle and Xena stared at each other neither wanting to make the first move. They sat that way until Cyrene called them over to eat neither saying a word throughout the meal either.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Ephiny asked as she watched them bed down back to back for the night, still silent.

Cyrene nodded. "Yes, I raised that one remember? The first time I did this Toris and Xena were beating the stuffing out of each other, but neither would tell me why. After making them stay in the same room Toris finally cracked after a day and a half. I expect one of them to give in soon."

Ephiny nodded as she and Eponin helped with the clean-up before turning in to their own bedroll.

Clutching her lamb, Gabrielle let a silent tear fall down her cheek. She was trying to be quiet but a small sob escape her and she melted as Xena turned over and pulled her close, her arm over her waist. "I'm sorry, Xena," Gabrielle whispered.

"I know, I'm sorry I stormed off and didn't talk to you." Hugging the bard tightly she continued. "I was just so scared and mad Gabrielle, I hate it when you get hurt."

Gabrielle sniffed. "I know and I never would have forgiven myself if I had hurt Argo or any of you."

"It's okay Gabrielle, just ask me next time before you decide to play 'what does it do?'" Xena chuckled.

"Okay, and Xena what are we going to tell the adults tomorrow?"

"We'll figure out something, Gabrielle." Feeling Gabrielle stiffen under her Xena smiled. "Without lying Gabrielle, I promise you."

Feeling the bard relax Xena smiled and held her closer. "Time for sleep, I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted."

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD****XENA***

Ephiny had woken early the next morning and was surprised to see Xena with her arm around Gabrielle's waist sleeping soundly. Smiling, she wondered how quickly they could find out what had happened the day before so they could get ready to move on with their journey.

Breakfast had been quiet and Gabrielle and Xena had returned without a word to their bedrolls. Ephiny was confused. She was sure they had made up, yet neither girl was talking. Shrugging she started to help Ephiny catalog weapons before going out to hunt in the still falling rain.

Cyrene finished cleaning up after breakfast and was watching Xena and Gabrielle closely. Noticing their heads together and many gestures with frantic whispering happening she sensed a mutiny. Not one to give up easily she decided on her plan of action. "Girls, get over here now," she barked.

Looking at each other Xena and Gabrielle shrugged before slowly walking toward Cyrene.

"Yes, Mom?" they answered together.

"Since it's obvious the two of you aren't ready to talk I think we need to try something new. Gabrielle pick up your bedroll and place it over by Ephiny and Eponin, Xena bring your bedroll over to me."

Looking at each other neither girl moved. "I'd rather not, Mom." Gabrielle whispered.

Suppressing a grin Cyrene stayed firm. "Unless the two of you are ready to tell me about yesterday right now, do as I say." She clapped her hands together loudly and waited while Xena and Gabrielle held onto each other's hand. Looking toward the roof of the cave Cyrene took a deep breath. "If you two haven't moved by the time I get to three than you will be doing what I said with a sore bottom. One….two…"

"Mom, we're fine how we are, in fact we prefer it," Xena interrupted.

"Yeah, it's what we're used to, no need in going and upsetting things," Gabrielle added knowing that neither slept well without the other next to her.

Cyrene looked down at the girls before speaking. "I'm making this very simple for you. Tell me what happened yesterday or you will move your things until you do." Raising her hands to stop any arguments, Cyrene waited while the girls whispered to each other.

"Well?"

Gabrielle finally spoke up. "Mom, I know you're just worried about Xena and me, but this is an argument we've had before. Just like any couple, sometimes there are fights or disagreements. Yesterday just happened to be one of those times. However, we talked it out and have made up. Things are fine between us now." Gabrielle paused and looked at Xena, getting a hand squeeze and a nod of approval. "I need to talk to Ephiny when she and Ep get back, but that's between the two of us. So, can you please just drop this for all of us?"

Cyrene looked between the women and noticed Xena nodding. "Mom, I know we look six, but it was a relationship problem yesterday. It's private, but it's over, okay?"

Xena then turned to Gabrielle, "You're sure about all this?"

"Yeah," Gabrielle gave a half smile. "I have to do it."

Kissing Gabrielle on the cheek Xena hugged her, "I'm proud of you, Gabrielle," she said before looking at her mother. "See, mom, we're fine."

"Thanks, Xena."

"Okay, you win." Cyrene said quietly before heading toward her bedroll without a backward glance at Xena or Gabrielle.

Waiting had always been hard for Gabrielle and waiting for Ephiny to come back from hunting with Eponin was no exception. The women had finally returned with some small game, and Gabrielle continued to wait patiently while the women cleaned the rabbits before changing out of their soaked clothing. Ephiny was finally sitting by the fire getting warm and dry. Figuring now was as good a time as any, Gabrielle approached her regent quietly.

"Ephiny I need to talk to you, alone please?"

Nodding Ephiny stood and placed her arm around Gabrielle's shoulders as they walked toward the back of the cave.

As Xena watched them walk, her stomach kept doing flips knowing what Gabrielle was telling the regent.

The sudden quiet of the cave was suddenly cut by the sound of a loud, repeated, popping noise and small whimpering sounds coming from the back of the cave. It took all of Xena's self-control not to run back to her bard and try to 'rescue' her from the situation she found herself in. Instead, she stood and walked toward the mouth of the cave watching the rain and allowing it to muffle the rather long message Ephiny was giving to Gabrielle.

Not turning at the approaching footsteps, "Hey Ep."

"Hey Xena, sounds like our little queen confessed to whatever it was that you were yelling about yesterday?"

Xena nodded.

"Let me guess, she did something dumb with a weapon and that's what set Argo off yesterday."

"Yes," Xena sighed. "And it's a conversation we've had I don't know how many times, you think she'd have learned by now."

"Well, maybe you just never had the conversation with the right end of her," Eponin smirked as Xena looked up at her.

Cracking a small smile, Xena shrugged. "You may be right about that."

Finding the cave suddenly quiet Xena turned to find Gabrielle walking rather slowly toward their bedrolls. Ephiny had gone to retrieve something from her saddle bag as Xena sat next to Gabrielle who was now lying on her stomach.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine, Xena," she answered sniffing. "And I am so sorry, I never meant to…" but Xena never heard the next word as Ephiny approached, stopping in front of the bedroll.

"Xena, I'd like to talk with you, now." Her voice held an edge to it that surprised the little warrior, as she looked at the regent wondering what had her feathers in such a twist.

"Sorry Ephiny, you're going to have to wait, Gabrielle needs me here right now," the little warrior answered.

Kneeling next to Xena, Ephiny whispered in her ear. "Come with me now, Xena."

"Leave it Ephiny, I'll talk to you when I can."

"You'll talk to me, now," Ephiny answered grabbing the girl by the arm and trying to make her follow her toward the back of the cave.

Bracing her feet, Xena twisted free and did two back hand springs away from Ephiny. "What is your problem, Amazon?" she hissed.

"My problem is that you didn't bother to tell me that Gabrielle was playing with a deadly weapon yesterday and almost hurt Argo," the Amazon hissed back.

Eponin had stopped sharpening her sword and was watching the exchange with trepidation. Gabrielle had stopped sniffling and Cyrene had stopped stirring the stew instead holding the spoon mid-stir as she also watched the exchange.

"Eponin came and asked you what the problem was yesterday Xena and you said nothing about the rope dagger."

"That's because what we were arguing about wasn't just the weapon, it was more than that and was between us as a joined couple."

"You should have said something Xena," the regent glowered.

"It was a private matter between us and not up for discussion with the entire Amazon nation. It's over and done with and Gabrielle and I are fine. You need to let it go." Xena pointed to Gabrielle. "She told you about the rope dagger because she felt honor bound to do so as your queen, not because I didn't tell you about it."

Throwing up her hands the Amazon began to pace and mutter to herself.

"I think Xena broke Ephiny," Eponin whispered quietly as she came up behind Cyrene to better watch the conversation between the two warriors.

Cyrene nodded quietly as Eponin took an empty skin and moved slowly toward the crates. "What are you doing Eponin?"

"I'm filling this with wine," she answered holding up the skin. "I think Ephiny's going to need it."

Cyrene grinned and turned her attention once more across the cave.

"Xena," Ephiny stopped her rambling and turned to face the girl again. "I need to know when Gabrielle is in danger, even if she brings the danger on herself. You must understand that."

"I do Ephiny, but I had this situation under control."

Throwing her hands back up into the air Ephiny once again started to pace and mumble as Xena looked back towards Gabrielle. She shook her head in disbelief. The bard had fallen asleep and was now snoring lightly cuddling her stuffed lamb.

"Ephiny," Xena tried. "Ephiny!" This time the Amazon turned to look at her. "I do understand and I promise you that if it ever happens again and I'm unable to take care of it myself, I will let you know."

"You mean that?"

"Do I say things I don't mean, Ephiny?" the little warrior asked.

Ephiny gave her a small smirk. "No, you don't say things you don't mean." Looking towards Eponin she saw the woman holding up the wine skin. Grinning, she looked toward Cyrene and blushed before reaching down to put an arm over Xena's shoulder the best she could. "Come on friend, I think we both could use a drink."

Looking at her mother's shocked expression Xena nodded and walked with her friend towards Eponin. ***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD****XENA***

Thanks to all who have reviewed the story, I appreciate the feedback.


	19. Chapter 19

Usual disclaimers apply. There will be spanking of adults

Chapter 19

Xena, Ephiny, and Eponin had made their way to the opening of the cave and laid an extra blanket and fur on the ground to sit on. Watching the rain quietly for a few moments, Eponin finally uncorked the wine skin and took a drink handing it to Xena when she got a nod from Ephiny.

Taking the skin, Xena didn't have to be asked twice before she took a rather large gulp of the wine. Forgetting that it had been awhile since she'd had any, she gulped at the burn, before handing the skin to Ephiny enjoying the slow warmth that tricked down into her belly.

Smiling, Ephiny took the skin noticing the blush on the little warrior's cheeks. "Take it easy Xena, we're not having a drinking contest here," she said before taking a swig herself.

"I'll be fine, Ephiny," Xena responded taking the skin again. "I just forgot how it tastes is all, since I haven't been allowed to have it in almost 3 moons," she finished loudly as she took another drink and watched her mother out of the corner of her eye.

It was obvious Cyrene did not approve but chose not to step in, yet. She was however, keeping a careful watch on her daughter and what she was doing with the Amazons.

Taking the skin from Xena, Eponin took another long swig. "Yeah Eph, lay off, Xena's just having a bit of fun. I think we all need that after the day we've had."

"Isn't that the truth," Xena responded taking the offered skin and another large mouthful. She was really starting to relax now and feeling rather warm and tingly. It was nice to be this relaxed after the past couple of days she'd had.

Handing the skin to Ephiny she watched as the regent took a few large swigs of the wine. "This is really good Xena. Where did you get it?"

Xena took another swig of the wine and passed it onto Ephiny. "Let's see, I believe I got this wine when I fought a man named Legas. He was a horrible leader and his army was assimilated easily into mine." She smiled taking another drink. "However, after I put his head on a stake I discovered he had great taste in drink."

Eponin nodded. "I'll say he did," she agreed taking the skin once again from the little warrior before handing it back to her.

Xena decided she was enjoying the gentle buzzing feeling coming from her head until the room started to tilt a little. Noticing that Ephiny was now more sideways than up, Xena raised one eyebrow. "Ephiny, how are you sitting like that?"

"Like what?" the woman asked giving Xena the skin back.

"Kind of at an angle," Xena explained as she tried to demonstrate and promptly fell over. Starting to giggle she never saw her mother striding toward her, glaring at her.

"Xena, go to your bedroll, now," she ordered.

"Don't think so, Mom," the little warrior answered. "The room won't stop spinning long enough for me to find my bedroll." Convulsing into giggles again, Xena felt herself being picked up and laid over Cyrene's shoulder. Waving to the Amazons she smiled. "Bye Amazons," she stuttered before being laid on her bedroll.

"Go to sleep Xena, I'll deal with you in the morning," Cyrene directed covering the girl with a heavy skin. Cyrene then turned, and stopping to retrieve her wooden spoon, purposefully headed toward the Amazon regent.

Seeing a look of fear on Eponin's face Ephiny turned just in time to be pulled to her feet by this small, yet very strong woman and have her backside peppered with a few meaningful strokes of the wooden spoon before she could even respond.

Cyrene suddenly stopped feeling a tug at her leggings. Looking down, she noticed Xena looking at her with one eyebrow raised in question. "Mommy, whatcha spanking Eph'ny for was she bad?"

Eponin began to laugh uncontrollably at the question. Not even a glare from her regent or a wave of the spoon from Cyrene could stop it. Trying to stand, Eponin was knocked back by Ephiny lunging at her, and as they started to row Cyrene picked up Xena and sat her back down on her bedroll.

"Stay here, Xena," she commanded again before once again heading to the Amazons.

Grabbing her staff this time, Cyrene knocked managed to knock both of the Amazons on their backsides as hard as she could. Stopping, they stood and looked at her briefly before finding their boots more interesting.

"Are you done now?" Cyrene asked coldly.

They nodded.

"Good, Ephiny you're with me," she commanded dropping the staff and picking up the wooden spoon again. Turning, she sighed. "Eponin, watch Xena and Gabrielle, and don't even think of going anywhere."

"Yes, ma'am," Eponin said quietly. She may be an Amazon warrior, but she was no fool.

Xena was happily humming to herself on her bedroll when Eponin sat down next to her. "Hey Xena," she muttered.

"Hi, Ep." Xena jumped when she heard a loud pop echoing through the cave. Hiccupping, Xena looked at Eponin, "What's going on back there?" She pointed where the loud pops and quiet whimpers were coming from.

"Um, I think Cyrene is having a chat with Ephiny about something." Eponin answered.

"Oh," Xena nodded and her eyes went wide. "She's spanking her isn't she? With her spoon I bet." Xena hiccupped and rubbed her backside. "That spoon hurts lots," she slurred as Eponin cringed wondering if Cyrene's arm would ever tire out.

Finally hearing nothing but the sound of Xena singing, Eponin looked towards the back of the cave and stared. She and Ephiny had been in many battles together but she'd never seen the regent look like this before. Her curls were matted to her head, her face splotchy, and her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Walking slowly she placed her hand on Eponin's shoulder, "Cyrene wants to talk to you now," she said quietly and obviously more sober now than when she went with Cyrene.

Gingerly laying on her side next to Xena Ephiny was surprised when the little warrior brushed a stray tear off her cheek. "Why'd ya let her do that Eph'ny? You're bigger than her and coulda run."

Sighing Ephiny took Xena's hand into her own. "Because I made a very big mistake and could have hurt somebody I care about. A warrior always owns up to their mistakes," she continued wondering if fire was coming from her tail feathers.

"Oh." Xena jumped again when the popping sound once again echoed in the cave. "Did Eponin do something wrong too?"

"Yes, Xena, she did, but your mom is taking care of it."

Xena nodded. "Yeah, mommy can really roast you with that spoon and take care of it," she agreed before lying down next to the Amazon and quickly falling asleep.

**XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***

Waking up the next morning, Xena wondered where all the pounding was coming from. She opened one eye and moaned as she smelled the food cooking over the fire. Rising, she ran as fast as she could to the mouth of the cave in search of the closest bush in the pouring rain.

Silently entering the cave a while later she grimaced as she noticed her mother waiting for her by her bedroll with a towel and change of clothing. Walking slowly as not to start the drum in her head again, Xena finally made her way across the cave.

Deciding not to argue Xena allowed her mother to quickly change her clothing and lead her to the fire where everyone else was already having their breakfast. Handing Xena a bowl of porridge she smiled sweetly, "Eat."

Feeling sick again Xena put the cereal down and shook her head. "I don't think so, Mom. Thanks anyway."

Cyrene once again smiled and put the bowl back into her daughter's hands as Gabrielle giggled. "Eat Xena, it will make you feel better."

Xena looked around the fire and noticed Gabrielle bright eyed and giggling sitting by two sorry looking Amazons. They were constantly shifting as they sat and both still had very puffy eyes. A flashback of the previous day came to Xena and she groaned. "By the gods, I didn't, did I?"

"Didn't what Xena?" Gabrielle asked.

"Get drunk, oh please tell me I didn't get drunk yesterday on wine."

Letting loose with more laughter Gabrielle just nodded as Xena put down the bowl again and put her small head in her hands.

"And Ephiny and Eponin," Gabrielle was gasping for air. "Got their tail feathers singed beyond belief by your mommy," she finished in a fit of laughter as Xena groaned again.

"Gabrielle, that's enough teasing," Cyrene directed as the little bard tried to contain her mirth.

Looking at Xena she grinned before nodding to confirm everything the girl had said. Head still pounding, Xena rose and headed for her saddle bags.

"Xena, sit down please," Cyrene instructed.

"I need something from my saddle bags," the girl answered quietly.

"Do you mean this, Xena?" Cyrene asked holding up the glass vial with her hangover remedy in it. "Ephiny was kind enough to give it to me after our little discussion last night."

Glaring hard at Ephiny, Xena sat back down.

"Hey, it wasn't your tail feathers on fire last night," the Amazon protested.

"Big Amazon warrior can't even take a little spanking from my mother," Xena muttered under her breath.

"It was no little spanking," Eponin countered. "I've had friendlier run-ins with Velasca."

Cyrene smiled openly. "And folks are scared of Amazon warriors," she teased. "I can't imagine why. Maybe the next group you fight needs to come armed with wooden spoons."

Convulsing into laughter again Gabrielle stopped immediately at Cyrene's glare and walked toward the bedrolls she was pointing to. "I'm going, I'm going," she mumbled as she quietly started to laugh again.

Looking again at her mother Xena picked up her bowl and started to eat quietly. She was just waiting for the lecture to come about yesterday and was surprised when she had finished half of the cereal in complete silence. Ephiny and Eponin handed Cyrene their empty bowls and headed back to their bedroll as Xena put her bowl down again.

"Xena, come here please," Cyrene asked quietly.

Standing Xena walked slowly to her mother and waited. Blue eyes stared into blue and Xena finally broke the silence. "Am I in trouble too?"

Cyrene grinned. "I don't know Xena, what do you think?"

"I think my mother is being a smart ass," she mumbled quietly remembering where her super hearing came from as her mother's hand made contact with her backside. "Ouch!"

"Do not call your mother names, Xena."

"Yes ma'am," Xena responded rubbing her backside.

Holding onto her daughter's shoulders and looking directly at her, "Xena," she began, "you made a very poor decision last night in choosing to drink so much. However, the fault was not yours alone, you were encouraged by Ephiny and Eponin who seemed to forget that you are in the body of a six year old." She paused as Xena raised an eyebrow in question. "I am also partially responsible because I did not step in before things got out of control with you, however, I can assure you that you will not be drinking until you are an adult again. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Mom," Xena said sadly.

"Good," turning the little warrior sideways Cyrene gave her one loud swat. "That's for not using better judgment when you felt yourself getting tipsy," she said with a grin, "Now go and make plans for when we can get out of this cave before something else happens."

In shock at her luck, Xena nodded and motioned for Gabrielle to join her on Ephiny and Eponin's bedrolls.

"One swat! You got one swat and my backside got turned into a sunset!" Ephiny was still ranting about how easily Xena had gotten off with her mother.

Eponin chuckled, "Yeah Xena, you should see her ass, you can still see some spoon prints on it."

"Thanks Ep."

"You're welcome Ephiny, just trying to share," the weapon's master chuckled. "I am so glad I wasn't dumb enough to even think of becoming regent."

Glaring at her partner Ephiny glanced at Gabrielle who was doubled over in laughter. "Feeling alright my Queen?" she asked sarcastically.

"Never better Eph. Never better," the little queen replied through laughs. "I still can't believe you thought it was a good idea to let Xena hold the wineskin, let alone share the wine with her. You must have had a death wish last night."

"Nah, just forgot that holding her wine is Not one of this Xena's many skills," Ephiny teased.

"Hey Amazon, I did alright." Xena protested.

"You sure did Xena." Eponin agreed. "Right up until you asked why your mommy was spanking Ephiny." Eponin caused Gabrielle to start another round of laughter while Xena's cheeks flushed slightly.

"I actually called her mommy?"

Eponin nodded. "Twice."

Rubbing her temples Xena sighed. I must have made quite the interesting six year old drunk."

Eponin nodded again. "Yep, you were, and let me tell you were more than happy to share with me when your tail feathers had been toasted by 'mommy's spoon' and how unfair it was."

Gabrielle started to choke and Xena hit her on the back to try and stop it. "Are you okay?"

"I…will…be," she gasped. "Oh gods, why did I have to sleep through it?"

"Well if I remember right, you had your own tail feathers toasted yesterday. I imagine you were tired," Ephiny tried to regain some control with her tone to no avail.

"Yeah, you toasted my tail feathers but from what Ep says yours were on fire." Gabrielle dissolved into giggles again and began to hiccup. "Damn, I hate when that happens," She smiled at her regent. "Come on Ephiny, you know I'm just having fun with you."

The regent nodded and pointed to each one in turn. "If this ever gets back to the village I will kill each and every one of you," she said seriously.

"Well, I guess that's one way to solve your problem, as long as we don't defend ourselves with wooden spoons," Eponin chimed in as they all began to laugh again.

**XENA**BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD****XENA***

Ephiny winced as she finally noticed the outlines of the small town below them. They had been traveling for most of the day and although she was thankful the rain had stopped, they had still been slowed by the mud and cold. Her backside ached a bit and she ruefully rubbed it as she heard snorts behind her. It wouldn't have been so bad if Eponin's punishment had been as fierce as hers, but Cyrene had felt that as the regent, she should have been the one in charge. Her lethal skills with that wooden spoon would not be forgotten soon.

Entering the town, Xena noticed how quiet it was, the streets were almost empty and the stable where they boarded the horses had only one other customer. Remembering this town as thriving, Xena wondered what was going on.

Finding an inn the group entered to an almost empty dining room. Cyrene and Ephiny approached the man about rooms and Gabrielle followed quickly. Climbing up on a tall chair by the bar she grinned at the man. "Hi, I'm Gabrielle," she said before Cyrene could get a word out.

"Hi there," the man smiled at the little bard. "My name is Danail, and this is my daughter, Teodora and my wife, Liliana." He said proudly as a young girl and a pretty woman came from the back.

Coming around the bar the girl looked up at Gabrielle and then to Xena. "Call me Teddy," she said. "Papa can we go play?"

The man laughed. "It's okay with me, but I think you'd better ask their mother first, Teddy."

Seeing three women Teddy put her finger on her chin and tapped. "Okay, which one of you," she pointed at the group, "is their mom?"

Grinning Cyrene bent down towards the girl. "That would be me, my name is Cyrene and this is Xena and Gabrielle," she introduced pointing. "And that is Ephiny and Eponin."

"Wow lady you got a lot of kids, how come those two are so big and these two are so little?"

"Teddy!" Liliana came around the bar and grabbed her daughter. "I'm so sorry, she looked at Cyrene. She's only six, you know how it is," she said nodding toward Xena and Gabrielle.

Cyrene chuckled and nodded. "Yes I do." Heading back to the bar, she wasn't surprised to hear Gabrielle trying to haggle with the man over the price of two rooms.

"Gabrielle, that's okay I can do this," she said.

"No Mom, I think I've got him," the little bard whispered. "Just let me talk a bit more."

Before Gabrielle could say another word, Cyrene lifted her off the chair and put her on the ground. "You and Xena go play with Teddy, but stay within calling distance. We'll get your things unpacked."

"Are you sure, Mom?" Xena spoke for the first time.

"I'm sure, now scoot and don't you dare use that sword!"

Nodding that she had heard, Gabrielle and Xena followed the red-headed six year old out of the inn quickly.

Hanging upside down from a tree branch Xena watched as Gabrielle taught Teddy how to retie her boot laces. "Hey Teddy?"

"Yeah, Xena."

"Where is everyone? I mean you have a good sized town, but nobody's outside, how come?"

Teddy looked at the ground before walking toward Xena who had flipped out of the tree and leaned against it.

"It's because of the bad men that rode through a few days ago," he whispered.

"What bad men?" Gabrielle asked quietly.

"Promise you won't tell my folks? I overheard them talking, I was supposed to be in bed."

"We promise," Gabrielle nodded, waiting for the girl to finish as Xena also nodded in her direction.

"Well, they're looking for some statue that got stoled from the Oracle in Rodoni. They said it's magic and can give you any wish you want. There's a big reward for it, but they want to find it so they can wish for all the money they want."

Narrowing her eyes Xena took off running toward the inn. She knew something was up, she only hoped nothing had happened while she and Gabrielle were away.

Slowing down as she approached the inn, Xena waited for Gabrielle and Teddy to catch up with her. Stopping in the bushes across the road she held up her hand and they all stopped as Xena took in the scene. There were two large men staring down Ephiny and Eponin.

"Where did you come from?" the taller of the two asked, his bald head glistening in the sun.

"We told you, we've came from Amphipolis," Ephiny said looking frustrated. "We're going to pay our respects to the Oracle, we don't know anything about a statue, stolen or otherwise."

Pulling her sword from its sheath, Xena waited for either Amazon to react to the men.

"You sure you don't know nothing about a statue?" the shorter man asked as he ran a hand through his unkempt beard.

"We're sure," Eponin answered. "Look, my sister told you already, we're traveling to pay our respects to the Oracle. Nothing else, now please let us go back to our room."

The men looked at each other and grinned. "Sure, you can go back, after we have some fun."

"You really don't want to do that." Ephiny said noticing Xena emerging from the bush, her weapon drawn.

"Sure we do," the men laughed as the Amazons pulled their weapons as well. "Ah, are you going to try and fight?" they taunted.

Feeling a tug at his leg, the bald man looked down into the angry blue eyes of a small girl holding a sword. "No, we're going to kick your ass," Xena said as she nodded to the Amazons and proceeded to do just that.

Kicking the bearded man in the crotch one last time Xena grinned as Gabrielle walked over to her slowly and put a hand on her arm, "Xena, that's enough."

"I know I just hate that I was too small to do much damage," Xena said noticing Teddy's large brown eyes for the first time.

"I can't believe you can fight like that, where'd you learn it?"

Xena grimaced. "No place special, why don't you go in and tell your mom and dad to get the magistrate, we have some trash for them to pick up."

Nodding, the girl ran into the inn slamming the door.

Calming her breathing Xena noticed Ephiny and Eponin staring at her for the first time. "What?" she asked.

"Why did you do that Xena? We had it covered and you know that," Ephiny shook her head.

"It's my job, you just expect me to walk away or watch from the bushes while you fight?"

"Yes, we do!" Ephiny snapped. "Unless our lives are in danger, you are to stay put with Gabrielle. You know you could have made this much worse. I mean you really ticked him off."

Eponin started to chuckle. "It was a great line though."

"You are not helping, Eponin," Ephiny sighed and pointed toward the inn. "Go on, inside and upstairs. The door at the end of the hall."

Glaring, Xena allowed Gabrielle to take her hand and lead her into the inn and their room. Releasing Xena's hand, Gabrielle opened the door and looked at their new room. It was huge, holding four beds, a table, a dresser and a couple chairs. "This is nice," she commented entering the room as Xena pushed past her cursing in a language she didn't understand.

"Xena, what's wrong?" Cyrene had smiled upon noticing the girls, but now watched as Xena paced around the room. Looking at Gabrielle, she waited for an explanation.

"There was a fight outside between two men and Ephiny and Eponin. Xena walked right into it instead of staying with Teddy and me across the street.

"Are you hurt?" Cyrene asked the pacing warrior.

Xena stopped and glowered at her. "No mother, I'm not hurt, I may be in the body of a six year old, but I can still kick ass."

Giggling, Gabrielle sat down on the bed closest to the window and waited for Xena to calm down. She knew the warrior was frustrated and it would take some time for her to see why Ephiny had said something to her. On the other hand, it might be best to find something else to do when Ephiny showed up.

Finally calming down, Xena sat next to Gabrielle on the bed. "I hate this."

"I know."

Looking at her mother Xena sighed. "I'm sorry Mom, I was just a little worked up."

"So I see. I think I'll go downstairs and make sure Ephiny and Eponin are okay."

Gabrielle got off the bed and helped Xena remove her sword and her boots. "Okay, my big, tough, warrior princess let's lay down and relax together. I'll tell you a story."

"What kind of story?" Xena asked as she helped the bard remove her boots.

"The story Eponin told me about your mother, Ephiny, and a wooden spoon."

"Sounds good," Xena smiled as she and Gabrielle laid down and began to talk.

**XENA**BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD**XENA***BARD*

Entering their room, Ephiny exhaled deeply. Xena and Gabrielle were lying on a bed talking and she hated what was coming.

"Hi Ephiny," Gabrielle smiled at her regent as she and Xena sat up.

"Gabrielle, I need to speak with Xena alone please."

Sliding off the bed, Gabrielle looked up at the regent and shook her head. "I'll stay right here thanks."

Kneeling, Ephiny took the little queen by the shoulders. "This is not a request. I want to talk to Xena alone and you need to go downstairs."

"No, I'm not going and you can't make me," Gabrielle answered putting her hands on her hips and giving Ephiny her version of Xena's 'look'. She then climbed back onto the bed and continued to stare defiantly at her regent.

Ephiny's face clouded. "Gabrielle, if you do not go downstairs this minute, I guarantee that you and I will have our own private conversation later."

"Gabrielle, it's okay," Xena whispered into her ear. "You don't need to get into trouble for me. Please, I'll be fine, you go ahead."

Turning her head to look at Xena, Gabrielle waited until Xena nodded in encouragement. Gabrielle sighed then scooted off the bed. "Alright Ephiny, I'll go, but not because you told me to, but because Xena asked me to. Where are Mom and Eponin?

"Downstairs waiting for you," the regent gave a half-hearted grin. "They said something about letting you try a new dessert Liliana made."

"Like I want anything to eat right now," Gabrielle glared once more at Ephiny. Sighing, she gave Xena another supportive look, and then slowly walked to the door forcing herself to go through it and into the hallway.

Sitting on the bed next to Xena Ephiny just looked at the girl. "So," she said. "Here we are again."

"Yup." Xena put her arms under her head and crossed her legs. "Here we are."

"Do I need to lecture you again about joining fights or using your sword when it's really not needed?"

"No, I've got it." Xena sighed. "It's just hard Ephiny, you should know that, my first instinct is to fight."

"I understand that Xena, but you also know what it means to have someone be a danger in a fight, and that's what you are right now, whether you want to admit it or not."

Xena sat up quickly. "I am not a danger in fight Eph, I held my own today."

"Yeah, you did, but do you think for one minute I wasn't keeping track of you trying to make sure you weren't outmatched simply because of your size? You, of all people should understand that, Xena."

Rubbing her face in her hands, Xena shook her head. "I didn't even think of that Eph, I just reacted to those guys. I wanted to fight so I did."

Nodding Ephiny put her arm around Xena's shoulders and gave her a quick squeeze. "I know, now bring me your sword please."

Mad at herself for losing her sword again, Xena reluctantly stood and retrieved it from the table before handing it to Ephiny. "How long before I get it back?"

"Oh, I'm not taking it away, Xena. I'm going to use it right now."

As the realization of what those words meant hit Xena she felt her stomach drop, this was not going to be good. She almost wished Ephiny had just taken it again.

Standing the regent handed the little warrior her sleeping shift. "Put this on and bend over the bed Xena."

Hesitating Xena looked up at the Amazon. "Do I really need to change?"

"Yes." Ephiny answered still holding out the shift to the girl.

"And if I don't want to?"

"Do not push me on this, Xena," Ephiny answered with a small growl in her throat.

Finally taking the sleeping shift, Xena quickly changed and looked intently at her sword. "How many Ephiny?"

"Four," the woman replied quietly.

Nodding, Xena laid over the bed grabbing the pillow and placing her face in it.

Feeling Ephiny line up the blade for the first swat Xena took a deep breath and then relaxed. It was at that moment the blade made contact with her small backside. Gasping Xena forced herself to remain bent over though she did stomp her feet a few times. By the fourth swat Xena was biting the pillow, her fists white as she clutched it. Involuntary tears had started rolling down her cheeks as well.

Feeling Ephiny rubbing her back she slowly stood up and cringed. Her backside felt like it was on fire and then some. Trying to shake it off, she pulled away as Ephiny tried to hug her before making her face blank and curling up on the bed.

Concern in her eyes, Ephiny rubbed Xena's back one last time before heading downstairs.

Reaching the foot of the stairs, Ephiny slowly made her way to the table where her friends sat.

"Ephiny?" Gabrielle asked quietly, "What's wrong?"

""I gave her four strokes with the flat of her sword." Ephiny ran her hands through her hair. "Her reaction is …. I don't know. Her eyes look so different right now."

Standing Gabrielle felt herself stopped by Cyrene. "Mom, let me go, I don't want you getting hurt. Don't worry, we'll be fine."

Nodding Cyrene watched as Gabrielle gave a faint smile to them and slowly walked up the stairs, making her way to their room.

"Xena, Xena?" Sitting next to her partner on the bed Gabrielle tried to rub her arm only to have her pull away.

"Go away."

"No, Xena, you know I won't go away."

"I would rather be alone." Xena's voice quivered and she cursed how she was feeling. What she really wanted was to be held, but it was so hard for her admit she needed that, it was just easier to revert to old habits and shut everyone out.

"Not gonna happen, Xena," Gabrielle said as she slowly put her hand on Xena's arm once more. Feeling the girl flinch, but not pull away completely, Gabrielle left her hand on the arm and allowed Xena a chance to relax. "Want to talk?"

"I want to be left alone."

"I don't believe you, Xena." Gabrielle began to slowly rub Xena's arm and waited. Finally, feeling Xena relax, Gabrielle lied down next to her partner. She slowly put her arm around her, feeling Xena stiffen. Sighing, Gabrielle waited until Xena had once again relaxed, she then began to tell her the story of how they first met.

Hearing the familiar story, Xena tensed for a moment before allowing the rhythm of the bard's gentle voice to calm her. Finally relaxing fully, Xena's silent tears fell as Gabrielle's arm tightened giving her the comfort she needed.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and made this story a favorite.


	20. Chapter 20

Usual disclaimers apply. There will be spanking (sort of) in this chapter. If this bothers you, why have you read this far?

Chapter 20

Quietly entering the room, Cyrene put the tray of food on the table and looked toward the bed nearest the window. Gabrielle had Xena wrapped in a protective embrace and both appeared to be asleep. Cyrene was debating on waking them when she heard a tired voice from the bed.

"That dinner, Mom?"

Cyrene smiled. "Yes Xena, it is. Are you hungry?"

"A bit." Crawling out from under her bard's arm, Xena carefully slid off the bed and stiffly walked to the table. She shook her head at the glass of milk on the tray and slowly started to eat the bowl of stew in front of her.

Cyrene made herself comfortable in the large rocking chair in the corner of the room, she knew Xena would talk when she was ready and she waited, watching her daughter closely.

Finishing the stew Xena eyed the milk and looked at her mother. Smirking, she then drank the mug of cider that Cyrene had brought up for herself.

Raising her eyebrow, Cyrene motioned with one finger, "Come here Xena."

Slowly wiping her mouth with the back of her hand Xena shook her head.

"Right now," Cyrene insisted.

Scowling, Xena sulked as she slowly began to inch towards her mother.

"Not in the mood for milk, little one?" Cyrene asked when Xena had reached her side.

"Not even close."

"No matter," Cyrene said looking into her daughter's eyes, "You can drink your milk later."

"Nope, not gonna happen," Xena answered defiantly.

"You may be too sore to take across my knee right now young lady, but I bet you can manage to stand in a corner just fine," Cyrene answered with an edge to her voice.

"I'd like to see you try that one," Xena mumbled quietly, jumping when her mother's hand met the back of her bare thigh.

"Another comment like that and you'll see how I manage to get you into the corner."

Rubbing her leg, Xena glared at her mother. "What was that for?" she demanded.

Cyrene merely smiled, "I think you know little one. Now come here." She opened her arms and finally pulled a reluctant Xena onto her lap. Allowing Xena to get comfortable, Cyrene started to rock the chair slowly.

"Now, we talk, little one," she stated as Xena looked into her mother's eyes with unease. "Damn sword," the girl mumbled. "Never should have had it made.

**XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD****XENA****

Opening her eyes slowly Gabrielle turned over to find Xena standing in a corner with a visible red handprint on the back of both thighs. Sitting up, she then noticed Cyrene changing from a very wet tunic and an empty glass of milk lying on its side near the tray holding what she assumed to be their dinner.

Sliding out of bed, Gabrielle padded to the tray and uncovered a bowl of stew. "Smells great," she said aloud watching as Cyrene turned in her direction and Xena's back stiffened.

"Hello, dear heart. Have a nice nap?" Cyrene asked.

"Yep, I did." Starting to eat her stew, Gabrielle noticed her own mug of milk next to the bowl. Shrugging she decided not to say anything quite yet about it. "So I take it Xena didn't want her milk, huh?" she questioned.

"No, I didn't want the gods be damned milk," Xena muttered from the corner just loud enough for her mother and Gabrielle to hear.

Finishing dressing, Cyrene strode quickly to Xena's side and swatted her once again on the back of her thigh. "Enough Xena! I don't want to hear another word out of you unless you start to bleed or you catch fire."

"That can be arranged," the little warrior answered doing a back flip away from her mother's outstretched hand and into Ephiny's legs.

Grabbing Xena by the shoulders, Ephiny continued to enter the room and looked at Cyrene questioningly.

"Put her in the corner, Ephiny," Cyrene directed.

"Okay, Cyrene," the Amazon returned Xena to the corner and looked at Gabrielle. The little bard shrugged and nodded toward the milk glass and Cyrene's wet tunic still on the floor.

Recognition of what happened flashed in both Amazon's eyes at the same time and Eponin began to chuckle despite trying to hold it in. "I swear, we're gone for only a candle mark and we miss all the fun," she stated before noticing Cyrene's blue eyes glaring at her.

"Never mind," the weapons master quickly added. "I think things must have been right boring up here today." She winked at Gabrielle before sitting at the table with the bard.

"So what did you two do up here?" Ephiny asked the bard, also sitting at the table.

"We talked and took a nap." Standing Gabrielle looked at Eponin. "Did you guys check on Argo and the other horses? If not, Xena and I need to go and check on them."

"Ephiny and I took care of them," the Amazon answered. "I promise you they are watered and fed and Argo received a few extra pats tonight along with an apple."

Gabrielle smiled at the weapons master. "Thanks Ep, we appreciate it."

"Hey," Ephiny interrupted. "Does it even matter that I'm the one that gave Argo the apple?"

Looking at her regent Gabrielle's eyes narrowed a bit. "I'm sure she still enjoyed it anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ephiny asked as she heard Xena snort from the corner.

"Nothing, just enjoy it while it lasts. Once she finds out what you did to Xena, she may not be so friendly."

"You're telling me that Argo is going to hold a grudge?" Ephiny was incredulous. "She's just a horse Gabrielle."

"Argo is not just a horse, Ephiny," Xena supplied as she left the corner and stood in front of the regent her eyes blazing.

"Yeah, Argo isn't just any horse, Ephiny. We thought you knew that." Gabrielle moved to stand by Xena.

"Girls enough!" Cyrene's voice was stern. "Xena, who gave you permission to move from that corner? And Gabrielle, enough with the attitude, it's uncalled for." Taking both girls by the ear Cyrene led them to separate corners and sighed. "My goodness, you'd think Ephiny had drawn blood or something by the way you two are acting."

Eponin met Ephiny's eyes and shrugged at the regent's unspoken question.

Joining the women at the table, Cyrene smiled gently at them before taking Ephiny's hand into hers. "Don't worry dear, they're just at that we messed up but we're mad at the messenger stage."

Ephiny tried to smile but failed. "She's never been this way with me before," she said softly nodding towards Gabrielle. "I really didn't expect this."

"Just like Cyrene didn't expect a milk bath, right?" Eponin added with a chuckle.

Rolling her eyes, Cyrene playfully slapped the Amazon on the arm before calling the two miscreants from their respective corners. Looking down at Xena and Gabrielle, Cyrene suppressed a smile. They were holding hands and glaring at every adult in the room with a vengeance. "Okay you two, enough is enough," she began. "You need to stop the attitudes and move on. Xena was punished, it's over and we'll be leaving this town in another day or so. I thought we were going to get information before heading toward the temple?"

Nodding, Xena squeezed Gabrielle's hand. "Nothing has changed. We're still here to get information. Are we done now?" she asked looking at her mother.

"Yes, Xena, we're done."

Xena and Gabrielle walked toward their bed and crawled onto it, bowing their heads and whispering as the three women watched them quietly each wondering what was going to happen next.

**XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD**XENA**

The next morning dawned gray and cold. The air was wet and crisp and the group of travelers were glad to have warm leggings and tunics to wear with their heavier coats.

Xena and Gabrielle hadn't said much before they all departed the room for breakfast and Cyrene now watched as Xena sat perfectly still waiting for the morning meal to be served.

"So what are the plans for today?" Ephiny asked as the server sat their meals down in front of them.

Taking a bite of her porridge Xena sighed. "Getting information on the statue, the Oracle, and any reward put on the statue."

"So how are we going to go about getting this information?" Cyrene asked.

"Xena and I are going to head out to play with Teddy today, you'd be amazed at what kids know. I'm sure the rest of you can figure out how to ask adults for information without drawing too much attention to yourselves."

"Xena are you sure you're up to going out today?" Cyrene asked with concern.

"I'm fine Mother, there's no reason to worry." Xena answered in a bored voice. "I'm done Gabrielle," she announced getting off the chair. "Let's go see if Teddy can play, we'll introduce her to Argo and then figure out the rest of our day from there."

"Sounds good," the little bard answered ignoring everyone else at the table.

"Wait a minute you two," Ephiny interjected. "I don't think it's a good idea for you just to head off without us knowing exactly where you're going to be today."

"We'll be fine, Ephiny," Gabrielle answered. "We're going out and will be meeting up with the other village kids wherever it is they go to play. We'll blend in and be fine."

"Maybe I should come along, I could stay a distance away, but at least then you'd have an armed guard?" Eponin suggested.

"I have an armed guard Eponin." Gabrielle looked toward the kitchen door Xena had just walked through. "Her name is Xena." Running, Gabrielle also went through the kitchen door as Cyrene and the Amazons stared at each other in disbelief.

Glancing at Eponin, Ephiny nodded and relaxed as the weapons master pulled on her warm coat and headed out of the inn.

"Where's she going?" Cyrene asked.

"To keep an eye on Xena and Gabrielle. From a discreet distance, of course," Ephiny answered as she and Cyrene finished their breakfast in silence.

Finally breaking the silence Cyrene turned to the Amazon. "Ephiny I have a favor to ask of you."

"Sure, Cyrene if I can," Ephiny smiled as she wondered what the older woman could want.

"Wonderful," Cyrene stood and motioned for the Amazon to follow her. "Let's talk about this in our room."

"Sure, if that's what you want," Ephiny quickly stood and followed the woman to their bedroom wondering what on earth the favor could be.

Entering the bedroom Cyrene took a deep breath and sat at the table inviting the Amazon to sit with her.

"What can I do for you Cyrene?"

"First, let me ask you a few things."

"Okay."

"Did you notice how still Xena sat this morning?"

"Yeah, now that you say something, she was way too still wasn't she? Especially for someone that just had the flat of the sword to her backside."

"What are you thinking?" Ephiny asked the older woman.

"I'm wondering what is going on in Xena's mind. If the punishment was as awful as you say it is, how is it that she was able to sit so still and act as if nothing is wrong?" Standing up Cyrene began to pace. "Ephiny, I want to feel what my daughters have felt, what you, as an Amazon has felt."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

Stopping her pacing Cyrene turned and looked into Ephiny's eyes. "I want to know what the flat of a sword feels like and I need you to use it on me."

Jumping up, Ephiny knocked over her chair. "Are you out of your mind? For the love of Artemis! Xena would kill me. There wouldn't even be enough pieces for a funeral pyre by the time she got done."

Grabbing the Amazon by the shoulders Cyrene shook her. "Ephiny calm down, Xena's not going to kill you because she isn't going to find out."

"How is she not going to find out? Do you really think you can just take a swat with the back of a sword and walk away like nothing happened?"

"Xena did," Cyrene's voice was quiet.

"Well, yeah, I guess she did, but she's Xena!" Ephiny looked at Cyrene like this answer explained everything.

"Well, I'm her mother. Where do you think she got some of her many skills?"

"I really never wanted to ask," Ephiny answered before sitting on the bed. "What is it with this family and doing weird stuff? I mean Xena and Gabrielle have been brought back from the dead, they have more interaction with the gods than Zeus on a good day, they've been turned into children, and now you, you want to feel the back of a blade." Putting her head in her hands Ephiny began to mumble to herself.

Cyrene sat on the bed next to Ephiny and put her arm around the younger woman. "Ephiny, dear, calm down. I'm telling you that Xena will not find out. Even if she does, it has nothing to do with her. I'm still her mother and I won't allow her to do anything to you."

Ephiny looked warily at Cyrene. "Yeah, that's real easy for you to say. Even you can't control her sometimes."

Chuckling Cyrene nodded. "True, but I do promise there will be enough pieces for that funeral pyre."

"Oh, I feel so much better now." Looking into Cyrene's face Ephiny sighed. "Are you sure about this? I mean really, really sure? It's painful and it is not fun."

Cyrene nodded. "I'm sure Ephiny."

Bracing herself Ephiny finally stood up, "I know I'm going to regret this, but I'll do it for you."

Smiling Cyrene hugged the Amazon, "Just tell me what to do."

Removing her sword from its sheath Ephiny looked long and hard between it and Cyrene. "Bend over the bed and try not to move," she instructed.

"Wait!" Cyrene called standing up.

"You've changed your mind?"

"No Ephiny, but I want to be struck the same way Xena and Gabrielle were. What were they wearing at the time?"

"Come on, Cyrene, it's fine. We don't have to go to those extremes."

"Ephiny." Cyrene's voice was low.

"Their sleeping shifts. Both girls were punished in their sleeping shifts." The regent answered sitting down at the table as Cyrene quickly took off her leggings and tunic to replace them with her sleeping shift.

"Okay then, that's better. Now how many will you give me?"

"One," Ephiny answered. "I think that will be more than enough to satisfy your curiosity.

Shaking her head, Cyrene held up a number with her right hand.

"No way, I will not hit you four times. Two, and that's it."

Sensing the Amazon wouldn't budge, Cyrene nodded at her. "Okay two it is."

"Are you sure about this Cyrene?"

"I'm sure." The woman answered heading toward the bed again.

"Okay, you'll want a pillow to hold onto, it helps," Ephiny instructed.

Grabbing a pillow and placing it under her Cyrene turned to smile at Ephiny. "Now don't go easy on me, dear, just like Xena received, understand?"

"Got it, Cyrene."

Raising the sword, Ephiny hesitated briefly as Cyrene willingly got into position. "You are one dumb Amazon, Eph," she muttered to herself before bringing the sword down onto the woman's backside.

***XENA***BARD**XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***

Cyrene was lying on her side rubbing her backside still muttering curses under her breath as Ephiny walked in circles talking to herself. "What were you thinking, Amazon? Sure, sure I'll help you out by hitting you with the flat of a sword, no big deal. You're curious, let me help you out. Shit, shit, shit."

"Cyrene are you sure you're okay?" Ephiny asked again as she kneeled beside the woman's bed.

"Yes, I'm sure," Cyrene answered through clenched teeth, "Oh the gods be damned this hurts."

Rising, Ephiny began to go in circles again as Eponin entered the room stopping when she saw the sight that met her eyes.

Noticing Cyrene's unusual position the weapons master quietly approached her bed. "Cyrene, are you okay?"

"Yes dear, Ephiny just swatted me a couple times with the flat of her sword, no big deal," the woman answered cursing again after answering.

Standing Eponin advanced on Ephiny. "You did what? Are you insane, Xena is going to kill you!"

"She made me Ep, I didn't want to, but Cyrene made me."

"Made you, how in Tartarus did she make you? You're the Queen's Regent for Artemis sake you could have said no." Eponin now joined Ephiny walking in circles around the room.

"Xena will kill us, I mean she may be in the body of a six year old, but she can still do that damned pinch." Eponin sat heavily in a chair by the table. "What in the gods names were you thinking?"

Sitting next to Eponin, Ephiny merely shrugged. "I don't know."

Slowly standing, Cyrene walked to the table and stood between the Amazons. "Look at me you two," she said softly. "I asked for this to be done and I had my reasons for doing it, neither of you need to be worried about Xena or feel bad about doing it." She put her hand under Ephiny's chin until the regent was looking her in the eyes, "It's okay, Ephiny," she reassured giving the younger woman a kiss on the forehead. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll just get dressed and lay up here for the rest of the day."

"So Eponin, why are you back so early?" Cyrene asked as she started to redress.

"Xena," the Amazon answered flatly as she removed her heavy coat and flopped onto her bed.

"What did my darling daughter do this time?" Cyrene asked as Ephiny watched from the table.

"She caught me watching them in the stable with Argo and wasn't too happy about it," Eponin sighed. "I told her she didn't have a choice, I would follow them at a distance and everything would be fine."

"Go on," Ephiny encouraged.

"She got this look in her eyes, the strangest thing, and this grin, and before I knew it I was on the ground with my arm around my back, Gabrielle yelling at her to stop and Xena whispering in my ear that next time she wouldn't just sprain it."

"By the gods," Cyrene muttered.

"Yeah, by the time Gabrielle had calmed her down, she was like a different person." Rubbing her hands through her hair the Amazon continued. "Gabrielle ordered me to come back here and to leave them alone, said it was too dangerous to push Xena right now."

"Oh that makes me feel so much better," Ephiny commented.

Gingerly lying on her side, Cyrene grimaced. "Okay you two, off to get any information that you can, then you can bring lunch back up here and we'll regroup. Maybe Xena and Gabrielle will be back by then."

"Are you sure Cyrene?"

"Yes, Ephiny, I'm sure. Now, as mother of the queen, I'm giving you both an order. Get out and go do what we came here to do." She grinned as the Amazons rose and put on their heavy outer garments.

Smiling the women stopped to give Cyrene a kiss on the cheek before heading out of the room.

**XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***

"Gabrielle, is Xena okay?" Teddy's soft voice asked as the girls followed Xena toward an open field were a large group of children seemed to be playing.

"Yeah, Teddy, she's okay, just didn't get enough sleep last night is all." Smiling at the girl, she ran to catch up with Xena.

"Xena, wait please."

"What?" A frustrated sigh accompanied the question.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Gabrielle, I'm fine. Why?"

Rolling her eyes and putting her hands on her hips Gabrielle's voice was short, "Because Xena, you almost took Eponin's arm off, Teddy is afraid to come near you, and if you walk any faster you'll be a nice heat source for all of us."

Taking a deep breath Xena tried to relax. "Look, I'm sorry Gabrielle, I'm just a little wound up right now."

"No, I never would have guessed. Care to tell me what's going on or are you just going to break Ephiny's arm again before you open up?"

Looking at her friend and rolling her eyes, Xena's voice was soft. "Look Gabrielle, we'll talk about this later okay?" Pausing she looked at Teddy and waved. "And I won't break Ephiny's arm again, maybe a leg or something, you know I never do the same thing twice."

"Good to know warrior." Gabrielle gave a half smile that Xena returned as Teddy ran to catch up with them.

"So Teddy, you going to introduce us to your friends?" Xena's voice was soft as she looked toward the group of children playing in a large field ahead of them.

"Sure, I see my best friend, Emiliya," the girl responded tugging on Gabrielle and Xena's hands as they headed toward the group.

"Emilyia! Emilyia!" she called as a cute girl with big blue eyes and a red hat waved and ran towards them.

"Teddy!" she cried giving her friend a hug. "Isn't it great that we can play again today?"

"Yeah, it's been awful not seeing you so much." Grinning, Teddy pulled Xena and Gabrielle next to her. "This is Xena and Gabrielle, they're sisters and are staying at the inn with their mom and other sisters." The girl introduced them quickly.

Looking behind them Emilyia frowned. "Well, where are your other sisters?" she asked.

Gabrielle smiled at the girl. "They're a lot older than we are and don't really play anymore."

"Oh. We're getting ready to play tag, do you guys wanna play?"

Gabrielle nodded as Xena shrugged, her hands unconsciously rubbing her backside.

Grinning, Emiliya leaned in towards Xena. "So what did you do?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Xena replied confused.

"Your bottom, what'd you get spanked for?"

Turning red, Xena mumbled something about not following directions as Gabrielle chuckled.

"Xena doesn't want to talk about it, Emilyia," she explained.

"Oh, that's okay, just thought maybe she wouldn't want to play tag. I never do after my da tans my hide." Smiling again, the girl tugged on Teddy's arm and led her over to the large group of children.

Ignoring Gabrielle, Xena walked over the group of children. "Hi." She waved and was rewarded with smiles. "I was wondering, what did Emilyia mean when she said you haven't been able to play for a while, has the weather been real bad or something?"

"Nah," a tall boy with raven hair stepped forward. "Our folks have finally relaxed enough to let us out of their sight."

"What do you mean?" Gabrielle asked.

"Well, this group of men came through a fortnight ago. They told us some statue had been taken from the Oracle at Rodopi and there was a big reward for its return. Told our folks if they had it they'd better hand it over or else."

"Yeah," an older girl with chestnut eyes continued. "They tore the town apart, but didn't find anything. Heck nobody even knew what they were talking about. Scared our folks enough though, they wouldn't let us leave home much and forget talking to outsiders."

Xena nodded. "Yeah, men like that came through our village before, it's scary."

Teddy nodded. "Yeah, and what's even worse is that they were hiding outside of town for days."

"Where outside of town?" Xena asked.

The boy with raven hair pointed toward a low rise in the distance. "Just over that hill. There's an old farm that nobody's used for years. Rumor has it that it's haunted. Anyway, that's where they stayed until they rode on." He grinned at the girls. "By the way my name is Petr and this is my sister Ana." The girl with chocolate eyes smiled at the introduction.

"So why are you allowed to play now?" Gabrielle asked.

Petr laughed. "The two men they had left behind got their butts kicked by a couple of women and a little girl at the inn yesterday. Our folks figured if a six year old could whip them, we were safe."

As Gabrielle started to laugh, the children formed a circle around her and Xena.

"What's so funny?" Ana asked for the group.

Jerking her thumb toward Xena Gabrielle finally stopped laughing. "That's the six year old that kicked their butts, along with our sisters."

Teddy nodded. "Yeah, Xena took her sword and told them she was going to kick their butts." Her eyes grew with excitement. "Then she did." She stated matter-of-factly as Xena started to shuffle back and forth.

"Is that why you got your hide tanned?" Emiliya asked loudly.

Groaning Xena covered her face with her hands and nodded. "Yeah, my sisters weren't as impressed with my moves as Teddy was."

Shaking her head in disbelief Teddy looked seriously around the circle of children. "I don't know why, she did the coolest flip and knocked the guy's hat right of his head with her sword."

"You really have your own sword?" a little boy with a dirty face asked excitedly.

"Uh yeah," Xena turned around and grinned at the admiration she heard for her small sword. "Gabrielle and I both know how to use a staff too," she added as more eyes grew round.

"That is so neat," a little girl with a purple scarf approached the girls quietly. "Can you show us how you fight?"

"I'm not sure," Xena answered.

"Oh come on, we won't tell."

"Yeah, besides our folks never let us do anything neat," Ana added.

Grinning, Xena removed her sword from its sheath, "Everyone back up."

The circle moved back collectively.

"Xena, I don't think this is a good idea," Gabrielle stepped closer to the little warrior. "If Mom finds out we did this, we're dead."

Xena smiled at the bard. "Then at least I'll die happy," she said as she shoved Gabrielle to the side and began a complex series of sword drills.

**XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA**BARD***XENA***

Xena had finished the sword drills and then had quickly started a game of follow the leader. Xena, was of course, the leader. Even the bigger boys and girls were eager to follow her and Gabrielle sighed as she watched from a distance. It was no wonder Xena had led an army, everyone wanted to follow her, there was just something about her that made people listen and follow her directions. Running to catch up as the group stopped near a group of trees, Gabrielle realized she better make sure Xena was using her skills for good, rather than evil.

"Xena, Xena," she called as she finally reached the group. "What are you doing?"

"We're going to infiltrate enemy lines, gather information, and report back to the general tomorrow." Petr stated happily.

"Infiltrate enemy lines?" Gabrielle asked.

Xena nodded. "Yep, they're going to get all the info they can from their folks on this statue thing, the oracle, and Rodopi, then they'll share with me tomorrow," she looked at the group, "Right gang?"

"Right!" The children shouted and saluted before breaking up to head home for a late lunch.

"Come on Gabrielle, we'd better get back to the inn. I'm finally hungry." Starting to walk towards the inn Gabrielle shrugged as Teddy ran to catch up with Xena. Watching the girl take Xena's hand, Gabrielle sighed and hoped this didn't come back to haunt them.

**XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA**BARD***XENA***

Entering the inn, Teddy smiled and ran towards her parents who were seated at a long table with Ephiny and Eponin. "Hi, I'm starved!" she announced as her mother laughed.

"Well then, I guess you should eat," Liliana instructed.

Ephiny stood and stared at Xena and Gabrielle, "Nice to see you both again. Work up an appetite did you, leaving without permission after you attacked Eponin?"

Not answering, they slowly walked to the table and they removed their coats before climbing onto the chairs. Xena finally got comfortable by stuffing her coat under her backside before they started to eat their fill.

Sitting, Ephiny continued to stare. "Where have you two been?" she demanded.

"Playing," Xena's mouth was muffled by a piece of bread.

Turning to Gabrielle, the Amazon tried again. "Gabrielle where were the two of you?"

"Xena told you, we were playing," she answered. "Right Teddy?"

The little girl nodded. "We sure were Xena makes a great leader."

Ephiny almost choked on her bite of stew. "What?" Finally swallowing she looked toward the little red head. "Teddy, what do you mean, Xena makes a great leader?"

"We were playing following the leader and she's really good at it." The little girl's eyes lit up. "She taught me how to climb a tree today too." She stated proudly as her parents looked toward Xena.

"What?" Xena asked shrugging her shoulders. "She's a natural, and it was a little tree."

Sighing, Ephiny put her spoon down and put her hand on each girl's arm. "Okay you two, enough of this attitude. What in the world made you think it was okay to threaten Eponin and then leave without telling us where you were going?"

"I warned her, Ephiny," Xena resumed eating. "It's not my fault she didn't listen."

"And you," the regent rounded on her queen. "Ordering her back to the room like that, what were you thinking?"

"They were playing a game," Teddy's voice piped up from the other end of the table.

"What?" Ephiny asked as Gabrielle started to choke on her milk. "What kind of game?"

"Gabrielle told her that she was the queen and Eponin had to do what she said. She ordered her as her rightful queen to leave Xena and her alone." Teddy looked innocently at Ephiny. "Looked like a fun game, I want to be queen next time."

"Well, if you can find an Amazon village any time soon, they might at least let you be regent. Looks like any old dumb Amazon can have that job," Xena said quietly while Ephiny turned red.

Laughing Gabrielle turned to Teddy, "It's not so much fun being queen sometimes, Teddy. I much preferred our games today."

Squeezing her piece of bread to mush, Ephiny looked once again at Xena and Gabrielle. "I mean it you two, this stops now or Xena won't be the only one with a sore backside."

Jumping up, Xena pointed a finger in Ephiny's face. "Do not make threats you don't plan on keeping, Ephiny," she said in a growl before sitting down again.

"Where's mom?" Gabrielle asked trying to change the subject as Xena finished eating.

"Upstairs, we'll take her a plate," the Amazon answered glaring at Xena. "And when I have ever made a threat I couldn't keep?"

"There's always a first time," Xena replied finishing her plate.

"Why are Xena and Ephiny so mad?" Teddy's voice was loud and her mother blushed.

"Oh sometimes little sisters and big sisters get mad at each other. It'll be okay," her mother answered and Teddy's father picked her up and with a nod herded his family toward the kitchen.

As Xena stood up again, Gabrielle noticed the flash in the little warrior's eyes.

"Xena," she said quietly, "enough."

Looking at Gabrielle Xena gave a brief nod. "So what's wrong with Mother?"

"Nothing, Xena, she just wanted to rest in the room today," Ephiny answered.

Xena glared at the regent. "My mother has never taken a day off just to rest, Ephiny. So what's going on, is she sick?"

"No, I promise you, she isn't sick. Just told us she'd rather stay in the room today, is all," the Amazon answered as she watched Xena race up the stairs toward the bedroom.

Opening the door quickly, Xena ran into the bedroom to find her mother rubbing her backside. Stopping, she closed the door and stepped closer as her mother jumped and pulled the blanket on herself.

"Mom?" Xena asked.

"Yes, little one?" Cyrene answered rolling over on her side to see her daughter.

"What's wrong, why are you up here in bed instead of downstairs?"

"Oh you know how it is Xena I think this trip has finally caught up with me." Cyrene smiled at her daughter. "I just thought I'd better take advantage of this nice bed while I could."

Eyeing her mother doubtfully, Xena started to nod and step back slowly as the door opened again allowing the rest of the traveling companions to enter the room.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***

Placing the tray on the table Ephiny smiled at Cyrene. "Brought your lunch, eat it whenever you feel like it."

"Wonderful." Smiling, Cyrene tried to sit up and winced as she did so. Hoping no one had noticed, she slowly stood and walked toward the table.

Xena was quiet, watching her mother move. She was never this stiff in her movements and Xena was wondering what was going on. Walking up to the table, Xena crawled into a chair sat on her knees and waited for her mother to have a seat. When Cyrene took a drink and instead slowly walked back to the bed, Xena stood on the chair and glared at Ephiny and Eponin.

"Okay, which one of you did it?" she demanded.

"Did what?" Ephiny asked, fear in her eyes.

"Overworked her with the staff, which one?" Her eyes blazed as she looked at both of them.

"Oh, Xena really," Cyrene scolded as she lay back on the bed and propped her head on her hand. "I haven't overdone it with the staff, now leave Ephiny and Eponin alone."

"Well if it wasn't staff training, what was it?" Xena asked as she looked toward Gabrielle.

"Nothing is wrong, Xena, now, why don't you tell us what you and Gabrielle found out," Cyrene added not able to stop the tremor in her voice.

Jumping off the chair, Xena marched to the bed, "Okay Mother, stop being stoic, I know what's wrong, on your stomach please."

"What?"

"Xena, she fine, just fine," Ephiny said as she tried to get in between the girl and her mother.

"Eph, I'm going to go check on the horses," Eponin said as she started toward the door.

"Halt!" Gabrielle's voice resounded in the room. "Okay you two," she pointed at Ephiny and Eponin. "What happened to Cyrene? Did you really take it too far in staff training?"

"No, I promise you, no staffs were involved," Eponin answered as her eyes glanced towards Ephiny's sword.

Gabrielle followed the movement missed by Xena and her position to the Amazon. Recognition dawned on the little bard's face. "Xena, I think Mom is just tired, come on, sit down and let's tell them what we found out."

Xena turned to Gabrielle and shook her head. "No, it's obvious Mom is hurt." Smacking her forehead with her hand she sighed. "Mom, why didn't you just tell me that your back was acting up? I'll just use some pressure points to help you."

Before Cyrene could protest, Xena climbed up onto the bed next to her mother and started to gently feel around Cyrene's back. Confused when she didn't feel anything out of the ordinary, Xena leaned to check Cyrene's lower back and accidently slipped onto her mother's backside. Jumping, Cyrene let out a scream as Xena was tossed onto the floor in disbelief.

Standing Xena looked at her mother and the Amazons her eyes blazing. "Okay, who is going to tell me what in Tartarus is going on here?" she demanded.

Walking to Xena, Gabrielle put her arm around her and motioned for the Amazons to quickly leave the room. "Calm down Xena, nothing is going on. You must have hurt Mom's back is all."

The bard turned the little warrior around towards her mother. "See, she's trying to get air, it must be her lower back that's in pain."

Hearing the door slam, Xena was pulled back by Gabrielle, "Let them go, they're going to check on Argo while we talk to mom."

Xena relaxed slightly and followed Gabrielle's lead as they sat on the floor by Cyrene's bed.

"Mom, you can tell me what happened with the staffs. Maybe I can help," Xena prompted.

"For the last time Xena, no staffs were involved!" Cyrene's voice was short.

"Then what was it?"

Sighing Cyrene took a deep breath. "A sword."

"They were teaching you how to use a sword? What are they nuts?"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence daughter," Cyrene huffed. "I just overdid it a bit is all."

"Mother."

"Enough Xena, tell me what you learned today."

Knowing that tone in her mother's voice, Xena started to tell her about the meeting with the children.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go check on Ephiny and Eponin." Gabrielle left the room only to run into the Amazons sitting at the top of the landing for the stairs.

"Okay you two, spill, what happened with Cyrene and Ephiny's sword?"

Looking up in surprise, Ephiny's eyes flashed fear as she shrugged. "I don't know what you mean, Gabrielle."

Sitting next to her regent, Gabrielle sighed. "I saw Eponin looking at the sword during the mini-general's inquisition in there," she offered.

"Damn it all Ep, did you have to do that?" Ephiny ran her hands through her curls.

"Hey, you're lucky it's me that saw it and not Xena. She'd have put the pinch on you both by now." Touching the Amazon's arm gently, Gabrielle tried again. "Eph, what happened?"

"Nothing."

"Ephiny, didn't I get my tail feathers roasted for lying? Do you needs yours roasted too?" Gabrielle asked with a smile.

"Minotaur shit." Ephiny once again ran her hands through her hair. "She just wanted to know what it was like. I tried to tell her no, but you know what Cyrene is like. I swear she's worse than you or Xena."

"Just tell her Eph," Eponin encouraged.

"She'll have my hide, then Xena will kill me," the regent countered.

"For Zeus's sake, somebody tell me!" Gabrielle demanded.

"Eph roasted Cyrene's bottom with the flat of her sword."

"What?!" Gabrielle jumped to her feet. "Are you out of your mind?" Gabrielle began to pace up and down the steps muttering to herself and throwing a various curse toward her regent now and again. Moving to the side of the staircase as another guest tried to make their way to the inn's dining area, Gabrielle once again began her pacing and muttering.

"I think you broke Gabrielle," Eponin muttered as Ephiny put her head in her hands. "I'm so glad I wasn't dumb enough to volunteer to become regent."

Hearing small footsteps Ephiny looked up to find blue eyes staring at her. "What did you guys do to Gabrielle?" she asked pointing as the girl continued to mutter and wave her arms.

"Ephiny broke her," Eponin answered as the regent groaned loudly.

"How?" Glaring at the regent, Xena sat next to her and watched as the little bard continued her tirade.

"Gabrielle, Gab-ri-elle!" Xena hollered finally getting the girl to stop. "What on earth did Ephiny do, tell you about some weird Amazon custom regarding fertility festivals or something?"

Looking at Xena, Gabrielle shook her head. "No, she, she…." Pointing at the regent with her finger she once again started to mutter and curse. "Wanted to know what is was like, she says, out of her mind, a few nuts short of a squirrel….." Gabrielle once again began to walk up and down the stairs as Xena and the Amazons watched.

Looking once again toward the Amazons Xena stood. "Is one of you going to tell me what happened or do I need to put the pinch on you?" she threated cracking her knuckles.

"Oh sweet Artemis, we're never going to make it back to the village." Eponin mumbled nudging Ephiny with her shoulder.

"I can't tell you, Xena. I promised someone and I can't tell you." Ephiny answered as she shoved Eponin off her shoulder.

"Can you at least tell me what it's about?" Xena asked her concern growing for Gabrielle as she continued to rant and rave on the steps.

Shaking her head, Ephiny sighed, "I'm sorry Xena."

"Fine, I'm going back to check on Mom. You two, fix her," she commanded as she pointed toward Gabrielle.

"Will do," Eponin saluted as Xena walked back toward their room. "We are so dead," she commented as a child sized roar came from the bedroom. "Ephiny!"

"Minotaur shit," the regent said, standing she turned to face her doom.

The roar had stopped Gabrielle's mad tirade and she followed the Amazons into the bedroom. Xena was standing next to the bed with Cyrene's backside exposed as the woman tried to get the girl to calm down.

"Now Xena, it's nobody's fault, I asked her to do it," Cyrene tried to explain as Xena advanced toward the Amazon.

Stepping in front of Ephiny, Gabrielle held up a hand. "Xena, calm down, calm down. Xena!" She shouted as the girl finally stopped walking.

"Did you know what she did to my mother, have you seen my mother's backside?" the little warrior demanded.

"I just found out what my brilliant regent did, at the request of your mother," Gabrielle stated. "You did notice my little break down on the steps right?" Gabrielle turned to look at Cyrene's backside and grimaced before moving to pull the sheet over it.

"It's just a little bruising, Xena," she stated. "No worse than I had or you have right now."

"Why Mother, why?" Xena asked turning back toward her mother.

"I wanted to know what you were going through, little one," the woman said calmly. "I thought maybe if I understood then I could help you through it or connect to you in some way. You wouldn't even look at us without a grimace, Xena. I wanted to know if this was the reason why."

Xena started to shake her head, surprising herself she started to laugh uncontrollably. She laughed so hard tears were streaming down her face, and she found herself falling onto her bed for support. When she was finally able to speak again she rolled off the bed and looked toward Ephiny.

"You and Eponin go check the horses would you? I'd like to have a chat with my mother in case she gets any more bright ideas to try and bond with me."

Gabrielle looked at Xena, her eyebrow raised in question.

"Oh no my bard, you're staying with me."

Pulling a pillow off the bed, Xena put it on one of the table chairs and climbed up sitting on it as her mother gingerly sat up on her bed. Gabrielle joined Xena at the table and waited for the little warrior to begin.

"Mother," she started. "Having Ephiny take the flat of her sword to you had to be one of the worst ideas you've ever had."

Giggling a bit, Cyrene nodded and rubbed her backside. "You know little one, I think you may be right."

Shaking her head Gabrielle smiled at the woman, "Mom, how many swats did Ephiny give you?"

Holding two fingers up in the air, she confirmed the number with her voice. "Two, she refused to do any more than that." Rubbing her bottom again, she added, "I think I'm really glad that she refused now."

**XENA**BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA**

To all who are following this story and added it as a favorite, thanks.

To the reviewer of the previous chapter who wanted to know why Ephiny used the flat of the sword to punish Xena….It boils down to 'it's a warrior thing & an Amazon thing'.

The flat of the sword was historically used to dole out punishments and was, in itself, said to be painful.

I took a bit of bardic license with it and felt that an Amazon Warrior would feel the flat of the sword for major infractions…Xena putting herself in such danger, in Ephiny's eyes, was a major infraction and therefore suitable punishment for Xena's actions.

Hope this answers your question.—The Author


	21. Chapter 21

Usual disclaimers apply.

Chapter 21

Ephiny and Eponin slowly entered the room to find Gabrielle at the table writing and Xena lying next to Cyrene on the bed. Both were asleep and Ephiny shook her head in amazement.

"That must have been some talk," she said as she and Eponin removed their coats and sat at the table with Gabrielle.

The girl stopped her writing and looked up. "It was." She smiled as she looked toward the bed. "Oh and Ephiny, don't ever do something that dumb again or I might have to make Eponin regent."

"Oh no," the weapons master shook her head. "I am not that dumb to accept it. Nope, Ephiny's the Amazon one feather short of a head dress. She can keep being regent."

"Gee thanks, Ep," the regent smiled at her partner then looked seriously at Gabrielle. "So what should I do with the two of you?" she asked nodding her head toward Xena.

"What do you mean, Eph?"

"Let's see, running off and not telling us where you were going, Xena attacking Eponin, both of you having a major attitude lately."

Gabrielle began to chew the end of her quill. "Let's see Ephiny, how about, I told Eponin to back off and she didn't. You know Xena really could have hurt Ep. She may be in the body of a six year old, but she's still Xena. Also, Xena and I needed to meet with the kids and having an adult around would have screwed that up, and I needed to support Xena in how she was feeling. She was in a bad place Ephiny and I had to look out for her."

"She makes a good argument, Ephiny," Eponin said as she shrugged her shoulders when Ephiny's brown eyes blazed at her. "Well she does."

All heads turned as twin chuckling came from the bed. "Nice support for your regent there, Ep," Xena said as she opened her eyes and slowly sat up. "Don't you agree mom?"

"Oh yes, Eponin is always so supportive." The woman had opened her eyes and gingerly sat grimacing as she did so. "Gabrielle you may have a valid argument, but you and Xena did break the rules."

Turning to Xena she continued, "And you, young lady, should know better than to man handle your friends." Holding up her hands to stop Xena's response she nodded. "I understand your state of mind Xena, but you still know it was wrong."

Putting her arm around her daughter, she motioned for Gabrielle to join her on the bed. After Gabrielle had sat on the other side of her, Cyrene's arm went around her as well, "So dear heart, what do you think Ephiny should do?"

"About what?" Gabrielle asked quietly feeling as though she really were six.

Cyrene smiled gently. "Gabrielle." The tone in her voice made Gabrielle lean into the woman more.

"Toast my tail feathers?" she questioned. "But she can't do that to Xena, she could really hurt her."

Ephiny nodded as she knelt in front of the bed. "I agree and it's not really fair to toast your tail feathers and not Xena's." The Amazon stood and looked at Eponin.

"You're on your own Regent," the weapons master answered.

"Thanks Eponin, remind me of this when we have kids okay?"

Standing quickly the weapons master knocked over her chair. "When we have kids, Ephiny is there something you need to tell me?"

Seeing an opening Xena took it. "Yeah Eph, is there something you need to tell Ep? Should we be expecting a little Amazon in another seven to 8 months?"

Gabrielle giggled. "Oh a mini-regent and weapons master, how cute. Xena we need to get some baby leathers and you can make her a rattle that looks like a wooden spoon."

Eponin still had a look of shock on her face when Ephiny started to chuckle.

"No you big feather head, I'm not pregnant, yet," she winked at the weapons master who blushed. "I guess we'll talk later."

"As for the two of you," she pointed at Xena and Gabrielle, "separate corners right now."

Slowly standing the girls looked up at the regent.

"Geesh you'd think she was pregnant what with these moods of hers." Gabrielle mumbled feeling a hard swat to her backside moments later.

"We don't need a running commentary Gabrielle." Ephiny instructed as Xena and Gabrielle finally placed themselves nose first in separate corners of the room.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD****XENA***BARD****XENA***

The girls had been in their corners for only a few moments when a knock at the door interrupted them.

"I'll get it," Xena volunteered starting to move.

"Stay right there, Xena, I'll get it," Ephiny responded opening the door to find Liliana there, an embarrassed look on her face.

"Hi Liliana, how can we help you?" Ephiny smiled at the woman.

"Well actually could I speak to your mother?"

"Sure, come on in."

Slowly entering Liliana noticed Gabrielle and Xena already in corners and breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe this message wouldn't be so bad after all.

Standing Cyrene motioned for Liliana to sit at the table, but the woman shook her head.

"Thank you but I can't stay long. I just came to let you know that another patron was concerned when he saw your daughters on the stairs earlier."

Puzzled Cyrene looked toward Ephiny and Eponin. They looked as confused as she felt. "Go on, Liliana."

"Well, he was concerned because of what he heard and saw Gabrielle doing. He didn't think it right that those words should be coming out of someone so young, and the fact that her sisters weren't trying to stop her from pacing the steps and swearing, well, he came to me," she finished in a rush.

"What do you mean, Liliana?" Cyrene's voice was low and she noticed the Amazons suddenly looking nervous.

"Well, a little while ago, the girls were out on the steps and from what he saw, Gabrielle seemed to be throwing a bit of a tantrum, muttering curses and pacing up and down the steps as Ephiny and Eponin watched her do it," Liliana smiled wanly at the Amazons who were embarrassed enough to blush.

"Girls?"

Hearing chuckling from the corner, Cyrene took a step in that direction. "Xena, that's enough, no laughing at your sisters."

She turned her attention to Ephiny and Eponin. "Well, care to tell me what was going on?"

"Well, see, it's like…." Ephiny trailed off and looked at Eponin who suddenly found the tops of her boots very interesting.

"I'm sorry Cyrene, but I felt I should come tell you," Liliana apologized as she quickly left the room.

"Well?" Cyrene raised an eyebrow and waited.

"Gabrielle found out about the sword."

"Yeah, Eph broke her," Eponin supplied as she felt a hard jab from Ephiny's elbow into her ribs.

"I see, and you didn't feel the need to tell me this?"

"You were kind of busy with Xena and we went to check the horses, so there wasn't really time to tell you," Ephiny supplied.

"Are we in trouble?" Eponin asked quietly.

"Yeah, want me to go get a wooden spoon?" Xena snickered from the corner.

"Xena, stop teasing unless you want me to get that spoon for you, and no you aren't in trouble. Although, Gabrielle come here please," Cyrene called.

Turning from the corner Gabrielle slowly made her way to the woman. Putting her fingers under her chin, Cyrene pushed her head up until they made eye contact. "Do me a favor, dear heart, next time, try not to be quite so creative with your choice of words. After all, not everyone appreciates a bard the way we do."

Smiling Gabrielle nodded and then frowned as Cyrene guided her back to the corner before returning to her bed and once again sitting gingerly on it.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD****XENA***BARD****XENA***

Heading down to dinner that evening was a quiet affair, Cyrene had chosen to stay in the bedroom and Xena was pointedly not talking to Ephiny or Eponin. Gabrielle uncharacteristically was also being quiet and had said nothing on the way downstairs or as they sat at the table.

They were halfway through their quiet meal when Xena and Gabrielle noticed Teddy slowly walking toward them. "Pst, pst," she whispered motioning for them to follow.

Sliding off her chair, Xena was stopped by Ephiny's hand. "Just where do you think you're going?"

"To talk to Teddy, now let me go, Ephiny," Xena answered as Gabrielle also slipped off her chair, only to be grabbed by Eponin.

"You can talk to her after you finish eating," Ephiny directed pointing at Xena's plate.

"I can talk to her now, it won't take long," Xena answered wrenching her wrist free of the Amazon's grip.

"Xena, stop right there. I said sit down and finish, and that is just what you are going to do."

Looking into the regent's brown eyes Xena huffed. "You're not my mother, Ephiny, and Gabrielle and I are going to talk to Teddy."

The little warrior flipped away before the Amazon could catch her and Gabrielle bit Eponin hard enough to make her release her grip before running after Xena.

"She bit me. The Queen bit me!" Eponin showed the small teeth marks to Ephiny.

"I'll take care of her when she comes back, Ep."

"Oh no," the weapons master looked at Ephiny seriously. "This time, it's my turn to take care of her royal backside."

Teddy's eyes were big when Xena and Gabrielle finally reached her and followed her into the kitchen. "Gabrielle, you bit your sister."

The bard shrugged. "Don't worry about it, she'll never do anything about it," she said with confidence.

"What did you need Teddy?" Xena asked trying to be patient.

"Here," Handing Xena a folded parchment she explained. "Petr dropped it off when he delivered eggs earlier. He said they had a lot of work tomorrow and he wanted you to have this in case he and Ana couldn't make it to play tomorrow."

Opening the parchment Xena read it quickly and handed it to Gabrielle.

"What does it say?" Teddy asked.

"Petr says that the Seer and the Oracle have combined and are awaiting the return of the statue at the temple in Rodopi. Apparently there are a lot of people trying to find it and not all of them are trustworthy."

"This just made our job a lot harder didn't it Xena?" Gabrielle asked.

"Maybe, we'll know more as we travel. Come on we'd better get back to dinner and deal with Ephiny and Eponin." Xena looked at Gabrielle. "I still can't believe you bit Eponin, she's going to kill you."

"Right, Xena this is Eponin we're talking about, she'll probably lecture me and tell me not to do it again. Not like I'm dumb enough to bite Ephiny."

Shrugging her shoulders Xena lead the way back to the table. "Thanks Teddy." She waved at the girl before she and Gabrielle disappeared into the dining area once again.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***

"Let go of me Eponin! Ouch, let go!" Gabrielle was still yelling as Eponin entered the bedroom tugging the little bard's ear as she brought her along.

"Put on your sleeping shift and find a corner Gabrielle," the weapons master directed finally releasing the girl's ear.

Rubbing her ear furiously, Gabrielle glared at Eponin and slowly walked toward her bed. She retrieved her sleeping shift, but sat on the bed and crossed her arms rather than putting it on.

Grumbling, Eponin wasted no time and in a move that surprised the little queen, lifted her up and quickly undressed her pulling the shift over her head and depositing her in a corner with a swift smack to her backside.

"Hey!" the girl protested as Cyrene watched wide-eyed.

"Eponin, what on earth did the child do?" Cyrene asked.

"I am not a child!" Gabrielle yelled from the corner howling when Eponin placed two additional hard swats to her backside.

"Quiet, Gabrielle," she instructed as the girl's hands flew to rub the sting from her bottom.

"She bit, Eponin," Xena answered as she slowly entered the room with Ephiny. Seeing the look on her mother's face Xena suppressed a small smirk.

"Xena, sleeping shift then you can find a corner as well," Ephiny directed as Xena turned towards her and glared saluting as she headed to her bed.

"Yes Regent, I live to serve," Xena answered yelping as a quick and light swat to her backside was enough to start a dull throb there again. Scowling Xena quickly changed into her sleeping shift and padded to the closest corner.

"What did that one do?" Cyrene asked quietly.

"Left the table without permission, was rude all evening, and decided to talk back when given instructions," Ephiny answered.

Chuckling Cyrene stood and placed a pillow on a chair at the table. Sitting slowly she uncovered the plate Ephiny had brought to the room and shook her head. "Well I must say there is never a dull moment around here."

Eponin sat next to Cyrene. "Cyrene, could I borrow your wooden spoon?"

"What?" The shout came from Gabrielle who turned and stormed over to the Amazon. "What in Tartarus are you talking about, you can't spank me."

Eponin merely grinned as Cyrene pointed to a bag and nodded. Rising Eponin easily found the spoon in the bag and sat next to Cyrene again with the spoon on the table in front of her. "Yes, Gabrielle I can, and I will spank you. You bit me, my queen, what did you think I was going to do?"

"Nothing," Xena answered from her corner before she could stop herself.

"What?" Ephiny's eyes grew big as she sat down and pulled Gabrielle in front of her. "What did Xena mean, Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle sighed and began playing with the hem of her shift. "I just didn't think Eponin would do anything is all. I mean she can't spank me can she? She's not the regent."

Ephiny smiled. "Because physical harm was done, the regent can defer discipline to the injured party, in this case that would be Eponin," she looked at the weapons master and winked. "And Eponin has agreed to handle the discipline in this case. So the answer to your question is yes, she can spank you if that's what she feels is needed for biting her."

Standing, Cyrene picked up a towel and a bar of soap from her bag. "Come on Ephiny, I think Xena needs a bath tonight."

Turning from the corner Xena glared. "I don't need a bath."

Taking her daughter by the hand, Cyrene began walking toward the door followed quickly by Ephiny. "I say you do, now come on."

"No!" Gabrielle screeched and ran towards Xena as Cyrene opened the door. She tried to grab Xena's hand, but was unsuccessful instead running into the hallway and down the stairs as fast as she could.

Eponin raced after her wayward queen and was stopped by a small foot tripping her. Xena smirked and started to whistle as Ephiny began pulling her into the bathing room.

Standing, Eponin looked hard at Xena. "You are next, little warrior," she huffed as she resumed her course down the stairs cursing under her breath about warriors and staff injuries.

Shaking her head, Cyrene entered the bathing room behind a still whistling Xena and a flushed Ephiny. Locking the door for good measure she narrowed her eyes at her daughter, "No, never a dull moment," she whispered as Ephiny began the water for Xena's bath.

Stopping short as she entered the dining area Eponin found all eyes focused on an empty table by the front of the room. Gabrielle began waving at Eponin and teasing her with a finger to come and catch her. She then did a small dance on the table before putting her fingers in her ears and sticking out her tongue at Eponin. Eponin headed towards her causing Gabrielle to jump down and head towards the front door. Anticipating her movements, Eponin blocked her way as Gabrielle ducked under a table and tried to make it into the kitchen. Gaining on the girl, Eponin grimaced as a bowl of stew hit her and dripped down her side. She was going to kill the queen and there wouldn't be an elder alive that would convict her after they heard the story.

Hearing a scream, she saw the man who had passed them on the stairs earlier in the day covered in his soup Gabrielle giggling as she jumped off his table and toward the back door of the inn. Apologizing quickly, Eponin followed in close pursuit thrilled when Danail grabbed the little bard and stopped her running. Reaching the girl, Eponin grabbed her and put her over her shoulder like a sack of flour. "I am so sorry, Danail. We'll help clean up or pay for any damages she caused tonight."

"May I ask what caused this?"

"She's in trouble for biting me and doesn't like the idea of being punished," Eponin answered giving Gabrielle a hard swat as the girl kicked her.

Smiling softly Danail nodded. "I do understand, do not worry about tonight, just take care of this little one," he winked as Eponin nodded and carried the squirming queen back up the stairs to their room.

Entering the bedroom, Eponin locked the door and sat Gabrielle down on her bed. She quickly changed out of her stew covered clothing into clean ones and picked up the wooden spoon from the table.

"Come on Ep, we're friends right? I mean you were just teasing about spanking me weren't you?" Gabrielle whined as the Amazon advanced.

"Too little too late, my queen," Eponin responded quickly picking the girl up and sitting on the bed herself. Placing Gabrielle on the floor in front of her, she used two fingers to tilt the girl's chin until she was looking her in the eyes. "Gabrielle, I have had enough of the disrespect from you and Xena. I have tried to be a good sport during all this. I have tried to remain friends, rather than another parent to you both. But this is too much, I will no longer be your scapegoat or the Amazon you poke fun at because I wasn't dumb enough to volunteer to be regent."

"Ep, it's not like that. I mean, I didn't think you'd…."

"That's right Gabrielle, you didn't think. You've been acting like a spoiled royal brat towards me for far too long and it stops now. If spanking you is the only way to get you to understand that and to show me some respect then that is what is going to happen." Pulling the girl over her lap, Eponin lifted her shift and quickly bared her bottom.

***XENA***BARD***XENA**BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***

Hearing wails and cries from across the hall Xena stood in the tub and tried to bolt for the door. Being quickly caught by Ephiny she struggled as the Amazon began to dry her off, her eyes scanning the room for another way to escape.

Standing in front of the door, Cyrene stared hard at her daughter. "This is between them Xena, you will stay here with us until we are ready to go back."

"She has no right," Xena protested.

"No right?" Ephiny turned the girl towards her lowering the shift over her head. "The way you and Gabrielle have been treating Eponin, I'd say she has every right, Xena."

"And don't be too surprised if you're next," Cyrene stated. "I certainly won't stand in her way."

"And neither will I," Ephiny added.

Looking at them both in disbelief Xena scowled and said nothing as Cyrene took her hand and led her back to the now quiet bedroom.

Trying the door, the woman found it locked and knocked lightly. Eponin answered it quickly and taking Xena by the hand, led her from the room back toward the bathing room without a word.

Finding Gabrielle crying on her bed, Cyrene sat next to the girl and pulled her gently into her arms. Gabrielle began to sob harder as she felt Cyrene hug her and after what seemed forever finally calmed down enough to have only the occasional hiccup remain.

Entering the bathing room Eponin locked the door and sat on the one straight backed chair in the room. Looking hard at Xena, she was surprised when the girl spoke before her.

"Eponin, I'm sorry," Xena started. "You're my friend and I've treated you like you aren't. You've just been so easy going and fun to be around and this has been so hard, I guess I didn't think how my behavior would hurt you."

Stunned Eponin nodded. "Thank you. Xena, and yeah, it's tough when a friend decides to disrespect you just for fun."

Wincing Xena looked at the floor and waited for the Amazon to make her point.

Suddenly finding herself over Eponin's lap Xena tensed waiting for the first swat to her already tender backside. Finally, after what seemed a lifetime, a half-hearted swat landed and Xena found herself on her feet looking at her friend.

"I can't do it this way, Xena," Eponin stood and took the girl's hand. "Let's go, we're getting staffs and heading to the barn, we're going to solve this like the warriors we are."

Grinning Xena nodded as they entered the room to find Gabrielle still crying into Cyrene's shoulder. Grabbing their staffs and coats they left quickly.

"What was that about?" Cyrene asked Ephiny.

The Amazon shrugged, "My guess is they're going to spar until they've worked out their issues."

Eponin and Xena were breathing hard as they circled one last time. There was a big space in Danail's private barn and they had put it to good use. Both coats had been discarded over a hay bale and both had bits of straw in their hair as well as dirt on their backsides from landing on the barn floor.

"Okay, warrior, you are going down this time," Eponin taunted as Xena smirked.

"Right, you're the one that's going to eat dirt, Amazon," Xena answered as she jumped over Eponin's staff and delivered her own blow to the weapons master's back.

Staffs flew again as Xena and Eponin went all out, finally stopping in exhaustion as Eponin hit the ground one last time. Grinning, Xena put out her hand and Eponin gladly took it, pulling the girl down to her.

"Okay, enough, I say we settled this, don't you Xena?"

Xena stood and rubbed her backside, "By the gods, Eponin, I think that last tug hurt more than the few strikes you managed to get on my backside."

Standing the Amazon grinned. "Well, I try."

Grabbing their coats, Xena tossed Eponin hers. "We'd better go, I'd say we both need a bath after this workout."

"What, you don't think the others will appreciate the scent of worn out warrior?"

Laughing Xena headed into the cold night with Eponin's arm around her shoulders.


	22. Chapter 22

Usual disclaimers apply.

Chapter 22

Eponin and Xena had finished their bath and were now comfortably sitting in their sleeping shifts. Eponin was leaning against Ephiny on their bed, while Xena joined Cyrene and Gabrielle on Cyrene's bed.

Noticing a large bruise on Xena's arm, Cyrene's eyes narrowed. "Xena, what is this from?"

Looking at the bruise Xena shrugged. "Eponin and I were sparring," she answered.

"What exactly does that mean?"

"It means, Cyrene, that they beat the crap out of each other to get over whatever issues they had and are once again friends. Albeit black and blue in a few places I'm sure," Ephiny explained.

"Warriors," Gabrielle mumbled.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Xena turned toward the bard.

"Nothing, you get to spar, I got my ass burned."

"Hey, Eponin wields a mean staff and my backside was not spared. I know I've picked up a couple more bruises there," Xena answered.

"Well, you know Xena, for a six year old you're not too bad yourself. I imagine my backside has a couple of bruises too," Eponin answered with a chuckle.

"See, see what I mean? Some punishment!" Gabrielle whined as she flung herself onto her stomach next to Cyrene.

Eponin's eyes narrowed. "Different punishments for different crimes, Gabrielle," she stated.

"Whatever," the little queen mumbled from the bed.

Eponin began to rise from the bed, but was stopped by a gentle touch from Ephiny as Cyrene shook her head.

Touching the bard on the shoulder, Cyrene was met with angry green eyes glaring into her face. "Bedtime, Gabrielle."

"What? Why? It's not that late and Xena isn't going to bed yet," the girl protested.

"Xena isn't giving off a lot of attitude, now get to bed," Cyrene directed again this time accompanying it with a light swat to her sore backside.

"Fine, I'm going, I'm going, no need to be violent." Gabrielle stomped to her bed and threw herself into it, pulling the covers over her head as she tucked her lamb under her arm.

Yawning, Xena winked at her mother and headed toward the bed. Crawling in, she tried to snuggle next to the little bard, only to have the girl pull away.

"You're feet are cold, Xena."

"Sorry." Xena grinned and decided to let the girl pout and get it out of her system. She'd finally gotten comfortable when she felt a small kick on her shin. "Stop kicking me, Gabrielle."

"Sorry, didn't know you were that close."

Settling once again, Xena felt the kick a few moments later. "Gabrielle, stop kicking me!"

"Stop kicking me!"

"Gabrielle," the warrior intoned.

"Gabrielle," the bard mimicked.

"Cut that out."

"Cut that out."

"Gabrielle, stop it." Xena warned.

"Gabrielle, stop it."

"Ouch! I said stop kicking me."

"I said stop kicking me!"

"Both of you quit!" Ephiny was suddenly standing over the bed, her curls in wild disarray. "Xena, go sleep in the other bed tonight. Gabrielle, stop this right now."

"Gabrielle, stop this right now," the girl mocked.

Ephiny took a deep breath. "Gabrielle, go to sleep," she instructed as Xena slowly left the bard's side and headed for the empty bed.

"Little one, come sleep with me tonight," Cyrene directed.

Changing directions, Xena happily climbed into bed next to her mother, and melted into the embrace Cyrene gave her. "Thanks, Mom," she whispered as Cyrene kissed the top of her head.

"Gabrielle, go to sleep," the little bard's voice came again.

"I mean it," Ephiny emphasized.

"I mean it."

"Go to sleep, right now."

"Go to sleep, right now," Gabrielle repeated again.

Wasting no more words, Ephiny turned the girl over, pulled back the covers and delivered six hard swats to the little queen's backside.

"Not one more word out of you, my queen," she intoned before heading back to her bed with a sad look towards Xena.

***XENA**BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***

Eponin and Ephiny had brought breakfast to the room. Cyrene was still using a pillow to sit and they decided that breakfast should be a private affair. Xena was picking at her food while Gabrielle ate with her usual gusto.

"Something wrong Xena?" Ephiny asked.

"No, just not very hungry," the little warrior answered. Gabrielle hadn't said one word to her this morning, unless it was to tease or push her away. She had no idea what the problem was, but it was getting old fast. "I'm going to head out and see if Teddy is ready to go play with the other kids. Hopefully, I'll get some more information today from them."

"Just finish your milk dear, and then you can go," Cyrene instructed.

"I did finish it, what do you mean?" Xena looked at the mug next to her plate and sighed. She had drunk it when she first sat down, how did that happen. Looking towards Gabrielle, Xena noticed a smirk and a smug look while Gabrielle held up an empty mug.

Quickly gulping the milk, Xena grabbed her coat and started to leave the room. Here hand was on the doorknob when Cyrene spoke.

"Gabrielle, aren't you going with Xena?"

"No, she's not," Xena answered and ran from the room before anyone could ask her any more questions. She didn't know why Gabrielle was being so mean today, but the farther she got away from her the better.

"I'm staying because I want to Xena, not because you told me to," the bard yelled through the now shut door.

Xena came back early for lunch and entered the room excitedly. "One of the kid's parents said that there's going to be a festival at the end of next week. If we can get to Rodopi by then, we should be able to use the crowds to return the statue without worrying about someone trying to steal it."

"Oh, the great Warrior Princess comes up with another fabulous plan." Gabrielle snipped from her bed looking up briefly from her scroll.

"Gabrielle!" Cyrene scolded.

"Sounds great Xena, why don't you help me bring up lunch?" Eponin asked as she headed toward the door.

"Sure," Xena answered quietly looking towards Gabrielle with a puzzled look.

"Gabrielle, that was totally uncalled for. I want to know what is going on with you right now," Cyrene demanded as she knelt down in front of the girl.

"I don't know what you mean, Mom," Gabrielle pouted cleaning up her scrolls and ink.

"You have been absolutely horrible to Xena and haven't been that pleasant to the rest of us since yesterday. Care to tell me why?"

"No." Green eyes brimmed with tears as she tucked the scrolls into her bag and lay back down on the bed.

"This is your last warning, young lady. I don't want any more of this non-sense, am I clear?"

Gabrielle nodded as Cyrene and Ephiny watched the girl for a few moments before getting the table ready for their lunch to be delivered.

Xena made sure to sit next to her mother at lunch, flanked by Eponin on the other side of her. She wanted no part of magically appearing milk again and made it a point to show her mother when her mug was almost empty.

Gabrielle had eaten quietly and had refused to speak to anyone. Xena noticed the tension in the room and wished she could figure out what had gotten into the bard's leathers to make her act so out of character.

"Xena dear, finish your peas." Cyrene admonished as the girl looked in horror at her plate. Six more peas had mysteriously appeared on her once empty plate.

"I ate them already," she stammered noticing that Gabrielle once again had a smug look on her face. How in Tartarus did she do that? Xena wondered. Sighing Xena quickly ate the peas and handed her empty plate to her mother before any other peas could appear. "Finished."

Smiling, Cyrene nodded and Xena headed across the room to pick up her sword and begin polishing it. She hadn't done it for a while and began to relax in the familiar comfort of the ritual while the adults and Gabrielle remained at the table.

Suddenly feeling a presence in front of her Xena looked up into Gabrielle's impassive face. "Is there something you needed, Gabrielle?" Xena asked quietly.

The bard said nothing and just stared at Xena.

"Gabrielle, I don't know what's gotten into you, but I wish you'd talk to me," Xena began. "I miss you." She added quietly before returning to the chore of polishing her sword.

Slowly walking away Gabrielle watched Xena for a few moments before turning and looking out the window facing the main road in town. She had wanted to upset Xena, but wondered if things were going too far. Shaking the thoughts from her head, Gabrielle's anger began to seethe again as she thought of her flaming tail feathers and Xena's chance to spar with Eponin. No, maybe she hadn't gone far enough yet.

Cyrene stood and put her coat on stuffing a pouch of coins into her pocket. "I think I'll head to the market today and see if I can get us any supplies we might need, would anyone like to come along?"

Putting her sword down, Xena stood up and nodded. "Sure Mom, give me a minute to get ready."

Eyes opening in surprise Cyrene had thought Gabrielle would have responded, but the girl was still glued to the window and hadn't even turned at the offer of going shopping.

Finishing buttoning her coat, Xena managed to get her sword on her back and took her mother's outstretched hand. "Let's go," she said watching in amusement as her mother shook her head at her.

Ephiny and Eponin were taking care of their weapons when a light knock sounded on the door. Quickly running to answer it, Gabrielle grinned finding Teddy and her friend Emiliya.

"Hey Gabrielle can you play?" Teddy asked.

Looking towards the Amazons, Ephiny nodded. "Sure, but be back before dinner."

"Okay Eph, thanks," Gabrielle chirped grabbing her coat and running from the room at lightning speed.

Sighing Ephiny smiled. "Maybe she just needed a change of scenery."

"Maybe," Eponin agreed putting her weapon down. Smirking she removed Ephiny's sword from her hands as well, "You do realize we're alone for the first time in what seems forever?"

Grinning shamelessly, Ephiny nodded as she and Eponin decided to make the most of their free afternoon.

**XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD****XENA***BARD***XENA***

Xena still held her mother's hand as they wandered through the market, much to Cyrene's surprise. Even as a child the first time, it was almost impossible to get her to hold her hand when they went out anywhere. Xena wanted to be her own boss from the time she could walk.

"So, what's on your mind, little one?" Cyrene asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because you came shopping voluntarily and I know how much you hate to shop," Cyrene answered smiling down at her. "Not to mention the fact that you and Gabrielle have hardly said two words in two days."

Xena sighed. "I don't know why she's so angry with me. I haven't done anything that I can think of, and believe me I've thought long and hard."

"Do you think she could just be upset over how long you two have been little?"

Shaking her head Xena replied. "I don't think so. I told her I missed her and wanted to talk, she just walked away from me. Mom, she's never done that to me, not even when I was in Callisto's body."

"Oh little one, I wish I knew what was going on with her. I tried to get her to talk as well, but she wouldn't."

Stopping at a stall, Xena looked around the market and noticed Gabrielle with Teddy and Emiliya on the far side of the square. Ignoring them she turned back to her mother before quickly turning again and raising her hand. Crumbling the caught snowball, Xena glared toward Gabrielle as the little bard used her slingshot to fire another one as Teddy and Emiliya each threw one as hard as they could.

"What happened?" Cyrene asked as Xena caught the second snowball and watched the other two fall short of their victims.

"Gabrielle happened," Xena growled noticing the girl laughing and giggling with Teddy and Emiliya while Gabrielle pointed toward her.

Slapping her hands together to get rid of the snow, Xena made sure her target was in sight. Looking up at her mother she paused. "If you'll excuse me mom, I'm gonna go pluck my wife's tail feathers," she said as she gave her battle cry and took off after a now running Gabrielle.

Cyrene raised an eyebrow, and for a moment considered calling Xena back, but figured Gabrielle had been asking for it and perhaps it was better to let them settle it between themselves

Xena entered the inn slowly. She had lost Gabrielle near the chicken farm, and decided that the girl would probably head back to the inn thinking that Xena was still out looking for her. Sitting on the top step of the stairwell, Xena took off her coat and waited for her prey.

Gabrielle entered the inn breathing hard. She had left Teddy and Emiliya playing with the other children and had lost Xena a while ago. Smiling she figured she had at least half a candle mark before Xena headed back to the inn. Walking up the stairs, she screamed when Xena pounced, knocking her on the floor of the hallway, and pinning her down.

Gabrielle began to kick and scream as Xena sat on the girl's stomach quietly, arms crossed never moving. They were going to talk, even if it killed one of them.

Entering the hallway a rather disheveled Ephiny took in the site before her and shook her head. "Okay you two, whatever it is, work it out. Quietly, we're trying to sleep in here."

"Sleep? Right Eph, and Ares is the god of love," Xena responded as the Amazon blushed slamming the door behind her as she returned to the bedroom.

Gabrielle began hitting Xena on the arms the minute Ephiny had gone into the room.

"Stop it, Gabrielle," Xena directed as the little bard shook her head.

"Get off me, Xena." She shoved at the warrior only to meet resistance, as Xena pinned the girl's arms down. "No, not until you calm down, and talk to me about whatever has your tail feathers in a twist."

Gabrielle began a tirade of unintelligible rants and curses while Xena began to sing. She had just started a children's song she had learned in Chin when the hallway was filled with the patron Gabrielle had dumped her soup on.

Nodding to him, Xena kept singing while Gabrielle kept up her undecipherable talking. Noticing the man still staring Xena set her eyes into a hard stare.

"Is there something you need?"

"Can't your mother control the two of you?" he asked incredulously.

.

"Their mother thinks they're just fine, thank you," Cyrene's voice came from behind Xena. "They're just working a few things out on their own. It's good for children to develop problem solving skills don't you agree?" she asked as the man shook his head and quickly walked away.

Cyrene looked down at the girls. "Gabrielle, watch your language. Xena, well, carry on, little one."

Gabrielle groaned at the reprimand and her tirade started all over again.

Ignoring the bard under her, Xena addressed Cyrene. "Mom, wait, I think it might be safer if you knocked first," she smirked.

"Oh gods, it's not like I don't know what they're up to in there," she responded winking at Xena. Still, she knocked loudly at the door. "I hope you're decent because I'm coming in," she said loudly before disappearing inside the room.

Xena shifted her weight on Gabrielle and grinned as the girl moaned.

"Gods Xena, what have you been eating, you feel like you weigh a ton."

"Too much of that damned milk," Xena answered.

Gabrielle giggled, "I still can't believe the great Warrior Princess didn't notice me switching mugs with you."

"That was a dirty trick you know that?"

"Oh yeah that was kind of the point," Gabrielle answered. "Come on. If you get off me, I'll talk to you."

Crawling off Gabrielle, Xena leaned up against the wall and waited while the bard sat next to her. "So what's going on Gabrielle?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I just know that I was furious when you and Ep went out to spar when I got my tail feathers lit on fire by her. It just didn't seem fair that you got away with something I got nailed for."

Sighing Xena took Gabrielle's hand in hers. "I didn't get away with anything Gabrielle. Eponin didn't hold back sparring, and she's thinking of burning my tail feathers tomorrow night depending on my behavior today and tomorrow."

"What?" green eyes met blue with confusion.

"She wanted to give me some time in between her paddling and the one Ephiny gave me with the sword."

"Oh," Gabrielle laid her head on Xena's shoulder. "I really screwed up huh?"

"Well, I can say you were very creative in the ways you made your feelings known."

The two were quiet for a while. "So how mad are you?" Gabrielle asked.

"If I were a little bigger I'd consider lighting up your tail feathers myself."

"I guess I deserve at least that much, do you want me to ask Mom or Eph to do it?

"No, I don't think so. I imagine I could toast your tail feathers on my own pretty good." The little warrior sighed. "You hurt me Gabrielle, and I'm not just talking about those kicks under the table."

"I'm sorry Xena, I wish there was some way I could make it up to you. I really do deserve to have my tail set on fire."

"Well, if you insist," Xena grinned and pulled Gabrielle over her lap.

"Xena, hey, what are you doing?"

"Making you feel better about what you did," Xena grinned and raised her hand.

"No, no, come on I wasn't serious."

"You mean you weren't serious about being sorry for hurting me?"

"No, that's not what I meant, I just, Xena, this is ridiculous."

Hearing footsteps Xena looked up to find the same man that had bothered them earlier starting at her and Gabrielle.

"What are you two up to now?" he demanded.

"Don't you have something better to do than bother us?" Xena asked.

"Your mother should be ashamed letting you both act this way."

"You take that back," Gabrielle yelled from her position.

Swatting Gabrielle one time, Xena allowed the girl off her lap as she stood up. "Take that back about my mother."

"I don't think so, little girl. In fact, I think I should give your mother a piece of my mind."

Grinning Xena shook her head. "Why is it Gabrielle, that nobody ever wants to do things the easy way?"

"No idea, Xena," the bard answered as they rushed the man.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***

Xena and Gabrielle had been in their respective corners for a quarter of a candle mark. Both were starting to fidget and Cyrene was still down in the inn trying to soothe over a very upset patron with a bloody nose and split lip given to him by two six year old girls.

Ephiny and Eponin were on guard duty and were sitting at the table talking.

"Eph are you sure you want us to have a kid?"

"Yeah, Ep, but I thought we were going to talk about this once we got back to the village. Why the question now?"

"You know she could turn out like those two." The weapons master stated jerking a thumb toward the corners. "With our luck she'd have the queen's mouth and the warrior's skills."

"Nah, nobody could have the queen's mouth," Ephiny commented as the bard protested from the corner.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA****

"I am sorry that the girls attacked you, Toxus," Cyrene apologized again. "They are very protective of me, I don't know exactly what was said, but you offended them very much."

"Offended them?" the man sputtered. "I'm the one bleeding!"

"Yes, I can see that, but no permanent harm was done. After all, they're only six. They must have just gotten a couple lucky shots in."

"And what do you plan to do about it, those two swearing and fighting, and dumping soup all over the place?" he demanded.

"I plan on taking care of it," Cyrene's voice was cold as she looked toward Danail. "I am sorry this happened and I will be taking care of it as soon as I get back upstairs."

Danail nodded as Cyrene left the room. "Toxus, I know Cyrene will take care of it, I think maybe you just need to leave those two girls alone."

"I believe I will," the man replied. "I think I'd be safer sleeping in a nest of vipers then seeing those two again," he mumbled as he pressed a cold cloth to his still bleeding lip.

Eponin and Ephiny started as Cyrene entered the room slamming the door, "Of all the egotistical, hard headed, unenlightened…" she trailed off as her voice rose.

In the corner, Xena cringed, her mother was ranting and that was never a good sign. The last time she had driven her mother to rant, she and Lyceus hadn't sat comfortably for a week. Smirking she figured she and Lyceus got off easy, it took weeks for Toris's eyebrows to grow back.

"Cyrene?" Ephiny tried. "You okay?"

Rounding on the Amazon Cyrene's eyes blazed. "No, I am not okay Ephiny. Do you know what that ass of a man said? He implied that I couldn't control those two," She sputtered. "That they ran wild, can you imagine?"

Eponin rolled her eyes and stifled a laugh before answering. "The nerve of him, Cyrene."

"Hey!" Xena shouted recognizing the Amazon's sarcasm.

"Quiet, Xena. I mean really, a bloody nose and a split lip, what were you two thinking?"

"At least they were working together," Eponin interjected. "I mean, it may have been to cause bodily damage, but they did it together, isn't that what counts?"

Xena winced as she heard the swat followed by the ouch echoing through the room.

"Eponin you're about to join these two in a corner," Cyrene hissed. "Now sit down and let me think."

"Yes ma'am," Eponin answered as Ephiny tried to hold back a giggle.

Hearing the Amazon, Cyrene glowered at her, "And you, young lady, I thought it was your job to help keep the queen out of trouble. Just what were the two of you doing, no, never mind, I know what you were doing while these two were having fits."

Stopping the giggles, Ephiny stood up straight and looked at Cyrene, being mindful to keep the table between them. "But Cyrene, what's the big deal, they were working as a team, they managed to cause injuries to someone that should have been able to easily take them, and neither were injured. I'd say they did pretty well for ones so young. Those are great battle skills to have."

"Have you forgotten that one," Cyrene pointed to Xena, "Is already a warrior? And that one," she pointed to Gabrielle, "Is able to hold her own as well, especially if a staff is involved. The man never had a chance!"

"Yeah well, he shouldn't have taken on an Amazon Queen or a Warrior Princess." Ephiny mumbled before sitting down in response to one withering look from Cyrene.

Looking back at the corners, Cyrene noticed that Gabrielle had sat down and crossed her legs under her. She had her elbows on her thighs with her head resting in her hands. Shaking her head she looked at Xena and saw the little girl with her head against the wall standing as still as a statue. The question now was, what should she do with them?

"Xena, Gabrielle, come here please," Cyrene said as she sat on her bed.

Standing in front of her the two held hands and waited until she spoke again.

"Just tell me why."

"He said some very uncalled for things about you, he had no right to pass judgment," Xena defended her actions.

Cyrene nodded. "That may be girls, and as much as I appreciate you defending me, you did not go about it the right way."

"We couldn't let him talk about you like that, Mom," Gabrielle protested. "It just wasn't right."

Smiling slightly Cyrene hugged both girls. "Thank you, but next time, let it go or both of you will regret it. Understand?"

"Yes, Mom," they answered.

"Good, now go to bed and actually sleep. I need a drink."

"But mom, it's nowhere near our bedtime," Xena complained as Gabrielle elbowed her in the ribs.

Cyrene raised an eyebrow and locked eyes with her daughter. Xena nodded slightly and tugged on Gabrielle's hand. "Come on Gabrielle, time for bed," she announced as she quickly scooted away from her mother's reach.

To all those who review the story, thanks so much.

Thanks too, for all the favorites.


	23. Chapter 23

Usual disclaimers apply. This chapter will contain spanking in various forms. You have been warned.

Chapter 23

Xena woke just as dawn was breaking through the window. Gabrielle snuggled against her and Xena pulled her stuffed Centaur out from under her back. Wondering how it had gotten wedged there she shrugged and looked at the toy. She vaguely remembered when she had gotten the toy, but her memory wasn't too clear. She must have been about three or four. It had been a Solstice gift from her parents, and it had become an immediate friend that rarely left her side until for many years.

She turned her head and grinned as she saw Gabrielle clutching her stuffed lamb to her chest. The lamb had become a permanent fixture in their bed since Cyrene had given it to the bard. Xena had even noticed the bard petting it lovingly at times, and she couldn't help wondering if the lamb would still be around when they became big again, if they became big again. Shaking that thought from her head she turned to face the little bard and held her close, grabbing her around the waist, and waiting for the others to wake up.

With a small tickle, Xena finally managed to wake Gabrielle and the two of them crept out of bed, quietly got dressed, and headed toward the dining area undetected. Settling at a table, they waited until their breakfast was brought out- with one exception, fruit juice instead of milk. Grinning to each other they toasted before digging in. After eating, they headed to the kitchen to find Danail and Liliana.

Finding the couple cooking, Xena and Gabrielle waited a few moments before disturbing them. "Danail, Liliana," Xena began. Looking down, the man smiled as he and his wife kneelt to be at eye level with the girls.

"What can we do for you this fine morning?"

"We came to apologize for yesterday," Gabrielle said. "We never meant for Toxus to become so angry."

Liliana smiled at the little bard. "Don't worry about it Gabrielle, this isn't the first time Toxus has stayed with us and it won't be the last. In fact, he always finds something to complain about when he stays. This time it was you and Xena."

Danail nodded. "Thank you girls, but no apology is needed. Now, does your mother know you're here?"

Seeing the looks on their faces he chuckled. "That's what I thought, you two best get back to your room before Cyrene comes looking for you," he winked. "I don't think I'd want her upset with me."

Xena grinned, "You have no idea."

The trip to Rodopi had been uneventful. The group had been lucky to find a very sheltered cave with wonderful ventilation and its own water source to camp in. With the find, they had decided to stop early and get some extra rest before heading into the city the next day.

"I'm telling you Cyrene, those two are up to something." The regent's voice was low but confident as she helped Cyrene set up the camp fire.

"Ephiny, I think you may be overreacting just a bit don't you?"

Looking at the woman, Ephiny ran her hands through her hair. "Are you serious, you have been introduced to them right?"

Chuckling Cyrene nodded and looked toward the area of the cave where Xena and Gabrielle had set up their bedrolls. They were currently napping quietly, their small hands intertwined and Xena's arm was draped protectively around Gabrielle's waist.

"I guess they have been awfully quiet."

Ephiny nodded. "They haven't gotten into trouble once in the last four days. They haven't argued with us over anything, haven't talked back, heck, they didn't fight it when you sent them to bed early last night. And now when you told them to take a nap they did it with absolutely no protests."

Sitting on the log Ephiny and Eponin had placed by the circle of rocks, Cyrene wiped her hands on her apron. "Perhaps, you're right. They are up to something." Looking into Ephiny's dark eyes as the Amazon sat next to her, Cyrene took her hands into hers. "We need to keep an eye on those two, make sure Eponin knows."

Ephiny nodded, "Will do." The women turned to look at the peaceful figures still napping and shuddered. They didn't know what the two were up to, but it had to be something big.

Pulling Gabrielle closer, Xena frowned briefly. Maybe this being no trouble at all was going a bit too far, oh well they could easily fix that. Relaxing again, she smiled as she thought to the plan she and Gabrielle had worked out. It could possibly get them killed and would probably set their tail feathers on fire, but it was totally worth it. Xena squeezed the bard again before finally letting herself fall into a light sleep.

"Come on Xena, do we have to?" Gabrielle whispered the question looking over her shoulder as she spoke. Xena had pulled her away from the cave a while ago, to chat, but she was beginning to think this was a bad idea.

"Yes, I told you they're getting suspicious. When I see the opportunity I'll take it and you just follow my lead, okay?" If we get into a bit of trouble, it should take some eyes off us in the long run. The weather is just bad enough that we'll be staying here another night anyway…" The warrior trailed off.

"So what you're saying is, if our tail feathers get burned for this, we'll have an extra day before we need to ride?"

Xena nodded sheepishly. "Yeah."

Gabrielle sighed. "Okay, but we'd better not get into too much trouble."

"No, we'll just have to get into the right amount of trouble." Xena smirked.

Xena and Gabrielle headed back to the cave running.

"No fair, your legs are still a little longer than mine." Gabrielle whined as Xena reached the cave first.

"Oh, and calling it a race after you were already running is fair?" Xena challenged before hugging the bard. "Let's just say we're even, okay?"

Gabrielle grinned and nodded. "Okay, we're even, let's go have some lunch."

Heading toward the fire, the girls quickly noticed the looks they were getting from the three adults already seated.

"Where were you two?" Cyrene asked as she handed each girl a bowl of food.

"Nowhere," Xena answered shrugging her shoulders figuring a little attitude would go a long way.

"Excuse me?" Cyrene countered her eyebrow raised as she started at her daughter.

"We were just playing in the woods," Gabrielle interjected. "Running, climbing trees, that sort of thing," she finished, nudging Xena in the ribs with her elbow.

Ignoring the nudge, Xena looked into her bowl of soup and continued to eat without answering Cyrene.

"Xena, look at me," Cyrene commanded.

Xena slowly raised her eyes to look at her mother. "Yes mother?"

"I want to know what you two were doing and where you were."

Rolling her eyes, Xena finally answered. "We just went for a walk to be alone for a little while, then we climbed a tree, it was an oak tree, after that we played tag before racing back her," her voice was level as she answered the question.

"I want you both to stay closer to the cave this afternoon," Cyrene instructed holding out her hand to stop any retorts. "No arguments."

"Okay, Mom," Gabrielle agreed as Xena nodded.

Sighing in relief Ephiny finally let her guard relax a bit. Things were starting to get back to normal she told herself and in two days they would be at the festival in Rodopi and hopefully Xena and Gabrielle would be adults again. Smiling at Cyrene, the Amazon nudged Eponin and stood.

"Come on, let's go set some traps and do a little hunting and fishing down by that creek."

"Sounds good," Eponin agreed rising to follow Ephiny from the cave.

Gabrielle and Cyrene were sparing outside the cave being watched closely by Xena who would holler out strategies to Cyrene every now and again. The woman really was a natural with the staff and Xena had to admit to herself that her mother would have made a formidable Amazon, if given the chance.

Seeing Xena staring into the distance, Gabrielle and Cyrene stopped their practice and waited while the distant figures got a little closer. Xena smiled noticing that the Amazons were carrying some small game as well as fish. Her smiled faded though as Ephiny and Eponin finally joined up with them and handed over a large bounty of wild mushrooms they had found.

"I'm not eating those." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"I thought you liked mushrooms, Xena," Eponin said in confusion.

Xena shook her head. "The adult me might, this me doesn't want anything to do with them."

"Me either," Gabrielle agreed, realizing that this was her opportunity due to Xena's body language. "Mushrooms, yuck."

Raising an eyebrow at the girls Cyrene took the sack of mushrooms in her free hand and headed toward the cave while Eponin and Ephiny finished preparing the game.

Stopping at the cave entrance, Cyrene turned. "Everyone will be enjoying these tonight," she stated as she walked into the cave.

"Great, no milk, but now we have to deal with mushrooms." Xena mumbled her fingers balling into tight fists.

Xena and Gabrielle were talking quietly on their bedroll. Cyrene had ordered them to take a nap, but neither girl was tired, so they lay face to face discussing their tactic for that evening.

"You're telling me the mushrooms are the way to get us into just enough trouble?" Gabrielle sounded skeptical.

"Of course, I mean do you really want to eat them?"

"No, I don't. Sheesh Xena, there are just some things that you shouldn't be forced to do as a kid and eating mushrooms is one of them."

Grinning Xena nodded. "I agree, anyway I'll raise my eyebrow and that's the signal."

"Signal for what?"

"For trouble to begin," Xena stated just as Cyrene told them to be quiet in no uncertain terms.

Xena had spent the majority of her enforced nap planning her strategy for that evening while Gabrielle had actually fallen asleep for a while. Finally able to get up, Xena filled Gabrielle in on the plan and caused the little bard to giggle uncontrollably.

"Will you calm down, Gabrielle? They're going to know we're up to something," Xena hissed as she heard footsteps coming their way.

"I can't help it, oh Xena, this is brilliant," the bard gasped as Eponin sat down next to them.

Putting her arms around both girls, she pulled them close to her, "So girls, what are you two monsters planning?"

Looking into Eponin's serious face, Xena noticed her eyes were twinkling. "Now what makes you think we're up to anything Ep? Gabrielle and I are just having fun reliving some old memories."

"Uh-huh," squeezing both girls again the Amazon spoke softly. "Whatever it is, it better not result in not being able to ride, I'm ready to get the two of you back to normal."

"Oh, and why is that Ep?" Gabrielle asked innocently.

Looking over her shoulder before answering the weapons master dropped her voice even lower. "Because I don't think any of us could survive raising the two of you."

Shoving the Amazon, Xena and Gabrielle launched themselves at her making sure to tickle her into submission. Watching from across the cave, Cyrene and Ephiny looked at each other and nodded. They were certain the little warrior and bard were up to something, they just needed to figure out what it was before mayhem reigned.

Gabrielle had finished all her fish and was quietly shoving around the mushrooms on her plate. She had already put them into a circle, and was trying to figure out what other type of pattern she could make with them when she felt a hand on her arm. Looking up, she saw Xena had put one mushroom on her spoon and hadn't yet eaten any of the vile food either.

Smiling, Gabrielle did the same and waited for the instruction they know would come soon enough.

"Gabrielle, Xena, you need to finish your mushrooms," Cyrene's voice broke the quiet as the girls looked to their plates and back to Cyrene.

"I'm not eating these things, Mom," Xena stated noticing that Eponin had barely touched her mushrooms, but that Ephiny and Cyrene had enjoyed second helpings of them.

"I'm not eating them either," Gabrielle agreed. "They taste like mud."

"And rocks," Eponin mumbled softly.

Elbowing the Amazon to her right, Ephiny nodded to her plate. "Eat your mushrooms, Eponin."

"Sure, if you eat all those wild peas we found that are still on your plate," Eponin replied.

"That's different; peas are just little green balls of ick," Ephiny said as Cyrene chuckled.

"Everyone finish their dinners, and that means eating what is on your plate," she directed as she put her empty plate down and waited for the rest of the group to follow.

Picking up her spoon, Xena noticed Gabrielle following her motions and raising her eyebrow, Xena shouted "Fire!" as loudly as she could. At that directive she and Gabrielle launched their mushrooms which hit Ephiny and Eponin right between the eyes.

Laughing the girls decided to forgo the spoon catapult and began to pick the mushrooms off their plate and throw them across the fire towards the Amazons and Cyrene.

"You little," Eponin started before she picked up her mushrooms and threw them at the little bard and warrior. One mushroom hit its target and Xena grinned in surprise.

"This means war!" she shouted as she and Eponin started an all-out food fight.

Ducking in surprise as a handful of peas came towards her, Gabrielle retaliated with her own handful of food. Cyrene's cries to stop were ignored until the unthinkable happened. A large handful of peas managed to find their way towards Cyrene just as a handful of mushrooms did the same.

The fighting suddenly stopped when the group froze in fear as the artillery of vegetables hit Cyrene squarely in the face. The older woman slowly tightened one hand around a lethal cooking object while her other hand attempted to wipe away the mess from her face.

Her voice had an eerie calm quality as she spoke, "I want all of you cleaning up this mess while I go get cleaned up." Xena and Gabrielle exchanged a look, as did the Amazons quickly moving to obey.

"A little trouble Xena?" Gabrielle hissed. "She is going to kill us!"

Xena shrugged, "Collateral damage, it happens in war."

"Collateral damage my ass," Eponin hissed.

"Actually it's going to be all our asses when she gets back. What is wrong with the two of you anyway?" Ephiny whispered.

"Nobody forced you to join in Regent," Xena answered.

"And nobody wanted to serve up their backside to your mother's spoon either," Eponin contented as she threw some trash into the fire.

Xena, Gabrielle, Eponin, and Ephiny were lined up facing the back wall of the cave. Cyrene was muttering and searching through her cooking utensils coming up empty. Striding quickly toward the line of people on the wall she barked, "Everyone turn around and look at me."

As they followed her order, Xena noticed that her mother didn't have the dreaded wooden spoon with her. Thinking it strange, but not wishing to look a gift horse in the mouth, she remained quiet.

"Okay, what did you do with it?" Cyrene asked.

"With what?" Gabrielle questioned quietly.

"My wooden spoon, it's missing."

"Oh, well it's not like you needed it right?" Ephiny questioned. "I mean we were just blowing off some steam, pre-battle energy to burn off." She stopped as the look Cyrene gave her caused her throat to go dry and her mouth to stop moving. Looking back at the ground Ephiny decided the rock next to her boot was much more interesting than looking up.

"So do any of you know where it is?" Cyrene asked again.

Fours heads shook sideways at the same time. While looking at each other in that age old way of making sure all attention was diverted from the guilty party.

Sighing Cyrene headed to her saddle bags and removed another spoon. "No matter, I always carry another just in case the first is lost or becomes unusable. You always need a spoon for cooking when you camp," she finished as all eyes focused on the spoon in her hand.

"Now, Mom," Gabrielle began. "No need to get hasty is there? I mean we were just blowing off some steam, we didn't hurt anybody." Her voice trailed off as Cyrene began to pat the spoon in her hand.

"Does anyone else have anything to say before I speak?" Cyrene asked. When nobody said anything, she began. "I know that you didn't hurt anyone, I can understand about needing a release before we get to Rodopi, however I can't abide what happened tonight. It's simply a matter of respect. No one was treating anyone else, or the food with respect."

"We were just having fun," Xena mumbled.

An eyebrow shot up as Cyrene stopped in front of her daughter. "Was it fun to clean up Xena? Was it fun for me to spend the last quarter candle mark picking peas and mushrooms from my hair? Is it going to be fun for you to ride with a sore backside?"

All heads snapped up at the last sentence and Eponin groaned aloud. "I thought being an Amazon was tough. Some of our elders have nothing on Cyrene," she whispered to Ephiny as the regent nodded in agreement.

Xena and Gabrielle lay facing each other on their bedrolls rubbing their sore backsides cringing as Ephiny yelped from across the cave. "Just a little bit of trouble you said," Gabrielle huffed. "My tail feathers are on fire."

"So are mine." Xena agreed continuing to rub. "And if the noises we've heard are any indication Ephiny and Eponin have smoking tail feathers too."

Xena smirked, "It was funny when all those peas hit her right in the face though, wasn't it?"

Gabrielle nodded, "Though that mushroom on her shoulder was a nice touch too. Xena, any idea what happened to the other wooden spoon?"

"No, why?"

"Because I'd like to send this one to join its little friend."

No vegetables were harmed during the writing of this chapter.

To those who review, thanks. Thanks also to all the favorites and followers.


	24. Chapter 24

Usual disclaimers apply.

Chapter 24

Xena lay in the quiet cave with only the gentle snores of her friends to keep her company. Cyrene had sent them all to bed and Xena had been surprised at the amount of sniffling she had heard coming from Ephiny and Eponin's bedrolls. She knew that it was probably more from the embarrassment of being punished rather than the severity, as her own bottom was already down to a gentle throb, but she couldn't help wondering what it would be like to be an adult and be subjected to her mother's wrath. She hoped never to find out.

Sighing, Xena grabbed her sword and chakram quickly pulling her boots and clothing on as well. She needed to use the bushes, and figured she might as well do a perimeter check while she was at it. Moving quietly, she left the cave and was glad to see a full moon join her outside.

She had just rounded to the entrance of the cave, when her eyes caught two shadows closing in on the opening. The light of the moon allowed her to make out two men carrying swords, and sneaking into the cave. Slowly making her way toward them, Xena decided to wait and see what happened before deciding what action to take.

Watching the men closely, she noticed them going towards the saddle bags, rifling through them as though looking for something. Taking a deep breath she waited for what she knew would be next. Not finding what they were looking for, both men made their way towards Ephiny and Eponin, just as they had reached the women Xena's battle cry rang out through the cave, and her small chakram managed to disarm one of the men, cutting the back of his hand deeply.

Xena's cry had woken all but Gabrielle, and Ephiny and Eponin immediately grabbed their weapons and were able to successfully subdue the intruders. Tying the men up, Xena woke Gabrielle as they led them toward the once again roaring fire.

"Who are you?" Ephiny demanded. "What do you want?"

Getting no answer other than a grunt Eponin was ready to backhand the man closest to her when Xena stepped in. "May I?" she asked sweetly.

Grinning, Eponin bowed to her as Xena successfully put the pinch on the man who seemed to look just a bit smarter. "I've just cut off the flow of blood to your brain. You're dead in seconds unless you talk."

Yawning Gabrielle made her way to the group. "One, two, three, four…" she began counting as Ephiny looked at her strangely.

"What? I wanted to see how long this one lasts before he spills his guts, I usually get to about 8 but some break sooner. Had one hold on until 15, once."

Returning to her counting she stopped when the man finally tried to answer. "Seventeen, nice, you hold the record," she told the man patting him on the shoulder. "Now tell us what we want to know so I can go back to bed."

Looking surprised at Gabrielle's casual stance, Cyrene and the Amazons stood back and watched as Xena took over the interrogation. "Okay, why are you here?"

"We heard the statue was with a group of women and two small kids," The bearded man answered. "Nobody told us you could fight," he sputtered.

"Yeah, we're full of surprises." Xena answered in a bored tone. "So who told you about us and why are you after some statue?"

The men looked at each other and once again stopped talking. Turning to Gabrielle, Xena shrugged.

"Does she really need to put the pinch on you again?" Gabrielle asked. "Personally I find it a bit dull as it's the only thing she does more than once, well that and blowing fire, but you know you haven't gotten her juices flowing yet and she may want to take a more creative approach to get you to talk." Gabrielle nodded as Xena took out her boot dagger and began playing with it. "Between you and me, the pinch is easier, but she has a lot more fun using that dagger."

The dumber looking man finally spoke. "Like Gyles and me are afraid of two little kids and a few women."

Smiling easily Xena looked once again at Gabrielle. Gabrielle shrugged and shook her head. "It always has to be the hard way, why is that?" she commented as Xena slid the dagger down the man's collarbone drawing just enough blood to make him wince.

"That's just for openers," Xena hissed. "You start talking or you and Gyles here might leave missing a few parts you came in with," she finished looking toward the men's pants.

Gulping, the other man sat up as straight as he could, "For the god's sake Linus, well, just tell her."

"She's bluffing," the blonde man spoke again. "That didn't cause no real pain did it?" he bragged.

Scowling, Xena lifted his hand and looked closely at his fingers. "Pick a finger," she demanded.

"What?"

"Pick the finger you want to say goodbye to."

"Xena!" Cyrene's voice was both warning and panicked at the same time.

Once again the bearded man spoke. "Xena, as in Xena, THE Warrior Princess?"

"I thought you'd be taller," the blond man said trying to pull his hand away from her.

"Linus let's just tell her!" Gyles shouted in panic.

Xena looked at Gabrielle and grinned, "Too much?"

"Maybe just a little bit," the bard responded grinning.

She turned her attention back to the men. "You going to talk or are we going to start counting body parts?"

"We'll talk," the blond man finally acquiesced.

Letting the man's hand drop Xena continued to play with her dagger. "Speak," she commanded.

"Some guy in Rodopi gave us 100 gold coins to come after you. Said you had the statue and if we brought it back to him, he'd give us 100 more."

"This guy have a name?" Xena asked slowly.

"No," the bearded man answered. "Dark guy though, bald, a scar running down his face, and a longer scar in the shape of an X on his arm."

"What color were his eyes?"

"Grey."

Narrowing her eyes for a moment, Xena said a name slowly. "Andrus." "Well now at least we know who we're dealing with."

"Why did he want the statue?" Gabrielle asked.

"Didn't say now did he?" the blond man took up again. "Just that it was worth our while to bring it back to him and not let it anywhere near the oracle or seer at the temple.

Nodding Xena looked once again at Gabrielle. "I'll explain later," she said as she proceeded to knock Linus and Gyles cold with the hilt of her sword.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA****

The Amazons had dragged the intruders toward the back of the cave and tied the men together preventing any type of escape. Returning to the fire they noticed Gabrielle and Xena in deep conversation while Cyrene watched.

Sitting next to Cyrene, Ephiny put a hand over the older woman's, "Are you alright?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure."

"So what do we do?" Eponin asked drawing Xena and Gabrielle's attention. "Who is this guy they were talking about?"

Xena ran her fingers through her hair. "That's what I'm trying to figure out. The description they gave me is of a warlord named Andrus. He and I had a collaboration once upon a time."

"What happened?" Ephiny asked.

"He thought the collaboration included things that it did not," Xena grimaced. "He tried to take what he wanted from me after a battle one night. I took exception to that and made an example of him. Carving an X on his arm and giving him that scar on his face." She shook her head. "The thing is, when I left him, he was dead."

"How can a dead man be doing this?" Gabrielle answered.

"What do you mean left him Xena?" Cyrene's voice was soft. "How did you leave him?"

Looking into her mother's face Xena lowered her eyes. 'You don't want to know, Mom, trust me."

"Then we have to find out how he came back from the dead or if somebody else sent those thugs," Ephiny stated.

Rising, Xena headed to their prisoners. Slapping the bearded one until he woke up, she looked down at him. "How old was this guy who sent you here?"

"I don't know a little over twenty two or twenty-three summers I'd think," he answered before Xena once again knocked him out again.

Returning to the fire Xena sat next to Gabrielle and took a deep breath. "We're not dealing with Andrus, we're dealing with his son."

"His son?" Cyrene's voice was confused. "I don't understand."

Xena shrugged. "While I made an example of the father some of my men decided they would follow my example and have the same fun with the boy. I stopped it as soon as I found out and had the men responsible punished, but I didn't get there before they marked him as I had marked his father."

"Oh, Xena," Gabrielle put her head on Xena's shoulder and held her hand tightly.

"How old was he?" Cyrene asked.

"Fourteen or Fifteen summers," Xena answered. "Old enough to hold a sword and pretend he was a warlord."

"You allowed your men to do that do a child?" Cyrene's voice had risen and Ephiny squeezed her hand.

"No Mother, I did not allow my men to do that. That's why I had them punished. The boy had done no wrong. They thought they would impress me by copying my lead. They were wrong."

"How were the men punished, Xena? What could have been done to them that matched what they did?"

Xena glared at her mother and brushed Gabrielle's hand away as she stood. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, Xena, I do."

"I whipped them mother. I had them tied to a pole and whipped them until their backs were a bloody mess. Then I made sure to have it treated properly, recovering from that was probably more painful than the whipping itself."

Xena stormed off toward the mouth of the cave and Gabrielle began to follow but was stopped by Cyrene. "Let me, dear heart," she said softly. Reaching her daughter Cyrene pulled the reluctant warrior into a hug and held her as the sun rose.

***XENA***BARD**XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA****

Xena and Gabrielle were walking Argo in the open field beyond the cave discussing their next step. "We have to go alone, Gabrielle, I can't expose mother to this kind of danger."

"I know you think that, Xena, but how are we going to solve this? He's a warlord and we're a couple of kids."

"We'll get the statue to the oracle and get turned back into ourselves." Xena stopped to pet Argo. "Then we'll take care of Andrus's son."

"Are you sure about this, Xena?"

"Of course, nobody is going to be looking at two kids to have the statue let alone to be the ones to return it to the oracle. Besides, we can fight if we need to."

Sighing Gabrielle took Xena's hand. "I'm ready to get this over with, what's the plan?"

Entering the cave, Xena noticed her mother stirring a wonderful smelling stew over the fire. "When did the Amazons hunt?" Xena asked joining her.

"They didn't," Cyrene grinned. "I did. You aren't the only one that can hunt you know."

"So when did Ephiny and Eponin leave?"

"About a candle mark ago, I'm expecting them any time now," Cyrene answered allowing Xena a taste of the rabbit stew.

"It's great, Mom," the little warrior commented. "I always did love your cooking."

"So, care to tell me what Gabrielle is doing over there?" Cyrene pointed with her spoon and raised an eyebrow at Xena.

"She's just getting things ready for an early morning ride when we leave tomorrow. She hates doing it at the last minute."

"I see, and taking some dried meat, cheese, and bread with her is normal as well?"

"Mom, this is Gabrielle, you're lucky we have any left. You know how she snacks on the trail. It'll save time to have it in Argo's saddle bags we won't have to stop and ask you for it," Xena said laying her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Okay, little one. I'm sure you're up to something but I'll let it go this once." Cyrene made sure to bring the spoon back to the pot slowly as Xena's eyes followed it.

Xena was packing weapons while Gabrielle distracted her mother with a sparring session outside. Hearing footsteps she turned as Eponin and Ephiny entered the cave looking no worse for the wear considering what they had done.

"How did it go?" she asked.

Eponin grinned. "Just fine. We rode for almost a candle mark north of here, tied them to a tree and headed back."

"Eponin told them if they tried to come back we'd let you use your dagger to cut off anything you wanted," Ephiny added grinning.

Laughing Xena finished her packing and started to join the Amazons as they headed outside to watch Gabrielle and Cyrene.

"Just a minute, Xena, I'd like to know why you're packing your big chakram." Ephiny said as she stopped Xena and turned her to go back to her sleeping roll and the bag of weapons.

"I'll need it Eph, I mean, I plan on getting big again and I need the chakram."

"Then let one of us carry it until you can handle it."

"Not a chance, Ephiny. The chakram is special there's not another one like it. The fact that it can break changes forged by Hephaestus is one of the reasons I never let it out of my sight."

Sitting down, Ephiny grabbed the bag and motioned to Eponin. "Let's just see what's in here."

"Nothing you need to worry about, Ephiny," Xena said grabbing the back from the regent.

Looking down at her friend, Ephiny sighed. It was times like this that really hated the fact that Xena was still a six year old. Acting like an over protective Amazon mother to the little warrior as well as her queen had bothered her more than she let them know. She knew it had to be done though and tried again.

Trying to grab the bag back, Ephiny missed but Eponin took the opportunity to reach out for it.

"Give that back!" Xena demanded lunging for the bag.

Holding it over her head Eponin shook her head and just got it out of Xena's reach when she back flipped into the air and made another grab for it. Sweeping her leg under Eponin, the Amazon started to fall and Xena took the opportunity to grab for the bag once again, it had no sooner reached her outstretched hands than she felt herself being pulled down rather forcefully. Finding the motion had stopped she tried to move and was chagrined to find herself pinned over Ephiny's lap face down as Eponin took the bag once more.

"Dump it, Eponin," Ephiny instructed as Xena tried to maneuver herself to an upright position.

Xena squirmed again had almost gotten out from under Ephiny's leg when she felt herself being pushed down a bit more forcefully, one had on her back and one hand on her backside. "Xena if you don't calm down and let us do this you are going to find me taking advantage of the position you're in," Ephiny threatened as the little warrior finally started to calm down.

Emptying the bag in front of her Eponin whistled as the assortment of weapons fell in onto the bedroll. "Geesh, Xena, what exactly are you planning us to run into in Rodopi?" the weapons master asked.

Not answering, Xena squirmed again and found herself at the receiving end of a very hard swat to her backside. "I told you to stop moving. Now, answer Ep's question, why the arsenal?"

"I want to be prepared for anything and I wanted weapons I could use when I get big again as well as now."

Ephiny held up an intricately carved pair of chobos. "Don't you think you're still too small for these? You'd have to get way too close for them to do any good."

"They'll be fine for when I'm bigger, put them back please." The little warrior bucked hard and almost succeeding in getting out of Ephiny's grasped but rather than being successful she was held down once again and Ephiny delivered half a dozen stinging swats to her still tender backside.

"Move again and the leggings are coming down," Ephiny informed her smiling when Xena finally stopped struggling.

Eponin had laid out all the weapons and looked at Ephiny. The regent nodded and slowly let Xena go. "Sit next to me and don't go anywhere," she instructed. "We still need to talk about this."

"Fine, I won't go anywhere," Xena promised as she was allowed to sit up next to the regent.

Pointing the weapons Ephiny looked at her hard, "Explain."

"Well, those are chobos, a fan from Chin, a hair pin, my chakram, some bread, a waterskin, some cheese, a knife, a dagger, and a boot dagger."

"Xena we know what they are, why do you have so many weapons, and food?"

Xena sighed. "I told you I want to be prepared. We don't know how it's going to be once we get to Rodopi or when Gabrielle and I get big again, we need to be ready for any possibilities. The food is so we don't have to stop on the road tomorrow. We can just snack on the way and eat once we get there."

Ephiny and Eponin looked at Xena's relaxed form. "I think there's something more to it than that, but I'll let it go tonight. We'll figure out who is carrying that bag in the morning." Ephiny stood up and shook her head. "Go ahead and repack it, Xena."

Nodding, Xena quickly packed the bag and watched as Eponin and Ephiny retreated once again from the cave toward the sparring going on outside.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA****

Gabrielle and Xena had gone to bed early and were now awake once again. Seeing the moonlight from the entrance of the cave and hearing only the sounds of sleeping from within the cave, Xena smiled to herself. Giving Ephiny and Eponin that wine skin full of her special stuff had worked just as she wanted. It had relaxed them enough to sleep, but still be able to wake if there was a true emergency.

Nudging Gabrielle, Xena stood and waited as they gathered their bags and bedrolls and quietly left the cave.

Argo waited patiently in the moonlight, saddle already on her and Xena looked at Gabrielle. "How?"

"Told mom that we would be up early and it would save time if Argo was already saddled so we didn't have to try and do it," she whispered as Xena grinned once again.

"Good idea," Xena carefully packed Argo and vaulted onto her back. Leading the horse to a large rock where Gabrielle waited, Xena extended her arm as the bard climbed on behind her. They then started a slow walk away from the cave. Once on the road Xena allowed Argo a little more head, but not much, she didn't want the horse to be injured because she couldn't see well.

"Thank Artemis for the moon tonight," Gabrielle muttered as it moved from behind a cloud and illuminated the road for them with ease.

"Yeah, makes this a lot easier. Where's the statue?"

"Hanging in that bag to your right, nothing else is in it and I don't want us to touch it at all." Gabrielle responded.

"You'll get no arguments from me about that. I just hope the oracle and seer can help us." Xena responded as they continued on their way to Rodopi.


	25. Chapter 25

Usual disclaimers apply.

Chapter 25

Ephiny was awoken by a hard shake. "Ephiny get up," Cyrene commanded. "The girls are gone. So is all their stuff and Argo."

Sitting up quickly, Ephiny noticed Eponin fingering a note Cyrene had handed her. Putting out her hand, Ephiny took the note, _'Hey all, We're heading to Rodopi on our own. Nobody will suspect two kids of having anything to do with the statue. Hopefully we'll see you after we've gotten big again. Meet up with you at the Oracle's temple. Xena and Gabrielle.'_

"I am going to kill them," Ephiny muttered quickly pulling her clothes on.

"Get in line dear," Cyrene said patting the Amazon on the arm. "This time, they're mine." Twirling the wooden spoon in her hand Cyrene walked back to the cook fire to finish their breakfast before they headed out.

Gabrielle and Xena finally entered the outskirts of Rodopi. It was about two candle marks past sun up and they knew that they had limited time before the others would come looking for them. They slowly rode through town, scouting it out, as Xena followed some early morning pilgrims to the oracle's temple.

Reaching the temple, the girls dismounted and Gabrielle added the bag holding the statue to her regular satchel.

"Good idea, nobody will even know you have an extra bag." Xena commented as she put the bag holding the weapons over her shoulder.

Heading toward the door of the temple the girls were stopped by two men armed with swords. "Sorry girls, temple's closed."

"But we heard the oracle was here for the festival," Gabrielle protested.

"Oh she is," the man laughed. "It's just that she a little busy entertaining Gryphon."

"Gryphon?" Xena asked.

"Yeah, son of Andrus, he's finally come into his own and decided he's gonna get that statue and finish off Xena." The men roared with laughter as Xena and Gabrielle slowly walked away.

Doubling back towards the rear of the temple, Xena and Gabrielle managed to sneak to a low window, and peer inside. Two women were inside sitting on the floor backs against a wall. A tall, bald man was waving a sword and talking to himself while another sword wielding man paced back and forth in front of the doors to the temple.

"Xena, we have to get in there and help them."

"Yeah, I know, but I'm trying to figure out what exactly we can do." Xena looked around and suddenly smiled. "Come on, I have an idea."

Walking towards the market, Xena turned to the bard. "I need something to write on and with. Do you have a scroll and quill?"

Gabrielle shook her head. "I left my scrolls and ink in the other travel bag," she sighed. "Wait, I know, I still have that spare parchment and burnt stick you gave me a while ago." Pulling the parchment and stick from her bag, she handed them to Xena.

"Give me a coin would you?"

"What for, Xena?"

"Gabrielle, I'll explain in a minute."

"Okay, here." Handing the coin to Xena, Gabrielle watched as Xena's eyes scanned the crowd around them. Finally seeing what she wanted Xena sprinted off motioning Gabrielle to stay put. She returned a few moments later with a tall boy of about eleven summers.

"So where's that coin you promised me?" he asked.

"What's your name?" Gabrielle asked him.

"Georgi," he answered brushing the blond hair from his eyes.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Gabrielle and this is Xena," the bard introduced as Xena held out the scrap of scroll and the coin.

"We need you to deliver this scroll to our traveling companions. You do that and bring them back her and there will be two more coins in it for you," Xena directed.

The boy smiled. "Sure, no problem. Where are they?"

Xena smiled back at him. "They'll be coming into the city from the north. You're looking for three women, an older woman with a small cart and dark hair, and two younger women on horses, carrying swords. One has blonde curly hair and one is dark haired. Their names are Cyrene, Ephiny, and Eponin. Make sure they see the scroll and lead them back to the temple. Okay?"

The boy nodded. "How soon should they be arriving?" he asked.

Xena and Gabrielle looked at each other. "I'd say in the next candle mark or so," Xena answered hoping she was right as she handed the boy his first coin.

Heading back to Argo Xena and Gabrielle unhooked their small staffs from her and sat under a large tree to wait.

"What's the plan, Xena?" Gabrielle asked.

"Well, we're going to get into the temple. I want to be able to talk to the oracle and the seer before we take on Gryphon."

"Do you really think we'll be able to take on four grown men by ourselves?"

Xena looked at the bard and smiled.

"Of course we will," Gabrielle rolled her eyes skyward. "What was I thinking even questioning it?"

Taking the second scrap of parchment Xena wrote on it and showed the note to Gabrielle. Grinning, the bard shook her head and stood to join the little warrior. Holding hands, they walked back to the front of the temple.

"Excuse me, mister," Gabrielle said tugging at the man's pant leg. "Mister."

"What? Didn't I tell you that the temple is closed today?"

Gabrielle nodded. "Yeah, but our father said it was real important to get the oracle this note." She motioned for the man to bend close to her. "It's about the statue," she whispered.

"That's a secret!" Xena exclaimed as the man's eyes lit up.

He kneeled in front of the bard and put his sword down. "Are you sure it's about the statue?" he asked.

"Uh-huh." Gabrielle nodded and smiled shyly at him while Xena's staff cracked him on the head and he fell in front of them unconscious.

"One down, three to go." Xena muttered stepping over his body as they walked up the temple steps.

Quietly pushing open the temple doors, the girls slipped inside. Still undetected they slowly made their way toward the area where the women were being held. Hiding behind a painted screen they stopped when they heard talking.

"Gryphon, are you sure that Xena will show up here? I mean what makes you think she even remembers you?"

"Oh, she'll come. I'm sure she wants nothing more than to return the statue and protect the oracle. Xena's a good guy now, remember?" The man paused and laughed loudly. "Oh and she'll remember me, her men did to me the exact thing she did to my father. Then after they beat me and tortured me she had me thrown out of her camp without a backward glance."

Tensing a bit before narrowing her eyes, Xena motioned for Gabrielle to take the statue out of her satchel and hand it to her. Gabrielle slowly handed the bag to Xena who hid it inside a potted tree next to the painted screen. Nodding, she motioned for Gabrielle to follow her as they crept toward the two women.

Standing alongside the road, Georgi watched as stranger after stranger entered Rodopi. The festival was going to be huge and he smiled as he thought of the many ways he could spend the coins he was earning. Finally, he noticed a group entering the city matching Xena's description. They were moving at a faster pace and he stepped onto the road to stop them.

"Hey kid, you need to move we're in a hurry," the blonde said shaking the curls from her face.

"You Ephiny, Eponin, and Cyrene?" the boy called.

She nodded and slid off her horse. "How did you know?"

"Xena said to give you this and show you to the temple right away," he answered as she read the parchment before allowing the other women to read it.

"Okay kid, you're with us," she stated mounting her horse and reaching down her wrist pulling him behind her onto the saddle.

The streets were crowded and it was slow going. Ephiny and Eponin had dismounted and Georgi was now walking next to them as they neared the temple. Spotting Argo tied under a large shade tree the group stopped.

"How would you like to earn an extra coin Georgi?" Ephiny asked.

The boy grinned, "Sure, what do you want me to do?"

"Stay here and watch our horses and wagon. We're going to head to the temple and see what Xena needs, okay?"

The boy nodded as Ephiny put another coin in his hand. "You'll get the rest of your coins when we get back."

"That's good enough for me," he answered watching while the older woman grabbed a tall walking stick and moved to join the younger women as they trudged through the crowds towards the temple.

Gabrielle and Xena had almost made it to the captives when Gryphon spun around catching the movement from the corner of his eye. Spotting Xena with a boot dagger clenched in her teeth as she crawled toward the women. He narrowed his eyes, and lunged at her, missing as she jumped up and back flipped away. Xena tossed the dagger to Gabrielle who managed to get the oracle and seer free while Xena caused a distraction by destroying most of the temple with the help of Gryphon and his man's misplaced sword attacks.

"Come on boys," Xena taunted as she defended herself with her sword, "You can do better than that." Grinning, she gave her war cry and jumped from a table onto a low hung chandelier. Swinging around she let go at just the right moment knocking Gryphon on his back.

Seeing her chance, Gabrielle engaged the other man and managed to get her staff under his legs knocking him to the ground. Standing above him she used her staff to knock him unconscious.

"Xena, you okay?" the little bard asked as she hit the man again for good measure.

"Yeah, I'm fine, bring me some rope will ya?" she asked as she used a pressure point to make Gryphon go limp. Helping Xena secure Gryphon they sat him up and Xena released the pressure points.

Ignoring his yelling for the time being, Xena and Gabrielle looked at the two women who had yet to move.

"Are you okay?" Gabrielle asked.

They nodded and were about to respond when the temple door flew open to reveal Eponin, Ephiny, and Cyrene; the former with swords drawn, the later with staff at the ready.

Seeing the destruction of the temple Ephiny and Eponin sighed, "Did we miss all the fun?" Eponin asked with a frown.

"Well you missed part of it. I'm sure Gryphon's men will be here shortly from his camp," Xena answered.

"Why is that?" Ephiny asked.

"Because mother is going to go start a rumor with the guard outside that the statue is now in Gryphon's hands, and he needs some men to come guard the temple."

Laughing Gabrielle looked at Cyrene's shocked face. "Oh come on Mom, you can do it."

Raising herself to her full height Cyrene winked at her. "Of course I can do it dear, I raised that one," she pointed at Xena before leaving the temple.

Seeing the man sprawled in front of the temple Cyrene smirked as she descended the steps. Kneeling she began to shake him. "Wake up, wake up," she commanded.

"Huh?" he mumbled.

"Wake up, please." She poked him in the stomach with her staff. "Gryphon gave me a message for you."

Sitting up quickly, he rubbed his head and looked at Cyrene. "Who are you?"

"Never mind that, dear. I need you to take a message from Gryphon to your camp. Do you think you can do that?"

"Of course I can."

She smiled at him and stood up as he managed to come to his feet. "Okay then, you are to tell them that Gryphon has the statue and needs the men he chose earlier to come and guard the temple before Xena gets here."

"Got it," the man smiled at her before running toward the edge of town.

Shaking her head Cyrene watched him go. Entering the temple again she walked up to Xena and tapped her on the shoulder. "Little one, please tell me that when you had your army, your men were smarter than the one outside this temple."

Hearing her name Gryphon popped his head up. "Xena? You're Xena?"

Smiling, she kneeled in front of him. "Yup, the one and only. I think you and I need to have a talk, but first Gabrielle and I need to talk to the ladies here."

Gabrielle had retrieved the bag containing the statue and handed it to Ephiny. They all watched as she placed it in an alcove out of reach behind a large stuffed chair.

Xena and Gabrielle moved toward the women who had reseated themselves on a couch near the window.

"Which one of you is the oracle and which is the seer?" Xena asked.

"I'm the Oracle of Rodopi. The tall red-head with chocolate eyes spoke first. "My name is Rogan."

"That means you're the seer?" Gabrielle asked the black haired woman with deep black eyes.

She nodded. "My name is Sachi. How can we help you?"

Xena pointed to the statue. "That is why we are here. It did some type of magic on us and turned us into six year olds."

"So you are not truly this age?" Sachi asked quietly.

"No, we're adults and would like to go back to how we were before the statue did this to us," Gabrielle said.

"What are we to do about this?" Rogan asked quietly.

"Don't you know how to fix it? To make the magic become undone?" Cyrene asked as she walked toward the women.

The women looked at each other and then back to Xena and Gabrielle. "I am afraid not, the statue never showed any mystical properties before this. We do not know how to undo it."

"Great, just great!" Xena threw her hands into the air and began pacing in the temple.

Gabrielle watched the women closely. "I don't believe you, tell me what your stories say of the statue's powers."

"How do you know of our stories?" Sachi asked.

"I'm a bard, it's what I do." Gabrielle smiled. "Please tell me the story."

Rogan nodded and began. "There is only one story attached to the statue, but we never thought it to be true. The legend says that it came from deep within the caves above Rodopi. It was made by Dionysus to help celebrate the harvest. It was given to the Oracle at the time as a gift and to continue to bless the town with a good harvest."

Sachi took up the story. "It is said that Dionysus blessed the statue so that the town's greatest wish could become the truth, but that if the statue was ever removed from the temple, the blessing of the statue would become a curse and whomever possessed it would find out how this curse would work."

Gabrielle nodded. "Of course, the town's greatest wish was for a good harvest every year. When the statue was removed from the temple the curse became a reality." Gabrielle turned and watched Xena pace. "Now all we need to do is figure out how to break this damn curse."

Xena had been listening despite her pacing and addressed a question to the Oracle and Seer. "So where does Gryphon come into this mess?"

"He is the one that stole the statue and gave it to that merchant." Rogan answered.

Walking toward the man Xena grabbed his tunic in her fist and shook him until he looked her in the eyes. "Ignorant bastard, you didn't have all your facts straight before you started this mess. First, I killed your father because he tried to take something that didn't belong to him."

"What, the spoils of that battle?" the man spat.

"No, me," she answered evenly. "Secondly, I never ordered my men to do that to you, in fact I whipped them myself after I had you tossed from the camp."

Staring at her in disbelief he shook his head. "No, you couldn't have done that. They told me you wanted it."

"You were a kid, I never hurt women and children intentionally, not like that," Xena answered softly. "I never would have allowed it if I had known."

Xena was interrupted by the sound of thundering hooves. "Eph, Ep, get ready for some fun." Pulling her sword from its sheath she smiled as the temple doors flew open and a dozen armed men descended on the place.

"Xena, you know the drill, stay back," Ephiny commanded getting an icy glare from the little warrior.

"Not this time, Eph," Xena mumbled gripping her sword tightly and moving back a small bit. Bouncing on her toes she figured better wait for the fight to start than throw herself into the mayhem now. After all, she didn't need the feather headed Amazon to notice when she directly involved herself in the fighting, she just needed to be sure that it looked like she had to be involved for the greater good of the group.

Smirking, she took in the scene around her, Ephiny and Eponin had placed themselves between Cyrene, Gabrielle, and herself near the door of the temple where the horde of men would break through. Cyrene had positioned herself between Gabrielle and her, waiting for any men to break through the Amazons. Shaking her head briefly at the sight of her mother holding a staff, Xena twirled her sword and continued to wait.

Tilting her head, Xena's sensitive hearing picked up the thunder of horses hooves moving closer and the pounding of boots on packed earth. She estimated there would be at least twenty men outfitted in metal armor carrying swords and other weapons. Bracing herself, time seemed to stop before the doors of the temple flew open and a steady stream of men cascaded in only to be surprised by the two Amazon warriors in their path.

Ephiny and Eponin worked as a well-oiled machine, each taking one side of the door, and tossing men to and fro with ease. Once discarded, the men lay in various states of consciousness, only to be knocked senseless by Cyrene, Xena, or Gabrielle. The little warrior and bard easily fell into their rolls protecting each other's back during the fighting and Xena's familiar grin seemed to grow the longer she fought.

Xena chuckled as she rammed the hilt of her sword into the groin of an advancing man. He doubled over in pain, only to be finished by a whack to the back of his neck by Gabrielle's staff, sending him deep into Morpheus's realm.

Xena and Ephiny locked eyes for a brief moment, as the regent's eyes narrowed. She used her sword to point to the back of the room, signaling Xena to step back. Xena couldn't hide her smirk as she sprung up, flipping over Ephiny's head in an easy arc and landing on the shoulders of a man that was directly behind the regent. Turning in surprise, Ephiny gaped as Xena rendered the man unconscious with a good placed pinch to the side of his neck.

"Thanks," the regent mumbled before she turned to face another attacker.

Xena nodded before jumping off the prone man's back and engaging another attacker.

Xena was enjoying the fight, her battle lust flowing and blocking out all else. Gabrielle noticed the exchange between Ephiny and Xena but knew that there was no stopping Xena once she got that look in her eyes. Broken from her thoughts she suddenly found herself engaged by two men that tried to approach her on either side. Finding herself back to back with her regent as Ephiny tried to keep herself between the attackers and her queen, Gabrielle watched on man go down before her staff was knocked from her hands by the other. The little bard squeaked in surprise and took advantage of the only escape route available to her, right through the man's legs. Her advance surprised him as he struggled to keep his balance, but before he could move on the bard, she had kicked him in the back of his knee, causing him to fall forward.

Another of the men saw an advantage and managed to grab Gabrielle from behind. His arms around her waist, he lifted her up, intent on using her as a hostage. His plans were thwarted however, when she bit his hand hard enough to draw blood. Screaming, he dropped her and Gabrielle smirked as he was knocked senseless by Cyrene whacking him across the side of his head and finish him off with a strike coming up under the chin with her staff.

"Thanks, Mom," Gabrielle yelled as she grabbed her staff from the floor and scrambled back into the fray.

Cyrene frowned at Gabrielle's movements, but was soon distracted by another man who was moving toward the alcove which housed the statute. She let out a cry of warning just as Xena's small chakram sliced through the air bouncing off the walls of the temple before becoming lodged in the man's chest. He looked down in shock, but was dead before he hit the ground.

Another one of Gryphon's men picked up where he left off, and managed to get his hands around the statue. Stopping to admire it, he turned triumphantly calling to Gryphon before he noticed Cyrene's close proximity. She began the attack with her staff her blows being met with those from his sword. She managed to hit his shoulder, but it threw him off balance and the room seemed to stop as the statue began its flight through the air.

Yelling, she watched as Gryphon reached for the statue and caught it. Her relief was short lived however, when one of Gryphon's own men stumbled into his path causing the warlord not only to lose his balance but to drop the statue with a loud crash in front of him.

The room came to a sudden standstill, Gryphon's men as well as Xena, Gabrielle, and the Amazons all poised mid strik standing as though they were statues. Come to first, Xena and the Amazons made quick work of rounding up Gryphon's mend and tying them together on the far side of the temple. Taking Gryphon by the shirt collar, Ephiny dragged him towards Xena and dropped him on the floor in front of her where the little warrior had picked up a wayward piece of the broken statue and was turning it over in her hands.


	26. Chapter 26

Usual disclaimers apply. This chapter will contain spankings of adults- if you don't like that- go away and stop reading this story already!

Also- I'm sorry for the formatting of this chapter as well as 25… I'm having a few issues obviously and that's why there's no usual breaks between paragraphs.

To all those that are still following, have just started to follow, or have added this story to their favorites list. Thank you.

Chapter 26

Throwing the piece of the statue down in front of the man, she watched as it smashed into even smaller pieces. "I don't know whether I should kill you for being clumsy or just for being stupid."

"I don't think you really need a reason do you Xena?" Eponin asked.

"No, I guess not." Xena drew her sword and put it to the man's neck allowing his fear to overtake him for a moment.

"Xena," Gabrielle's voice was hollow and for the first time since the statue broke Xena allowed her attention to wander to the bard. Gabrielle was sitting on the floor holding the pieces of the statue in her lap as Cyrene held her.

Dropping her sword from the man's neck, Xena motioned to Ephiny and Eponin. "Get him out of here."

Walking over to the bard, Xena sat crossed legged next to her on the floor and held open her arms. Gabrielle moved from Cyrene and laid her head on Xena's shoulder, "There's no hope, Xena, none," she said quietly before sobs racked her body.

Xena held Gabrielle as she cried. They both absently watched as the Amazons remove the men from the temple as Cyrene attempted to put the oracle and seer at ease. Focusing on Gabrielle, Xena kissed the top of the girl's head and said nothing. There were really no words for what she was feeling, and she knew that Gabrielle wasn't expecting her to say anything right now.

Hearing Ephiny and Eponin return from turning over the prisoners to the local authority, Gabrielle finally sat up and looked at Xena questioningly. "What now?" she asked as she stood up and offered her hand to Xena. Taking the bard's hand, Xena led her slowly toward the oracle and seer.

The oracle looked at the sadness in the blue eyes in front of her before shaking her head. "I am sorry, we have no means by which to help you."

Blinking back her own tears, Xena led Gabrielle quietly from the temple only to stop when they reached the horses. They were closely followed by her Cyrene and the Amazons. Georgi was sitting under the tree talking to the animals and watching the crowd around him. Handing the boy five coins Xena took Argo's reins and vaulted into the saddle waiting while Gabrielle was lifted onto the saddle behind her by Eponin.

"Georgi, is there any place on the outskirts of town where we could spend the night?" Ephiny asked.

The boy considered it for a moment and nodded. "Yeah, there's an abandoned farm with a large barn that's still in pretty good shape. It's about a half candle mark ride south east from here. Want me to help you find it?"

Ephiny shook her head and smiled at the boy. "No, you go on and enjoy your coins. This festival looks like it's going to be fun."

Grinning he waved goodbye to the group and took off running toward the food stalls in the distance.

The group rode to the abandoned farm in relative silence. Finally finding their destination, they stopped and entered the large barn. Georgi hadn't been lying, it was huge and had enough room for the animals as well as the humans.

Helping Gabrielle dismount, Xena resettled onto Argo's saddle. "I'll be back before nightfall." She said as she galloped toward the distant tree line before anyone had a chance to react.

Getting ready to mount her horse again, Ephiny was stopped by Gabrielle's hand on her arm. "Let her go," she said quietly before walking into the barn behind Cyrene.

The mood in the barn was somber as they settled in for the night. Gabrielle lay on her bedrolls quietly, hugging her lamb and not moving.

Cyrene had started a fire and Eponin had gone out to hunt for some small game for dinner. Ephiny sat and sharpened her sword as she watched the despondent figure of her queen, wondering what she could do to help.

Everyone was sitting around the campfire eating, when Xena finally returned from the woods. The sun was still setting and as Xena took care of Argo, Gabrielle put her bowl down and headed over to the little warrior. They embraced and Gabrielle began to help with Argo as they fell into a familiar pattern based on years of doing it together. Finally satisfied with Argo's care, Xena returned to the fire with Gabrielle and accepted the bowl of food her mother offered.

"Thanks, Mom," she said quietly as she started to eat

"So what now?" Eponin asked as she soaked a piece of bread in her stew.

"What do you mean?" Ephiny asked.

"I mean, what happens now with Xena and Gabrielle?"

Ephiny sighed and Cyrene looked at her daughters with tears in her eyes. "Girls, what do you want to happen now?" she asked gently.

"I want to be big again," Gabrielle said with a choke in her voice.

Xena took Gabrielle's hand in hers and squeezed it tightly never speaking.

Cyrene squared her shoulders and looked at the Amazons. "Well, I guess we should head back to your village. I'm sure the elders need to know the state of their queen and it's probably the safest place for them to grow up."

Ephiny nodded. "Are you sure? I thought you'd want them to come and live with you."

Cyrene smiled ruefully. "I would love that but I'm not as young as I once was and I have a feeling that I'll need some help once these two get a little older. Where better to get the help I'll need than at the Amazon village."

"What exactly are you saying Cyrene?" Eponin asked putting down her now empty bowl.

"I'm saying that I'll return to Amphipolis and wrap some things up but I will probably be moving to the Village, if your tribe agrees, to help raise these two."

"Mom you don't need to do that," Xena's voice was quiet but strong. "I don't want you to give up your life in Amphipolis because what happened to us can't be fixed."

"Oh little one," Cyrene began. "I'm not going to be giving up my life, I'll be starting it over with you and Gabrielle." Rising from her place, she hugged both girls before sitting down again.

"There are a lot of things to discuss, but I think most of them can wait until the morning and for the trip to the village," Ephiny added.

"I guess." Gabrielle put down her half eaten bowl of stew and leaned into Xena. "I still can't believe we have to grow up again."

Xena sighed and hugged Gabrielle close. "Oh gods, puberty, again."

"At least we'll be together this time, and there won't be any Cortese." Gabrielle said as she hugged Xena tighter.

"Yeah, I guess, just a village of Amazon warriors and three people okayed to bust our asses. Oh this is going to be fun," Xena sighed again.

"You'll also be going through this together with someone you love," Cyrene pointed out. "You'll get to experience things together and get to know each other better than you do now. Xena, you really have a second chance," the woman continued. "By the time you grow up again, nobody is going to call you the Destroyer of Nations. You won't be battling your past anymore."

Xena nodded as she and Gabrielle stood up together. "I think we're going to head to bed early, you're right, there is a lot to talk about in the morning."

"Just a moment you two, I think we need to talk about a couple of other things," Cyrene said giving a pointed look toward Ephiny.

"What things?" Gabrielle asked.

"Oh, like leaving the cave alone, going to the temple without us, and putting yourselves into the forefront of the fight at the temple," Ephiny volunteered.

"Oh that," Gabrielle looked at Xena and laid her head on her shoulder.

"Yes that." Cyrene said smiling at them gently. "I think we'll take care of it in the morning though. Today has been a long day and this can wait."

"Okay, Mom," Xena said as she and Gabrielle stood and walked slowly to their bedroll.

Waking up Xena stretched and opened one eye noticing the first rays of the sun coming in through the barn windows. Rolling over to check on Gabrielle she smiled before letting out a joyous war cry as she looked down at her own body.

"Xena, what is wrong with you?" Gabrielle mumbled.

"Gabrielle, get up. Come on, wake up and look at me," Xena shook her and waited as the bard slowly opened her eyes.

"Xena?" Gabrielle smiled and sat up hugging her lover close to her. "Is this a dream?" she asked quietly pulling back from the warrior before being given a tender kiss by the woman.

"Nope, I don't think it's a dream." Xena answered as she and Gabrielle kissed once again.

"What in Tartarus is going on here?" Eponin demanded as she turned her attention to the bard and warrior. She smiled brightly and punched Ephiny on the arm. "Eph, wake up, they're big again!" she announced as she clamored from her bedrolls to her friend's side.

"Xena, I think maybe the two of you should get dressed," Eponin laughed as she returned to her bedroll.

Cyrene had woken by this point and grinning tossed Xena and Gabrielle adult sized leggings and tunics. "We love you girls, but we don't need to see all of you," she teased as the women quickly got dressed.

Breakfast had been a quick meal. Eponin and Ephiny were enjoying the easy bantering they fell back into with their friends and Xena and Gabrielle were just relieved to be themselves again. Cyrene had been a bit quiet as she thought about the changes this brought about.

"So why do you think you're big again?" Eponin asked as she placed her empty bowl on the ground.

Looking at each other Gabrielle and Xena shrugged before Xena answered. "Maybe breaking the statue broke the curse."

"Or maybe just returning it to the temple broke the curse," Gabrielle added. "I really don't care how it happened, I'm just glad that it did."

"We're happy that it happened too," Ephiny said. "I really wasn't looking forward to the looks on the elders faces when we'd have to explain what was going on."

"Not to mention raising the two of you in the village," Eponin smirked. "I don't know that the village would have survived your second childhood, even with Cyrene's help."

Laughing Cyrene stacked the dirty bowls next to her, "Oh, I think the village would have survived, but I'm not too sure about my wooden spoon."

Blushing Gabrielle leaned into Xena to find the warrior chuckling. "You may be right about that, Mom. I'm not sure your spoon would have survived either."

"Speaking of spoons," Cyrene began. "I believe the four of us have one last conversation coming up because of your behavior."

"The four of us?" Gabrielle asked.

Cyrene nodded. "You, Xena, myself, and this spoon," she answered holding up the dreaded object.

Gabrielle blushed once again as Ephiny and Eponin stood up so quickly they almost tripped.

"Um, I think Ep and I will get out of your way for a couple of candle marks, Cyrene."

"Yeah, we can hunt for tonight, or go to the festival," Eponin added as they took their tack and horses outside to saddle them.

Hearing hoof beats a short time later Cyrene stood and pointed her spoon at the girls. "Come on ladies, I think we need to get this over with."

Groaning Xena stood up and waited for Gabrielle to follow. She wasn't prepared for the bard to stay seated shaking her head back and forth.

"No, I'm an adult now and I don't want to be spanked."

Cyrene raised an eyebrow and looked at the young woman immediately being reminded of her as a young girl when she pouted.

"I don't think anybody wants to be spanked, Gabrielle but grown up or not, you have this coming for various reasons."

"But I did those things when I was little, why am I being punished for them now?" the bard whined.

Walking over to the young woman, Cyrene put out her hand and waited until Gabrielle took it. Pulling her up, Cyrene hugged her before answering. "Because I'm the mother, that's why."

"That's not a reason."

Xena suddenly found something on the ceiling very interesting as she heard her mother's deep sigh.

"Gabrielle, this is happening. You knew that by leaving the cave as you did, this was the chance you took, right?" Cyrene's voice was dangerously low.

"Yeah, but…" the bard trailed off, still not wanting to admit anything.

"Then what's the problem?"

"I don't want to be spanked," Gabrielle repeated indignantly as she crossed her arms across her chest. "I know what we did wasn't the smartest idea, but we were kids, being affected by that damn statue. I'm not a child anymore."

"Gabrielle, I have had enough of this," Cyrene intoned taking the bard by the elbow.

"Mom, wait please," Xena's voice was soft. "Let me have a few moments alone with my bard."

Cyrene nodded as Xena led Gabrielle away from her mother.

"Xena, let go of me," Gabrielle hissed as she tried to pry her arm out of Xena's grip. "What are you doing this for?"

"Gabrielle, hush." Xena's voice was hard, "What is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?" the bard answered her green eyes flashing.

"I want to know why you're fighting mom so hard on this spanking. Tell me Gabrielle, if we were still little would you still be fighting Mom like this?"

"If I were still a kid I wouldn't have a choice in the punishment, Xena."

"Then why are you refusing to stop acting like a child and not owning up to your responsibilities now? We knew when we left the cave that this would be the likely result. We agreed it was worth our hides being tanned for us to follow through with our plan"

"But Xena, come on. We are adults now…."

"Yes we are adults and it's time you start acting like one," Xena continued receiving a cold glare from the bard.

"Besides," the warrior continued. "We were kids when we chose to break the rules and we knew it was wrong then. As an adult you still know it's wrong, so it's time to face the spoon, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle sighed. "You aren't going to fight her on this are you, you're going to let her punish you."

Xena nodded. "Yes, if nothing else this trip has been good for mother and I. We're closer than we've ever been and I owe her this Gabrielle. We did disobey the rules and we need to be adult enough now to face the consequences."

"You and that damned moral compass of yours," Gabrielle muttered. "What if I refuse, what if I still won't let her spank me?"

"Then you and I will have a more serious chat, before your discussion with Mom," Xena responded. Her voice had enough of an edge in it that the bard knew she wasn't kidding.

"Okay then, what about Eph, what if she wants to tan both of us as well? Are we just going to let her do that?"

Xena shook her head. "That's different Gabrielle, she's our friend. Mom isn't."

"She's my regent Xena, and according to Amazon law, I'd be under her authority as a child. If we submit to your mother, then we'd have to submit to Ephiny as well. It's the Amazon way."

"But I am not an Amazon," Xena smirked.

Gabrielle narrowed her eyes. "You listen to me, Warrior Princess, if I say Ephiny is going to tan your hide, you'd better let her."

"Or what, you're going to spank me?"

Gabrielle wrinkled her nose and appeared lost in thought, "Nah, been there done that. No, I have something much better in store for you warrior. How would you like to do your own cooking from now on?"

"Oh come on Gabrielle, even you aren't that cruel."

The shocked look on Xena's face was too much and Gabrielle couldn't hold it in any longer, bursting into laughter.

Xena also cracked a smile. "Alright, alright, I give. Even if Eph want to use the flat of her sword, I'll let her."

Gabrielle suddenly stopped laughing. "You think she would? Gods Xena, we can't…."

Xena placed her hands gently on Gabrielle's face before leaning in to give her a light kiss on the lips effectively silencing the bard.

"Mom is waiting," she prompted.

Being too dizzy from the kiss to respond verbally, Gabrielle merely nodded. Xena smiled, and then turned the bard back towards her mother, getting the woman to move with a gentle tap to her bottom. Xena caught Cyrene's eye and groaned as her mother spoke. "You know the drill, Xena, find a corner."

Grumbling, Xena did as she was told and tried to prepare herself for what she was going to hear. Xena cringed as she heard the first strike, and the gasp of surprise from Gabrielle. Her mother wasn't holding anything back and Xena tried to block out the sounds, but couldn't. This was one of the hardest things she'd ever had to do. It would be difficult to let her mother spank her, but it was torture hearing Gabrielle going through the same.

It was suddenly quiet except for a few sniffles from the back of the barn. The warrior tensed, knowing that it would soon be her turn.

"Xena?" Gabrielle's voice was shaky as she came up behind the warrior. "Mom wants to talk to you now."

Xena took a deep breath before turning. Seeing the tear streaked face of her bard broke Xena's heart. She unconsciously gathered Gabrielle up in a tight embrace.

Gabrielle responded, clinging to the warrior as if her life depended on it, tears starting anew. Xena held her close for a long moment, comforting her, and letting her emotions run their course.

When Gabrielle had finally quieted, Xena kissed her forehead. "Go lay down," she prompted.

"But Mom said…"

"Go lay down," Xena repeated, making eye contact with her mother, and getting a small nod of approval.

Gabrielle turned, meeting Cyrene's eyes, and received a slight smile and nod in the direction of her bedroll.

Xena kissed Gabrielle's forehead again before releasing her and turned toward her mother. She crossed the room quickly and stopped just short of her mother. "Promise me that no matter what, you'll never do that to Gabrielle again," she asked quietly.

Cyrene took her daughter's hand and gave it a slight squeeze. "Oh little one, I pray that I'm never put in this situation again."

Xena stiffened as her eyes went cold. "That's not good enough Mom, promise me."

Cyrene nodded. "Alright little one, I promise."

Xena waited a moment before acknowledging her mother with a bowed head. Cyrene patted her lap, signaling Xena that it was time for her to face the music.

Xena waited just a moment longer before stretching her long frame over her mother's lap, and then cringed as her mother patted her hip, signaling that she raise them so Cyrene could lower her leggings.

Lying on the bedroll, it was Gabrielle's turn to cringe as the first strikes started to pepper Xena's bare backside. The bard pulled herself into a tight ball, trying to block out the noise of the spanking, but was unsuccessful.

It seemed like an eternity before the barn once again quieted. Gabrielle resisted the urge to turn around, but was relieved when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

Turning her head, she looked up into blue eyes and managed to exchange a half-smile with her lover.

Xena lowered herself next to the bard, spooning her gently, and drinking in the slightly flowery scent of her hair.

"Thank you," Xena managed to whisper into her ear.

"Are you alright?" Gabrielle whispered back, fully taking advantage of Xena's position, and letting the warrior pull her closer.

"No," Xena mumbled. "But I've had worse."

That caused a little giggle to escape from the bard. "So have I, but that doesn't mean this doesn't hurt," she whispered back.


	27. Chapter 27

**The usual disclaimers apply.

Chapter 27

Xena and Gabrielle were still lying on their bedrolls when Ephiny and Eponin finally returned. They were carrying a few bags as well as a dressed rabbit and a chicken.

Dropping the bags near the fire and Cyrene, Eponin walked over to the bard and warrior. "Wake up you two, we've got lunch."

Groaning Gabrielle rolled over onto her back and yelped slightly as her still sore backside came in contact with the hard floor of the barn. "It's time for lunch already?"

Eponin chuckled. "Yep, looks like Cyrene wore you two out. I didn't know Xena could sleep past sunrise."

"I have many skills," Xena grinned as she winked at Eponin.

"It seems like getting your tail-feathers burnt is one of them," the weapon's master smirked, getting a glare from the warrior in return as Ephiny chuckled.

"At least I was a child when I broke the rules. Just you remember that I'm not so little any more weapons master Eponin," Xena responded with a low growl.

Eponin gulped as she turned toward Ephiny and winked.

"Xena, I have a question for you,"

"Yes Eph?" Xena asked, walking toward the fire.

"Does your mommy's spoon still hurt a lot?" She and Eponin burst into a fit of giggles as they sat by the fire.

"Of course it still hurts, but I don't need to remind you two of that do I?" Xena winked at the regent as she sat gingerly next to Gabrielle and her mother.

The meat pies the Amazons had brought for lunch had been finished, the chicken and rabbit were simmering in a pot for that night's dinner, and Gabrielle had been pleasantly surprised with the nutbread the Amazons brought back. Xena relaxed against the barn wall enjoying the simple pleasure of able to drink from her wineskin once again. It tasted wonderful and she smiled as she remembered the last time she'd partaken. Ephiny and Eponin probably remembered it too, though less fondly she was sure.

"Hey, Xena," Gabrielle called. "Let's spar."

Nodding Xena grabbed a staff and followed Gabrielle outside. It felt strange to once again be an adult, but also wonderful, she thought as she looked down at the chakram on her side and felt the familiar weight of the sword on her back. Reaching her bard they smiled before the familiar circling began.

Entering the barn, Ephiny sighed as she approached Xena and Gabrielle. Gabrielle was lying on her stomach writing and Xena was sharpening her sword, though it didn't really need it.

Sitting down near them she took a deep breath, "Hey guys, can we talk?"

Smiling Gabrielle looked up. "Sure Eph, what's on your mind?"

Running her hands through her curls she smiled at her queen. "Your punishment."

Nodding slowly Gabrielle said nothing as Xena stopped the motion on her sword as well.

"I know that Cyrene did part of the punishment already, but you both put yourselves in a lot of danger when you traveled the road alone and went into that temple without anyone else."

"Look Eph, we know what we did wasn't the smartest thing, but we had to try and solve it for ourselves," Gabrielle protested.

"I can understand that, but if anything had happened to the two of you," the regent stopped and looked at both of them hard. "It would have been horrible to say the least."

"So what's our punishment?" Xena asked quietly.

"Well, that's where we have the problem," Ephiny began. "I'm not really comfortable burning your tail feathers now that you're grown up again, we aren't in the village so it's not as if I can give you extra duties to fulfill, and as adults I'd say writing scrolls is out."

The women watched as the regent ran her hands through her curls. "I think the only possible punishment is one that, well, is very unexpected." She paused a moment before continuing. "I hate to say this but I think Cyrene took care of it." She finished with a wide grin.

"What?" Gabrielle and Xena asked together.

"I mean that you two are off the hook. I've been on the receiving end of that spoon, remember? I trust you've been punished sufficiently. Besides anything that can make Xena fall asleep during the day had to be more than I could ever give you," she teased before standing and walking over to Eponin.

The group had been traveling for almost two moons, and were once again seeking shelter against the weather in a large cave they had stumbled across while searching for water. They'd found a small lake filled with fish and had decided to spend the night there. Stumbling onto the cave was a bonus when the weather once again turned stormy.

Xena was sitting on a large rock near the campfire watching her mother spar with Gabrielle. It was something that she had now seen her mother do many times and each time was a surprise for Xena. Her mother had obviously been taught by an expert and had managed to pick it up with relative ease despite the many years she had not touched a weapon. Turning her gaze to the fire, she wondered how her life would have been different had she known of her great-grandmother being raised an Amazon.

Hearing the hard clack of wood on wood and air whistling Xena instinctively held up her arm to catch the staff that had flown towards her. She looked up to see a very surprised weaponless bard and her gloating mother.

"Lose something, Gabrielle?" she asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, I guess I did," Gabrielle replied looking at Cyrene before smiling. "How in Hades did you do that?"

"Oh a little of this, a little of that," Cyrene answered. "And a fair amount of sparring with Eponin and Ephiny on this trip," she added with a grin.

"Here," Xena handed Gabrielle her staff back and smiled at her mother. "Very nice, Mom."

"Thank you daughter, how about you spar with me next? I think I've worn Gabrielle out," she added with a twinkle in her eye.

"Thanks, but I think I'll go see what's taking Eponin and Ephiny so long. They should have been back with some type of game by now." Xena turned and soon disappeared into the trees. Turning to watch her mother and Gabrielle again she allowed her thoughts to wander. How could she tell her mother that the mere thought of sparring with her made her so nervous, her stomach churned?

Xena was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice Eponin approach until she was almost on top of her. Startled, she turned and drew her sword, only to relax it almost immediately upon seeing the weapons master.

"Whoa, don't tell me you didn't hear me coming," Eponin smirked.

"I was just thinking," Xena returned, sitting back down.

"What's up? Not like you to be so distracted. Don't tell me you and the queen had a fight. Or are you in trouble with mommy again," Eponin teased.

The cold look that Eponin received would have made lessor warrior weak kneed. "Hey, I was only kidding," she chuckled nervously.

Xena sighed, breaking the eye contact. "Hey, mind if I ask you something?"

Eponin raised an eyebrow, waiting for the warrior to continue.

"You ever spar with your mother?"

"Of course. She still manages to knock me on my tail-feathers once in a while."

"She can best you?" Xena asked surprised

"Well, let's just say that it's bad form to best your mother, but it's also bad form to let her win."

"That makes no sense."

Eponin laughed. "Yeah, but it's the Amazon way. But why the sudden interest? Wait, don't tell me, Cyrene?"

"Wants to spar with me, but I can't bring myself to do it," Xena answered.

Eponin laughed again. "What are you, some child afraid of her mommy whipping her butt?"

"Eponin," Xena warned, but the weapons master was too busy laughing to take notice. "Eponin," Xena warned again, this with a lower octave in her voice and accompanied by a low growl.

The sudden change was enough to silence the Amazon. Suddenly this wasn't fun anymore. "Ah, Xena?"

"Ten," the warrior replied.

"Uh…"

"Nine."

"Ah, centaur crap. Ok, ok. I'm sorry ok?" Eponin stammered, taking a cautious step back from the warrior.

"Eight."

"Ah…" Eponin didn't go any further. This wasn't a time for words, but for action. She turned tail and ran.

After successfully scaring the Amazon off, Xena took her time heading back to camp. She wasn't in the mood to be teased, but wasn't ready to face the rest of the group yet either. Upon reflection though, perhaps she stayed away a little too long, because by the time she did return, Eponin seemed to have regained her courage. Or perhaps she figured that being close to Cyrene and Gabrielle would somehow protect her from Xena causing her too much pain. At first, Xena tried to ignore the little taunts and jabs, but as the night wore on, the tension just keep growing. The others had also noticed the tension.

At one point Ephiny even asked Gabrielle when the warrior was finally going to knock Eponin flat. Gabrielle admitted that she was starting to wonder when Xena was going to lay Ep flat as well. One day lead into the next and Gabrielle tried her best to intervene and soften things between the two, but short of ordering Eponin to stop there wasn't much else the bard could do.

Gabrielle had finally pulled Xena aside after one tense morning where, if not for Cyrene's prowess with a wooden spoon, the two warriors probably would have come to blows. Xena had promised the queen begrudgingly that she wouldn't have to find a new weapon's master and that she wouldn't hurt Eponin too badly. The bard then resigned herself to the fact that Ep was just going to have to learn the lesson the hard way, and hope that Xena didn't do permanent damage. It would be hard to travel with an injured Amazon and she didn't really want to find a new weapon's master.

The day of traveling had been long, Eponin had been pushing Xena every chance she got and by the time the group was ready to make camp for the evening, Xena had started to snipe back. Everyone had had enough and Gabrielle and Ephiny exchanged looks when Xena began to mumble incoherently to herself.

"I think Ep is about to break Xena," Ephiny whispered to her queen.

Gabrielle shook her head. "No. Xena's about to break Ep. You go get Ep and get her to go for a walk or something, I'll try to refocus Xena."

This time the regent shook her head. "As much as I hate to do this to Ep, I think it's about time they worked it out on their own."

Gabrielle started to protest when the decision was taken out of their hands.

"Xena, Eponin come here!" Cyrene's voice was sharp and in her hand she held the dreaded wooden spoon.

Slowly walking toward the woman the warriors glared at each other until she got their attention by slapping the spoon on her hand.

"Alright you two, I've had enough of this constant bickering. The way you two were going at each other I'd think you were a couple of teenagers. Now, we're going to need to eat tonight and that's up to the both of you. You will go hunting together, you will work as a team, and you'd damn well better bring us something for tonight without killing each other or so help me gods both of you are going to get a good hiding. Understand?"

Xena nodded, followed by Eponin.

"I asked if you understood me girls?" Cyrene echoed.

"Yes ma'am," they answered in unison.

"Good, now get going," she directed giving them both a swat on their backsides with the spoon to get them moving in the right direction.

As soon as the warriors had disappeared into the tree line Ephiny and Gabrielle burst into laughter.

"Did you see their faces?" Ephiny asked.

Laughing Gabrielle nodded, "How long do you think before they come back?"

"If they know what's good for them, not until they work this out." Cyrene interjected smiling as she joined the bard and regent. "Gods, it's like we have a couple of thirteen year olds traveling with us. Alright you two, let's get camp set up so we can relax."

Looking at each other Gabrielle and Ephiny grinned. "Yes ma'am." They answered together avoiding the playful swats from Cyrene and her spoon.

Eponin and Xena walked quietly in the woods, neither speaking. The silence was broken by a small rabbit running nearby, grabbing her chakram Xena let it fly only to have it knocked from its trajectory when it sliced through one of Eponin's arrows.

"Damn it Ep, why did you do that?"

"Me? Why did you throw that damn thing, my arrows not good enough for killing game now?"

"It would have been an easy shot for me, you should have let me have it."

"Yeah, just let the warrior princess have her way in everything," the Amazon mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Xena demanded invading the Amazon's personal space.

"Nothing, let's go see if we can actually kill something this time." Eponin answered stomping away so loudly that any game was sure to be alerted.

"Think you can be quiet for more than two minutes so we can actually catch something?" Xena hissed at the Amazon who had her bow and arrow ready for any creature nearby.

"Like you aren't making noise too? Who's doing all the talking, it's not me," Eponin hissed back.

Both women spotted the quail at the same time, Eponin was just about to let her bow fly when Xena stepped in front of her to throw her dagger. Shoving the warrior, Eponin was livid, "What in Tartarus are you doing Xena?" Eponin demanded. "Can't you just once let somebody else get dinner?"

"I let somebody else get dinner for nearly four moons Eponin," the warrior countered.

"Only because you were in the body of a six year old!" the Amazon shouted scaring the birds out of the trees.

"What do you care who does the hunting, as long as we have something to eat."

"I care because you aren't the only one that can take care of us on the road Xena, or have you forgotten that since you suddenly sprouted skyward again?"

"Feeling left out Amazon?" Xena teased. "Not getting enough attention from everyone for your amazing skills?"

Throwing her bow and arrow on the ground Eponin charged at Xena knocking her to the ground before the warrior could react. The Amazon's fist made contact with Xena's eye before the woman managed to get out from under her attacker and lay a few solid punches herself. They stood and circled one another in the small clearing they were in before once again charging and going full force at all out warfare.

Hearing a loud rush of underbrush, the women stopped their fighting and quickly stood. Xena brushed the blood off her lip as Eponin wiped blood from under her nose. Quickly grabbing their weapons they turned in time to see a large wild boar charging at them squealing loudly. Jumping into the tree above, Xena quickly helped Eponin up as the boar circled the tree hitting it with his body.

"Hey Amazon, fancy some pig for dinner?" Xena asked with a grin.

Eponin nodded, smiling back as they came up with a plan to dispatch the creature.

Ephiny and Gabrielle had set up camp per Cyrene's instructions and were now relaxing on their bedrolls. Gabrielle was writing and Ephiny as putting new leather in her bracers. Hearing footsteps they both looked toward the tree line and saw two tall figures in the distance carrying something between them.

"Hey mom, looks like they made it back without killing each other," Gabrielle called as the women stood and watched the slow progression of the warriors back to the camp.

Reaching the camp, they put down the carcass of the now deceased wild boar and grinned. "We got dinner," they announced in unison.

Cyrene slowly tapped her wooden spoon against her leg, "It also looks as if you have a black eye, spit lip, possible broken nose, and various other cuts and bruises. Am I right?"

Looking at each other the warriors shrugged their shoulders before grinning.

"Yeah, it was really hard bringing down this boar," Eponin offered.

"Yeah, mom, he really put up a struggle," Xena continued as Cyrene's hand went under her chin to turn the woman's face looking at the damage there.

"Hard to believe we finally managed to get him down," Eponin added as Cyrene repeated the same motion with her chin and head that she had just done to Xena.

"Glad to see the two of you decided to work things out. Looks like you managed to knock some sense into each other," she smiled. "Now, go get cleaned up and get back here before dinner's finished," she finished with a flourish of her ever present spoon.

Grabbing towels and clean clothing the women headed toward the small river near the camp without another word.

Looking at the wild boar Cyrene started to chuckle, "Okay ladies let's get this ready for eating."

Walking back into camp joking, Eponin and Xena were looking much better now that they had cleaned up. Xena still sported the split lip and a black eye, and Eponin's nose was swollen, her eye was blacked as well. Sitting together near the fire that was roasting the wild boar, both women seemed jovial, and the tension from the last week forgotten.

"Warriors," Gabrielle muttered under her breath.

To those still reading Little Warrior, thanks.

To those who have asked, there will be another chapter and an epilogue to this story.


	28. Chapter 28

Usual disclaimers apply.

Chapter 28

It was later that evening when Cyrene interrupted her daughter's melodic sharping of her sword with a gentle touch to her shoulder.

Xena looked up. "Hello Mother, something I can do for you?"

"Let's go down to the lake, little one, I'd like to talk with you."

Xena simply nodded and followed her mother down the well-trod path to the small lake near their camp.

Sitting on a fallen log, Cyrene waited for Xena to join her. Finally feeling the warrior sit next to her on the log, the women sat in silence watching the beauty of the lake in front of them for some time.

"Dinar for your thoughts, Daughter."

Xena smiled. "I was remembering that trip to your parent's farm when I was about eight or nine, Lyceus was around five, and Toris was about ten or eleven."

Cyrene smiled as Xena laid her head on her mother's shoulder. "Remember that lake we camped by?"

"How could I forget, that lake and three blistered bottoms later we were finally on our way." Cyrene chuckled. "You never did tell me what started that by the way.

Xena sat up and sighed, "Well, I guess it's safe to tell you now. Toris told me he didn't think I could beat him in a foot race. I did and he got mad, called me a cheater, so I pushed him in the lake. I didn't know he'd pull Lyceus in after him."

Cyrene sighed. "You and Toris always did fight like cats and dogs. But tell me, how is it Lyceus got involved?"

Xena chuckled. "Well, I jumped in to pull him out, he wasn't a very good swimmer yet, and when Toris finally got to shore, Lyceus kicked him in the nose before he could stand up. Toris tried to grab him and that's when I knocked the stuffing outta Toris."

"But not before he'd managed to blacken your eye if I remember correctly."

Xena laid her head once again on her mother's shoulder. "Yeah, but it was so worth it to watch his shock when that last loose tooth of his was shoved down his throat."

Cyrene put her arm around Xena. "Was it worth the workout you three gave my spoon that day?"

"Oh yeah, without a doubt," Xena chuckled before turning a little serious. "How did you do it mother, raise us three alone?"

"I managed, Xena, quite well I like to think, until Cortese," her voice dropped before she continued. "Now, tell me little one, why won't you spar with me?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Xena," the single word spoke volumes.

Xena was silent before once again sitting up. Picking up a pebble, she tossed it at the lake watching as it skimmed over the surface. "I just don't."

"Afraid I'll beat you?" Cyrene teased.

Xena threw another stone and then another. "It would just be strange, that's all. I mean you're my mother, I shouldn't be sparring with you."

"Why not Xena?" Cyrene pressed watching as Xena began to fidget and throw more pebbles towards the lake.

"It just isn't right to spar with your mother," Xena tried again as another pebble left her hand and landed in the lake with a satisfying plop.

"Tell me why it isn't okay to spar with your mother, Xena."

"It could be seen as very disrespectful to leave one's mother beat up after a good round of sparring," the warrior tried to lighten her voice, but failed miserably.

"Tell me why you won't spar with me Xena, and this time try telling me the truth." Cyrene's hand reached out to stop her daughter's arm from throwing yet another pebble at the water.

Looking at her mother for a brief moment, Xena let her eyes wander to her hands sitting on her lap. "I don't want you to be disappointed in me."

"Look at me, little one," Cyrene commanded.

Xena instead picked up another pebble and threw it at the lake.

"Xena, look at me." Finally turning her daughter's head using fingers under the woman's chin, Cyrene locked blue eyes onto blue. "How could sparring with you cause me to be disappointed in you?"

Xena shrugged her shoulders and tried to look away, but Cyrene held her face firm. "Tell me, Xena. I want to know."

"If I spar with you, then you'll see the part of me that loves the fight, and the battle. That part of me that enjoys the violence. How could you not be disappointed in a child who likes fighting?" Xena paused and took a deep breath. "How many times growing up was I in trouble for what we're talking about? Fighting, I can't remember the number of times I'd end up over your knee for knocking the stuffing out of Toris, or one of his friends, or any other assorted child I'd deemed worthy of a good beating. You were always disappointed in me then, why not now?"

Cyrene's voice was gentle as she looked over the lake, "Xena, I wasn't always disappointed in you for fighting. Remember when you saved Lyceus from that bully? That boy had at least a good six inches on you and you still managed to protect your brother, or what about when you fought to stop Amos from stealing that mug of ale from the inn? Or, my personal favorite, do you remember the time you beat the tar out of Ethan for hitting his girlfriend in front of everyone? He was five years older than you and you still defended poor Ramona from him, and you won."

"Yeah, had the broken rib and bruises to prove it too."

"Yes, you did, but I was so proud of you for those fights, Xena. You were showing me just a small bit of the wonderful woman that I knew you were destined to grow up and become."

"You were proud of me?"

"More times than I've ever told you. Maybe I should have told you that more, Xena. Maybe that would have changed things after Cortese, I don't know."

"But you said you never wanted to see me again, after Lyceus…" Xena trailed off not sure if she could trust her voice.

"I was hurting, Xena. I know it doesn't make up for how I treated you, but I had lost my youngest child that day and felt as if I was losing my daughter too. I misplaced my anger towards you because you were there, were convenient. You don't know how many times I've lay awake thinking that maybe, maybe if I had embraced you in that moment instead of slapping you and rejecting you, Xena. If I'd done that, the Destroyer of Nations never would have existed."

Opening her arms, Cyrene released a breath she didn't know she was holding as her daughter fell into them. Holding her child, Cyrene began to rock slightly on the log as she hummed allowing Xena, once again to feel safe in her arms.

***XENA***BARD****XENA***BARD***XENA****BARD***XENA***

Hearing footsteps, Xena slowly rose away from her mother and tried to smile at the bard.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I got tired of hearing Amazon war stories."

"It's alright, dear heart," Cyrene answered standing up and giving the bard a hug. "I need to check on dinner anyway."

"Gods Xena, this is becoming a habit. What did you do to get spanked this time?" Gabrielle asked noticing the warrior's red rimmed eyes.

"I didn't get spanked, Gabrielle," Xena's voice was quiet and she waited until Gabrielle had seated herself next to her on the log surprising the bard when she laid her head in the woman's lap finally allowing the tears to come.

Gabrielle tensed for a moment and then relaxed as she began stroking Xena's hair. She was silent allowing the warrior to have her tears for as long as she needed them. The bard knew that they would talk later and for now, only wanted to give her lover a feeling of safety as she allowed her emotions to show.

"Want to talk about it?" Gabrielle's voice was soft as she continued to stroke the warrior's hair gently.

"Mom and I had a sensitive chat," Xena sniffled quietly.

"Ah, well we all know how well you do those. No wonder there were tears," Gabrielle responded rubbing the tension from Xena's shoulder as the woman brought her legs up onto the log to fully lay sideways.

"Yeah," Xena sniffed again. "We talked…she told me she was proud of me, Gabrielle."

"Oh?"

"She's never told me that before. I didn't think she ever would after Cortese."

Gabrielle bent down and kissed Xena on the temple. "She loves you Xena, it's no wonder she's proud of you."

"Ya think?"

"No, I know so."

"Thanks Gabrielle."

"I love you too, Xena."

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD****

I hope you enjoyed the last chapter of Little Warrior. There will be an epilogue to follow soon.

To those of you who followed this story, or made it a favorite, thanks a bunch. It means a lot.

I am currently working on another story that will be ready to post soon, I hope.

Anyway- I can't believe Little Warrior has come to an end and promise to get you the epilogue as soon as I can.

Kikilia


	29. Epilogue

Usual disclaimers apply.

Epilogue

"I'm telling you Taya, this is, without a doubt, the best way to keep our daughters in line." Cyrene twirled her wooden spoon as her cousin looked at the new one Cyrene had given her.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, it doesn't seem like much for an Amazon to endure." The dark haired warrior asked.

"It's plenty," Eponin called out.

"Enough Eponin," Cyrene scolded. "You know better than to talk when you're in the corner."

Turning, Cyrene sat down in the rocking chair while her cousin did the same. Watching their daughters shift in their respective corners Cyrene was quiet for a few moments.

"I've enjoyed being back, it's almost like I was never gone," she admitted.

"I still can't believe you are back, after all these years." Blue eyes sparkled as Taya leaned over to grasp Cyrene's hand. "I missed you so much Cyrene."

Cyrene's reply was interrupted by the door being thrown open, "Mom!" Gabrielle's yell was cut off as she stopped, noticing Xena and Eponin in corners of the room. "So it was them?"

Cyrene nodded as Ephiny finally caught up to her queen, "Sheesh Gabrielle, why the rush, I'm telling you the goat and cow will be fine. The chicken, I'm not sure about."

Entering the room fully, she ran her hand over her face, "I don't want to know." She said. "Um, I'm going to… bye." The regent turned and left before any more could be said.

"Chicken," Xena muttered.

"Xena, not one more word," Cyrene admonished.

"Mom?" Gabrielle turned to see Cyrene's blue eyes twinkle.

"I thought you might need a little help with this one dear heart. The minute I saw the cow and pig, I knew who was behind it."

"And that poor chicken," Taya added. "I hope she can still lay eggs, being traumatized like that."

Hearing snickers from the corner, Cyrene and Taya looked at each other and nodded. "Gabrielle, I think it's time for you to go, we need to take care of our daughters."

Seeing two pairs of blazing blue eyes, Gabrielle nodded, "I'll see you later Xena, Ep." She commented before turning tail and running.

"Girls, come here please," Cyrene directed tapping the spoon on her palm.

Two sighs followed as Xena and Eponin walked as slowly as they could to face their impending doom.

**XENA**BARD***XENA***BARD****XENA***BARD***

I hope all my readers find this a fitting ending to Little Warrior. I truly enjoyed writing this one and as I said, I am currently working on another which I hope to begin posting soon.

Thanks once more to those who added me and/or the story to their favorites list. Thanks too, to everyone who reviewed. I appreciate the feedback.


End file.
